Megaman X: Real Life
by aiyumi
Summary: Universo alternativo. Xis é um garoto "normal", tira as piores notas na escola, não tem amigos nem esperanças para o futuro. De repente, coisas estranhas começam a acontecer à sua volta e o colocam em situações que nunca tinha imaginado.
1. Capítulo 1: O EXcluído

A/n:

Harupyuia: essa é uma fic que eu tava postando no fórum ZRX mas não deu pra publicar inteira.

Aiyumi: é uma "obra" antiga (2005). Estou revisando e tentando não destruir o texto original...

Harupyuia: credo, tá tão ruim assim?

Aiyumi: deixa pra lá, estou revisando mesmo. O que achei estranho demais, já arrumei. Agora chega de falar essas coisas, senão vamos espantar os leitores. Vamos logo ao que interessa!

* * *

><p>Megaman X: Real Life<p>

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 1: O E**X**cluído

Colégio Mirae...

Aula de Educação Física, Treinamento de futebol...

"É! Toca! Isso, ae! Vai, é agora ou nunca, vai vai vai vai, chuta! Vaiii!", dizia o pessoal na arquibancada. "Vamos! Tá com você, Xis!"

Xis estava nervoso com tanta pressão dos colegas. Resolveu dar seu melhor. Mirou bem a bola, chutou e...

"E vai pra fooora!"

"Rrrggghhhh! Sabia! Tava bom demais pra ser verdade. Nunca tinha pensado que o Xis iria salvar a gente mesmo..." diziam os colegas.

- Xis, sinto muito. Desculpe mas você não está qualificado para fazer parte do time da classe. - disse o técnico. Xis suspirou e dirigiu-se para a sala de Matemática.

* * *

><p>Aula de Matemática...<p>

Os alunos ficavam atentos (milagre) enquanto o professor rabiscava as contas na lousa.

[...]

-45=x-40-5

-x=+45-40-5

x=-45+40+5

x=-45+45

x=0

E como todo mundo usa qualquer coisa pra tirar proveito da situação...

"Aaahaahaahaaahahahahaha. X=0! X não vale nada! Ha ha ha ha ha ha." (eu também rio quando as minhas contas dão isso :´p)

- Silêncio! - gritou o professor. Então dirigiu-se ao pior aluno da sala.

- Xis, você entendeu esta conta?

- ... ... ... Bem, é... Mais ou menos... Mas a parte principal eu peguei, pode deixar, professor. Eu sei que eu não valho nada mesmo...

- Xis, espere! Para onde você vai?!

Xis saiu correndo da sala e foi "esfriar" a cabeça no pátio. Ele estava tentando esquecer dos problemas quando ouviu uma voz. "O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ?" Era o conhecido como "Professor S", o professor mais chato e autoritário da escola!

- ... Eu não estou passando bem... - disse Xis, cada vez mais nervoso.

- Ah é, é? Então o que você tem?

- ... Bem, eu...

- Ah, eu já sabia. Você está sofrendo de frescurite aguda. Vou contar para a Direção que você está matando aula, ouviu? - dizendo isso, o professor careca se retira.

* * *

><p>Xis passou o resto do período de aulas escondido em uma sala vazia. Afinal, ninguém se importava com ele mesmo (pelo menos era o que ele pensava).<p>

O portão se abriu para que todos saíssem. Xis estava indo para a saída mas alguém o fez parar.

- Ahaaa! Cabulou aula hoje, hein? Tsc tsc tsc... Tá cada vez pior.

"Droga. Ele já ficou sabendo... Tinha que ser o filho do diretor...", pensou Xis.

- Não tenho tempo pra perder com você hoje. - disse.

- Que é? Já tá bravinho já? Vai segurando essa sua raiva até um outro dia, porque eu também não tenho tempo a perder... Então tchau. E vê se não cabula mais aula! =P

* * *

><p>Xis chegou em casa e jogou a mochila na mesa.<p>

- Pai, o Xis chegou! - era Rock, o irmãozinho mais novo de Xis.

O Sr. Light, o pai dos dois, veio receber Xis.

- Oh, filho. Que bom que já chegou! ... Huh... Você não parece bem. O que aconteceu com você?

- Tudo...Quero dizer... Nada... Agora eu vou pro quarto.

Xis foi para o quarto. Ficou isolado, excluído de tudo. Tentou dormir mas os problemas não saiam da cabeça e não davam lugar ao sono. Quando achou que tinha conseguido, foi acordado por barulhos vindos da sala. Era Rock assistindo a um vídeo que gravaram de um desenho chamado Megaman NT Warriors.

- Rock, por favor, abaixa isso que eu não tô aguentando!

- Não... Tá na melhor parte! Tá na melhor parte!

- Eu pedi por favor.

- Não.

Já que pedindo não adiantava, Xis tentou tomar o controle da TV das mãos de Rock, mas daí ele usou o recurso de todo irmão pequeno. Aquela famosa frase: "Papai! Olha o Xis aqui enchendo!"

- Xiiiss! - explodiu o Sr. Light.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Hhh - Suspirou Xis. - Mas você tem que abaixar esse negócio. Entendeu, Rock?

- Ah, o Xis é mow chato. - resmungava Rock ao abaixar o volume da TV.

- Pode falar o que quiser! - berrou Xis antes de sair correndo da sala.

* * *

><p>Xis foi para o quarto e se trancou lá. Passou algum tempo até que conseguiu dormir. Nisso ouviu-se o som da campainha e o Sr. Light foi atender (empregada faz falta nessas horas =P). Era o Professor S!<p>

- Óh! Boa tarde, professor.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Light. - disse o Professor S, com uma cara de que a tarde não era tão boa assim. - O senhor já deve saber, é sobre o seu filho. Está indo de mal a pior, em todas as disciplinas. E uma coisa que o senhor certamente não sabe: hoje ele matou aula.

- O quê? Não acredito.

- Acredite, querendo ou não. Seria melhor que o senhor tivesse uma conversa séria com ele.

- Certo, assim farei. ... Aguarde alguns minutos, professor. Irei trazer um refresco para o senhor. - o Sr. Light disse e se retirou.

- Muito obrigado.

* * *

><p>Xis ficou o tempo todo no quarto. Não quis sair nem para comer, e muito menos para ter uma conversa com seu pai, que parecia estar furioso. Dormiu, dormiu. As horas de sono passaram tão rápido... Logo chegou o dia seguinte, que, apesar de ser um sábado, provavelmente seria mais um dia de tormentos.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: Dia Genial!

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 2: Dia Genial!

Começou o sábado. Xis tinha tomado café e estava sentado em uma cadeira na varanda, quando Rock o chamou.

- Xis, olha só! Olha o que eu aprendi a fazer!

Rock saiu correndo e deu vários slides. Depois de pegar distância, deu um "slidão" e um pulo gigantesco e foi parar direto no telhado da casa.

- Viu? Viu que legal? - falou ele ao pular de volta pro chão.

- ... ...?... - Xis ficou sem palavras. Sem mais nem menos, levantou-se e foi embora, até deixou Rock meio sem graça.

Saiu de casa e começou a dar voltas pelas ruas. Estava passando em frente a um mercado quando ouviu uma voz:

- Xis? Xis!

Era Alia, a melhor aluna da classe e da escola. O que ela poderia querer falar com ele?

- Alia? - perguntou Xis, pego de surpresa.

- Xis, o que foi que houve com você ontem? Saiu da sala correndo depois não te vi mais. Eu estava preocupada.

- ... Preocupada? Comigo? - perguntou ele mais surpreso ainda.

- É, oras. Com quem mais poderia ser?

- ... Bom, eu... Eu não estava me sentindo bem.

- Sei, entendo. Mas pare de dar bola pro que eles dizem.

Xis sorriu. Como Alia pôde ter adivinhado seu principal problema? Agradeceu pelo conselho e ia se retirar.

- Espere! Xis, o que você acha de fazer o trabalho em dupla de Ciências comigo?

Aí que caiu o queixo de vez.

- ...? Quê? Ah, não não não não, não vai dar...

- Por quê? - quis saber Alia. - Já tem alguém para fazer com você?

(Dessa vez ela não adivinhou)

- Não, é que... Olha, pensa bem... Você é a melhor aluna da classe... Talvez até da escola e... Eu sou exatamente o contrário... O pior, acho que do mundo... Então esse trabalho não vai dar certo.

- Claro que não, Xis. - ela riu - Isso é só o que todo mundo diz.

- Você não reparou nas minhas notas? São as piores da classe... E você ainda acha que eu tenho capacidade pra alguma coisa? Qualquer um é melhor que eu. Até meu irmão menor... Ele tem uma Special Skill... E eu não... Eu não tenho nada, eu não valho nada.

- Ninguém é melhor do que ninguém, Xis. Só que alguns aproveitam melhor as oportunidades que aparecem. Se quiser mudar, comece a aproveitá-las melhor. Comece com essa que eu estou te dando. O que acha?

- ... Hmm... Ok, eu faço o trabalho com você... Mas você vai ter que ter paciência comigo. Eu não sei nada, sou um cabeça dura!

- Certo, então quando podemos começar?

- E você pergunta isso pra mim? Quer que **eu** decida?

- Sim, precisamos entrar em um acordo, diga o que achar melhor.

- Então... Amanhã, é um domingo, pode ser?

- Onde?

- Por que tudo eu que tenho que decidir? - perguntou Xis.

- Por quê? Está com preguiça de decidir?

- Não - respondeu ele - Só acho que não sou a melhor pessoa para decidir coisas...

- Xis! Pare com esse negócio! Não quero mais ouvir você se fazendo de incapaz! Você vai decidir e vai fazer sim!

- Tá bom... Então que tal na biblioteca perto da escola? Eu compro a cartolina e te espero lá às duas horas.

- Duas horas é perfeito. Gostei de ver, Xis.

Os dois continuaram andando pelas ruas. De repente viram o filho do diretor passando. Xis não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo na direção oposta.

- O que foi, Xis? - perguntou Alia, logo atrás.

- Se ele nos vê vai zuar com a gente. Eu tenho certeza disso. Ele acha que pode tudo só porque é o filho do diretor... O pai faz tudo que ele quer, mesmo se arranjar briga com alguém, não leva advertência nem nada porque o pai não deixa. Ele é filho do diretor, presidente do grêmio, que mais?...

- Hm... Nunca o vi brigando. Mas ele sempre está com uma cara de poucos-amigos.

- Pra ser filho de quem é, não é novidade. - disse Xis ao virar uma esquina - Agora eu vou comprar a cartolina. Tchau. - despediu-se de Alia e foi até a papelaria mais próxima.

* * *

><p>No domingo, Xis não quis fazer feio e foi até a biblioteca uma hora adiantado. (essa mina tá mudando a vida dele hehe.)<p>

Quando Alia chegou, era uma e meia.

- E então? Vamos começar! - Disse ela depois dos cumprimentos.

Ela explicava a matéria de um jeito único e descomplicado. Xis conseguiu entender e pegar as manhas de tudo na primeira, bem facinho.

Duas horas depois, finalmente acabaram.

- O que achou? - perguntou Alia.

- Ficou bom. - respondeu Xis - E até que foi divertido! Agora eu tô craque nesse negócio de água! E pensar que em cada gota minúscula daquelas tem uma cabeça de Mikey.

* * *

><p>Xis chegou em casa bem mais contente do que sempre. Não contara para ninguém porque tinha saído. O Sr. Light estranhou tanto a mudança de seu filho que até esqueceu que precisava ter uma conversa séria com ele. Xis foi até o quarto, abriu a mochila, arrumou o material de segunda-feira e sorriu. Daquela hora em diante, parecia que as coisas iriam mudar.<p>


	3. Capítulo 3: A Morte do Diretor

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 3: A Morte do Diretor

Na segunda-feira, Xis e Alia entregaram seu trabalho. Todos ficaram surpresos ao verem que o professor deu um "A" logo de cara.

- Alia, você fez tudo sozinha, né? - perguntou um colega.

- Não, nós fizemos juntos.

- O quê?! O Xis fazendo trabalho?! Essa é nova pra mim...

Naquela mesma aula, tiveram prova da matéria do trabalho. As provas terminadas eram deixadas na mesa e o professor corrigia o mais rápido possível para dar tempo de falar os resultados naquela aula. Corrigiu umas três. De repente parou. A prova de Xis não estava em branco como de costume. Corrigiu. Estavam todas... Certas? Não era possível. Pegou e corrigiu de novo umas duas ou três vezes. Até que finalmente se satisfez.

- Xis, venha ver a sua nota!

Xis foi até a mesa e logo voltou com um sorriso. O "dez" mais honrado de toda sua vida.

Naquele mesmo dia a classe teve outra prova de outra matéria. Oito ponto cinco foi a nota de Xis, que sempre costumava tirar algo abaixo de três. Todos ficaram muito surpresos mas nada disseram.

* * *

><p>Acabou o período de aulas e Xis ia para o portão satisfeito com o dia. Mas, alguém precisava aparecer pra estragar a festa e ninguém melhor pra isso do que o filho do diretor.<p>

- Ei! Fiquei sabendo que você tirou notas extremamente altas hoje. Colou de quem?

- ...! Eu não colei! - respondeu Xis furioso.

- Ow! Sério? Então hoje vai chover.

- ... Cala a boca! Cala a boca! - Xis já não aguentava mais. Imediatamente deu um violento soco que o outro desviou pulando para o lado e depois empurrou Xis contra a parede. Xis rapidamente conseguiu se levantar e deu uma rasteira que empurrou seu adversário contra dois alunos. Ia preparar outro soco mas seu oponente segurou suas mãos.

- Chega. Se continuarmos, essa coisa não vai ter um final muito agradável... Fora que não vai pegar bem se alguém mais vê o presidente do grêmio brigando. Hehehehehe! - empurrou Xis com tudo, derrubando-o sentado no chão.

- ... Nunca mais duvide das minhas capacidades! Tá me ouvindo?! - berrou Xis ao ver o outro se retirando.

Alia chega ao local.

- Xis, ficou louco? Viu o que você fez? Quase machucou até quem não tinha nada com isso.

- ... ... ... Eu... Eu perdi a cabeça. Não aguentava mais ele me zuando. ...

- Isso não foi nada bom, vai sobrar pra você.

- ... Eu sei, como sempre...

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Xis continuou se saindo bem nas provas. Depois da última aula, foi chamado à presença dos superiores na direção.<p>

- Você sabe porque foi chamado aqui? - perguntou o coordenador.

- ... Acho que sei... - disse Xis, de cabeça baixa.

- Ótimo. Pelo menos você é honesto. As coisas serão mais rápidas do que eu esperava. Vejamos... É sobre o ocorrido ontem. Você br...

- Não precisa falar, eu admito. Eu briguei, e briguei mesmo! Não vou negar!

- Hm... Gosto de pessoas honestas como você... Mas depois de fazer o que fez você realmente merece uma advertência. Vamos. Assine aqui. - o coordenador indicou um lugar na pasta. Xis poderia dizer que não tinha feito por querer, ou qualquer outra coisa para provar sua inocência, mas ficou quieto e simplesmente assinou.

* * *

><p>Era uma segunda-feira. Um vulto encapuzado andava pelos corredores da escola. Tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta de uma sala que era um antigo laboratório, já abandonado. Entrou e afastou uma enorme prateleira junto à parede. Atrás dela estava uma espada de prata que parecia ter sido de um antigo samurai ou algo assim. Guardou a arma na cintura e saiu pela porta. Trancou-a novamente e, depois de se certificar de que não tinha ninguém por perto, saiu correndo pelos corredores, até chegar nas escadas movimentadas. Foi se escondendo no meio do empurra-empurra da multidão que saía. Enquanto muitos estavam distraídos se empurrando, o ser pulou a janela do andar de baixo, próximo à saída. Correu em direção ao portão aberto com antecedência. Acabou tropeçando em uma pedra e dando um grito bem alto, chamando a atenção de um aluno da segunda série que sentado em um banco, calmamente lia um livro. Ignorando a "falha técnica", o encapuzado voltou a correr e saiu pelo portão.<p>

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, os alunos chegaram à escola e foram para suas salas normalmente. Esperaram e esperaram pelos professores e nada. De repente vieram avisar que era para todos se reunirem no pátio, onde o coordenador daria um aviso importante.<p>

- Bem, tenho uma notícia muito triste para informar a vocês... Nosso respeitado diretor, o Professor Alberto foi assassinado na noite desta segunda-feira, quando voltava de uma reunião com o Secretário da Educação... Devido à falta de alguém para assumir a direção da escola, as aulas estão suspensas por hoje.

Não se ouviu os "êêêh"s habituais. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Após o fim do "discurso" os alunos foram dispensados. Perto do portão, o filho do falecido diretor estava dando entrevista coletiva.

- Você estava no local no momento em que o desastre ocorreu? - perguntou uma repórter.

- Não, meu pai disse que passaria a tarde em uma reunião com o Secretário da Educação. Eu fiquei o dia inteiro na escola, desde o começo das aulas, às sete da manhã, até as dez da noite, representando o grêmio.

- Como você ficou sabendo que seu pai tinha morrido? - perguntou outra repórter.

- Foi a vizinha que me avisou, quando eu cheguei em casa. Disse que tinham achado o corpo dele morto em uma rua deserta, com cortes pelo corpo todo...

- Esta espada foi encontrada no local do crime. - disse a repórter mostrando a foto de uma antiga espada de prata - Você tem alguma ideia de quem poderia tê-lo matado? Ele tinha algum inimigo?

O jovem parou por um momento, pensando em todas as pessoas conhecidas.

- ... ... ... ... Não, não faço a menor ideia. - concluiu ele.

Depois das entrevistas, todos iam se retirar.

- Xis, o que foi? - perguntou Alia.

- Não! Não pode ser! Nãããoo! - disse Xis jogando a mochila no chão.

- Mas afinal, o que aconteceu...?

- O pior inimigo do diretor... ... ... Era... Era o meu pai.

* * *

><p>An:

Harupyuia: e a história fica escura de repente...


	4. Capítulo 4: Special Skill

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 4: Special Skill

Xis não conseguiu ir para casa logo. Ficou dando voltas pelas ruas por um bom tempo até resolver voltar. Quando entrou em casa, começou a revirar tudo, até que chegou o Sr. Light.

- O que você está procurando, filho?

- Onde tá aquela espada de prata que você ganhou do vovô?

- Hm... Boa pergunta...

- Como assim?! - perguntou Xis confuso.

- Eu juro que estava atrás da porta até quinta ou sexta-feira... Desde então não a vi mais... Mas eu não tirei do lugar, como pode ter sumido assim?

- Pai, o senhor saiu de casa ontem? - Xis perguntou de repente.

- Não, fiquei aqui o tempo todo. Por quê? - quis saber o pai.

- ... Nada, nada. - falou Xis antes de ir para o quintal.

"Aquela era a arma do crime, eu tenho certeza. Mas meu pai não pode ser o culpado, não pode. Ele sempre foi um homem tão bom..." pensava ele, andando pelo quintal.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, foram à escola e tiveram a maravilhosa notícia de que por falta de alguém para assumir a direção, o Professor S foi nomeado novo diretor! Conclusão: perderam seu querido professor de Geografia. (sem aula de Geografia por hoje. XD)<p>

Logo, o novo diretor convocou a todos os alunos ao pátio para que copiassem umas trocentas novas regras (algumas provavelmente ele inventou de última hora). Era um tal de "proibido conversar pelos corredores", "proibido ficar fora do pátio no intervalo", "proibido sair da sala em horário de aula sem a permissão dos professores (e aos professores, proibido permitir que alguém saia em horário de aula!)"... Proibido isso, proibido aquilo. Só faltava proibir pisar no chão também (shhh... Cuidado que se ele ouve isso, vai querer incluir na lista)

O clima estava pesado e ninguém tinha vontade de falar, como se também não fosse permitido conversar no pátio. Depois da aula, Xis despediu-se de Alia e estava na rua, no caminho de casa. De repente, viu alguém encapuzado andando com algo na cintura. O objeto estava escondido pela capa preta do sujeito que cobria as costas, mas uma pontinha brilhante aparecia de vez em quando enquanto ele andava. Xis não se conteve e foi se aproximando. O sujeito percebeu que alguém o estava seguindo.

- Quem está aí? - disse ao dar uma virada de leve para trás.

Apesar da voz ter saído de trás da capa, Xis pôde saber de quem era. Mas estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu se lembrar no momento. O olhar do sujeito penetrou em sua direção. Sem saber o que fazer, Xis se escondeu atrás de uma enorme caçamba. O outro não iria desistir tão facilmente. Ouvira uns barulhos e sabia que tinha alguém tentando atrapalhar seus planos. Tirou o objeto da cintura e... Oh! Aquela era com certeza a espada de prata que Xis conhecia tão bem! O estranho não esperou mais nada e foi dar um tiro (ou espadada) no escuro. Arremessou a arma para atingir quem quer que estivesse atrás daquela caçamba.

Xis não tinha dúvidas de que aquela espada era exatamente a mesma que seu avô deixou para a próxima geração. Mas quem era esse sujeito? Não conseguia levantar teorias de como a espada teria ido parar nas mãos desse cara. As coisas se embananavam tanto em sua cabeça, a ponto dele não perceber que já quase havia sido descoberto e a espada de prata vinha logo em direção ao seu ombro esquerdo. Desesperou-se. A única coisa que viu foi a sombra da espada se aproximando de seu corpo. "Zapt!" Em uma fração de segundos, uma luz brilhante apareceu ao redor de Xis e se materializou em uma armadura colorida por vários tons de azul e branco. Automaticamente, ele deu um soco que fez a espada voar e atingir o rosto do próprio sujeito, que ainda conseguiu pegar a arma de volta e saiu murmurando algumas coisas, tentando esconder a marca feita no capuz. Xis voltou a sua forma normal. Tentou correr, mas estava descontrolado. Suas pernas tremiam e seu coração batia descompassado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Só voltou a si quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Ah, desculpe. - ele conseguiu falar, de olhos arregalados.

- Não foi nada. - o homem sorriu e se retirou.

* * *

><p>No mesmo dia, depois de se recuperar do susto, Xis telefonou para Alia contando o ocorrido.<p>

- Mas isso é incrível! Isso certamente era sua Special Skill! Você só precisa controlá-la para usar corretamente.

- Mas como eu faço para controlar?

- Eu...Eu também não sei. - respondeu Alia - Eu nunca tive uma, então não posso te dizer... Xis, você conhece alguém próximo que tenha uma Skill? Talvez você possa se informar melhor... Ah é, você disse que o seu irmão também tem, não foi?

- Ah, tem, mas pra ele deve ser tão natural e automático e... Ele ainda é muito novinho e acho que não vai conseguir me explicar... Ei, Alia, por acaso você não leu algum livro que fala disso?

- Não, não que eu me lembre. - ela falou depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

- ... Ah, tudo bem então... Vou ter que descobrir outro jeito. Mas... Eu sei de algumas pessoas que têm uma Skill, mas elas não se "transformam" como eu fiz... Por que será?

- Eu também nunca ouvi falar de Skills assim. Hmm... Como cada um tem um tipo próprio de Skill, então talvez esse seja o seu próprio tipo, ou é algo mais especial do que Special... - concluiu Alia.

- Talvez a gente possa encontrar alguém que também tenha uma Skill parecida pra eu poder perguntar.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, Xis continuou pensando no que tinha acontecido. Pelo menos descobriu que aquele cara não era seu pai.<p>

- Special Skill, hein? - disse olhando para fora da janela, preparando-se para mais um novo dia.


	5. Capítulo 5: Os Maverick Hunters

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 5: Os Maverick Hunters

No dia seguinte, conseguiram arranjar um novo professor de Geografia! Seu nome era Signas (legal, sai um professor "S" e entra outro! :D). Era fim da última aula e ele estava explicando sobre cidadania, respeito etc.. Xis brigava com seus livros, tentando enfiá-los na mochila enquanto o professor falava algumas coisas. O sinal bateu e os alunos saíram. Xis ficou por último porque não conseguiu guardar o material a tempo e Alia resolveu esperá-lo.

- Esperem, eu ainda não acabei a aula. - o professor falou baixo, de modo que só Xis e Alia puderam ouvir. - Como eu já disse, a pessoa que preserva os patrimônios públicos e privados, a natureza e respeita o próximo, está exercendo seu papel de cidadão. - disse tudo de novo, como se soubesse que Xis não tinha prestado atenção, ocupado com a mochila - Quem deixa de exercer a cidadania e passa a ganhar a vida através de meios ilícitos é chamado de "Maverick". - (e algo que ele não tinha conseguido falar no horário de aula) - E quem se encarrega de impedir as más ações dos Mavericks são os Caçadores de Mavericks, ou "Maverick Hunters".

- Não sei onde o senhor quer chegar... - Xis falou baixinho, apressado.

O professor fechou a porta e as janelas.

- Eu sou o comandante dos Hunters. - falou mais baixo ainda - Resolvi segurar você depois da aula porque eu gostaria que você se tornasse um deles, Xis.

- E... Eu? Um Maverick Hunter? Não não não, o senhor só pode estar brincando. Por que logo eu? A minha reputação não é nem um pouco boa por aqui e...

- Por causa de ontem. Eu estava passando na hora e... Eu vi. - o homem mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

Só então Xis pôde reconhecer a pessoa com quem esbarrou na tarde anterior!

- Oh! Então era o senhor! - Xis exclamou, surpreso - Mas como sabia que eu estudava aqui?

- É claro que eu sabia! Você estava usando o **uniforme**!

- Ah... Ah... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... - Xis riu envergonhado pela pergunta boba.

- Ontem mesmo eu fui chamado para conseguir um emprego aqui, foi sorte, muita sorte mesmo! - continuou o professor. - Gostei muito de ver sua Special Skill. Se aprender a usá-la já nessa idade, você futuramente será um ótimo Hunter!

- Hm... Eu até posso me tornar um Hunter, se o senhor quiser mas... Não sei controlar... Bom, na verdade eu nem sei como eu fiz aquilo.

- Tudo bem, então venha**m** comigo.

- Eu também, professor? - perguntou Alia.

- Sim, Alia, percebi que você é muito inteligente e poderá ajudar bastante com informações, análises etc..

- Certo, se o senhor assim diz...

- Agora escutem bem! Ninguém mais pode saber que vocês são Maverick Hunters. Nem sua família, nem seus amigos mais próximos, nem ninguém! Eu abrirei a porta e vocês sairão da escola normalmente. Nos encontramos na frente da padaria que abriu ontem, OK?

- Sim senhor! - disseram Xis e Alia, já treinando para responder ao comandante na hora das missões.

Signas abriu a porta e eles saíram.

* * *

><p>Assim foi feito. Eles se reuniram na frente da padaria e Signas os levou à base dos Hunters.<p>

- Aqui é nossa base de operações. - mandou reunir todos que ali se encontravam para apresentar os novos Hunters - Dêem as boas vindas aos mais novos membros dos Maverick Hunters! - virou-se para Xis - Xis, sua identificação entre os Hunters será "Maverick Hunter_X" e Alia será "Navigator 130". - (sei que não serve nem um pouco pra identidade secreta, mas os caras são tão burros que não vão nem perceber que X é Xis, etc.. É que eu não queria mudar muito os nomes deles. Faz de conta que serve!) em seguida, o comandante entregou-lhes uma espécie de rádio comunicador/telefone celular/tudo, que eles deveriam carregar sempre para casos de emergência.

Depois das devidas apresentações e explicações, Xis quis fazer perguntas.

- Hm... Prof... Comandante...

- Chame-me apenas de Signas.

- Ah, então... Signas, o que eu posso fazer para controlar a minha Skill?

- Primeiro de tudo, você precisa ativá-la. Respire fundo... Sinta o poder que há dentro de você. Concentre-se nessa energia e então...

- Concentrar... Concentrar... Con... Cen... Trar...

- Espere! Melhor fazer isso na sala de treinamen... ...!

A luz surgiu ao redor de Xis e ele se transformou, passando a usar uma armadura azul, assim como da outra vez.

- Deu certo! Deu ce... - "Cablooooooom!" ele ficou tão contente que sem querer acabou batendo com a mão e tombando um armário enorme - Ops... Oh oh... Mas eu só encostei!

- Você precisa controlar sua força também. - Signas respondeu, ainda meio assustado por saber que seu aluno aprendia muito rápido!

A luz apareceu de novo e Xis voltou a sua forma normal.

- Por quê?

- Você deve manter-se concentrado em seus poderes para continuar com a Skill ativa. Somente com muito treino. Se quiser você pode vir aqui todos os dias para treinar!

- Claro! Venho sim! Farei o que for preciso!

- Ótimo. Podemos começar amanhã. Se quiserem vocês podem dar uma volta pela base, para conhecer melhor o lugar.

"Isso foi incrível!" pensava Alia, sem prestar a mínima atenção em mais nada enquanto andava pela base.

* * *

><p>Na semana seguinte, Xis já estava conseguindo manter a Skill ativa por algum tempo. Só precisava saber se ele já estava pronto para encarar uma missão. Pediu a Signas que o deixasse partir em uma, mas o comandante não deixou, disse que precisava treinar um pouco mais. "Mas eu nunca vou conseguir descobrir tudo que sou capaz enquanto não encarar um Maverick," Xis disse. "Tudo bem, então eu te mandarei a uma pequena missão, acompanhado de outros Hunters," foi finalmente a resposta de Signas.<p>

Xis partiu para a missão e descobriu que sua armadura possuía um dispositivo que ativava um canhão de plasma em seus braços. Com isso ele pôde destruir uma máquina que enviava drogas para o encanamento do banheiro de um aeroporto, de onde Mavericks embarcavam para o exterior. A missão foi tão rápida e bem-sucedida que Xis já tinha ficado confiante de que estava preparado para qualquer coisa. Sem pedir permissão (sabendo que Signas não iria deixar) foi escondido e partiu com outros Hunters que foram mandados para uma missão muito mas muito séria, bem mais perigosa do que a anterior.

Os Mavericks sempre construíam umas máquinas estranhas, algumas que até jogavam bombas, sempre dificultando a vida dos Hunters. Quando souberam que Xis estava com eles, já era tarde demais para voltarem e tiveram de prosseguir. Estouraram vários robôs dos Mavericks. Xis estava se saindo relativamente bem, salvou um dos Hunters de tiros várias vezes. até que chegaram a um robozão, que parecia ser o "chefe". Era muito forte. Ia derrubando os Hunters um a um. Alguns deles tinham Skills, mas não tão poderosas quanto parecia ser a de Xis, por isso eram facilmente atingidos, feridos e corriam riscos muito maiores. A maioria sofreu danos graves e fugiu. Só sobraram Xis e mais dois Hunters.

- X! Eu descobri! O ponto fraco é naquela "engrenagem"! Aaaah! - o Hunter foi atingido por trás e caiu ferido.

- Você está bem? - veio o outro em seu socorro.

- Sim... Mas... Cuidado!

Nem deu tempo de escutar o aviso e este também foi levado ao chão.

- E agora? O que vou fazer? - Xis estava se desesperando. Nunca vira tanta gente machucada fora dos filmes. O pensamento de que seus novos companheiros poderiam morrer a qualquer momento o assustava. Estava perdendo a concentração - Yaaaaa! ... Ãh? Aaaaaaarrrrrrggghhh! - conseguiu soltar um tiro carregado no inimigo, porém ele não viu uma bomba que havia no chão e foi pego pela explosão. Sua cabeça começou a rodar... Caiu no chão. A luz surgiu à sua volta e ele pouco a pouco foi perdendo a armadura e a consciência. Desde então, tudo o que conseguiu ouvir foi barulhos de tiros, explosões e depois um silêncio aterrorizante.


	6. Capítulo 6: Equação

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 6: Equação

Xis tinha ido parar no hospital. Signas estava muito preocupado, arrependido de ter deixado que ele fosse a uma missão, de ter descuidado a ponto de deixá-lo "escapar" e ir fazer algo que não era para seu nível. Mas algumas horas depois, o comandante já estava mais tranquilo porque o médico disse que Xis poderia ter alta na mesma tarde.

- Desculpe. Eu também não vi quando ele saiu. - disse Alia, num tom choroso.

- Tudo bem, Alia. Ele ficará bem. - confortou Signas - Só espero que isso tenha servido de lição.

Xis começou a acordar.

- Xis! Você está bem! - Alia correu para perto da maca.

- Hmmmmm... O que foi que aconteceu?

Como se fosse para responder a pergunta, eles ouviram a porta se abrindo. Parece que tinha mais alguém querendo vê-lo!

- Como ele está? - perguntou uma voz bem familiar.

Xis quase explodiu de raiva quando viu. Quem tinha acabado de entrar era o... O filho do ex-diretor!

- O quê?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

- Foi ele quem te salvou, Xis. - disse Alia.

- Ele também é um Maverick Hunter. - completou Signas.

Xis ficou sem palavras. Por que ele teria o salvado? Seu eterno "rival", seu oposto. Rico, inteligente, popular, orgulhoso... Por que motivos se preocuparia com ele, Xis, o burrão, mal-visto por todo mundo, classe média (XD), ruim em tudo, bom em nada. Por quê?

- Xis, você bem que podia agradecer. - aconselhou Alia.

- Por favor, eu gostaria que vocês se retirassem por um momento. - entrou o médico - Preciso falar com o paciente. Aguardem na sala-de-espera, logo ele poderá voltar com vocês.

- Doutor Lifesaver! - disse Alia ao vê-lo. - Certo então. Nos vemos mais tarde, Xis.

* * *

><p>Na volta para a base, Xis não conseguiu deixar de perguntar:<p>

- Hm... Signas... Onde está aquele outro Hunter?

- Você diz o Zero? Ele já partiu para uma missão.

- Hum...

**Zero**... Alguém com muitos valores se colocado à direita... Já Xis, poderia ter certeza de que não era igual a zero, um número negativo, talvez. Não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa até chegar na base.

* * *

><p>No final da tarde, logo que Zero voltou, começou a chover muito muito muito. Ele ficou parado ouvindo a água caindo, já que não tinha outra coisa para fazer.<p>

Xis o viu. Resolveu falar com ele. Estava nervoso. Como se sua intromissão fosse atrapalhar em alguma coisa, mesmo que essa coisa fosse o simples ato de escutar a chuva cair. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse a Zero poderia voltar como um chute no meio do estômago. Resolveu tentar.

- Ahm... Zero?

Zero olhou para trás e viu a expressão assustada/nervosa/everything de Xis.

- O que foi, Xis? - perguntou, aproximando-se.

- Ummh... ... Por que você me salvou?

- Porque senão, você ia morrer. - a resposta óbvia deixou Xis mais chocado ainda. Zero disse aquilo, mas não havia nem meio tom de zombaria em sua voz, estava sério, como Xis nunca tinha visto antes. Ficou sem palavras (de novo), mas Zero não voltou a se virar, parecia ter todo tempo do mundo para ouvir Xis continuar a falar.

- ... Desde quando você é um Hunter? - Xis finalmente arranjou algo para dizer.

- Desde a semana passada.

- Por que você resolveu virar Hunter?

- Depois do que aconteceu com o meu pai. Quero descobrir quem é o Maverick desgraçado que fez isso. Meu pai era um cara chato, mas eu sou filho dele e esse é mais que meu dever né?

Xis teve de sorrir. Nunca tinha imaginado esse senso de justiça em Zero. De repente ficou sério.

- Você não gostava dele?!

- Eu era mais escravo dele do que outra coisa. - respondeu Zero. - Mas como ele era a única pessoa da família que eu tinha (minha mãe saiu de casa dizendo que ia estudar no exterior e nunca mais voltou ^^), então eu também me via no dever de fazer tudo o que ele queria pra retribuir o que ele fazia por mim... Eu podia ter tudo que eu quisesse e precisasse, mas também eu tinha que cumprir um milhão de exigências, talvez até piores do que as do Professor S. E... E uma delas incluía te zuar... - (XD) - Não sei se você sabe mas seu pai era...

- O pior inimigo dele. - completou Xis - Mas meu pai não tem nada a ver com "isso".

- Ninguém está acusando ninguém. - Zero já até sabia o que Xis queria dizer. - Eu não tenho nada contra você nem seu pai, eu só tava cumprindo ordens. Sinto muito, Xis...

- Zero... - Xis nunca poderia imaginar o exibido do Zero se desculpando pra ele! Mas esse não era o mesmo Zero de antes. Parecia outra pessoa, mais séria e madura. - Tudo bem. A culpa não é sua. E as zueiras não eram tão graves assim...

Zero sabia que era uma mentira que Xis inventou só pra consolá-lo. Ele sempre se arrependia quando via Xis saindo com cara de amargura da escola, como se o planeta inteiro o esmagasse e lhe quisesse mal. ("Mesmo que eu não faça nada, o mundo todo me esmaga" (Showtaro Morikubo, "The Answer").

- ... Eu queria ver sua Special Skill. - Zero mudou de assunto.

- Amanhã eu venho aqui pra treinar e mostro.

- Tá legal! Daí eu aproveito e mostro a minha também! - Zero olhou o relógio. - Quase oito horas! Já é melhor voltar pra casa. Será que seu pai não tá preocupado não?

- Ah, não. - Xis disse num tom de riso - Eu falei pra ele que o professor chama a gente todo dia pra estudar num lugar bem tranquilo! E ele acreditou porque tá vendo que as minhas notas tão melhorando!

- Até que não é mentira ^^, Signas é nosso professor mesmo, e até aprendemos um monte de coisas aqui como Hunters, só que o lugar não é tão tranquilo assim (principalmente nas missões).

- Aaahhh! Esqueci o meu guarda-chuva! - Xis desesperou-se.

- Então eu te dou uma carona! Chamo o motorista pra vir me buscar! Daí você e a Alia podem ir!

- Tem certeza? Não vai ter nenhum problema?

- Claro que não! - respondeu Zero. - Aproveita que eu tô de bom humor XD. Hahahahahahahaha! Brincadeira!

- Wow! Quem pode pode, né? - Xis disse agradecido.

Os dois riram e foram até o salão principal para buscar Alia.

* * *

><p>Xis foi deixado primeiro em casa, porque morava mais perto da base do que Alia.<p>

- Tchau, obrigado por tudo, Zero! - disse Xis ao sair do carro.

- Que é isso? Amigo é pra essas coisas.

Xis arregalou os olhos. Zero percebeu e ficou meio sem jeito.

- ... Quero dizer... Eu gostaria muito que você pudesse me aceitar como amigo...

- ... Claro. - Xis ainda estava surpreso.

- Obrigado... - Zero falou como se tivesse tirado um grande peso dos ombros - Então... Tchau, até amanhã, Xis! - acenou e fechou a porta do automóvel.

Xis parou para pensar. Então Zero já o considerava como amigo? Logo o Zero? Pensando bem, Zero não era o que parecia. Seus ideais eram bem coerentes e batiam exatamente com os dele. Apesar de todas suas qualidades materiais, era uma pessoa humilde e normal como qualquer outra, assim como era Xis. Talvez o famoso resultado da equação "x=0" fosse verdadeiro. Apesar de todos os problemas, Xis estava contente. Conseguira mais um novo amigo. Até então, na vizinhança ele não tinha ninguém e na escola só tinha Alia. Agora pôde perceber que não era nenhum fracassado, afinal, conseguir com que seu pior inimigo passasse a ser talvez um de seus melhores amigos era uma grande vitória!


	7. Capítulo 7: Xis & Zero VS The Mavericks

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 7: Xis & Zero VS. The Mavericks

No dia seguinte, Xis e Zero nem se falaram na escola. O fato de os dois não se gostarem e de repente começarem a se falar poderia revelar em partes que eles eram Maverick Hunters.

Na aula de Ciências, Xis deu bons risos baixinhos por causa de espirros exagerados vindos de trás da máscara de resfriado do professor Doppler, enquanto se preparava para o fim do horário de aulas. Depois ele e Alia foram para a base, como de costume. Só então ele conseguiu falar com Zero.

- E então? Vai mostrar a sua Skill? - Zero disse como se pensasse que Xis esquecera do trato - Se não for logo, eu mostro primeiro! - Zero fez aparecer uma luz à sua volta, depois ficou coberto por uma armadura vermelha com detalhes brancos, azuis e pretos, seus cabelos mudaram de um castanho claro para um dourado brilhante, cresceram e ganharam volume, combinando perfeitamente com a armadura vermelha, e havia também um reluzente sabre com lâminas de plasma em suas costas - Sua vez, Xis.

- Acho melhor não...

- Por que não? - quis saber Zero.

- Porque a minha é muito ridícula se comparar com a sua. - Xis disse de cabeça baixa.

- Ahahahahaha, deixa disso! Cada um tem um tipo de Skill!E ontem você disse que iria mostrar!

- Ah, tá bom...

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou rir, se é isso que você tá pensando.

- Hm... Então lá vai... - Xis fez seu ritual de concentração (que durou só alguns segundos) e ativou sua armadura azul.

- Ei, onde que você acha ridículo? Eu achei bem legal! Fora eu mesmo, não sabia de mais ninguém que tivesse Skills de "transformações" assim.

- O único problema é controlar essa coisa. - confessou Xis.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. Vamos treinar!

Os dois foram para a sala de treinamento.

- Agora lute, Xis!

- Pe...Pera aí! Eu não tenho a mínima chance contra essa sua Skill! - Xis balançava a cabeça de um lado a outro.

- Como você pode saber? Yaaaa!

Zero veio de repente pra cima de Xis, que por reflexo, conseguiu aparar o golpe com as mãos.

- Hahahahaha foi pura sorte... - Xis disse rindo.

- Não se distraia! - Zero deu um chute na cintura de Xis, que caiu de mau-jeito no chão - Você não pode se distrair à toa nas lutas contra Mavericks! - Zero dava diversos socos para ver se Xis desviava, porém este recebia todos em cheio - Reaja, Xis, reaja!

Xis continuava imóvel, levando os socos e chutes, apenas aguentando a dor e olhando, como se estivesse estudando os movimentos de Zero, porém sua expressão meio distante não indicava que ele estudava. Zero deveria estar preparado, nunca se sabe o que se passa pela cabeça de Xis, ou até mesmo se passava alguma coisa naquele momento. Zero parou de atacar. Mesmo assim Xis não saiu de sua posição. Estava de olhos fechados, como se a dor fosse muito forte mesmo. Zero ficou esperando para ver o que iria acontecer. Passaram-se uns 30 segundos. Nada. Passaram-se mais 30. Nada. Mais um minuto, até que... Nada! (XD)

De repente, Xis abre os olhos.

- Aaaha... Hahaha... Hahahahahahahahahaaahaaha! Tô melhorando cada vez mais! Não acredito que eu consegui cochilar sem perder a Skill! Concentração a mil! ...Oh, até rimou! - (:D)

- Hã? ... Como é que é? - Zero cai para trás como nos animes - Eu já tava começando a ficar preocupado porque você não dava sinal... E no final das contas você tava era dormindo? Por um momento eu até achei que você não iria aguentar!

- Zero, você luta muito bem! Na verdade seus golpes doeram pra caramba... Daí não consegui mais me mexer... Então eu fechei os olhos... De repente saí do ar! - (XDDDDD)

- Tá, só não resolva dormir nas missões, porque os Mavericks podem te matar! - Zero disse, meio bravo por ter se preocupado à toa.

Nessa hora, Signas apareceu e mandou os dois para uma missão.

- Mavericks estão atacando a cidade vizinha. - informou o comandante - O teleporter está pronto para levá-los ao local. Eu já falei com Alia e ela ficará encarregada de informá-los sobre a atividade e localização dos inimigos. Tenham muito cuidado, vocês dois. Zero, fique de olho no Xis.

- Pode deixar! - Zero disse animadamente enquanto ia para o teleporter.

- Ei! Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo dessa vez! Não preciso de ninguém pra me vigiar! - Xis seguiu Zero. E lá se foram os Maverick Hunter_X e Maverick Hunter_0.

* * *

><p>Teleporters eram meios de transporte de alta tecnologia, de acesso exclusivo para os que cuidam de situações urgentes. Dentre os autorizados estão enfermeiros, médicos, a polícia e os Maverick Hunters. Só podem ser enviados para onde houver infraestrutura apropriada (nesse ponto, é um caso parecido com as instalações de internet banda larga).<p>

A fábrica ficava bem longe da base, mas com a ajuda do teleporter, os dois Hunters chegaram rapidamente ao local.

- Navigator 130, algum sinal do inimigo nessa área? - perguntou Zero.

- ... Alia? - ela não respondeu, então Xis chamou.

Alia via tudo pelos computadores da base. Ficou impressionada com a Skill de Zero, nunca tinha visto algo assim. A de Xis tinha um estilo bem diferente.

- Hã? ... Ah, sim. O maior ponto de concentração de Mavericks é em uma fábrica de tubos-de-ensaio!

- Tubos-de-ensaio! - Xis perguntou surpreso. - Na outra missão que eu fui, era encanamento de aeroporto e agora é fábrica de tubo-de-ensaio, é? O que será que tem na cabeça desses Mavericks?

- Seja o que for, é melhor agirmos rápido! - Zero disse. - Alia, quero dizer "Navigator 130" (ainda não me acostumei) por favor, guie-nos até a fábrica.

- Certo.

* * *

><p>Chegaram na pequena fábrica de tubos. Era uma casa com apenas algumas salas, mas tamanho não era documento e as mercadorias produzidas ali eram muito raras. Lá estavam vários Mavericks e seus robôs. Pareciam estar coletando o máximo possível de tudo que encontravam na fábrica.<p>

- Parem aí, agora! - Zero mostrou uma espécie de ID card.

- Maverick Hunters! - disse um dos Mavs.

- Todos robôs! Ao ataque! - ordenou outro.

Vários robôs começaram a soltar pequenos tiros em direção aos Hunters.

- X Buster! - o imenso tiro de plasma de Xis desintegrou todos os tirinhos e penetrou os circuitos de um dos robôs, deixando-o totalmente fora de combate e de formato. Outro deles chegou com várias lâminas em direção a Zero, mas ele foi rápido e desviou de todos os cortes.

- Ah é? Vocês vão ver o que é cortar! - Zero pegou sua arma, um sabre de luz e fez dúzias de robôs em pedaços.

- Certo... Então vamos ao plano B. Hahahahaha. - um dos Mavericks misturou várias substâncias estranhas em um tubo-de-ensaio, depois jogou tudo no chão e saiu correndo com uma caixa cheia de produtos.

- Volta aqui! - gritou Xis inutilmente.

A casa começou a pegar fogo. Muitas coisas queimavam e estouravam. Xis ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas Zero não era daqueles que se entregava fácil.

- X, acho que eu vi um extintor por ali! - ele apontou e caminhou até um canto da fábrica. - Isso! Tá aqui! ... Aaaargh! Não funciona! Essa porcaria é muito antiga e enferrujada! Navigator 130 (que horrível falar assim^^), será que não tem mais nada útil por aqui?

- Hmm... Pelas informações que consegui, essa fábrica é mais especializada em tubos-de-ensaio mas também fabrica outros produtos. Se vocês conseguirem achar bombas de ar gigante... - (não sei como chamar isso XD. É um negócio de tirar o ar. E que eu saiba bomba é pra encher... Sei lá...)

- Pessoal, procurem bombas de ar gigante! - Zero repetia para os trabalhadores da fábrica que estavam como reféns dos Mavericks antes dos Hunters chegarem.

Todos procuraram, procuraram e nada. O fogo se espalhava cada vez mais. Já estavam desistindo quando apareceu a faxineira.

- Achei aqui! - ela sempre limpava o lugar todos os dias então sabia bem onde estavam os produtos/mercadorias. Cada um se armou com uma bomba d'ar gigante.

- Ótimo! - disse Alia pelo transmissor. - Agora fechem portas, janelas, tudo!

Zero repetiu a informação para os trabalhadores e eles conseguiram fechar muitas partes do local, tapando todas as frestas com qualquer coisa que encontravam. Sacos de areia, caixas, garrafas...

Alia mandou que deixassem abertas pequenas frestas por onde apenas o cano das bombas gigantes pudessem passar. Mesmo com a colaboração de todos os funcionários, Conseguiram com muito custo tirar todo ar de dentro das salas que pegavam fogo.

* * *

><p>Momentos depois, o silêncio se fez presente. Um funcionário retirou o cano de sua bomba d'ar e olhou pela fresta. Apesar de alguns sinais de destruição, não havia mais fogo na casa. Deram uma volta pelo lado de fora e como não ouviram nenhum barulho, resolveram abrir todas as portas e janelas (felizmente não tinha nenhuma quebrada).<p>

- Por quê? O que significa isso? - Xis falou baixo no transmissor apenas para Alia ouvir.

- Falei para vocês retirarem o ar para deixar de haver oxigênio. Sem oxigênio, não há combustão. - ela respondeu.

- Haaan... - Xis fez que entendeu.

- "Haaan" nada. Você deveria ter prestado mais atenção na aula de Ciências! - ralhou ela.

- Opa. Claro que não! A gente ainda nem aprendeu isso em Ciências! É você que estuda demais!

* * *

><p>A noite caiu e Xis chegou em casa.<p>

- Voltei! Ãh?

A TV estava ligada. O Sr. Light olhava para a tela atentamente, sentado no sofá. Logo o noticiário também atraiu a atenção de Xis.

"Maverick Hunters salvam a vida de várias pessoas de incêndio em fábrica.", dizia a repórter ao fundo. "Mavericks fizeram vários funcionários e moradores reféns, mas felizmente dois bravos Maverick Hunters vieram bem a tempo para salvar o dia!", mostrou-se uma filmagem meio mal-feita (ângulo estranho) de Xis e Zero lutando. "Os Mavericks se irritaram e tentaram por fogo na construção mas, mesmo com falta de mangueiras e extintores, os Hunters usaram uma brilhante estratégia de retirar o oxigênio dos cômodos e apagaram o fogo! Os Mavericks fugiram porém a polícia foi avisada sobre o incidente e estava passando pelo local. Os delinquentes foram presos e vários produtos apreendidos."

- Retirar o oxigênio para extinguir o fogo... Está vendo, Xis? Noticiário também é cultura! - disse o Sr. Light, sabendo que seu filho nunca se interessava por noticiários.

- Pois é... - Xis suspirou baixinho e foi para o quarto. Depois disse para si mesmo - É por isso mesmo que todo dia eu falo pra ele que eu tô indo estudar!

A/n:

Nota do Harupyuia: o negócio das bombas de ar (ou sei lá como aquilo se chama) ficou bem forçado, mas infelizmente foi a única coisa **meio** coerente que apareceu na minha cabeça. Mas como diz aquele velho deitado, "no amor, na guerra e nas fanfics tudo é justo"! :P

Outra nota do Harupyuia (05/12/2011): só porque eu não queria mais mexer nesse capítulo com essa missão "sem noção", precisei voltar porque só agora fui perceber, durante todo esse tempo (uns cinco anos que essa parte tá escrita) não coloquei nenhuma explicação sobre o teleporter! :D

Agora chega, quero distância desse capítulo!

O próximo (cap. 8) é meio curto, mas é importante.


	8. Capítulo 8: Partes Reveladas

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 8: Partes Reveladas

Era domingo. Os Hunters tinham folga aos domingos (bom, Xis, Alia e Zero pelo menos). Alia chamou os dois para passarem o dia em sua casa. Eles aceitaram o convite. A casa era bem simples. Tocaram a campainha. Foram atendidos por Jaune, a mãe de Alia.

- Oh! Vocês são Xis e Zero, não são? Que surpresa! Alia me falou muito de vocês - ela dizia enquanto eles entravam.

Alia os encontrou e os chamou para a sala.

- Xis, Zero, - disse Alia - Essas são minhas irmãs, Layer e Palette.

Layer estava na mesma série que eles mas em outra sala. Palette era pequenininha e estava na terceira série. Era bem esperta e muitas vezes enchia o saco.

- Olá. Prazer em conhecê-los. - disse Layer.

- Oiiiiiiiii! - cumprimentou Palette.

- Olá, o prazer é nosso. - Zero respondeu pelos dois enquanto Xis dava um sorriso.

Alia os levou para o quarto. Xis disse que tinha algo muito importante a dizer.

- Oow! É mesmo um milagre você ter alguma coisa "importante" pra dizer. - Zero já tomara algumas liberdades com Xis, ambos se zwavam às vezes, mas sabiam que era só pra descontrair um pouco, então sempre deixavam passar. Zero ficou sério - Brincadeira. Pode falar, Xis.

- ... É sobre o assassinato do seu pai. - Xis contou tudo aos dois, sobre a espada de prata, o sujeito encapuzado - E acho que eu descobri alguma coisa.

Alia e Zero o fitaram com olhos arregalados e esperaram a continuação.

- Alguns dias atrás, - continuou Xis - apesar de tudo, eu queria comprovar que meu pai era inocente mas não tinha quem me garantisse isso. Quero dizer, tinha sim. Mas demorei um pouco pra me tocar. Meu irmão mais novo. Como criança fala tudo mesmo e sem mentiras (algumas até mentem mas isso é bem raro. Com certeza não é o caso dele. Eu conheço o Rock). Perguntei pra ele se meu pai tinha saído de casa no dia do crime. Ele disse que não. Perguntei se meu pai tinha telefonado pra alguém. "Claro que não, nossa linha tava com defeito, esqueceu?" Ele disse. Confirmou que nem no orelhão meu pai tinha falado. Daí o inesperado... - Xis assumiu um tom muito sério - Eu não esperava que ele soubesse, mas perguntei da espada. Ele disse que tava lá até um certo dia, quando eu tinha ficado dormindo e veio um professor em casa. Meu pai tinha ido pegar um refresco e Rock tava brincando na sala. Depois disso ela sumiu. Daí eu perguntei pro meu pai quem era o professor que veio enquanto eu dormia e ele falou que era... ... ... O Professor S!

Ambos ficaram chocados.

- Então quer dizer que foi ele quem roubou a espada? - Perguntou Zero.

- Faz sentido. - Disse Alia depois de pensar - Todo mundo sabe que ele desde o começo estava de olho no cargo de diretor.

- Ei! Mas pera aí! Ele tava na reunião do grêmio na hora do crime! Então quer dizer que ele não é o assassino... - ponderou Zero.

- ... Hmm... Ele pode ter pego a espada, mas talvez o assassino seja outra pessoa. - mais uma teoria de Alia.

- É, pode ser... - Xis concordou - Mas que ele tem a ver com a história, isso tem!

Iriam continuar conversando, mas Palette entrou no quarto e começou a esparramar todas suas coisas na cama de Alia e a fazer muito barulho. Eles foram tentar arranjar outro lugar para ficar.

- Ei ei ei aonde é que vocês vão?! Eu não quero ficar sozinha! - Palette começou a gritar. E quando ela gritava era melhor fazer suas vontades ou a casa iria virar de ponta-a-cabeça.

- Tá bom, tá bom, Palette. - suspirou Alia - O que você quer?

- Alia, você brinca de boneca comigo?

- Por que você não pede isso pra Layer?! - Alia disse como quem quisesse escapar (e era o que ela queria mesmo).

- Ela não quer! Só você que pode me salvar agora! Vai, diz que sim, dizzzzz! "Po favor"!

- Hhhh... Tá bom, mas só um pouquinho. - Alia suspirou de novo.

- Yay! Alia, Você é a melhor irmã do mundo!

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Xis e Zero saíram de fininho. Zero ficou observando a paisagem pela janela e Xis começou a andar pela casa. Ele encontrou Jaune retirando compras de uma sacola.<p>

- Hum... Quer ajuda? - foi o que ele perguntou, por falta do que fazer e dizer.

- Hm... Quanta gentileza, Xis, mas não, obrigada. Já estou acabando. - ela guardou tudo depois parou e ficou olhando para Xis - ... Nós não nos conhecemos de algum outro lugar?

- Não que eu me lembre. - Xis pensou um pouco. - Acho que é impressão sua.

- Talvez... - ela mudou de assunto e ofereceu-lhe um suco.

Lá na sala, Zero ainda olhava o jardim pela janela.

- A vista é muito bela daqui, não é?

- Ãh? ... É. - Zero não tinha percebido que Layer estava ao seu lado.

- O que acha de olhar essa beleza mais de perto? - Layer convidou. Zero aceitou por falta do que fazer. Layer fazia de tudo para segurar a mão de Zero, mas ele insistia que ela fosse na frente.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas depois, Alia conseguiu finalmente se livrar de Palette. Depois de um caprichado almoço, a turma pôde voltar para o quarto e para a conversa.<p>

- ... Mas quem será aquele sujeito encapuzado? - Alia perguntou - Xis, você não se lembra de nada?

- Não. Eu sei que ele perguntou "Quem está aí?", mas eu não consigo lembrar da voz. Eu tava nervoso. Cheguei até a achar que poderia morrer naquela hora.

- Como ele era? - perguntou Zero. - Alto, baixo...

- ... Mais ou menos. - Disse Xis. - Acho que era mais alto do que baixo... Sei lá, não lembro direito.

- Que droga! - Zero gritou batendo em um móvel - Assim não vai dar. Você não se lembra de nada, Xis!

De repente, Palette entrou de novo.

- Aaah, sinto muito, Palette. - Alia já tentou despachar - Mas agora estamos no meio de uma conversa muito sér...

- Eu sei de alguém que viu. - Palette interrompeu a irmã - É um menino da segunda série.

- ...! Você conhece?! - Xis perguntou surpreso.

- Não conheço, mas eu sei quem é. Amanhã se vocês toparem, a gente se encontra no recreio e eu mostro!


	9. Capítulo 9: Pequena Esperança

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 9: Pequena Esperança

No dia seguinte, Xis, Zero e Alia encontraram Palette na hora do intervalo e começaram a procurar pelo garoto.

- ... Achei! É ele! - disse Palette, pulando alegremente na direção em que o viu.

Os outros olharam para o lugar indicado e também o viram. Nada que chamasse muita atenção. Talvez o maior "diferencial" fosse o fato dele usar óculos. Estava sozinho num canto, olhando para a parede.

- Olá! O dia tá tão bonito hoje né? - disse Palette ao se aproximar. Ele nem olhou - Oiiiiiiiiiiiii... Tá me ouvindo?! - (pelo jeito não tava) Ela resolveu tentar outra coisa - ... Hm... Oi, meu nome é Palette, eu quero ser sua amiga... ...

Ele virou a cara. Quando alguém se aproximava, era por algum interesse... Assim ele pensava.

- Por favor, fala alguma coisa! - implorou a menina - ... Por que você sempre fica tão sozinho? Não quer ir com a gente?

- Não, tô bem assim. - ele finalmente disse, com uma expressão carrancuda que não combinava nada com ele.

- Poxa vida! - reclamou Palette quando voltou para onde estavam os outros. - Ele nem deu bola pra mim!

- Parece que vai ser difícil conseguir alguma coisa dele. - refletiu Zero.

- Quem sabe outro dia... - disse Xis.

* * *

><p>Estavam na aula de Ciências. De repente...<p>

- Atchiiim!

Xis estava distraído e levou o maior susto com o espirro do professor Doppler. A classe inteira começou a rir dele.

- Silêncio! - gritou o professor.

Xis levou outro susto. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas... Mas deixou aquilo de lado. Umas centenas de caracteres na lousa o obrigaram a voltar à realidade.

* * *

><p>Na base, estavam os dois Hunters e a navegadora sentados silenciosamente à mesa, esperando que o almoço fosse servido. Alia começou a comentar.<p>

- Vocês não acham que o professor Doppler está demorando demais pra sarar do resfriado?

- Aquilo não é resfriado! É gripe das brabas! - corrigiu Zero.

Os dois riram gostosamente. Xis não percebeu, ou se percebeu, não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que eles falavam. Outra coisa o incomodava desde cedo. "Quem está aí? Quem está aí? Quem-em está-tá aí-í! ?" Ecoava em sua cabeça.

- Aquela voz! Era do professor Doppler, eu tenho certeza! - disse Xis do nada.

- Que... Que voz?! - perguntou Alia, pulando de susto com a exclamação repentina de Xis.

- A do cara encapuzado! - Xis respondeu - É isso! - lembrou-se da espada voando no rosto do sujeito que, ao ir embora, tentou desesperadamente esconder o buraco feito no capuz - Por isso que ele nunca tira a máscara! Aquilo não é resfriado coisa nenhuma!

- O quê? Então quer dizer que foi ele quem matou o professor Alberto W. Wily? - perguntou Alia, horrorizada - Ai... Ai ai ai... Nunca mais vou poder ter aulas de Ciências tranquila!

- Aaahhh! Agora eu lembro! - gritou Zero - Ele não tava na reunião do grêmio! Então... Quer dizer que foi ele mesmo! ? ...

- Bem provável. - disse Alia, ainda não conseguindo se conformar, estavam dando de cara com o assassino quase todo dia! Ela se levantou da mesa - Perdi a fome.

- Eu também. - disseram Xis e Zero simultaneamente, fazendo o mesmo.

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar, dois seres conversavam por telefone, cada qual com um lenço na boca.<p>

- Isso não pode continuar assim.

- Está se referindo àquele garoto, certo? - perguntou o segundo.

- Sim. Ele me viu quando eu ia executar o plano. Eu tropecei e gritei sem querer. Provavelmente ele reconheceu a minha voz.

- Ele é da segunda série mas não devemos subestimá-lo! - disse novamente o segundo - Como criança fala tudo mesmo e sem mentiras (algumas até mentem mas isso é bem raro), se alguém perguntar alguma coisa, com certeza ele vai dizer.

- Então o que sugere que façamos com ele, Mestre? - o primeiro esperou uma resposta.

- ... - Hâhâhâhâhâ... - o tal "Mestre" riu malignamente - Faça-o sofrer. Ele deve sofrer muito! Ameace matá-lo, para ele ficar com medo e cooperar. Mas lembre-se. Por enquanto só ameace, pois eu o quero vivo.

* * *

><p>Os Hunters foram relatar as novas descobertas ao comandante. Bem naquela hora receberam informações sobre um ataque Maverick. Resolveram partir em missão. Sabia-se que os Mavs estavam tentando roubar uma casa de aluguel de ride chasers (uns veículos que se parecem com motos) e portavam armas de fogo muito perigosas.<p>

- Então estamos indo. - disse Xis.

- Destino: locadora de ride chasers do oeste. - completou Zero.

Entraram no teleporter e partiram.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, dois Mavericks tinham conseguido roubar uma ride chaser e estavam levando o nosso amiguinho da segunda série a bordo.<p>

- Está gostando do passeio? Aproveite porque será o seu último! Hahahahaha! - riu o Maverick.

O garoto franziu a testa e abaixou a cabeça. Ficou atento a tudo tentando arranjar alguma oportunidade para escapar.

- Se você tentar fugir vai ser pior. - o outro Maverick apontou uma arma - Um movimento e eu mato qualquer um que estiver andando por aí na rua! Se você não quiser que ninguém morra, então é melhor nos obedecer!

Ele não teve outra escolha e deixou-se levar.

Vinte minutos depois, chegaram a um lugar vazio.

- Ahahahahaha! Agora chegou a sua hora! Você vai morrer! - o Mav deu uma cotovelada na cabeça do jovem, derrubando-o no chão, depois segurou-o pelos cabelos e o jogou de cara numa pedra.

- ... O... Que... Foi que... Eu... Fiz... ...? - ele conseguiu falar, quase chorando de dor.

- Você sabe demais! - disse o outro Maverick, agarrando-o pela gola do uniforme e dando-lhe uma bofetada na cara.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! Eu não sei de... Pro... Pó... Ósito! - ele conseguiu dizer, dessa vez chorando mesmo.

- Mas sabe. É isso o que importa! - O Maverick jogou-o de cabeça no chão e depois encheu-o de socos e pancadas. O outro mandou-o rolando longe com um chute. Os dois foram correndo e começaram a dar violentos pisões em seu corpo. Depois de um tempo fazendo isso, um dos Mavericks o agarrou pelas pernas e o jogou com a cabeça direto numa parede.

O garoto não conseguia mais nem se mover, nem para chorar, quase nem para respirar. A dor era muito intensa. Um corpo humano não poderia aguentar tantos golpes fortes. Nem mesmo Xis conseguiria se não estivesse usando sua Skill.

- Aahhahahahahaha! Sofra mais, sofra mais! Você vai aprender o que acontece quando se mete no caminho do meu mestre! Aaaahahahahahahahaha! - os dois Mavericks ficaram rindo enquanto desferiam vários chutes e viam o pobrezinho sofrer.

* * *

><p>Xis e Zero passaram pela locadora. Disseram a eles que os Mavericks ameaçaram os funcionários com armas e levaram uma das melhores chasers de lá.<p>

- Um deles nos ameaçava enquanto o outro segurava um garoto. - disse um dos empregados.

- O quê? E pra onde eles foram? - perguntou o MH_0.

- Naquela direção. - outro funcionário apontou.

- Então vamos pra lá! Rápido! - apressou o Hunter_X.

Como os dois eram Hunters, deixaram que eles alugassem uma ride chaser de graça. (wow!)

- Será que foi um sequestro? - especulava Navigator 130. - Se foi, faz sentido eles irem nessa direção. De acordo com o meu mapa, há uma data vazia a uns três quilômetros daqui.

- Quanto tempo será que faz isso? É melhor a gente ir logo, pisa fundo aí Zero! - (nesse caso zero escrito ou numérico tanto faz, a pronúncia é a mesma)

Dali a uns 10 minutos, chegaram ao lugar vazio.

- Será que é aqui? - perguntou Xis.

- Deve ser. - respondeu Alia/130. - ... Hei! Os computadores estão captando três sinais de vida! E um deles está bem fraco! Apressem-se!

* * *

><p>- A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Acho que já chega de brincar! Deve ter visto do que somos capazes! Mas você não vai contar absolutamente nada para ninguém porque vai morrer agora! - o Mav apontou uma arma para o coração do garoto.<p>

- Ei cuidado! - o outro Maverick tentou avisar, mas um tiro de plasma atingiu a cabeça do primeiro, que caiu e largou a arma.

- Aaargh... Quem? ... - falou o Maverick caído.

- Oh não. Maverick Hunters! Como vocês nos encontraram aqui?! - perguntou o segundo.

- Não acha mesmo que iríamos responder, acha? - disse Zero.

- R...Rápido... Pegue a arma e... Mate o garoto antes que... Seja... Tardeee! - falou o homem caído.

O outro pegou a arma e falou baixo:

- Mas não podemos matar o garoto. Você não ouviu? O mestre o quer vivo.

- Ãh? E...Então não era para... ?

- MH_X, salve o garoto enquanto eu cuido dos Mavericks! - Zero falou enquanto os Mavs cochichavam.

- Certo! - Xis foi correndo e chutou a mão do Mav que já estava armado, derrubando a arma e evitando que atirasse. Foi até o pequeno corpo ao chão e imediatamente reconheceu o garoto de logo cedo. Estava cheio de feridas e com o uniforme todo sujo de sangue. Parecia quase inconsciente, mas ainda conseguiu olhar para Xis e expressar um sorriso de gratidão, com muito esforço.

- Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital. Alia, por favor chame algum operador pra ativar o teleporter! - disse Xis, esquecendo de chamar a amiga pela identidade secreta.

- Não tem ninguém, todos estão ocupados transferindo outros Hunters. - ela respondeu.

- Oh não! E agora? ... Se é assim... Então... Então tenta você.

- Eu não sei mexer... Nunca fiz isso. - informou Alia.

- Tenta assim mesmo! - Xis estava se desesperando ao ver o garoto com mais dificuldade para respirar a cada segundo.

- ... Mas... Se eu errar, vocês podem ir parar sabe-se lá onde! - é arriscado!

- Mas é nossa única chance! - gritou Xis.

- ... Tudo bem... - Alia concordou. - Mas me dê um minuto para estudar como funciona.

- O quê?! Não temos um minuto! Faz qualquer coisa aí!

- É mais seguro esperar alguns segundos do que arriscar parar num lugar que você nunca viu na vida! Pode ser até um outro país! Vocês não terão como voltar até encontrarmos sua localização! Ainda quer tentar?

Xis pensou por uns segundos e depois respondeu.

- Não temos outra escolha.

- Está certo, então... Mas não quero me responsabilizar pelo que acontecer... - disse Alia enquanto operava as máquinas do teleporter.

Os segundos que ela demorou para se familiarizar com os botões e mecanismos pareceram uma eternidade. Algum tempo depois Apareceu o teleporter e Xis entrou nele, no tudo ou nada.

- Espero que eu tenha feito tudo certo... - Alia murmurava.

Felizmente logo Xis apareceu de volta na base, segurando o garoto nos braços. Alia quase não conseguia olhar, nunca vira alguém tão ferido. Bem na hora, chegou Signas.

- Como vai a missão?

- Signas! Temos que levá-lo pro hospital, urgente! - explodiu Xis.

- Oh! Vou chamar os socorros! - o comandante viu que era urgente e não perdeu tempo.

Por sorte conseguiram achar alguns Hunters desocupados e levaram o menino para o hospital a tempo.

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem. - disse Xis, segurando a mão do garoto, já no hospital. Este apertou a mão de Xis fracamente, para dizer que ouviu e agradecer pela valiosa ajuda.

* * *

><p>Realmente tudo deu certo. Zero conseguiu ajudar a prender os Mavericks e devolver as ride chasers para a locadora (acharam que eu ia esquecer das chasers né?).<p>

Dois dias depois, vários alunos resolveram visitar o nosso amiguinho no hospital. Ele ainda não podia falar direito, mas estava se recuperando muito bem. Tudo que iria precisar era de cuidados especiais e de repouso.

Várias pessoas vieram vê-lo, muitas que só estavam lá pra mostrar respeito e ele nunca viu na vida. Porém, havia três colegas que tinham algo familiar, ele poderia jurar que já tinha visto em algum lugar. ... Aliás... Quatro.

- Vai continua assim que você consegue, você vai ficar bem e poder fazer tudo que fazia antes, correr, brincar, fazer tudo tudo tudo tudo, mas depois eu espero que você fale mais com a gente!

- Palette! Fale mais baixo! Aqui é um hospital! - Alia cobria o rosto de vergonha enquanto todo mundo ria.


	10. Capítulo 10: Rockman & X

A/n:

Nota do Harupyuia: a partir desse capítulo, toda vez que os Hunters se encontrarem na base, estarão com as Skills ativadas, a não ser que seja dito o contrário na cena.

* * *

><p>Megaman X: Real Life<p>

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 10: Rockman & X

A cada dia que passava, vários casos envolvendo Mavericks eram resolvidos. Com isso, o MH_X e o MH_0 já estavam ficando famosos (ou reconhecidos por seu trabalho, pelo menos) e sempre saíam em revistas, jornais, TV. Eles nunca queriam dar entrevistas mas os repórteres sempre conseguiam um jeito de espremer uma foto deles aqui e ali.

Eram duas da tarde. O Sr. Light estava em casa, com um jornal na mão. Não conseguia parar de olhar para a foto em branco-e-preto da reportagem. Pensava na semelhança entre o Maverick Hunter e alguém que ele conhecia, só não conseguia lembrar quem era. Desistindo, levantou os olhos e olhou para Rock que dormia no sofá ao lado. Deixou o jornal na mesinha e foi até a janela. Estava escurecendo. Ia chover de novo. De repente, teve de olhar para o lado porque Rock acordou e estava falando alguma coisa.

- Paiê. O Xis ainda não chegou?!

- Ainda não, filho. - disse, cansado de responder a mesma pergunta todo dia, toda hora. - Ele fica estudando e só volta à noite, eu não te falei?

- Já, mas ele não gosta de estudar! Ele bem que podia faltar um dia e voltar pra casa mais cedo, né?

- Ele está ficando responsável. - riu o Sr. Light.

- Será que ele tá estudando mesmo? - perguntou Rock.

- Ah, deve estar, as notas dele melhoraram muito. O último boletim só tinha notas azuis. Seu irmão está se tornando uma pessoa exemplar! - orgulhou-se o Sr. Light.

- É nada! Ele nem fala comigo mais! Nem no sábado! Chega em casa e nem olha pra mim! Ele é meio chato, só que sem ele fica mais chato ainda! Eu quero o Xiis!

- Calma, Rock. Ele vai voltar logo. - disse o Sr. Light, colocando as mãos nos ombros do filho, tentando consolar a si mesmo, porque de repente algo lhe dizia que Xis poderia até não voltar mais.

* * *

><p>Xis estava na base, usando a Skill , pronto para ir a uma missão.<p>

- O teleporter está pronto. - disse a operadora (Operator J0010).

- Mas e a Navigator 130? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_X.

- Ela ficou na escola fazendo um trabalho especial lá. Você não ouviu quando ela avisou não? - sussurrou o Maverick Hunter_0.

- Ah é. Eu esqueci! - riu Xis. - Mas então quem vai navegar pra nós?!

- Eu! - disse uma voz pelo comunicador. - Navigator ABC123, às suas ordens!

- Não, é melhor que seja eu. - disse outra voz. - Navigator L1. - (botão de controle de Playstation. XD) - Maverick Hunter_X e Maverick Hunter_0. Estão prontos?

- Sim mas nós vamos em missões diferentes dessa vez. - avisou Zero.

- ... Ah é?! Então que seja assim! Terei o maior prazer em navegar para você, Zero! - explodiu de alegria a Navigator L1.

- Oh... Obrigado... - Zero se espantou diante da empolgação.

- Então vamos, Maverick Hunter_Xiiis! - disse a outra alegremente.

- Certo, então preparando para transf... - a operadora parou o movimento na metade, parecia ter perdido a fala. Aqueles dois Maverick Hunters... Ela sabia quem eram. E as navegadoras também! Os dois Hunters só poderiam ser Xis e Zero! E elas... A obsessão incontrolável exagerada por Zero só poderia significar uma coisa. **Layer** . E a alegria da Navigator ABC123 apesar de estar lidando com uma missão fatal... **Palette**! Então, a Navigator 130 só poderia ser Alia. Suas próprias filhas... Mas como elas poderiam ter sido admitidas como parte dos Hunters? Alia até daria para desconfiar, por sua notável inteligência, mas Palette?!

- Ué, o teleporter não tava pronto? - interrompeu X.

- Oh, desculpe... - Jaune foi arrancada de seus pensamentos de repente. - Eu achei que tivesse esquecido alguma coisa, mas já está tudo bem... Boa sorte para vocês. - era tudo que ela podia desejar. Estava trabalhando como membro dos Hunters secretamente, mas nunca desconfiou que suas filhas e seus amigos, simples adolescentes fossem entrar no meio da história. Mas já que entraram, não tinha mais como tirá-los. Se Signas os colocou foi porque percebeu algo de especial neles. Ela já sabia das habilidades incríveis desses novos Hunters, que eram até melhores do que as dos adultos ali presentes. Talvez assim eles pudessem aprender mais coisas, as lições da vida e ficarem mais responsáveis. Com esse pensamento, ela conseguiu se acalmar e continuar seu trabalho normalmente.

* * *

><p>Xis chegou ao lugar que estava sendo atacado. Os Mavericks já tinham passado por ali, estava tudo destruído e vazio. Por lá já tinha até chovido.<p>

- Está ouvindo, MH_X? Por causa da chuva, o chão está molhado. - (não diga!) - Cuidado pra não escorregar nos bueiros!

- Hmm... Não acha isso meio óbvio? - perguntou ele confuso.

- ... É, só que você é tão desligado que vai saber... Nunca é demais avisar. - ela tentou escapar da falha.

- Como você sabe que eu me desligo às vezes?

- É a sua fama na base. - era verdade, mas ela ainda estava tentando escapar. Se Xis soubesse que a Navigator ABC123 se tratava de Palette, provavelmente não iria confiar mais nela. A garota estava disposta a ajudar e, quando era para ser séria, era (e muito!) Algumas vezes falhava como essa de a chuva molhar o chão, mas sua navegação era confiável. Signas sabia disso e por isso a admitiu como membro dos Hunters.

Aconteceu mais uma daquelas falhas e Xis começou a suspeitar de alguma coisa.

- Isso é muito estranho...

- O quê? - perguntou a Navigator ABC123, esperando que a resposta não fosse o que ela pensava.

- ... Nada não... - respondeu Xis, continuando seu caminho.

- ... Cuidaaado!

- Aaah! - uma moto vinha na contra-mão e quase atropela Xis por trás. Ele conseguiu desviar a tempo - Que susto! - o susto maior foi com ela gritando do que com o veículo vindo (:d) - Hhh... - suspirou Xis aliviado.

- Olha! Ele tá destruindo tudo!

Era um dos Mavericks! Ele atropelava tudo com as rodas enormes da moto, ou então saía a mil por hora atirando para todo lado.

- Você não vai fugir! - Xis o perseguia a pé.

O Maverick apenas ria malignamente e continuava seu tour pela cidade. Eles se distanciaram muito até que as nuvens cobriram o céu e começou a cair água. O Maverick parou diante de diversas casas. Talvez o lugar com mais casas daquele bairro.

- Aha ha ha Hunter, você caiu direitinho! Meu mestre já está de olho em você. Mandamos os soldados inferiores para outro lugar, para onde foi o seu amigo. Agora eu irei acabar com você, sozinho não poderá me vencer!

Xis ficou nervoso. No final era tudo uma armadilha e ele caiu como um peixinho na rede.

- O que foi? Está chateado por ter sido enganado? Tudo bem, eu gostei disso. Acho que vou brincar mais um pouquinho pra te ver sofrer. Duvido que você possa impedir que eu destrua as casas!

- ...Haaaaaaaaaah! - só então Xis percebeu onde estava. Bem de frente para sua própria casa! O Maverick ia destruí-la! Veio um tiro e Xis foi tentar desviá-lo da casa, porém a bala bateu na janela e a quebrou.

Os barulhos chamaram a atenção de Rock e do Sr. Light.

- Não, não vá, Rock. - advertiu o Sr. Light - Algo muito perigoso está acontecendo lá fora. Fique escondido aqui.

Não adiantou. Em um momento em que o pai estava distraído, Rock foi correndo ver o que acontecia, achando que qualquer coisa era só correr para dentro e pronto.

- Ha ha ha ha ha! Duvido que você possa segurar essa, Hunter! - o Mav jogou sua moto, que revelou ser uma bomba, contra a casa. Bem na hora em que Rock saiu, vinha um objeto voador na direção da porta.

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhh! - Xis foi tentar repelir a bomba com suas próprias mãos. A moto explosiva voou em direção ao Maverick e estourou. Ainda estava próxima da casa, então a explosão lascou um pedaço da parede. Xis se jogou na frente de Rock para protegê-lo e ficou com uma ferida na testa.

Rock demorou um pouco para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Só se tocou quando ouviu o Maverick Hunter dizer aquelas típicas frases do tipo "are you alright?", mas não conseguia responder de tanto susto.

Xis colocou seu irmão alguns metros longe, depois carregou o Buster para atirar no Maverick, que ainda estava tentando se recuperar da explosão.

Rock ficou maravilhado com a armadura e o carregamento de energia do Buster, mas sua expressão estava variada. Não sabia se ficava com medo, se chorava, se ria ou se ficava contente por poder contemplar a aparição do Hunter.

Nisso, o Maverick recebeu o tiro e desmaiou, então o Hunter chamou a polícia para levá-lo. Enquanto esperava, pôde ouvir Rock, que finalmente decidiu chorar. Foi até ele e abaixou-se.

- Pronto, acabou. Já tá tudo bem. - disse.

Rock continuou chorando, o que convenceu Xis a pegá-lo no colo. Apesar do susto, Rock estava feliz porque sentia que podia confiar no Hunter. Alguns minutos depois, a polícia chegou e Xis teve de deixar o irmão no chão. Levaram o Maverick.

- ... Cofcof! - começou a Navigator ABC123. - Acho que você deveria voltar pra base e reportar o resultado da missão!

- É mesmo! - só então Xis caiu na real. Deu uma última olhada em direção a Rock e foi transportado de volta para a base.

* * *

><p>Alia finalmente acabou o trabalho extra e foi para casa. Não tinha ninguém! Será que foram fazer compras? Ah, não importa. Voltariam logo. Ela então se lembrou de ter prometido aos dois Hunters que daria uma passada na base. Dirigiu-se para lá.<p>

Na base, Zero reclamava.

- Aqueles Mavericks não eram de nada! Foi muito fácil.

- Era tudo uma armadilha. - contou Xis - Parece que já estamos ficando famosos demais. Agora o mestre deles já tá de olho na gente.

Bem nessa hora, Alia chegou.

- E então, quais foram as novidades de hoje?

- Ah, muitas! - disse Xis - A começar pelas navegadoras, né Zero?

- Oh, é! - concordou Zero - Como você se deu com a 123, Xis?

- Ah, me dei bem. Ela navega legal, até. Vai indo...

- Alia! - Palette esqueceu das identidades secretas e foi com tudo - Ah... Ahaha... Ahahahaha. - quando percebeu a burrada, já era tarde demais.

- O quê?! Palette?! - Xis ficou de queixo caído - Então a Navigator ABC123 era você o tempo todo!? Bem que eu achei que tinha algo de estranho na parada.

- Po... Por quê? Eu fui tão mal assim? - ela perguntou, triste e com vergonha.

- Não! Foi bem! Se continuar trabalhando sério assim sempre, vai ser muito bom! - admitiu Xis.

- Ahaa! - adivinhou Zero - se a Palette está aqui, então a Navigator L1 só pode ser... Layer!

- Pois é, pelo visto o negócio aqui é em família. - Jaune apareceu do nada.

- Mãe! - Alia, Layer e Palette exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sabíamos que você também trabalhava para os Hunters! - Alia falou espantada.

- Eu digo o mesmo para vocês. Foi a maior surpresa. E pensando bem, eu me orgulho disso... A família que luta pela paz... Ou algo assim...

* * *

><p>Xis chegou em casa, por volta das sete.<p>

- O Rock ficou enchendo as paciências hoje o dia inteiro. Queria porque queria te ver. - disse o Sr. Light ao cumprimentar o filho.

- Onde ele está? - Xis quis saber.

- No quarto tentando se recuperar do susto. Hoje houve um ataque de Mavericks aqui perto, mas felizmente está tudo bem. O Rock entrou desesperado chorando, eu fiquei com ele no quarto e acabou dormindo.

Xis resolveu deixar o irmão dormir mais um pouco e foi tomar um banho. Depois, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Rock. Abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente. Mesmo assim, o menino acordou, como se sentisse sua presença.

- Xis... - Rock tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saía direito.

- Sério que você queria me ver? - Xis não podia acreditar, seu irmão nunca demonstrou que sentia sua falta. Sempre ficava meio longe, como se sua presença o perturbasse.

- Aham. - Rock respondeu, ainda com a voz fraca.

- O Papai me falou tudo. Desculpe por eu não poder ficar muito tempo em casa.

- Tudo bem. - Rock disse olhando nos olhos do irmão - Se for pra proteger o mundo, pode ir pra onde quiser, demorar o tempo que quiser.

- Ro... Rock... - Xis tentou esconder a emoção e a identidade - De onde você tirou isso?!

- O Maverick Hunter X é você, não é?

Xis ainda tentou falar alguma coisa mas as palavras não vieram.

- E esse machucado na testa? - Rock insistiu.

- ...Eu... Bati... A cabeça! - tentou mentir.

- Ah, você não me engana não! Você tá emocionado quase chorando aí! - Rock disse num tom alegre.

- Talvez você tenha razão... - os dois riram e se encontraram num abraço fraterno, cheio de carinho.

- Xis, você é o meu super herói favorito! - dizia Rock, feliz da vida - Todo dia eu vou ficar esperando, porque daí quando você chegar, eu vou poder ficar tranquilo sabendo que a Terra tá salva!

- A Terra? Que exagero. - riu Xis. Mas mal sabia ele que estava lidando com algo muito mais perigoso do que imaginava.


	11. Capítulo 11: Action! Maverick Hunter AXL

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 11: Action! Maverick Hunter AXL

Duas semanas se passaram desde a chegada das duas novas navegadoras. Xis e Zero estavam mais tranquilos agora que sabiam que tinham vários amigos na base. Tudo passou a correr melhor, porque trabalhavam mais em equipe. Certo dia, depois de uma aterrorizante aula de Ciências (com vários espirrões etc.) os nossos Hunters chegaram na base.

- Oh, já chegaram? Tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês. Mavericks estavam indo roubar o banco perto da casa de Alia, mas...

- Ah é? Então estamos indo! - Xis e Zero nem deixaram Signas terminar de falar e foram para o banco.

Dali a pouco, voltaram.

- Ei Signas, não tinha Maverick nenhum lá! - disse Xis.

- Era o que eu ia dizer. O caso já foi resolvido.

- Por que não disse logo? - estourou Zero.

- Eu ia dizer mas vocês saíram voando como foguetes! A propósito, soubemos que outro grupo de Mavericks tentou por fogo em uma casa e...

- Certo! Vamos Xis! - saíram voando de novo.

- Esperem! O caso já foi resolvido também! ... Bom, eles já devem estar quilômetros longe daqui. Claro que não ouviram... - (XD).

Voltaram rápido como foram.

- Não tinha nada lá! - Zero reclamou.

- Claro! Isso que dá vocês não ouvirem a conversa dos outros até o fim!

- Não diga que já foi resolvido também! - Zero começou a se irritar.

- Eu já disse! - o comandante ficou nervoso - Agora eu vou falar outra coisa e dessa vez, ouçam por favor!

- Sim senhor, sim senhor! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Temos um novo Maverick Hunter.

- Oh! Ultimamente tá entrando bastante gente nova aqui! - comentou Xis - Quem é ele?

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Zero.

- Deixem-me falar! - gritou Signas - Ele é o Maverick Hunter_AXL. Está resolvendo um outro caso.

- Ow. Por acaso foi ele que resolveu os que a gente ouviu falar agora? - chutou Xis.

- Exatamente. - respondeu o comandante. De repente, tocou o celular de Signas e uma denúncia anônima informou de outro ataque de Mavericks - Mavericks atacando um museu! ... ... ... ... ... O que estão esperando? Ao trabalho!

- Ah, achei que o senhor iria dizer que o caso já tinha sido resolvido. - confessou Zero.

- Não foi! Como poderia se eu acabei de receber a informação? Agora vão logo!

- Sim senhor! - disseram os dois.

* * *

><p>O Sr. Light trabalhava duro, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Ficava se lembrando de uma conversa que teve com Rock num outro dia.<p>

X:X:X:X:X

Era uma tarde normal. Ele estava arrumando um armário e resolveu parar para descansar. Olhou para o céu, pela janela. Não tinha nenhuma nuvem, branca ou negra. De repente Rock falou:

- Pai, sabia que o Xis não tá estudando agora?

- Como assim? - o pai não entendeu.

- Ele não estuda à tarde não. Só de manhã.

- Foi ele que te disse isso? - perguntou o Sr. Light.

- Aham. - respondeu Rock, pulando de um lado para o outro na sala.

O Sr. Light começou a ficar furioso. Xis estava mentindo para ele! Talvez seu filho estivesse envolvido com más pessoas e em más atividades. Se o que Rock dizia fosse verdade, era melhor ter uma conversa séria com Xis quando ele voltasse, e talvez até proibí-lo de sair. Como criança fala tudo mesmo e sem mentiras (algumas até mentem mas isso é bem raro, não era o caso do Rock) Light resolveu perguntar:

- Então o que ele fica fazendo?

- Hmm... - Rock parou de pular - Ele falou pra eu não contar pra ninguém, mas acho que você tem que saber.

Light começou a ficar mais furioso ainda. Quando Xis chegasse, ele iria ver...

- Ele fica indo pra tudo quanto é lugar e salvando todo o mundo. Foi ele que salvou a gente aquele dia. Se não fosse ele a gente não ia ter mais casa.

- ...? - Daí que o Sr. Light ficou sem entender nada mesmo. Onde Rock queria chegar? - Como é, Rock?

- Pai, ele é o Maverick Hunter X!

Light ia começar a rir do filho, porém lembrou-se da foto do MH_X no jornal e logo concluiu que era, de fato, Xis. Não poderia haver ninguém tão "igual" a Xis no mundo. Sim, era ele. A fúria foi substituída por um sentimento de preocupação. Alguma coisa grave poderia estar acontecendo com Xis naquele exato momento. À noite, nem conseguiu dormir.

X:X:X:X:X

O Sr. Light pensou em como Xis poderia ter entrado para os Hunters. A Skill! Uma vez ele foi capaz de ativar uma Special Skill sonâmbulo, com um ano e meio de idade! A casa quase teve de ser inteira reformada por causa dos poderes destrutivos do jovem. Sua mãe ficara horrorizada e implorou que aquilo fosse mantido em segredo. Alguns anos depois, ela acabou morrendo do coração porque descobrira que Rock, seu filho mais novo, também tinha poderes semelhantes e poderia apresentar grande risco para todos! Agora o pai sabia que Xis já era maduro o suficiente para controlar a Skill, mas algo o incomodava. E se seu filho chegasse a enfrentar ameaça mortal? Como pesquisador de Skills que sempre foi, resolveu tomar uma atitude. Imediatamente se trancou no quarto e começou a criar alguma coisa para Xis.

* * *

><p>Xis e Zero voltaram da missão. Quando se aproximaram da sala de comando, ouviram que alguém conversava com Signas. Bateram na porta e entraram.<p>

- Finalmente voltaram. - falou o comandante - Maverick Hunter_X e Maverick Hunter_0. Venham cá. - esperou que eles se aproximassem mais - Este é o Maverick Hunter_AXL.

- Olá. - Xis e Zero Cumprimentaram.

- Olá. - disse o MH_AXL - É um prazer ver vocês.

- Você já conhece a base? - Zero Perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. - Respondeu AXL.

- Pode deixar que eu mostro! - Palette apareceu do nada.

- Hm... Essa é a Navigator ABC123, não liga não que ela é assim mesmo. - avisou Xis.

- Ok. - respondeu MH_AXL.

- Vamos lá! - a Navigator ABC123 começou a puxar o Hunter pela base - Como você pode ver, aqui é a sala principal, aqui é a sala de manutenção onde se conserta as armas quebradas, aqui é a sala de operações de teleporters, aqui é o corredor que dá na cozinha, aqui é a sala de treinamento, ali é onde fica o quadro com os nomes dos Hunters mais famosos e pode notar que até o MH_X e o MH_0 estão lá, e ali é...

- ...? ?

* * *

><p>Momentos depois...<p>

- E aí? Já viu tudo? - Zero disse para o MH_AXL.

- Não... Ela não deixa eu ver nada! Acho que eu fiquei três segundos em cada lugar, no máximo!

De repente a Navigator 130 comunicou MH_X, avisando que havia um gigantesco mechaniloid que saiu de controle em uma construção. (mechaniloids eram robôs bastante usados para automatizar tarefas em fábricas)

- Ops... Então acho que é melhor você dar outra volta pela base, outra hora, com mais calma. - Xis falou para o Maverick Hunter_AXL - Precisamos agir!

Os três entraram no teleporter e partiram.

No caminho...

- Hmm... - o MH_AXL virou-se para o MH_X - ... Posso chamar vocês só por X e Zero? Maverick Hunter_X e Maverick Hunter_0 fica longo demais.

- Pode. Todo mundo na base chama a gente assim. - (claro, eram os nomes deles :P).

Até que chegaram ao local da construção. Estava tudo destruído e não tinha uma alma viva (nem morta :P).

- Não tem mais nada aqui! - falou Xis.

- É, nem o mechaniloid! - concordou Zero.

- Uma energia muito forte está se dirigindo em direção ao vilarejo! - informou a navegadora.

- Vamos nos apressar! - Zero começou a correr, seguido pelos outros dois.

* * *

><p>Encontraram o mechaniloid, que estava sendo controlado por um Maverick.<p>

- Então vocês vieram, Hunters.

- O que você fez com o mechaniloid da construção? - Xis perguntou furioso.

- Aha ha ha! Eu modifiquei os programas internos e agora ele vai destruir vocês, em nome do meu mestre!

Zero ia dizer algo, mas de repente o mechaniloid parece que saiu de controle mesmo e acabou esmagando o próprio Maverick.

- ! Ele... Morreu? ...! - Xis ficou espantado.

- Oooooow! - Zero quase foi atingido pelo mechaniloid, que veio rolando para cima dele.

- X Buster! - Xis lançou vários tiros de seu Buster, mas parecia não ter efeito nenhum - óh não! Não funciona! É a primeira vez que meu Buster não faz efeito nenhum... O que eu faço?

-Waaaahhhhh ! - o mechaniloid bateu com seus enormes "braços" (que pareciam mais marretas) e mandou AXL longe.

- AXL!

- Cuidado, X! - avisou Zero, puxando seu companheiro para longe das "marretas". - Yaaaaaaaa! - em seguida, deu um salto com o sabre pronto para perfurar o corpo do robô. Pensando bem, não estava "pronto" para isso, não causou nenhum arranhão e Zero que recebeu um nocaute . - Aaaaarrrggghhh !

- Zeroo! - gritou Xis - Ah, droga... Essa coisa tem que ter um ponto fraco! Waaah! - levou uma marretada enquanto pensava. Quando tentou se levantar, viu a sombra do robozão se aproximando. Seria realmente esmagado com o peso do mechaniloid, assim como aconteceu com o Maverick. Tentou se distanciar para trás, mas não foi possível. Estava entre o robô e uma parede.

Quando pensou que estava tudo perdido, ouviu um barulho. Um tiro veio de algum lugar, acertou um parafuso gigante nas costas do mechaniloid, que começou a cambalear. Xis tentou localizar a origem do tiro, mas não havia ninguém.

- X, X!

- AXL! Cadê você? - Xis olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando localizar.

- Aqui em cima! - disse ele, do topo de uma árvore enorme (pra aguentar o peso de uma armadura, precisa ser XP) - Daqui dá pra ver tudooo!

- Aaaahhh então o ponto fraco é aí é? Yaaaaa! - Zero apareceu "voando" e fincou o sabre bem no meio do parafusão. O mechaniloid parou de vez e, depois de alguns segundos, seu corpo se partiu ao meio (por falta do parafuso^^). - Será que o pessoal da construção vai nos perdoar por termos desmontado o mechaniloid deles?

- Espero que sim. - riu Xis.

- Se não perdoarem, a gente "monta ele" de novo e manda destruir a casa deles!^ - Xis e Zero olharam torto - É brincadeira viu? Não quero que vocês me achem com cara de destrutivo. - consertou AXL - Eu sou um **Maverick Hunter** e não um **Maverick** .

- Aaah é bom mesmo. - Xis disse sério - Que susto você me deu agora.

- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. - todos riram e voltaram para a base.

* * *

><p>- Agora que tudo foi resolvido, nós vamos te mostrar a base, pode ser? - perguntou a Navigator L1 (Layer).<p>

- Por favor. - AXL aceitou o convite.

Todos foram dando voltas pela base, fazendo AXL segui-los.

Navigator L1: Como você já sabe, alí é a sala do comandante. Aqui é a sala de reuniões, aqui é a sala de força...

X: Ali é a sala de treinamento, aquele corredor dá nuns quartos de emergências para o caso de alguém passar mal ou precisar ficar uma noite na base, ali tem vários banheiros, lá tem mais quartos que nem eu sei pra que servem, ali tem...

Zero: Lá é a sala de computadores, ali é a sala de teleporters, aquela é a sala de manutenção, e aquela outra tem vários jogos (damas, xadrêz, você sabe) pra quando não tivermos o que fazer, naquela tem algumas armas, e aquela outra tá sempre trancada (depois eu pergunto pro Signas o que tem lá), aquela ali é...

Navigator ABC 123 (Palette): Ali tem quartos de emergência, a é, aqui já foi... Aqui tem os quadros com nomes de Hunters famosos, lá tem vários livros, nós navegadoras usamos muito(eu particularmente nunca usei mas isso não importa agora), lá tem umas armaduras pra quem não tem Skills de armaduras que nem vocês, lá tem umas coisas do Signas e aquela sala grande é uma...

- Aaaaahhhhhhh! Eu agradeço a atenção, mas já chega! - gritou AXL tontinho da silva - Assim não vai dar! Outro dia eu peço pro Signas me mostrar com mais calma. ... Eu entendo que vocês só queriam ajudar mas... Vocês só me fizeram ficar mais perdido ainda. Sorry.

X: E ali tem umas bugigangas estranhas, acho que era pra fazer alguns testes, lá tem...

L1: Ah é, ali tem a cozinha, ali é a saída de emergências, lá tem uns extintores de incêndio, lá...

Zero e 123: ### ###*_:^?/\\\,^;;;;.!**...

- Hhh... - suspirou AXL - nem tão me ouvindo.

- Se quiser eu mostro a base para você. - Alia segurou a mão de AXL e foi andando calmamente pela base.

Zero: ?;;^^^%%%...

Daí que todo mundo percebe que AXL não está mais lá^^.

Todos juntos:... Aaah? AXL!


	12. Capítulo 12: Fim da Esperança

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 12: Fim da Esperança

Aquele era um dia muito estranho. Zero e Alia faltaram na escola! Como eram os melhores alunos, foram convocados para uma excursão para aprender o funcionamento de uma indústria. Xis estava sozinho no meio de um monte de desconhecidos.

Depois do intervalo, teria uma festa pra comemorar uma data importante que agora eu esqueci qual era (XD) mas quem quisesse poderia ir para casa. Os preparativos eram intensos.

Chegou a hora do intervalo. Xis sentou-se em um canto. Palette veio pulando de alegria em sua direção.

- Xis! Olha... Eu tava pensando. Será que aquele garoto tá bem? Já passou quase um mês né?

- É mesmo... Acho que eu "vi ele" por aí outro dia.

- Ele sempre tá lendo alguma coisa, então deve adorar ler. - falou Palette - Eu vou lá na biblioteca! Ele deve tá lá! - saiu correndo.

* * *

><p>Ao entrar na biblioteca, ele foi o primeiro que Palette pôde ver. Não tinha muitos rastros do ataque Maverick nele, até poderia-se dizer que nada tinha acontecido, apesar de sua expressão não demonstrar o mesmo. Se antes ele ficava sozinho, agora ficava isolado. Se era de poucas palavras, agora era de <strong>pouquíssimas<strong>.

- Aha! Eu sabia que você tava aqui! ... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritou Palette.

- Aaahhhh! - ele levou um baita susto e quase derrubou o livro.

- Que livro mais grooosso! - ela continuou gritando.

- Sssshhhh... - ele fez sinal para que ficasse quieta, mas não adiantou.

- Você é louco! Ninguém consegue ler um troço desses!

Nada adiantava e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Os poucos que ali estavam começaram a olhar feio para os dois. A menina continuou "berrando", ele se desesperou e falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

- ... **Cala a boca**!

Foi o suficiente para piorar mais as coisas.

- O que você disse?! Eu venho aqui de boa vontade pra te ver e é assim que você me recebe?!

- Hiromichi! - gritou a bibliotecária - Retire-se, agora!

- ...? Mas eu...

- Eu disse agora! - a mulher gritou mais uma vez.

Ele colocou o livro na mesa e saiu pisando firme. Lá fora, olhou para Palette.

- A culpa é toda sua! Biblioteca não é lugar de gritar!

- Culpa minha nada! Você que deveria ter um pouco mais de consideração comigo. Eu vim aqui te visitar com a maior boa vontade do mundo e você ainda me manda calar a boca! Olha aqui! Eu sou da terceira série, você é da segunda então tem que me respeitar, ouviu? Também nunca mais quero falar com você! - Palette virou as costas, saiu correndo e o deixou com uma cara de "Vai entender as mulheres" (ou melhor, "Vai entender a Palette", claro, se ele lembrasse que o nome dela era esse).

* * *

><p>Xis estava esperando a amiga voltar. Ela voltou, mas estava nervosa e passou direto, nem olhou para ele. Xis se levantou e começou a andar. Logo acabou avistando Hiromichi. Correu até ele.<p>

- Hmm... Eu sinto muito por chegar assim de repente mas... Preciso confirmar uma coisa com você. - depois de ver que não tinha ninguém suspeito por perto, Xis continuou baixo - O assassino é o professor Doppler?

O garoto ignorou a pergunta e continuou andando.

- Por favor, responda! - Xis pediu. Nem pedir educadamente adiantou - ... Por que você não responde?!

Ele finalmente virou-se para Xis.

- Se eu falo eles me matam. - disse ele - E não posso confiar em ninguém. **Ninguém**! - virou-se novamente e foi embora.

Xis ficou paralisado. Deu vontade de sair correndo atrás dele e dizer "Você precisa me contar! Eu sou o Maverick Hunter_X! Fui eu quem salvei você!" deu vontade... Mas do jeito que ele era, não acreditaria. Talvez não confiasse nem no Maverick Hunter_X. Outra coisa invadiu sua mente.

"Se eu falar eles me matam"."

**Eles** quem? Aquele garoto sabia de muitas coisas e era essencial que se abrisse para o Maverick Hunter_X pelo menos.

- Que pena. - disse Layer, ao ouvir Xis relatar o ocorrido - Ele deve estar traumatizado pelo que aconteceu há um mês.

- Não me digam que estão falando **dele**! - Palette entrou na conversa - Por que vocês não "deixam ele" de lado de uma vez? Aquele menino é um inútil, bobo, mal-educado... Ele me mandou calar a boca, vê se pode?

- (Acho que qualquer um mandaria...) - comentou Layer.

- Acontece que ele é a única pessoa que sabe alguma coisa sobre o culpado, senhorita 123. - informou Xis.

Palette fez cara de emburrada.

* * *

><p>Acabou o intervalo. Xis e cia. resolveram ir embora, quanto mais cedo chegassem na base, melhor seria. Quando Xis já iria atravessar a rua da escola, tocou o "celular" de Layer.<p>

- Aqui é da Base dos Hunters. - era Signas (ele não dava aulas naquele dia da semana o_O).

- Signas! - exclamou Layer - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Nós já estamos indo, acabamos de sair da escola.

- Sim, é uma missão. Mas eu preferiria que vocês ainda estivessem na escola. É um ataque Maverick. Voltem para lá imediatamente!

Xis se escondeu para poder ativar a Skill e depois voltou para a escola. Layer e Palette já estavam lá.

- Por favor, nos deixem entrar! - Layer tentava convencer os guardas.

- Não, garotas. A escola está sendo atacada. Melhor vocês voltarem para casa, é mais seguro. - respondeu um guarda.

- Por favor! - implorou Palette.

- Por favor abram o portão. Aqui é o Maverick Hunter_X. - disse Xis, mostrando seu ID.

O guarda abriu sem hesitar e as outras duas aproveitaram para entrar junto.

- X, eu não sabia o que seria de nós sem você! - disse Palette aliviada.

- Não exagera.

Ouviram alguns barulhos de tiros vindos do outro lado do pátio.

- Reúnam todos os alunos na quadra! Lá eles estarão mais protegidos! - Xis instruía os seguranças e inspetores. Agora que não tinha Zero para fazer a parte de falar, ele precisava dar seu melhor e gastar toda polidez que aprendera nos filmes. Vários alunos também se voluntariaram a ajudar, inclusive Layer e Palette. Em alguns minutos, a enorme quadra estava lotada.

- Estão todos aqui? - perguntou uma inspetora.

Uma das professoras olhava de um lado para o outro, desesperada.

- ... ... ... ... Hiromichi! Onde está Hiromichi?! - ela gritava apavorada.

- Oh não... Tinha que ser! - gritou Palette - Tinha que ser ele pra piorar a nossa situação!

- Maverick Hunter_X, nós cuidaremos das coisas aqui. Vá procurá-lo. - falou Layer.

Xis agradeceu e foi procurar o garoto. Onde ele poderia estar? Dali a pouco ouviu umas vozes. Olhou bem e viu alguém com uma arma e Hiromichi em cima de um telhado bem alto.

- Ssshhh... Fique quieto. Ninguém pode saber que você está aí. - disse um dos Mavericks - Na verdade eu não gosto de violência, mas como o Mestre mandou te matar, vou deixar que você morra de fome e sede aí! Ha ha ha ha ha!

O Maverick virou as costas. Jogou uma corda e desceu. Quando estava na metade do caminho, um tiro de plasma arrebentou a corda e ele caiu no chão desmaiado.

Hiromichi continuava lá em cima (acho que é meio óbvio ^^). Começou a pensar em alguma coisa mas parou. Olhou para baixo e lá estava o Maverick Hunter_X.

Xis pensou bem e percebeu que foi um erro arrebentar a corda. Agora ele não poderia subir para resgatar o garoto. Sua armadura lhe dava a habilidade de escalar as paredes, mas o telhado era grande e ia muito além da parede... Deveria ter um jeito... Pensou, pensou.

- **Pule**! - ele disse finalmente - Pule que eu te seguro!

Hiromichi ficou assustado. Pular? Olhou para baixo mais uma vez para encarar o Maverick Hunter_X. Não tinha pensado em pular.

- Não vou te deixar cair. Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo. Confie em mim!

Uma mistura de sentimentos invadiu a mente do jovem. Queria pular e ao mesmo tempo não queria. O olhar do Hunter transmitia confiança, mas tudo ficava mais e mais confuso à medida que ele tentava decidir o que fazer. Sem querer, associou o MH ao aluno que perguntou sobre o assassino ainda a pouco. Se fossem a mesma pessoa, então... ... Subitamente ouviu-se um barulho. O telhado era antigo. Começou a quebrar. Hiromichi caiu. Será que iria aguentar a queda? Será que iria sobreviver?! Foi tudo tão rápido. Quando se tocou, já estava nos braços de Xis.

- Viu? Eu prometi, não foi? - Xis disse sorrindo.

- Vocês não vão escapar! - apareceu mais uma dúzia de Mavericks. Xis colocou o menino em um lugar seguro e tratou de derrubar os inimigos com socos, chutes e tiros normais de Buster. Vieram mais Mavericks de todas as direções. Xis deu um tiro com cada braço e um chute para frente, tudo ao mesmo tempo e derrubou os inimigos. Hiromichi olhou e sorriu pela bravura do Maverick Hunter_X. Foi tão rápido que nem deu tempo de pensar direito. Em menos de meio minuto, a luta acabou e o Hunter estava discando um número no "celular". Logo a polícia veio levar os Mavericks e estava tudo resolvido.

- Vamos. Temos que voltar para junto dos outros. - Xis segurou a mão do garoto e os dois começaram a andar.

Hiromichi sorriu mas de repente ficou sério.

- Você tem amigos? - Xis perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

- ... ... ... Não sei. - veio a resposta.

- Como assim? - Xis certamente não esperava isso.

- Ninguém é confiável... Principalmente aqui...

- E eu? - Xis arriscou perguntar - Você confia em mim?

- ... Acho... Acho que sim. - respondeu o garoto, conseguindo sorrir.

Xis também sorriu e continuaram a andar. Quando estavam quase chegando, Xis parou e virou-se de frente para Hiromichi. Abaixou-se e perguntou, sua voz quase inaudível.

- O culpado é o professor Doppler?

A resposta demorou um pouco. Até que Hiromichi balançou a cabeça **negativamente**. Xis não acreditou. Afinal, todas as evidências estavam contra o professor.

- Por favor, diga a verdade. - Xis segurou-o de frente e forçou-o a olhar nos seus olhos.

- É verdade. - falou ele com toda certeza do mundo.

- Se não é ele, então quem é?! - Xis começou a ficar impaciente.

- ...! ... - Hiromichi olhou para todos os lados. Fez um esforço e soltou-se com tudo dos braços de Xis. Saiu correndo, como se pressentisse que estava sendo observado.

Xis não conseguiu agir diante da atitude repentina. Continuou imóvel por um momento, até que se tocou de que precisava voltar para onde estavam os outros alunos. Saiu correndo em direção à quadra, pretendendo não perder mais tempo.

* * *

><p>E ao que tudo indica, o garoto estava certo.<p>

- Hmm, então ele resolveu dar uma ajudinha pros Hunters, hã? - comentou um ser que observava escondido - Sabia! Ele quase falou. Quase arruinou tudo... Tenho ordens para não matá-lo ainda, mas para mim chega! Ele já atrapalhou demais! Vou acabar com isso agora mesmo! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha haahaha hahaha hahahahhhhhhaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Hiromichi estava saindo da escola. Pegou a rua de trás, provavelmente para cortar caminho. Quando estava perto de uma construção abandonada, alguém saiu de trás de uma parede e parou bem à sua frente.<p>

- Achou que poderia escapar, hein? - essa pessoa era um aluno, daqueles que entrou anos atrasado. Era grandão e musculoso (feio pra daná XD). Todos tinham medo de seu olhar ameaçador.

- ... V Vile...! - Hiromichi deu alguns passos para trás.

- Já vi que você não cumpre suas promessas. Você disse que não contaria a ninguém. Huhuhuhuhahahaha. - Vile olhava assustadoramente - Mas, ao contrário de você, eu sempre cumpro as minhas. Falei que ia te matar se você não nos obedecesse e é exatamente o que eu vou fazer! Agora, só pra garantir... Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - apareceu uma armadura enorme no corpo de Vile, com uma forma que só de olhar, era possível saber que não causaria outra coisa a não ser destruição - Isso mesmo! Eu sou o homem que matou Alberto W. Wily! E que vai matar você também! Agora tome isso! Morra! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

a enorme bola de energia lançada por Vile explodiu, detonando com a construção ao fundo. Foi um barulho enorme, acompanhado de muitas cinzas. Depois da poeira baixar, o Maverick olhou para baixo e sorriu triunfante. O chão estava completamente destruído e nem sinal do corpo do garoto.

- Huhuhuhuhuhhuhun... Finalmente! Finalmente não há mais ele para nos atrapalhar! ... Seu nome será apagado dos registros da escola, com muito prazer! Hi... Ro... Mi... Chi... ... Aaaaaaahaha hahaha hahahaha hahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahaha hahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaahahahaha!


	13. Capítulo 13: Hunters de Classe S

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 13: Hunters de Classe S

Xis, já com a Skill, passou pela porta do escritório cujo secreto andar de baixo servia como base dos Hunters. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão secreto. Esperou alguns segundos até que a porta se abrisse e dirigiu-se à entrada da sala principal. Viu Signas ao lado de mais duas pessoas.

- Olá, X, estes são os dois mais novos membros dos Maverick Hunters. Maverick Hunter_PQR e Maverick Hunter_OS7, este é o Maverick Hunter_X, um dos Hunters de Classe S.

- Owh! Um dos Hunters melhor qualificados? Prazer em conhecê-lo, Maverick Hunter_X. - disse PQR.

- Hum? Prazer... - Xis se imobilizou diante da expressão polida do outro.

- Esperem um momento. - pediu o comandante, ao tirar o "celular" do bolso. Ligou para um número - ... AXL? Como foram as missões?

- Ah, Signas. ... ... Bem... Cheguei atrasado nas duas e parece que os Mavericks fugiram... Já já eu tô aí... Até logo!

- Ei! Espere! AXL!

De repente a porta se abre.

- E então? Fui ou não fui rápido? - disse o Hunter com expressão irônica no rosto - Quando o senhor me ligou eu tava no elevador! Não podia esperar só mais um pouquinho? - (:P)

Signas tentava esconder o embaraço diante dos novos Hunters. A porta nem bem fechou e se abriu mais uma vez. Entraram as navegadoras L1 e ABC123.

- Chegaram em boa hora! - Signas imediatamente aproveitou para disfarçar e fazer as devidas apresentações - Navigator ABC123, por favor, leve-os para conhecer a base.

- Sim senhor! Venham comigo!

Depois que eles saíram, Signas exigiu explicações.

- E então, AXL? Conte sobre o resultado de suas missões de hoje.

- Os resultados? Falhei, eu já falei... Hoje o senhor só me ligou nas horas mais estranhas! Da primeira vez, eu não consegui atender e só descobri o que aconteceu tarde demais. Da segunda, eu tava dentro dum ônibus, a caminho de uma outra missão que um dos navegadores me indicou. Eu atendi e o senhor de repente me manda cancelar aquela e ir pra uma outra missão, só que o ônibus tava indo na direção oposta. Não tinha teleporter pra lá então precisei pegar outro... Até eu descobrir o ponto onde passava o ônibus "certo" demorou. - (XD)

- Certo. Está perdoado. - falou o comandante.

- Ufa! Que bom. Não sabia o que fazer se não estivesse.

Todos riram.

- Hm? - AXL virou-se para Xis - Cadê o Zero e a 130?

- Excursão da escola. Não te falaram?

- Não. Ninguém me falou.

* * *

><p>A navegadora ABC123 já fora dispensada de mostrar a base e estava andando sem rumo. Avistou um dos navegadores ao computador.<p>

- Quer ajuda? - ela disse enquanto ia pulando em direção ao colega.

- Não, obrigado. Isso aqui é muito complicado, mas eu me viro. Pode ir pra algum outro lugar brincar.

Ela saiu triste.

"Brincar?! Ele tá me achando com cara de quê?!", pensava enquanto caminhava para qualquer lugar. Viu um Hunter partindo a uma missão.

- Posso navegar pra você?

- Oh, não, obrigado! Prefiro que seja outra pessoa. - ele disse sem pensar e saiu.

- Hmmmrrrggghhh! - 123 resmungava. Chegou novamente na sala de Signas.

- ... Ué! 123! - exclamou Xis ao ver que a navegadora já estava de volta - O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- A L1 me substituiu...

- O que foi que aconteceu? - Xis perguntou ao ver que a navegadora não tinha no rosto a mesma expressão alegre de outrora.

- Eles me mandaram embora! Chamaram outra pessoa pra mostrar a base, disseram que eu não sei mostrar!

- Hmmm... - AXL lembrava-se do ocorrido no dia anterior, quando ele próprio precisava conhecer o local.

- Depois eu fui tentar ajudar um outro navegador, aí ele disse que não adiantava, que eu não sei fazer aquilo! Depois ele ainda me mandou ir brincar! Aaaahhhh ninguém valoriza o que eu faço! Só porque eu sou pequena!

- De jeito nenhum! - Signas tentou consolar - Você foi admitida como membro dos Hunters. Graças ao seu esforço, às suas capacidades, ao seu talento. O que importa é o que você faz, e não se os outros aceitam ou não. Apenas faça a sua parte.

Palette chacoalhava a cabeça, tentando esquecer de uma certa cena ocorrida em uma certa biblioteca de um certo colégio (com um certo garoto de óculos :´P). Saiu da sala e foi até o cômodo onde havia os equipamentos de navegação.

* * *

><p>Na sala de treinamento, PQR e OS7 observavam os Hunters de Classe S praticarem sua agilidade, escapando de vários cubos que vinham de todos os lados, ativados por computador.<p>

- X, direita. - instruía a Navigator L1 - Não não, direita. Pro outro lado, X! ...

- Estou tentando, estou tentando! - o MH_X ziguezagueava pelo campo de treinamento.

- X, agora é esquerda! - gritou a navegadora.

Os dois novos MHs observavam imóveis.

- X! Esquerda é pro outro lado! Não X, aí não ! Aaah direita, direita, direita direita, agora vai reto não aaah ! Aaah como é horrível ver isso... - comentava o Maverick Hunter_AXL.

- AXL! Presta atenção no seu treinamento e para de cuidar da vida dos outros! - berrou Xis.

- E você acha que eu consigo?! Não aguento mais ver essas "barbeiragens", você tá no meu campo visual!

- Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo! - Xis gritava, ainda correndo - Esquece que eu tô aqui e...

- X cuidado! - AXL avisou tarde demais, seu amigo estava tão empolgado que deu com a cara na parede. Ele desativou seus cubos de treinamento e foi ajudar o companheiro - X, tudo bem! ? - perguntou após mandar desativar os cubos de Xis também.

- ... Claro que tá tudo bem. Afinal, eu sou o Maverick Hunter_X.

- É isso que dá, você fica querendo se exibir pros novos Hunters! - ralhou o MH_AXL ajudando Xis a se levantar.

- Que droga! - Xis lamentou-se - Não era pra ser assim... Hoje na escola deu tudo tão certo...

OS7 e PQR se entreolharam desconfiados.

"Será esse o potencial dos melhores Hunters?", pensavam.

* * *

><p>Pouco depois, Signas recebeu a informação de um assalto a um banco. Enviou X e AXL para o local, junto de PQR e OS7.<p>

- 123, Você navega pra nós? - pediu Xis.

- Querem que eu navegue pra vocês?! Eu sirvo?!

- Claro. A 130 não tá aqui e... - Xis disse sem querer ofender.

- Como é que é?! X, você tá querendo dizer que eu só sirvo pra quebra-galho?!

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso...

- Vocês vão ou não? - apressou PQR.

- Tá bom, eu navego. - Palette disse emburrada.

Não havia teleporter para o local da missão, então teriam de ir a pé.

- Onde fica o banco? - o Maverick Hunter_X perguntou, quando já estavam na rua.

- Na próxima rua, à esquerda. - informou a navegadora.

- Ok. - Xis falava enquanto os outros só ouviam.

Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram a uma rua sem saída, onde dava em uma favela.

- Hm? Não vi nenhum banco até agora. - falou Xis.

- Ei! Vocês pegaram a direção errada! Vocês foram pra esquerda, era pra direita. - corrigiu a navegadora.

- Mas foi você que falou "esquerda". Não foi, AXL?

- Hm? ... Ah... Foi...

- AXL! Ela falou ou não falou?! - Xis começou a chacoalhar o colega pelos ombros, esperando ouvir uma resposta mais convincente, pois sabia que Palette era difícil.

- ... Que diferença faz? O que já foi, já foi e todo o mundo veio pro lugar errado.

- Hrrrrr... Tá bom, dessa vez passa. - resmungou ABC123.

Ela deu a direção errada mais duas vezes e quando chegaram ao banco, não encontraram mais nenhum Maverick!

- Ué? Cadê os Mavericks?! - o MH_X olhava rapidamente de um lado a outro na procura de algum sinal.

- Nós já cuidamos deles. - falou o MH_OS7.

- Ops... Acho que chegamos tarde...Hahahahahaha. - Xis olhou para AXL e deu risada, porém este último continuou sério.

Tocou o "celular" de OS7. Era Signas, dizendo que uma grande empresa estava sendo atacada. Foram imediatamente para lá.

Chegaram e entraram.

- Bem... Nós somos Maverick Hunters e... - enrolou-se o Maverick Hunter_X - Nós viemos aqui para...Para...

AXL simplesmente mostrou seu ID, convencendo a recepcionista a deixá-los entrar.

- Os Mavericks estão atacando o salão central! Fica no terceiro andar! - falou ela.

- Muito obrigados. - disse AXL, dirigindo-se para o elevador junto com os três companheiros.

- Oh, você me salvou, AXL - cochichou o MH_X - É sempre o Zero que fala as coisas formais nas missões, eu não sou bom em falar!

- Bom, e se eu disser que... Eu também não? Hehe... ^^

- Ah, mas por que será que hoje na escola deu tão certo ?...

A porta do elevador se abriu.

- Desce. - disse o ascensorista.

- Não, é pra subir. - disse Xis.

- Desce. - repetiu o homem.

- Mas eu vou subir! - Xis ainda não entendeu.

- Ir pela escada é mais rápido! - falou AXL, puxando o companheiro em direção à escada - X, você nunca entrou num elevador não? - perguntou baixinho - Ele quis dizer que tava descendo. Se é pra subir, então tem que esperar a porta abrir de novo e ele avisar que tá subindo...

- Ah, tá bom, tá bom! AXL, não precisa explicar nos mínimos detalhes assim, eu não sou burro! Eu só tava distraído!

- Não acha que deveria saber disso não? Você tá na sexta série! - gritou a navegadora, não percebendo que os outros Hunters também ouviam o que ela falava por seus comunicadores.

- Ei! - gritou o MH_X, como se com isso pudesse anular a frase que acabaram de ouvir - ... Ok, então vamos pela escada. Todos prontos? ... Ãh? Alguém viu o PQR e o OS7?

- Eles tavam aqui há alguns segundos... - AXL tentava sem sucesso focar os colegas.

* * *

><p>No terceiro andar...<p>

- Aaah pra mim já chega! - gritava PQR.

- É, o que o Signas pensa que nós somos? Ele só pode estar curtindo com a nossa cara! Aquele sujeito tá na sexta série e é um dos melhores Hunters? É simplesmente impossível!

Andaram mais um pouco e encontraram uns quinze Mavericks armados.

- Larguem as armas e rendam-se já! Somos Maverick Hunters! Uuurgh! - gritou OS7 ao receber um golpe de cano de revolver no estômago e cair no chão.

- Uiaaaarg! - PQR caiu ao ser golpeado na coluna.

- São só dois. - falou um dos Mavericks.

- E nem têm armadura. - adicionou outro - Isso vai ser moleza!

OS7, ainda deitado no chão, levantou sua arma e ia atirar, mas um dos Mavs deu um soco em seu braço, fazendo-o derrubá-la e ficar totalmente indefeso. Enquanto isso, outros três bandidos torturavam PQR, puxando seus membros e apertando seu pescoço.

De repente, meia dúzia de Mavericks caíram do nada. Os outros largaram suas vítimas a fim de tentarem saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando perceberam a presença do Hunter de armadura azul-claro com seu Buster, alguns dos assaltantes tentaram fugir, mas quando se aproximavam da porta, deram de cara com outro Hunter, este portador de duas pistolas.

- Não subestimem essa coisinha aqui. - disse ele apontando e disparando sua arma. Mais um Maverick caiu.

- Aaaaah vamos fugir! - gritaram uns três Mavericks.

- Vão nada! - o MH_X carregou o Buster até apenas o nível 2 e atirou, derrubando mais outros.

Acharam que estava tudo bem e de repente ouviram barulhos de máquinas.

- O que é isso? ... - perguntou OS7 ao se levantar.

- Vocês não vão escapar! - gritou um homem, que mexia em um controle remoto para ativar o sistema de segurança da sala.

Várias máquinas gigantescas apareceram e começaram a se aproximar umas das outras, com o intuito de prensar os inimigos.

- Agora eu vou dar no pé! Aaah! - a fuga do homem foi interrompida por uma das máquinas que bloqueou a passagem da porta. Ele foi tentar fazer algo, porém o controle remoto caiu e foi prensado entre duas das máquinas - Oh não!

- Será um prejuízo para a empresa, mas teremos de destruir essas máquinas, antes que elas nos destruam! - sugeriu OS7, disparando sua arma contra as máquinas que vinham de todos os lados.

- Não adianta! - PQR começou a se entregar, ao ver que as tentativas de seus companheiros não obtinham sucesso.

AXL conseguira destruir apenas uma, enquanto as outras se aproximavam cada vez mais dos corpos dos seres ali presentes.

- Todos, afastem-se! - Xis disse com determinação nos olhos.

- Não adianta! Não importa o que você esteja pensando em fazer, não adianta! - OS7 não queria se afastar, preferia morrer com honra, ao morrer por alguma atitude infantil e idiota do Maverick Hunter_X.

- Não precisa se preocupar. - o MH_AXL puxou o colega para um lugar "seguro" - Não é à toa que ele é um Maverick Hunter de Classe S.

OS7 ia continuar a duvidar, porém sua expressão ficou espantada quando viu a quantidade energética que se concentrava no canhão de Xis. Era algo incrível. Nunca vira tanto plasma reunido em um Buster antes. O Maverick Hunter_X concentrava energia em seu canhão, enquanto pulava para escapar das inúmeras máquinas que se batiam umas nas outras. Até que o Buster alcançou um ponto em que toda a sala estava iluminada.

- Xiiiiiiis... Buuuusteeeer!

Uma imensa bola de plasma saiu do canhão de Xis, cobrindo a sala de luz e causando uma enorme explosão e, com isso, a destruição de todas as máquinas ao mesmo tempo. Após tudo ter ficado visível novamente, apesar das rachaduras nas paredes, todos ficaram aliviados por estarem a salvos.

* * *

><p>Os Hunters esperavam a polícia chegar para levar os Mavericks. O único Mav que não desmaiou estava chorando seu azar ao ver com quem tinha se metido.<p>

- Por que você fez tudo isso!? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_AXL, num tom autoritário.

- Eu... Eu sou um funcionário da empresa concorrente...Eu entrei aqui, dizendo que ia falar com o gerente para fazer uma proposta, depois chamei outros homens, dizendo que eles iriam trazer várias caixas de amostras de nossos produtos. Então começamos o ataque. ...Eu queria destruir esta empresa, assim, apenas a "minha" prevaleceria...Esperava que o meu chefe ficasse orgulhoso de mim e me promovesse...Mas...Mas...

Seu relato foi interrompido pela chegada da viatura de polícia. Os Mavericks foram levados e os Hunters voltaram para a base.

* * *

><p>Chegaram no "escritório". Havia dois elevadores e cada dupla resolveu ir por um deles. O "transporte vertical" chegou rápido para PQR e OS7, mas Xis e AXL precisaram esperar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.<p>

- X. - AXL resolveu arranjar algum assunto.

- Ãh?

O elevador chegou. Entraram e...

- ... ... H...Hhh... ... Ah, desculpa X, mas não dá hahahahahahahahahaha hahahahuuahahahuahahuahuahuahahaha! - ria AXL ao se lembrar da cena do elevador da empresa. - "Desce." "Não, mas eu vou subir!" Hahahahahahahahaha... Hihihihihihi hahahahahahahahaha!

- Já chega pô. Não tem graça! - disse Xis ofendido.

- Mals X, mas é que...Toda vez que eu me lembro disso, não consigo evitar... Hahahaha o Signas morreria de rir dessa rsrs... - AXL continuava meio rindo.

- Ele me mataria, isso sim. Por favor, não conta pra ele. Quero dizer... Não conta pra ninguém!

- Ok, eu não vou contar, pode deixar. Hmm... O que era mesmo que eu ia falar antes da gente entrar aqui? ... Ah, sei lá, esqueci. Acho que não era nada de importante mesmo... ... ... Mas que aquilo foi engraçado, foi! ... Hahahahahahahaha huuha huhuaha hahuahahua hahuahahua huahuahahaha huahuuuha hahahaha!

O elevador chegou ao seu destino e eles entraram na base. PQR e OS7 já conversavam com o comandante.

- Pois é, agora eu vi como é duro ser um Hunter de Classe S. - comentava PQR - Confesso que eu achava que já poderia ser um dos melhores Hunters, mas vi que ainda tenho muito que aprender.

- Aaah isso não é para mim não... - falou OS7 - Falta muito para chegarmos ao nível deles.

- Ser Hunters não significa apenas derrubar Mavericks. - falou Signas - Há muitos segredos por trás de uma simples missão, segredos que muitas vezes apenas a razão e a inteligência não podem revelar. Isso vocês deverão aprender por si mesmos, com sua própria experiência. E só então poderão alcançar o posto de Hunters de Classe S.

- Obrigado Comandante, Treinaremos muito para isso. - disseram os dois juntos.

* * *

><p>Já era noite. Xis só percebeu que Zero e Alia estavam de volta quando ouviu suas gostosas risadas.<p>

- Zero! 130! Até que enfim voltaram! Ãh? O que é tão engraçado? ... Ai não... - era aquela história do elevador de novo. Se fosse só o Zero que ria, até que passaria... Mas Alia também! - Ggghrhrhrhrhr... AXL!

- Quê? Não fui eu. Eu não sei de nada.

- Não foi você?! Então quem fo... - Xis olhou para o lado e viu Palette falando e morrendo de dar risadas.

- Daí...Daí o cara repetiu de novo mas o X ainda não entendeu, quase armou um escândalo porque ele queria subir! Hahahahahaha!

- Grrrrrrr... 123!


	14. Capítulo 14: Vile

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 14: Vile

Xis e os outros souberam do ocorrido apenas no dia seguinte, na escola, quando ouviram pessoas fofocando. Juntando um comentário daqui, outro dali, tiraram suas conclusões. Aparentemente, depois que o Maverick Hunter_X chegou na quadra onde estavam todos escondidos e informou que entregou os Mavericks à polícia, muitos foram embora mas ainda não se sabia onde estava Hiromichi. Depois, ouviu-se uma explosão que parecia ter vindo de uma construção abandonada na rua de trás da escola e, após algumas horas, começaram a surgir boatos de que o menino tinha sido morto por outros Mavericks.

No intervalo, apesar das novas regras proibitivas do atual diretor, a turma resolveu ficar fora do pátio, escondida numa sala vazia para conversar.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar. - disse Xis - Eu não deveria ter deixado ele ir! Era pra eu ter corrido atrás dele! Droga! Nossa única esperança! Já era! Mas se não é o professor, quem é o culpado então?

- Talvez ele só tenha dito que não era para não sofrer as consequências. - concluiu Alia.

- Não pode ser. Ele tava olhando nos meus olhos. - argumentou Xis - E seu olhar era sincero demais.

- O que você acha, Palette? - Alia perguntou para animar a irmã.

Palette se espantou. Ninguém nunca pedia sua opinião (ou quando ela dava, ninguém gostava :P). Estava arrependida pois percebera que errou ao gritar com ele. No dia anterior, não conseguiu nem navegar direito. Lembrou-se de ter dado a direção errada no mapa várias vezes, fazendo Xis e AXL pararem perto de uma favela, em vez do banco que os Mavericks estavam roubando.

- Droga. Não consegui nem pedir desculpas... Eu não devia ter gritado com ele...

"Também nunca mais quero falar com você!"

- E muito menos ter falado aquilo! ... - ela abaixou a cabeça, triste.

- ... Palette... - Alia se comoveu ao ver a atitude de sua irmãzinha, que nunca se arrependia do que dizia, mesmo que estivesse errada, queria ter razão.

Nessa choradeira toda, acabou o intervalo e tiveram de ir para a aula.

* * *

><p>Na base, Xis contou o que ouviram para o comandante.<p>

- O senhor já sabia disso, Signas? - ele perguntou.

- Ouvi alguns comentários hoje na hora do intervalo. Fui investigar e... - o comandante ficou mais sério - ... Parece que o removeram dos registros da escola... Não tem mais nenhum dado sobre ele lá, como se nunca tivesse se matriculado...

- Apagaram as informações sobre ele? Como assim?! - Xis achou um absurdo - ... E a família dele?! O que falaram pra eles...?!

- ... Oh não... - Zero concluiu o pior - E se... E se tiverem matado a família dele também?!

Deu um frio na barriga de todos.

Signas ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo toque de seu "celular". Era alguém pedindo que ele desse orientações para alguns Hunters novatos que tinham entrado há poucos dias.

- ...Esperem só um momento. Irei verificar a situação de outros Hunters e já volto. - Signas disse e retirou-se.

- Mas o que ele foi fazer naquele lugar? - perguntou a Navigator ABC123, voltando ao assunto mas tentando deixar de lado a teoria de Zero - Aquela rua é perigosa! Não sei pra que alguém iria por aquele caminho, é vazio, silencioso e perigoso! Eu morro de medo de ir por aquela rua!

- Lá é mais perto da avenida. - disse Alia - Ele poderia estar tentando cortar caminho.

O mais estranho é que o caso não saiu nem no jornal e a polícia parece também não estar nem aí pra isso. Só ficamos sabendo porque ouvimos pessoas fofocando na escola. - comentou Zero.

- É assim que eles tratam os casos de gente "pobre". Apenas se importaram com o Professor Wily porque ele era rico ^^, se é que vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer... - Layer falou, um pouco receosa por tocar no assunto diante de Zero.

- E...E... E se a gente fosse lá naquela rua dar uma olhada? - sugeriu Palette.

- "A gente"? "Eu e o X," você quis dizer... Tudo bem, vai. ...Hhh eu sabia que no final iria sobrar pra nós. - lamentou-se Zero, dirigindo-se ao teleporter, logo acompanhado por Xis.

* * *

><p>Foram até a ex-construção e procuraram por duas horas inteiras. Vasculharam bem vasculhado, mas só conseguiram encontrar destroços da construção e do próprio chão.<p>

- Achou alguma coisa, Zero!? - Xis gritou para o companheiro, um pouco longe dali.

- Nada. - respondeu o Hunter de armadura vermelha - Nenhuma única pista. Se isso foi uma explosão, não sobrou nem molécula.

- Nem o quê? - Xis perguntou.

- Molécula, - disse a Navigator 130 - uma parte muito pequena de algum material.

- Ah, eu sei! Só perguntei de novo porque o Zero tava longe e eu não ouvi! - Xis tentou disfarçar sua ignorância.

- Ué! O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

- AXL! Como você nos achou aqui?! A gente saiu sem avisar ninguém! - falou Xis.

- Eu cheguei de uma missão e já tava ficando preocupado porque vocês não apareciam. Achei que não tinham chegado ainda. Só depois de bastante tempo rodando e perguntando na base, uma das operadoras me contou que vocês pegaram um teleporter pra cá.

- Acho que não adianta mesmo. - concluiu a Navigator L1, antes que alguém respondesse - O computador também não demonstra nenhum sinal. É melhor vocês voltarem para a base.

- Oooh, já era hora! - Xis disse animado.

- É, eu também já cansei disso... - Zero falou secamente - Vamos embora!

Os dois Hunters se retiraram. AXL estava pronto para segui-los quando...

"Caabloft!"

Ouviu um barulho estranho vindo debaixo do solo. Ele ficou parado por um momento, pensando no que poderia ser.

- ... O que foi... Isso...!?

- AXL! Vem logo ou vamos te deixar aí! - gritou Xis.

- ... Esperem! - AXL esqueceu tudo e pôs-se a seguir os companheiros.

No meio do caminho de volta, levaram um susto com um barulho enorme e um grito bem altão.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_0.

- Não sei, vamos lá ver. - sugeriu Xis.

Ao chegarem lá, presenciaram algo horrível. Na calçada, estava caído e sangrando o professor Doppler, aparentemente sendo torturado por um aluno! Um guarda da escola chegou para tentar ajudar.

- Vile, pare.

Mas Vile não parou, pelo contrário, deu uma cotovelada no guarda, que caiu de cara no meio da rua.

- Hum... Isso é canja! Agora é hora de acabar com você, seu traidor!

Vile levantou os punhos na direção de Doppler, mas antes que pudesse atacar, alguém com uma armadura azul-claro veio e deu-lhe um chute nas cadeiras, fazendo-o voar longe e cair num bueiro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_X.

- Oooh Maverick Hunters... Por favor, me ajudem! - pediu Doppler.

- Depende. - advertiu Zero - Primeiro diga o que está acontecendo.

- Ele quer me matar... Porque eu não obedeci às ordens de Sigma. - Doppler falou desesperado.

- ... **Sigma**!? - AXL falou de olhos arregalados.

- Por favor, explique-se. - pediu o Maverick Hunter_X.

- ... Algum tempo atrás... - começou ele, com dificuldades para falar, devido aos golpes que sofreu - Eu estava com dificuldades financeiras... E Sigma me ofereceu dinheiro, com a condição de que... Eu matasse o Professor Wily... Ele me entregou uma arma e um... Disfarce... Como não gosto de violência... Entreguei tudo nas mãos de... Vile...! Tive de ficar ausente na hora agá para Sigma... Não perceber que... Que eu tinha o enganado... ... Vile matou Wily...! Alguns dias depois, eu precisei usar o disfarce para não... Não ser suspeito a Sigma... Daí... Eu acabei confrontando alguém... Acho que era você, Maverick Hunter...

As coisas começaram a se encaixar. Quem Xis machucou com a espada era mesmo Doppler, mas ele realmente não era o assassino!? Então Hiromichi disse a verdade?!

- Tudo bem até aí... - continuou o professor - Mas depois... Vile me dedurou para Sigma... Perdi o meu posto e fui ameaçado de... Morte...

Naquele momento, o chão começou a tremer. O bueiro foi pelos ares com um pedaço do chão e saiu Vile, transformado em uma criatura monstruosa, usando uma enorme armadura.

- Hahah haahahha! Exatamente! Já que esse traidor resolveu falar, acho que não terá problemas se eu confessar, depois acabarei com vocês e esse traidor desgraçado mesmo! Fui eu quem matou Wily! E mais! Não matei **só** Wily!

- O quê?! - Xis perguntou chocado

- Desgraçado! - Zero foi com tudo para cima de Vile, como quem ia tirar o pai da forca (a situação era mais ou menos essa, só que o pai já tinha morrido :P). Vile segurou-o pelo braço, rodou rodou rodou e o jogou ao chão. O MH demorou para se recuperar da tontura, enquanto isso, ouvia os gritos de Xis, já sendo igualmente massacrado. Zero se levantou com tudo e se lançou com o sabre na direção do adversário. O golpe abriu um buraco na armadura de Vile, mas este demorou para perceber e conseguiu dar um chute no Hunter. Zero caiu a vários metros dali e... Perdeu seu sabre!

- Oh não... Cadê, cadê?! - o Hunter de armadura vermelha olhava desesperadamente para todos os lados em busca de sua arma. Não demorou para Vile chegar até ele e recomeçar a torturá-lo.

Xis tentava manter distância para poder concentrar energia em seu Buster, enquanto AXL levava Doppler o mais longe possível do campo de batalha.

Zero, desarmado, estava sendo incrivelmente torturado por aquele monstro, que segurava suas mãos, pisava em seus pés e o esmagava contra o chão sem piedade. Sentia que sua armadura poderia rachar a qualquer momento. Conseguiu levantar a cabeça e ver Xis concentrando seu Buster.

- X... Atire...!

Xis continuou concentrando energia, não poderia atirar arriscando a vida de Zero.

- X, atire...Rápido! - Zero falou outra vez.

- Zero... Não... Posso...

Zero sofria muito ao ser esmagado por Vile, já estava a ponto de perder a concentração. Daí sim é que ele iria morrer mesmo. Sem a Skill, sem a armadura, aguentar tudo aquilo era simplesmente impossível.

- Haa haa haa! - Vile jogou sua vítima alguns metros de distância e depois ficou contemplando sua cara sofrida - É o seu fim, Hunter!

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Waaaaaaaargh...! - enquanto estava distraído, Vile foi pego de surpresa por um ataque vindo do sabre de Zero, que (obviamente) não estava com Zero, mas com AXL! - Oooowh eu...Esqueci que tinha mais... Um! - Com esse ataque, Vile foi empurrado longe e sua armadura ficou com uma grande "cratera" (eu quis dizer "rachadura" :P).

AXL veio para cima de Vile mais uma vez, porém o movimento já era esperado e o Maverick segurou a ponta do sabre. Ambos faziam força um contra o outro. Vile sofria mas ignorava a lâmina do sabre que ia crescendo e concentrando uma quantidade de plasma cada vez maior! Até que AXL conseguiu atingir o corpo de Vile, mas exatamente no mesmo momento, o Maverick usou a outra mão para dar um murro no Hunter. Ambos sofreram os golpes e voaram alguns metros para trás.

- Já chega! Vou usar meu ataque mais forte! Gaaaaaah! - começou a preparar aquela mesma técnica que usara no dia anterior. - Aaagora vocês vão morrer!

Xis percebeu que o inimigo estava aberto a ataques. Mas tinha um problema, Zero estava caído logo à sua frente!

- Zero, sai daí! Eu tenho que atirar! - Xis gritou ainda concentrando seu Buster.

- ...Atira, então... Eu não consigo...Não posso me mexer!

- Aahahahahaha! Já trocaram suas últimas palavras? Espero que sim, porque agora será o seu fim! Adeus! Ywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- X, atira! Atira logo!

- ...AXL! O que você tá dizendo!? ... O Zero... Você não se importa com o Zero?!

A gigante bola energética começou a se distanciar da armadura de Vile. Era um ataque um pouco lento, mas muito poderoso. Xis não sabia o que fazer... Se não fizesse nada morreria. Mas se fizesse... Zero! Não poderia arriscar a vida de seu amigo. O golpe inimigo se aproximava cada vez mais...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - AXL veio correndo por trás e deu um murro no canhão de Xis. Com o susto, o Hunter acabou disparando a imensa quantidade de energia que ficou concentrando há vários minutos.

O Buster atingiu a bola de plasma de Vile, que estourou contra ele próprio. A explosão foi enorme. (*a tela inteira fica branca*) Quando tudo ficou visível novamente, Xis só pôde ver os destroços do local, com Vile desacordado, gravemente ferido e sem armadura.

- ... Z Zero... Zero! Zero! Zeroo! - Xis gritava desesperadamente, olhando para todos os lados na procura de seu amigo.

- Calma, X, ele tá aqui! - disse o Maverick Hunter_AXL, segurando Zero.

- Que bom! Zero, você tá bem?!

- Eu tô bem...

AXL colocou o companheiro em uma posição confortável no chão, depois pegou o "celular".

* * *

><p>Vile acordou literalmente nas mãos da polícia. Estava muito fraco. Vendo que não ia ter mais jeito, apesar de quase não conseguir falar, acabou confessando aos policiais que matou o Professor Wily. Iam levá-lo para o hospital, mas ele não aguentou e acabou morrendo logo depois, ainda no campo visual dos Hunters.<p>

Os três voltavam para a base.

- AXL, você me impressionou. - Zero falou com a voz meio fraca - Nunca pensei que...Você...Poderia usar tão bem o meu sabre!

- Que nada, foi sorte de principiante hehe. - AXL respondeu, não querendo se gabar, colocando o sabre gentilmente nas mãos de Zero.

- Acho que não. - continuou Zero - Acho que...Você é talentoso mesmo. Por isso que Signas te admitiu como Hunter, não concorda comigo, X? ... X?

- X, o que foi? - 130 perguntou preocupada.

Só então os outros dois perceberam a expressão escura, triste e horrorizada no rosto de Xis.

- ... Ele... Morreu... ... E fui eu que atirei... ... Eu... Eu tirei a vida de um Maverick! Eu tirei a vida de alguém!

* * *

><p>A cena com os Hunters era mostrada em um monitor, que logo se desliga. Em seguida, ouve-se uma voz no escuro:<p>

- Ha, ha, ha! Então era aí que você estava. Finalmente eu te encontrei! "Maverick... Hunter"...! Hahahahahahahaha!


	15. Capítulo 15: X Retires

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 15: X "Retires"

- ... Eu... Eu tirei a vida de um Maverick! Eu tirei a vida de alguém! - Xis disse horrorizado - Mesmo sendo um Maverick, ele tinha o direito de viver. Mesmo que fosse pra ficar o resto da vida na cadeia. Eu...Nunca pensei que... Que um dia eu fosse matar alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse um Maverick.

- X... - Zero ficou sem palavras.

Foram andando silenciosamente até a base (Zero sendo carregado por AXL). Chegando lá, MH_X quis falar com Signas.

- ... Eu não quero ser mais Hunter. - disse, decididamente.

- Como? - toda sua "turma" perguntou espantada.

- Eu não sou digno pra isso, eu matei uma pessoa. - continuou Xis.

- ... Isso acontece muito entre os Hunters, a culpa não foi sua. - Alia/130 tentou consolar.

- Eu aceitei ser um Hunter porque eu queria lutar pela paz, por todos. Se machucasse alguém, era só pra eles perceberem o que fizeram de errado, pra continuarem vivos e poderem pensar nos erros que cometeram, pra depois voltarem a ser pessoas normais... Eu nunca quis matar ninguém, nunca. Mesmo que fosse um Maverick...

- Esse provavelmente era o "destino" do cara... - AXL começou a falar mas X interrompeu.

- Isso não tem nada a ver!

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, mas não é todo o mundo que pensa como você, X. Muitos dos Mavericks, infelizmente, não vão se arrepender dos erros nem que ficarem todo resto da vida na cadeia. - falou Zero, já bem mais descansado e recuperado.

- Estamos todos tentando, o mais pacificamente possível, mas se não tiver jeito mesmo é preciso lutar. - falou AXL.

- ... Não! Não adianta vocês tentarem me fazer voltar atrás, eu já me decidi! Não quero ser mais Hunter! - Xis disse mais uma vez.

- Certo, se essa é sua escolha, não posso ir contra. - Signas disse, triste por perder um de seus melhores Hunters. - Se por acaso vir a mudar de ideia é só f...

- Eu não vou mudar de ideia! - gritou Xis, saindo da base em disparada.

Todos ficaram paralisados ao verem a atitude de Xis, ao sair da base sem nem mesmo se despedir de ninguém, ou agradecer por Signas ter tirado seu nome da lista.

- Ele vai voltar, eu tenho certeza. - AXL quebrou o silêncio - Pode tentar o que quiser. Ele não vai poder fugir da Skill, não vai poder fugir da missão. Lutar como Hunter... Essa é a missão dele. A minha, a **nossa** missão. ... Eu vou me esforçar ao máximo, por todos, inclusive pelo X.

todos também sorriram e deram as mãos num gesto de "Hunters unidos, jamais serão vencidos" (:P aahuahuahuahahua XD).

* * *

><p>Xis chegou em casa e não quis saber de mais nada. Tomou um banho e se fechou no quarto. Chegou a hora da "janta" mas ele não quis nem saber. Um tempo depois, Rock entrou no quarto.<p>

- Xis... - ele começou a dizer.

- Rock, fique longe de mim. Eu sou um assassino. Eu matei um Maverick. - Xis disse fazendo sinais para o irmão ir embora.

- Foi sem querer, não foi? - Rock perguntou, sua expressão a mesma, não apresentando medo, raiva, nada.

- Foi, mas... Mesmo assim, eu matei alguém...

- Isso acontece com a polícia, eles matam sem querer também. - o irmãozinho falou, tentando consolar.

- ... ... Rock... Por favor, vai embora...

- Mas Xis... - Rock tentou dizer.

- Vai embora! - Xis gritou.

O irmãozinho saiu do quarto a passos lentos, com lágrimas nos olhos. Agora que parecia estar se entendendo com Xis, acontecia uma coisa daquelas.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Xis foi para a escola mas não falou com Alia, nem com Zero, Layer ou Palette. Teve trabalho em dupla e ele resolveu fazer sozinho, recusando a ajuda de Alia.<p>

Na base, a Navigator 130 comentou:

- Achei que ele estaria melhor hoje, mas foi o contrário. Nem falou comigo, como se eu não existisse.

- Eu ia falar com ele, mas tava com a cara tão fechada que eu resolvi não "perturbar". - falou Zero.

- Dava até medo olhar pra ele! - disse Palette - Eu arrisquei falar "oi", só que ele virou pra mim com um olhar tão frio... Talvez fosse mais assustador do que aquele Maverick!

- Ele nem prestou atenção na aula de Geografia. - lembrou Signas - Não queria ouvir nada de ninguém, nem olhar para nada e ninguém... Estava realmente abalado.

- O Xis ficou fechado, parecendo alguém... - comentou Alia.

- Não me faça lembrar "dele"! - gritou Palette.

- E se fôssemos visitá-lo em sua casa? - sugeriu Layer.

- Ótimo! - Alia concordou.

- Mas cadê AXL? - perguntou Zero.

- Saiu em missão. - respondeu Signas - E Zero, eu gostaria que você fosse ajudá-lo.

- ... Tudo bem. - concluiu ele, percebendo que não poderia visitar Xis naquele dia - E quem vai navegar pra mim?

- Eu navego. - disse Palette, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Signas indicou o local e o objetivo da Missão para Zero, enquanto Alia e Layer iam visitar Xis.

* * *

><p>As duas chegaram à casa. Tocaram a campainha. O Sr. Light não estava. O portão demorou um pouco para ser aberto. Esperaram que alguém viesse recebê-las, até que apareceu Rock com a chave.<p>

- Oi, você é o irmão do Xis? - Alia falou, apesar de ser uma coisa muito óbvia.

- Sou sim! Eu sou o Rock. Vocês são amigas dele?!

- Somos. Viemos vê-lo. Podemos entrar?

- Aham. - Rock levou-as até a sala, indicando um sofá para que se sentassem - Espera aí que eu vou chamar o meu irmão.

Ele foi correndo e bateu na porta do quarto de Xis.

- Xis, Xis! ... - continuou após alguns segundos sem resposta - Xis! As suas amigas vieram te ver! ... Xis!

Finalmente Xis abriu a porta, porém sua reação não foi a esperada.

- Diz que eu não tô.

- Xis! Mas... Mas eu já falei que você tava! - protestou o irmãozinho.

- Se vira. - Xis fechou a porta com tudo na cara de Rock.

O garoto voltou triste para a sala.

- E aí? - perguntou Alia.

- Bom, ele... Ele... Ele **mandou dizer que não tava**! Eu já tentei conversar, só que ele não tá legal. Não posso fazer nada.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, acabou o período de aulas e Xis estava indo embora. Ao chegar no portão da escola, teve uma surpresa que jamais esperou.<p>

- Pai?

- Olá, Xis. - disse o Sr. Light, sorrindo.

- O... O que o senhor faz aqui! ? - Xis perguntou surpreso.

- Eu queria saber como você estava. Parece que não anda bem ultimamente, então talvez você estivesse precisando de alguma coisa.

- Eu tô bem. - Xis disse, olhando para lugar nenhum.

- Ontem você nem quis ver suas amigas, o Rock disse que elas estavam muito preocupadas.

- Eu já disse que tô bem! - Xis tentava escapar das conversas do pai. Quando o Sr. Light vinha com aquela história de conversas sérias, ia até o fundo do assunto, não importava qual fosse. E se ele descobrisse que Xis já foi um Maverick Hunter?

E por falar nisso, havia um jornal na banca, com uma notícia na primeira página dizendo "A Morte do Assassino do Professor Alberto W. Wily". Depois a notícia se seguia com uma foto do Maverick Hunter_X e a frase "Estamos livres de mais uma ameaça graças ao mais bravo dos Hunters de todos!". Várias pessoas que passavam e liam o trecho da reportagem diziam "Ah, como seria bom se todos Hunters tivessem essa coragem... Esse senso de justiça...". Xis teve de se controlar para não gritar "Isso não é 'justiça'! É uma tremenda vergonha!". Ficava de cabeça baixa enquanto andava, a mão direita do pai em seu ombro.

Foram para casa. Xis comeu alguma coisa para dizer que almoçou e sentou-se no sofá. Ligou a TV e tentou se distrair com um programa qualquer. E, como em todos animes ou coisas do gênero, aparece um repórter com um microfone gigantesco dizendo "Interrompemos nossa programação para uma notícia urgente! A cidade está sendo atacada por Mavericks! Estão em um número imenso!". Mostrou-se a cena da cidade rodeada por Mavericks armados, pessoas fugindo e gritando "Chamem os Maverick Hunters! Rápido!". Xis quis ajudar. Não, ele não era mais um Hunter, então aquilo não era problema dele. Decidiu desligar a TV para esquecer.

* * *

><p>MH<em>0 e MH<em>AXL chegaram ao local atacado.

- Como o X faz falta... Ir em missões sem ele não é a mesma coisa. - comentou Zero.

- Exatamente! - disse uma voz - Sem aquele Hunter vocês não são de nada! E a propósito, vocês caíram na nossa armadilha!

- O quê? - Zero não conseguia admitir que foi enganado.

- ... Vocês...! - AXL ficou de boca aberta. - Respondam. Por que estão fazendo isso? Por quê?!

- Desgraçado. - falou o Maverick - Como ousa questionar nossos objetivos?! E desde quando você ficou tão ingrato e arrogante?

Zero não estava entendendo era nada.

- Cala a boca. - AXL estava nervoso demais para tentar dialogar. Num gesto rápido, armou suas duas pistolas e mandou dúzias de Mavericks para o chão com tiros bem mirados. Mais outra dúzia chegou por trás, mas Zero também veio e jogou-os para o chão com vários golpes de sabre. AXL foi se encostar em um muro para diminuir as chances de inimigos virem por trás. Quase foi pego de surpresa por um Maverick suicida que se jogou de cima do muro bem em sua direção, mas conseguiu dar um dash para o lado e escapar (em compensação, o pobre Maverick já era :P).

Zero deu um golpe duplo de sabre querendo atingir dois Mavs de uma vez. Um deles foi atingido e o outro desviou. O Mav ia começar a rir do fracasso de Zero, mas não percebeu que estava bem na mira da pistola de AXL e caiu no chão como um pacote flácido (XD).

Os dois Hunters passaram um bom tempo desviando de tiros e golpes de Mavericks, que acabaram por destruir os próprios aliados. Logo chamaram a polícia para capturar os criminosos sobreviventes, depois saíram correndo para fugir de repórteres que vinham aos montes a fim de entrevistá-los.

A luta acabou mas AXL ainda estava nervoso. Parecia que o fato dele ter salvado o dia não lhe trazia o mínimo de satisfação.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

- Eu sabia... ... ... Red... Alert... ...!

- AXL, você conhece esses caras? - Zero perguntou com um olhar de "responda agora! Diga o que está acontecendo!" .

- Sim, infelizmente... **Eu já fui do**... **Red Alert**!


	16. Capítulo 16: Arma Secreta

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 16: Arma Secreta

- Como é que é? ... - Zero perguntou chocado.

- Eu... Eu já fui do Red Alert! - repetiu AXL.

- ... AXL, conta essa história direito. - pediu Zero ao ficar totalmente de frente para o companheiro.

- Eu fugi do Red Alert pra me tornar um Maverick Hunter...

- Isso não é tudo, é? - Zero imediatamente pôde perceber que faltava um pedaço da história.

- Isso é tudo. - confirmou AXL.

- Por que você fugiu? - Zero tentou conseguir a mesma resposta com outra pergunta.

- Fugi porque eu quis fugir, nada mais. - ele virou-se de costas para Zero e ia continuar a andar de lá para cá.

- ... AXL! Eu ainda tô falando com você! - Zero ainda tentou retomar o assunto mas foi inútil.

* * *

><p>Naquela tarde, depois de voltar para casa, Zero telefonou para Xis (que milagrosamente se dispôs a atender) e contou tudo. Depois de desligar, tudo estava confuso na cabeça de Xis. Então quer dizer que apareceram uns Mavericks doidões e de repente AXL diz que já pertencera ao grupo, depois se recusa a falar porque fugiu... Tinha alguma coisa estranha. E se... E se tudo aquilo fosse uma farsa e AXL fosse um enviado do Red Alert espiando os Hunters o tempo todo? E se ele já tiver contado sobre quem são os Hunters, a localização da base, os segredos, tudo para o Red Alert?<p>

"Ninguém é confiável." Talvez aquela frase fosse verdade. Então... O que fazer? Xis encostou a cabeça na parede mais próxima e ficou imóvel como uma estátua, perdido nas indecisões que teimavam em aparecer, mesmo depois de ter tentado várias vezes se convencer de que não tinha mais nada com os Hunters.

* * *

><p>Já na tarde seguinte, depois das missões, AXL ajudava na... Na limpeza da base! ^^<p>

- Hmm... AXL? - a Navigator ABC123 se aproximou.

- ... Ãh? - ele atendeu mas não parou o que fazia.

- Hm... Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso! ? Quero dizer, não era melhor descansar em vez de ajudar a limpar a base? Esse trabalho não tem nada a ver com você.

- Tudo bem, - respondeu ele, ainda sem parar de "trabalhar" - assim eu me distraio e esqueço todos os problemas...

- Problemas? - ela nunca imaginara que aquele Hunter tão animado tivesse algum problema.

- Aham, problemas. - ele falou sério.

A navegadora continuou olhando para o Hunter, que trabalhava movendo-se agilmente pela sala.

- Hmmm... AXL... Ummh... É... Você vem de família importante? - perguntou ela, enrolada.

- Importante? - ele parou um pouco - Bem... Hmm... Que eu saiba Não, por quê?

- Ah... Você é inteligente, sabe fazer de tudo...

- Claro que não... Eu apenas... Tenho uma certa "sorte".

- Hm... Não precisa falar comigo com tanta polidez. - aconselhou Palette.

- Alright.

- Ãh o quê? Olha, não fala em Inglês comigo porque eu não sei Inglês!

- Ok... Ops...! - "OK" é Inglês! *disfarça* - Ah... Desculpa... Hahahahaha...

* * *

><p>No final da tarde, Zero foi chamado a uma sala vazia e lá encontrou AXL.<p>

- Por que me chamou até aqui, AXL?

- Zero, eu queria que você visse uma coisa.

- Que tipo de coisa? - Zero ficou curioso.

- Isso. - apareceu uma luz dourada em volta de AXL e ele se transformou em um dos Mavericks derrotados em uma das missões - Eu tenho o poder de copiar a aparência e as habilidades de qualquer um... - disse ele, voltando ao normal - E acho que foi isso que me ajudou a usar o seu sabre e fazer outras coisas que nem eu tinha pensado.

- ...Onde você aprendeu isso?! - Zero perguntou assustado.

- Não sei. - falou AXL - Não lembro. Desde que me conheço por gente, eu tenho esses poderes. ... E agora sobre o Red Alert. Você queria saber, não queria?

Zero balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda de boca aberta.

- O Red Alert era uma organização que se encarregava de eliminar atividades Maverick, mais ou menos como os Maverick Hunters. - continuou AXL - Eu fui encontrado e criado por Red, o líder do Red Alert. Ele era bem gentil comigo por isso eu gostava de fazer alguma coisa que o agradasse. Ele sempre pedia pra eu copiar uns "DNA"s pra ele estudar, eu fazia. Todos do Red Alert eram bons comigo. Isso foi até alguns meses atrás. Red sempre falava que os "DNA"s eram pra ele estudar, mas eu acabei escutando umas conversas por rádio sem querer. Ele falava com um tal de **Sigma** e eu descobri que esse cara queria usar meus "DNA"s pra criar pessoas exatamente iguais a ele, com as mesmas características, os mesmos ideais. Formando um mundo inteiro só de "Sigmas" pra assim ficar tudo sob controle (pra ele). Red me pegou ouvindo conversas que não deveria e quase me matou. Foi a maior pancadaria. Acho que só saí vivo porque eu era a "arma secreta" do Red Alert, e claro, do Sigma. Depois disso não aguentei mais ver meus poderes sendo usados pra uma coisa daquelas. Resolvi fugir. Tentei esquecer os meus poderes. Tentei escapar da minha Skill, mas aí parece que era pior ainda. Existem coisas que não se pode deixar pra trás, e pelo jeito minha Skill era uma delas. Então decidi usar meus "talentos" pra alguma coisa útil e resolvi entrar pros Maverick Hunters. Assim eu poderia ter certeza de estar no caminho certo e "escapar" do Red Alert. Eu tentei fugir das entrevistas, dos repórteres, mas agora é tarde. O Red já tá atrás de mim de novo. Já não sei mais o que fazer...

- AXL... Eu sei que você luta por uma boa causa. - falou Zero, colocando a mão no ombro do outro Hunter - Vou te ajudar nisso. Depois eu falo com X sobre o assunto, acredito que ele também pense o mesmo que eu.

- ... Obrigado, Zero... Muito obrigado!

* * *

><p>Alguns dias depois, Zero já tentava pela décima vez falar do assunto com Xis, mas ele parecia não querer nem saber, dizia que não se pode confiar, muito menos em alguém que já foi do grupo inimigo, depois virava a cara e ia embora. Ou quando Zero começava "Xis, eu queria te falar uma coisa.", Xis dizia "Se for sobre aquilo, já pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, você e os outros Hunters que resolvam.".<p>

* * *

><p>- Não adianta. - Zero falou para AXL, depois de voltarem de uma missão - X não confia mesmo. Não deixou nem eu falar a metade.<p>

- Eu sei que é difícil. Mas ele vai ter que confiar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sei de várias coisas úteis (e inúteis) sobre o Red Alert. Tentarei ajudar no que for preciso.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco e foram para a sala central, onde a Navigator ABC123 se encontrava brigando com outro Hunter por causa de uns biscoitos.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou AXL.

- Não é justo! Ele falou que ia dividir o pacote de biscoitos comigo se eu navegasse pra ele!

- ... ... Ahahahahahahahahhuahuahahahahuahuahahahuaha. - AXL e Zero tentaram se segurar, mas não conseguiram por muito tempo e caíram na gargalhada. Às vezes a navegadora demonstrava atitudes muito infantis, parecia até uma criança da terceira série (:P).

- Tão rindo do quê?! Isso é coisa muito séria! Ele não cumpriu com a palavra! - ela começou a gritar (o que não era bom).

Os dois continuaram rindo sem parar. Só conseguiram mudar a expressão quando a menina ficou tão nervosa que saiu correndo e começou a chorar. Mostraram sinais de arrependimento e foram lá tentar consolar Palette.

* * *

><p>No domingo (que era pra ser dia de folga), Zero e AXL resolveram invadir uma das áreas do Red Alert sem os outros Hunters saberem. Foram até lá, seguindo os atalhos de AXL. Sem querer, acabaram derrubando uns troncos e chamando a atenção de uns guardas.<p>

- Quem está aí? - perguntou um deles, virando a cabeça na direção do barulho.

- Quem você acha? - perguntou AXL, já sabendo que não teria outra alternativa senão lutar.

- ...! Você! Como ainda tem a ousadia de pisar nas terras do Red Alert?! Depois de tudo o que fez! Não sei como Red ainda não mandou te matar. Argghhh... Mesmo sem a permissão do líder, eu vou acabar com você

- Não, - disse outro guarda, fazendo gesto para parar - Não podemos matá-lo! Ele é nossa arma secreta.

- Certo! Então não vamos matá-lo. Mas com o outro Hunter, não vamos fazer cerimônia. Yaaaaaaa!

Todos avançaram de uma vez contra Zero, que foi imobilizado, com os membros presos, o nariz tapado por várias mãos e luvas de armaduras, o cabelo quase arrancado.

- ... Zero, Zero! Soltem o Zero agora! - AXL gritava desesperadamente.

- Sim, nós soltaremos. - disse um dos guardas que seguravam Zero - Mas só se você sair dos Hunters e voltar para nosso lado!

- ... Só se vocês pararem de ir na do Sigma! - AXL respondeu na mesma moeda.

- Hm? O que você sabe sobre o **Mestre Sigma**?! - um dos outros guardas imediatamente soltou Zero e foi correndo na direção de AXL.

- Como é que é? Mestre!? Aaah, agora sim é que não quero mais conversa com vocês mesmo. Vocês jogaram fora toda honra do Red Alert pra mostrar lealdade a esse tal de Sigma! Pra mim já chega!

- Como ousa falar assim do meu Mestre Sig... Guaaaarrrrghhh.

AXL empurrou o guarda longe, fazendo-o colidir com uma parede. Pegou suas pistolas (faroeste XDDD) e mirou nos que prendiam Zero, parecendo não se importar com mais nada.

- Pare! Pare! - gritou um guarda desesperado - Você não sabe o que está fazendo, nós ajudamos Red a criar você, nós somos seus amigos!

AXL não saiu de sua posição de mira.

- Já chega! - gritou o Hunter - Arrependam-se agora ou calem-se para sempre, Mavericks! Tomem isso!

AXL disparou vários tiros rápidos, derrubando os guardas um a um. Alguns soltaram Zero para tentarem se defender e tiveram sua armadura atravessada por um poderoso sabre de plasma. Já livre, Zero chutou o primeiro guarda que estava em sua frente, derrubou outro com um soco e atirou dezenas longe com um único golpe de sabre.

- Zero!

- A... AXL. Eu estou bem... Mas...

Um dos guardas conseguiu escapar.

- Guahahahahaha! Que sorte a de vocês que Red não está aqui! Está em outra base! Mas essa sorte já vai se acabar, contarei da invasão a ele, agora! Guahahahahaha! - saiu correndo.

- Espera! - AXL foi tentar seguir, mas já era tarde.

- Outra base!? - quis saber Zero - Você sabe onde é, AXL?

- Não. Essa é a única área do Red Alert que eu conheço, não sei de mais base nenhuma.

- Então acho que a missão acabou por hoje. Eu vou embora. E você? O que vai fazer?

- Eu vou falar pro Comandante ver se localiza a base do Red Alert. Você vem comigo, Zero?

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Isso porque é nosso dia de folga! Bem que a gente podia ganhar alguma coisa pela hora extra!

Zero riu e se dirigiu à base dos Hunters. AXL ficou parado por alguns segundos, suspirou e logo depois, correu para alcançar Zero.


	17. Capítulo 17: Xis VS:  AXL

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 17: Xis VS: ... AXL

Xis não tinha nada para fazer. Levantou-se do sofá e decidiu dar uma volta. Quando chegou perto da porta, foi chamado pelo Sr. Light.

- Xis, vai sair? - perguntou o pai.

- Vou.

- Então leve isto. - Light entregou uma caixinha para o filho - Esta caixa contém algo muito especial. Carregue-a sempre com você. Se estiver em alguma situação de extremo perigo, não hesite em abri-la.

Xis agradeceu e saiu. O que poderia estar naquela caixa tão pequena? Logo ele esqueceu o assunto e sua mente foi invadida por outros pensamentos. Andou até chegar a uma enorme praça. Estava estranhamente vazia para um domingo. Xis ficou dando voltas sem prestar atenção em mais nada. Minutos depois, parou e começou a pensar alto, talvez alto até demais.

- Por quê? Por que nós devemos ficar matando uns aos outros assim? Será esse o caminho? É esse o preço a ser pago pra conseguir a paz? O preço de valiosas vidas? ... Eu nunca deveria ter sido um Hunter. Não deveria ter seguido Doppler, assim não teria despertado a minha Skill. Nunca deveria ter pensado em tentar descobrir sobre o assassinato do diretor, não era da minha conta. Zero que é o filho dele, ele e os outros Hunters que resolvam. Seria melhor se nada disso tivesse acontecido e eu pudesse ter uma vida normal. Eles não precisam de mim. Tudo que eu fiz até agora deu em nada. Tudo deu em nada, adiantou nada.

- Será mesmo? - disse uma voz conhecida. Xis virou-se na direção da voz e lá estava o Maverick Hunter_AXL - Tem certeza disso, Maverick Hunter_X?

- Eu não... Sou... Mais Maverick Hunter! - ele falou pausadamente - Sou Xis, simplesmente.

- Ah, sinto muito "X simplesmente," mas acontece que pra nós você sempre continuará sendo o Maverick Hunter_X.

- E por que **você** veio me dizer isso? **Você**, que tem relações com o Red Alert? Eu não quero ouvir nada de você!

- Eu **tinha** relações, não tenho mais. Agora sou um Maverick Hunter e tenho muito orgulho disso! Você também deveria ter, X.

- Ter orgulho de umas forças extraordinárias usadas pra derramar sangue? Você deveria é ter vergonha!

- Não, X, você não entendeu...

- Eu já disse que não quero ouvir nada de você! Vai embora daqui! Vai tentar convencer outro sobre essas suas conversas pra boi dormir, não confio em ninguém que se diz estar do mesmo lado que eu, já foi do grupo inimigo e ainda tem coragem de dizer que derramar sangue é boa coisa!

- ...? Eu não disse isso!

- Se não for embora logo, eu serei obrigado a tomar algumas atitudes drásticas! - Xis ignorou o comentário de AXL e imediatamente ativou sua Special Skill. Deu um salto e veio com uma voadora na direção do Hunter. AXL conseguiu rolar para o lado e desviar bem a tempo.

- Ei! E depois eu é que sou o sanguinário, né X? - disse com um tom irônico.

Xis começou a lançar toda sua fúria com vários tiros de plasma, mas logo viu que seus eram bem mais lentos que os das pistolas do adversário e mudou de tática. Continuou atirando com o canhão de um braço, concentrando o Buster no outro.

AXL cancelava os tiros normais de Xis um a um com seus próprios. Não estava distraído como seu oponente pensava, sabia que Xis poderia lançar seu Buster a qualquer momento. E também sabia muito bem que o X Buster concentrado tinha muito mais força do que um tiro normal e poderia detonar qualquer (ou quase todo) adversário despreparado. AXL continuava a cancelar os ataques, mas não dava nenhum tiro a mais, assim ninguém atingia ninguém. De repente Xis parou. Ficou esperando por alguns segundos e como nada aconteceu, partiu para o corpo a corpo. Seus ataques eram basicamente chutes, pois uma de suas mãos estava ocupada com o Buster. AXL apenas ficava desviando ou adotando posições de defesa. Xis deu um tiro normal, que o adversário virou a cabeça para desviar e ficou cara a cara com Xis. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o ex-Maverick Hunter usou a mão desocupada para dar um poderoso murro no rosto de AXL, jogando-o vários passos para trás.

- Por que você não ataca? - Xis fitava o adversário, atento a qualquer movimento, ainda concentrando o Buster.

- Eu não quero ferir você à toa, X.

- Você não vai continuar a me enrolar. - falou Xis - Não adianta dar uma de bonzinho comigo. Quem garante que você não contou tudo sobre os segredos dos Hunters pro Red Alert?

AXL ia dizer alguma coisa, mas parou.

A quantidade de energia que formava o Buster era cada vez maior. Xis evitava usar o tiro concentrado ao máximo em lutas contra humanos. Mas agora... Será que ele pretendia mesmo fazer aquilo? Não se importaria em matar AXL? A resposta para essas perguntas veio como uma bola de plasma gigante. Várias árvores foram arrancadas do chão, bancos foram demolidos. AXL pensou em desviar mas... A energia estava quase para destruir a estátua monumental da praça! Algo muito importante para a cultura da cidade! E o que todos iriam pensar se descobrissem que o causador daquela tragédia era o seu querido Maverick Hunter_X?

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - em vez de desviar, o Hunter se jogou direto contra a enorme bola de plasma. Gritando e sofrendo, ele tentava resistir...

Alguns minutos depois, a poeira baixou e a única coisa de pé que Xis podia ver era a grande estátua.

"Será que eu fiz a coisa certa?" pensava ele, apesar de tudo, preocupado com a possibilidade de ter tirado outra vida. Mas bem nessa hora, ouviu-se um barulho e AXL surgiu de pé à sua frente. Havia vários ferimentos onde a armadura não cobria, mas ele tentava não demonstrar seu sofrimento. Deveria tomar cuidado, Xis tinha grande vantagem por não estar ferido.

Xis esperou alguns segundos e começou a concentrar o Buster de novo.

- Desista... Confesse. Confesse tudo senão eu atiro! - sabia que se AXL tivesse algo a dizer, assim faria ou iria morrer. Estava em péssimas condições para tentar esquivar ou receber o ataque outra vez.

- X... ... ... - o Hunter continuou na mesma posição, olhando para Xis com determinação, não parecendo ter intenção de desistir ou "confessar" nada.

- ... ... - Xis hesitou um pouco, depois decidiu - Não vai falar mesmo? Então toma isso! Xiis Busteeer!

O tiro foi lançado (*mostra em câmera-lenta a bola de plasma se aproximando de AXL*). O Hunter não saiu do lugar, parecia disposto a encarar o golpe sem medo.

- Eu não tenho orgulho da minha força! E sim de ser um Maverick Hunter! - disse ele, com muito esforço - De saber que posso fazer algo pra ajudar os outros... De saber que estou no caminho certo... De ter amigos como você e o Zero... É disso que eu tenho orgulho! Será que você não... Entende? Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Xis ficou surpreso. AXL arranjou forças de algum lugar desconhecido e bloqueou o Buster com as duas mãos... Depois ainda conseguiu atirá-lo de volta! Xis estava tão espantado pelo que viu e ouviu, que nem se deu o trabalho de desviar do próprio tiro, sendo atingido em cheio e jogado ao chão.

A luta acabou. Quem saiu vitorioso? Ambos estavam caídos, bastante feridos (AXL bem mais do que Xis). Xis não conseguia se mover, não pelos ferimentos, mas pelo susto. O outro finalmente tomou a iniciativa e se levantou.

- Percebe, X? Os Mavericks são assim... Uns cabeças-duras. Não adianta tentar dialogar com eles. Eles não ouvem, por isso as circunstâncias nos forçam a lutar... Essa... Essa nossa força... Serve apenas pra mostrar de outra maneira o que com palavras não dá pra dizer... Já que falando não dá pra mudar a mente dos Mavericks... Temos que lutar... Não podemos desistir, se quisermos mesmo alcançar a paz... - AXL deu uma pausa e tirou algo escondido em um compartimento de sua armadura (seria um bolso? O.O). Sorriu ao ver que o objeto ainda estava inteiro depois do impacto dos Busters - ... Antes de eu vir aqui, Signas pediu que eu entregasse isso... - abaixou-se com dificuldade e colocou o bom e velho ID Card dos Hunters na mão de Xis - Todos esperamos poder ter o "Maverick Hunter_X" conosco de novo. - sorriu e foi embora - X, a gente se vê depois... Até mais...


	18. Capítulo 18: Red Alert

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 18: Red Alert

Xis voltou para casa ainda espantado. Nunca pensou que AXL pudesse fazer aquilo. Foi a maior demonstração de bravura e lealdade que ele já vira. Xis sentiu-se um grande tolo, quase jogou um dos raros verdadeiros amigos fora. E o pior, quase o matou. Tudo porque agiu precipitadamente, julgando a alguém, limitando-se às próprias experiências (na verdade é o que todo mundo faz, né? ^^). Naquela noite, ele custou a dormir, mesmo sabendo que o destino já lhe reservara intenso cansaço para os próximos dias, ou até meses.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, os Hunters tiveram uma agradável surpresa. A porta da base se abriu e por ela entrou o novamente Maverick Hunter_X.<p>

- Xiiiiis! - as navegadoras foram correndo abraçá-lo.

- Eiii calma! ... Eu fiz tanta falta assim? - ele perguntou depois de se recuperar do susto.

- Claro que fez! Eu não sabia o que seria da gente sem você! Ainda bem que voltou, X!

- Não exagera, Palette quero dizer... Navigator ABC123! - Xis disse rindo.

- X, você voltou! - Zero veio de uma das salas do fundo.

- Voltei, dessa vez é pra ficar.

Todos comemoraram com só risos e pulos de alegria.

- E onde está o MH_AXL? - perguntou Xis.

- Está naquela sala, esperando indicarem uma missão. - apontou Layer/L1.

Xis foi vê-lo. AXL estava de costas olhando para um monitor. Xis bateu na porta e entrou.

- ... Hmm... AXL?

- X! Eu sabia que você iria voltar.

- Você tá bem? - Xis perguntou preocupado.

- Ah, pra ter recebido dois Super Hyper Mega Master Ultra Power Quantum X Busters, até que sim hehehe...

- ... Desculpe por aquilo de ontem... Eu te julguei mal. - Xis falou arrependido.

- Tudo bem, fico contente que entendeu. E você tá aqui com a gente de novo, isso é o que importa.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que Signas os chamou para a sala de comandos e indicou a missão. As navegadoras finalmente conseguiram localizar a base secreta do Red Alert!

- AXL, tem certeza que você pode ir numa missão nesse estado? - Xis perguntou.

- Tenho, é só você não resolver me atirar mais dois daqueles! ...

Os dois riram e foram para a sala de comandos. Juntaram-se a Zero e entraram no teleporter, mas infelizmente não foi possível transportá-los diretamente para a base.

Pegaram o "celular", onde apareceu o mapa da região em que estavam.

- Ok, 123, pode nos dar as coordenadas de onde estamos e da entrada mais próxima? - pediu AXL - ... 123?

- ... As... O quê? - ela perguntou, fingindo estar distraída.

- Coordenadas. - informou Zero.

- ... ... ... ... Hmm... Eu não sei de nada disso... - ela disse com vergonha.

- ... Quê? Droga! Como foi que o Signas te admitiu como navegadora se você nem sabe isso? - Zero achou um absurdo.

- ... Hm... Nos testes que eu fiz não tinha isso! Daí eu passei e entrei! Mas por favor, não contem isso pro Signas! Eu vou perder a minha função!

- Tá bom, a gente não conta. Mas por favor, agora chama a Navigator 130! - pediu o Maverick Hunter_X.

- ...Ah... Não, espera aí! A entrada mais perto de vocês fica a trinta metros, à direita.

- O quê? - Zero colocou os números no mapa do "celular" - Nesse lugar não tem nada.

- Tem sim! Podem ir, confiem em mim!

- Olha, vai 123, chama a 130. - Xis falou de novo.

- Vai, só dessa vez! Podem ir onde eu tô falando e se não tiver nada, eu chamo a 130!

Resolveram ir para ela parar de encher. Chegaram lá e não acharam nada.

- 123! - Xis ia começar.

- Achei uma passagem secreta! Boa, 123! - AXL atirou em uma pedra estranha, que revelou ser um botão. Abriu-se uma entrada na parede de um prédio a alguns metros dali.

- Oh! - exclamou Zero - Como sabia que aí era uma passagem? Você me falou que não conhecia outra área deles, então significa que você nunca veio aqui antes!

- É porque na outra área do Red Alert tinha desses "botões".

- Ah. - Xis continuou - E você, 123? Como sabia que era aqui?

- ... Não sei explicar direito... Só sei que veio na minha cabeça, como se fosse uma imagem do lugar... A distância e o caminho de onde vocês vieram... Daí eu tive toda certeza de que era aí!

Os três ficaram espantados. Seria essa a habilidade de Palette? Então foi provavelmente por isso que Signas a admitiu como navegadora.

- Legal. Pode continuar, não precisa chamar a 130. - falou Xis.

- Obrigada, X!

* * *

><p>Logo estavam dentro da base, que parecia mais uma fortaleza (Ceará XD. Brincadeira).<p>

- Uau! - exclamou AXL - Nunca vi nada parecido! Achei que essas coisas só existissem em filmes! Desde quando o Red tem isso?

Precisaram parar de contemplar o cenário ao verem um exército de guerreiros "armadurados" se aproximando.

- Daqui vocês não passam! Aaaaaahhhh! - todos partiram com armas, espadas, facas, "luvas" (XD) e armaduras para cima dos Hunters.

Dessa vez, Xis não fez questão de usar o concentrado X Buster, nem Zero, o Z Saber (rimou!). Um dos guardas pulou os tiros de Xis e caiu atrás dele. Xis não viu e ia atirar outro Buster concentrado, mas levou um chute do inimigo e caiu no chão, bem na hora que atirou e sofreu o próprio golpe. Zero chegou para ajudar e deu um chute no traseiro do inimigo, fazendo-o cair inconsciente, assim como aconteceu com muitos outros guardas. Xis se levantou e deu um tiro com cada canhão, fazendo caírem inimigos dos dois lados. Enquanto isso, Zero dava um corte giratório no ar com o sabre, derrubando vários guardas sobre os próprios companheiros.

Alguns minutos depois, o chão estava forrado de Mavericks e os Hunters passaram para o outro andar. Pisaram num negócio no chão e o alarme foi ativado. Apareceu o dobro da quantidade de guardas daquela vez! Voaram Busters e cortes de sabre para tudo que era lado de novo. Só depois de acabarem com a metade é que foram perceber. Cadê o AXL? Veriam isso depois. Tinham de acabar com a festa daqueles guardas primeiro.

... Quinze minutos depois de uma barulheira e poeirama monótona, finalmente acabaram com os guardas! Oops, melhor dizendo, sobraram dois.

- ... Hmm... Qual era a senha para a porta do corredor da sala do Red mesmo? Eu esqueci.

- Seu idiota! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é "fsfsfsfsfsfshh". - cochichou o outro.

- Ah, valeu! ... Hahaha, você caiu direitinho! Adeus! - surgiu uma "pistola?" na armadura do primeiro, que deu um tiro na cabeça do segundo, fazendo-o cair. Xis e Zero estavam lá sem entender nada. De repente surgiu uma luz em volta do "guarda" restante e ele se transformou em AXL. - Pessoal, calma! Sou eu!

- AXL! Onde você tava? - perguntou Zero.

- Tava por aí, hihihi! Já deu pra conhecer tudo que a gente precisa aqui, e o melhor. Já vai dar pra ir direto pra sala do Red! Eu descobri uns atalhos bem massa!

- Hã... E... AXL, de onde você tirou esse poder? - Xis ainda não sabia.

- Você já saberia há muito tempo se tivesse me deixado falar! - disse Zero - Sempre que eu ia falar sobre isso você "fugia"!

- Ah, é uma longa história. - AXL balançou a cabeça - Depois eu te conto, senão a gente não chega na sala do Red hoje!

* * *

><p>- Que barulheira é essa? Por que ninguém avisou que tínhamos invasores? - disse o líder do Red Alert, com a Skill de armadura ativada, pronto para dar um jeito nos intrusos.<p>

- Porque todo mundo ficou lá embaixo dormindo. - disse o Maverick Hunter_X.

- V... Vocês! - Red passou os olhos pelos dois Hunters e depois deu um olhar rancoroso em direção ao Maverick Hunter_AXL - ... Axel... ... Como? Como você teve a coragem de fazer isso? Seu ingrato! Depois de tudo que eu te fiz... Eu criei você... Eu te dei um lar... Você largou tudo e foi se juntar aos inimigos! Por quê?

- Inimigos? Quem se juntou aos inimigos foi você! Você só ficou me usando o tempo todo! Só se aproveitando dos meus poderes! ...

- Você não entende! Estamos fazendo isso para revolucionar o mundo! Esses "DNA"s serão usados para revolucionar a Ciência! Dentro de pouco tempo, qualquer tipo de transplantes será possível de se realizar e, graças à futura capacidade dos humanos de terem qualquer DNA adaptado a seu organismo, órgãos estranhos deixarão de ser rejeitados. Com isso, qualquer doença poderá ser curada! E você resolveu arruinar todo esse futuro porque suas atitudes infantis o levaram à loucura!

- É nada! - gritou AXL - Eu sei que é uma mentira que vocês inventaram, esses "DNA"s são para beneficiar somente ao Sigma! Você sabe disso bem melhor do que eu, mas ficou egoísta, só quer saber de poder, então continua obedecendo porque ele te prometeu poder! Vocês roubaram, mataram, arruinaram a vida de um monte de gente que não tem nada a ver com isso... E ainda vem dizer que tá lutando pro bem da humanidade! ?

- Cale a boca! Como ousa me contrariar? - Red deu um murro e jogou AXL longe - Sou eu que mando aqui, então tem de me respeitar! Você deve me obedecer, sem questionamentos!

- ... - AXL se levantou e deu um olhar penetrante na direção de Red - Fique sabendo que eu não sou o mesmo Axel bobo de antes, com quem você fazia o que bem queria. Eu tenho sentimentos, já não aguento mais você me usando como se fosse um boneco... Eu bem que queria te fazer alguma coisa, mas você se transformou num completo Maverick! Agora eu sou um Maverick Hunter. Não vou deixar você e o Sigma virarem o mundo de cabeça pra baixo assim! - ele foi correndo e deu com a pistola na cabeça de Red, que foi empurrado metros para trás até bater na parede.

- Ah, é assim? Você não vai cooperar mesmo, não é? Pois bem! Nós arranjaremos outro jeito de conseguir os "DNA"s sem você!

- Então por que não fizeram isso desde o começo? Haaaa! - AXL foi novamente para perto de Red como um foguete. Foi um grave erro. Red o golpeou com uma poderosa lança, atingindo-lhe a parte do rosto sem armadura. AXL parou seu ataque na metade e colocou as mãos sobre o local ferido. Red aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe dar um soco com a outra mão, fazendo-o cair de lado no chão.

- Está vendo? É isso o que acontece quando me desrespeita. Você já deveria saber disso, eu já te dei umas surras antes. A diferença agora é que isso já foi longe demais, então eu não terei mais piedade! Aaaah! - Red deu um murro no rosto de seu filho adotivo, fazendo escorrer um líquido vermelho - Você nem ao menos tem o meu sangue. Seu inútil! - concluiu dando um murro na boca de AXL.

- AXL, AXL! - o Maverick Hunter_X gritava enquanto corria em seu socorro. Abaixou-se ao lado de AXL - Você tá bem? Pode se levantar?

- ... X... C... Cuidado...!

- Aaaaaah! - Xis gritou com o impacto de um soco de Red contra seu corpo. O adversário não parecia querer dar um segundo de folga e se jogou para cima de Xis, derrubando-o no chão. Depois segurou suas mãos nas costas e pisou sobre seus pés para que o Hunter não se movesse.

- Urgh! - Red foi obrigado a largar Xis porque sentiu que algo cortante e eletrizante atingira sua cabeça.

- Z Zero... - Xis disse ao se levantar.

- Não se distraia, X! - Zero gritou ao avançar contra Red mais uma vez.

- Hahahaha seus idiotas! Tomem isso! - Red criou um poderoso tornado, que atingiu Xis e Zero em cheio.

Depois das explosões, o lugar foi dominado por um completo silêncio. ... Subitamente, uma luz surgiu de uma parede rachada e uma enorme bola de plasma veio em direção a Red! Foi um ótimo ataque surpresa, mas o carregamento energético do Buster aumentou ainda mais a cratera na parede.

- Arrrgggh! Hunters desgraçados! Vocês arruinaram o Red Alert. Estragaram tudo. Não vou deixar isso continuar! Haaaaaaaa... - Red começou a preparar outro tornado, bem maior do que o anterior. Xis ia tentar atacar com o Buster, mas Red era rápido demais e o Buster de Xis não foi carregado nem vinte porcento, enquanto o tornado já estava pronto para ser lançado - Huh? Uaaaaargh! Como...Como ousa me atrapalhar? - o ataque de Red foi interrompido por um minúsculo tiro vindo de uma pistola.

- ... Hhh... Hhh... - AXL estava de pé, com o sangue ainda escorrendo e manchando a armadura. Apoiava-se numa parede e mal aguentava suas próprias pistolas.

- Como você ainda tenta lutar nesse estado? - Red perguntou, sem perceber que a quantidade de energia do Buster de Xis ficava cada vez maior.

- Nunca... Desistir de suas metas... Foi você que me disse isso, lembra? ... Acho que não, né Red? Você tá louco demais pra lembrar e seguir as suas próprias... Filosofias... Essas sim valiam a pena ouvir... De você... E acho que... Foram elas que me fizeram ser o que sou hoje... ... Você é o culpado, Red...

- ... Rrrrrrrghhh! Cale a boc...! - só então ele viu que havia uma quantidade imensa de energia no canhão de Xis - Você me distraiu, miserável! Haaaaaaa! - começou a preparar o tornado de novo - Não irão escapar dessa vez! Oryaaaaaaa!

- Xiiiiis Buster! Haaaaa!

Os dois golpes se chocaram. O plasma se espalhou por toda sala e cada pessoa voou para um canto. Vários barulhos depois, a construção começou a perder as bases e a desmoronar. Todos estavam em péssimas condições depois da colisão dos golpes. Sentaram-se no chão por alguns segundos para tentarem se recuperar um pouco.

Red estava caído, com a armadura desativada e vários ferimentos muito graves. Continuou deitado, pensativo, como se estivesse tendo flashbacks de sua vida inteira. Tentava fazer o balanço do que lhe restava. Naquela situação, derrotado e com seus planos tendo falhado, perdeu toda força-de-vontade e até conseguiu achar que AXL tinha razão. Desde que se aliou a Sigma, jogou fora o que realmente importava. Tudo o que tinha agora era uma enorme lista de erros e de objetivos que não conseguiu cumprir. Não tinha mais forças para lutar... Nem o Red Alert, pois seus subordinados estavam ou presos, ou mortos, ou desmaiados dentro do prédio que desabaria em poucos minutos... Nem tempo, pois parecia que sua hora estava chegando. A cada segundo que passava, ouvia-se o barulho de paredes desmoronando, pilares caindo e tudo tremia. De repente, ele se lembrou de outro fator que já fora muito importante em sua vida, talvez até mais que as propriedades do Red Alert, incluindo aquele prédio. Elas valiam muito quando as comprou e eram um símbolo de sucesso para ele, mas graças ao seu egoísmo, agora estavam em ruínas. Porém, esse outro fator esquecido ainda poderia ter um bom futuro. Finalmente, Red levantou a cabeça e resolveu falar.

- ... A... Axel... Venha cá. Tenho algo para lhe dizer...

- Fala daí. - disse AXL, desconfiado.

- Venha, por favor. É a última coisa que eu peço...

AXL levantou-se e foi andando devagarinho, olhando para Red, atento a qualquer coisa.

- Eu menti para você... Esse tempo todo... - Red começou a falar, com um olhar sincero. Sentou-se e começou a limpar as feridas de AXL com as próprias "mangas" - Eu sempre disse que seus pais morreram, mas... ... Na verdade você nunca teve pais. Você foi criado em laboratório...Pela fusão de vários "DNA"s, com fins de estudos para... Curar qualquer tipo de doença humana. Sim, esse era mesmo o objetivo original... Aquele dia em que os cientistas... Te trouxeram do Instituto de Pesquisas... E te entregaram nos meus braços... Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida! - Red continuou, quase chorando - Desde então eu decidi que iria cuidar de você com todo carinho... Eu falhei. Caí na conversa do Sigma. Fui dominado pela ganância e... E passei a pensar só nos planos dele, no poder e nos valores materiais que ele prometia. Esqueci de você. Dos seus sentimentos... E do seu propósito...! Foi aí que eu fiz o que fiz... A certa altura, pude perceber que estava errado... Mas depois de ter feito tudo aquilo, já não tinha como consertar... Eu sei que fracassei... Mas já é tarde... Perdoe-me, Axel.

- Re... Red...! ... ! - AXL não sabia o que dizer. Nem teve tempo de assimilar direito tudo que ouviu. De repente, cubos de concreto daquela sala começaram a cair.

- AXL, rápido! Vamos sair daqui! - chamou o Maverick Hunter_0.

AXL virou-se para Red pela última vez.

- Vá, Axel. - falou Red - Eu vou seguir o destino do prédio. Já cometi erros demais, de qualquer jeito eu vou morrer mesmo... - Red tentou dar um sorriso forçado - Você é muito importante para todos, por favor... Não morra, Axel...

- Red... Red! - AXL não pôde evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem. - ... Não tem outro jeito mesmo... Não é? - Red não respondeu, mas seus olhos disseram tudo, já estava decidido - ... Então... Então... Descanse em paz, Red. E obrigado... ... Por tudo...

Saíram correndo com dificuldades, pois todos estavam feridos. AXL não conseguia se mexer, tanto pelos ferimentos mais graves do que os dos companheiros, quanto pelo choque com todas aquelas revelações, então teve de ser puxado pelos outros Hunters.

Logo que conseguiram sair da base, presenciaram a queda do World Trade Center de uma torre só, e com ele, tudo que restava do Red Alert.


	19. Capítulo 19: Desaparecimentos I

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 19: Desaparecimentos (I)

Três dias depois, os Hunters já estavam quase recuperados da batalha, graças ao Dr. Lifesaver, ótimo médico que sempre prestava serviços aos Maverick Hunters.

Eles estavam na base com a Skill, já que assim seus corpos tornavam-se mais resistentes às dores e ao cansaço.

"Eu... Fui criado em laboratório... Eu sou... Um experimento... ... Red...", AXL pensava pela enésima vez na revelação de suas origens, que ouviu em seu último encontro com Red. Não queria acreditar que era tão diferente dos outros... A começar por não ter uma família de verdade, e depois da morte do líder do Red Alert, nem de mentira...

- AXL? - Signas se aproximou - Está melhor?

- ... Um pouco.

- Ainda está pensando no que aconteceu na base do Red Alert, não é? - na verdade, o comandante não precisava de resposta, pois estava estampada no rosto do Hunter. Sabia do ocorrido porque AXL tinha contado ao voltar - Ao que tudo indica, essas informações são verdadeiras, prova disso são suas habilidades envolvendo DNA. Não digo para esquecer suas origens, mas você não pode negá-las. Mesmo assim, para nós, isso não muda nada. Falo também por X e Zero porque acredito que eles pensam o mesmo. Axel... - Signas usou o nome real para enfatizar - Independente de suas origens, para nós você continua sendo a mesma pessoa. Estamos aqui com você como sempre estivemos, desde que o conhecemos.

- Obrigado, Signas.

A expressão do Hunter estava melhor, mas não tão boa quanto o comandante gostaria. Mesmo assim, Signas deu-se por satisfeito, sorriu e se retirou.

AXL decidiu se distrair um pouco e foi ver o que os outros dois estavam fazendo. Eles conversavam para tentar resolver um problema.

- Vamos ver... - Zero raciocinava em voz alta - Já faltamos três dias... Amanhã já é bom eu ir pra escola.

- Mas Zero! Você ainda não está totalmente bem! - Layer ficou preocupada - E se acontecer alguma coisa?!

- Se acontecer, aconteceu. - ele respondeu simplesmente - Eu tenho que ir. Sou o presidente do grêmio. E alguém pode suspeitar de alguma coisa se e de repente faltarmos nos mesmos dias e, na mesma quantidade de dias! Eu tenho que ir de qualquer jeito!

- Talvez eu possa ir na semana que vem... Mas eu acho que amanhã não dá pra você ir não, Zero!

- Se não der pra ser amanhã, eu vou depois de amanhã. Se você for mesmo só na semana que vem, não temos porque nos preocuparmos, X.

"Hmm... Que confusão... Acho que não vou poder ajudar.", AXL pensava ao se retirar. Não estava com cabeça para pensar em "estratégias" e coisas complicadas. Só depois de sair dali, foi se tocar de uma coisa que Zero havia falado. "Pera aí, quê? O Zero é o presidente do grêmio?"

* * *

><p>Na tarde da segunda-feira da semana seguinte, Xis já pôde ir à escola normalmente. Quando chegou na base, todos estavam à sua espera.<p>

- X! Que demora! - reclamou AXL, já com uma expressão bem mais tranquila do que no outro dia.

- Desculpem, é que eu tava fazendo lição de casa.

- Então ninguém pode reclamar e sim dar os parabéns, não é sempre que o X faz lição de casa! - caçoou Zero.

- Ah nem tanto assim, vai! - Xis falou chateado.

Enquanto isso, Palette conversava ao lado com Layer.

- Não tá tendo atividades Maverick ultimamente... Será mesmo que a gente tem que ficar na base todo dia?!

- Todo cuidado é pouco. - respondeu Layer - Talvez eles estejam traçando o próximo plano. Devemos ficar alerta.

- Ahhh, tá bom... - suspirou Palette. Depois virou-se para o Maverick Hunter_AXL - Hmmmm... ... Então quer dizer que o seu nome é "Axel"? - ela perguntou.

- Hum? ... É... Por quê? - ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Gostei! Gostei gostei gosteiiiii! Muito bonitinho!

- Huh? "Bonitinho?" Tem-se gosto pra tudo... - (XD) ele mesmo falou.

- Não vai dizer que você não gosta!

- ... Mais ou menos... - concluiu ele.

- Mas é o seu nome! - Palette falou espantada.

- Mas não fui eu quem escolheu. Quando eu me dei conta, já era chamado assim.

- Posso te chamar assim? Posso posso posso? - ela perguntou alegre.

- ... Hmm... Pode. Mas só fora das missões, por favor!

- êêêêh! Oba oba obaaa! - ela ficou pulando de alegria.

- ...? - ele fechou os olhos, ainda sem entender o que tinha levado Palette a ficar tão contente.

* * *

><p>O professor Doppler estava saindo de uma reunião da escola. Ia atravessar a rua quando ouviu uma voz de aluno chamar "Professor!". Ele automaticamente virou-se na direção da voz. Depois disso, sua consciência apagou.<p>

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, apesar de Xis não ter aula de Ciências, ficou sabendo que o professor Doppler não veio. Todos ficaram tirando sarro por causa de seu "eterno" resfriado. Enquanto Xis se rachava de rir com seus colegas, alguém passou correndo e esbarrou nele.<p>

Na penúltima aula, chegou um funcionário com um RG perdido, dizendo que o dono era um tal de Chill, da quarta série. Xis foi encarregado de levar o documento até a sala. A professora abriu a porta e chamou o dono do RG. O mesmo aluno que esbarrara com Xis se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Você que é o Chill? Você perdeu isso. - Xis apontou o RG, ainda surpreso com a coincidência.

- Ah, muito obrigado!

* * *

><p>Naquela tarde, Xis e Zero estavam reunidos com as navegadoras na base.<p>

- Vocês têm alguma coisa para fazer no domingo? Se não tiverem, nós podíamos ir passear no Parque do Ybirapwera. - sugeriu Layer/L1.

- Ebaaa! Eu adoro ir no Ybirapwera! - Palette deu pulos de alegria.

- Eu não tenho nada. E você, Zero? - Xis perguntou.

- Também não. Posso ir.

Naquela hora, Signas avisou pelo comunicador sobre um ataque a duas delegacias de polícia. Alguém ameaçava matar todo mundo se não soltassem todos os Mavericks que foram presos. Os Hunters foram chamados.

- Então estamos indo. - Xis se despediu e começou a andar em direção à sala de teleporters.

- 123, você convida o AXL por nós, né? - Zero não esperou a resposta e pôs-se a seguir Xis.

- Quê? ...Espera aí! - ela gritou, mas foi inútil.

AXL tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão meio fácil.

- AXL, por favor, rápido! Há ataques Maverick nas principais delegacias policiais das Zonas Norte e Leste, X e Zero irão para a Leste. Você vá para a Zona Norte. Tente ir o mais rápido que puder, OK? - pediu Signas.

- Ok! - ele gritou já correndo para a porta. De repente parou ao ver a Navigator ABC123 andando pelos corredores - Ué, você não vai navegar? É uma emergência!

- Axel! Eu precisava mesmo falar com você! ... Hmm... !É... Será que... - a navegadora se enrolou. Ainda não tinha conseguido se dar muito bem com AXL. Ele era mais alegre na presença de Xis ou Zero. Em outras ocasiões ele chegava parecer sério demais, apenas se importando com seus deveres de Maverick Hunter. Palette não se sentia muito à vontade ao falar com ele, pois achava que ele não se interessaria por assuntos de criança, ou de menina, ou... Ou qualquer outro motivo.

- ...Fala logo que eu tô com pressa! - o Hunter respondeu, ansioso para partir em missão (não falei!?)

- Humm... - continuou ela - No próximo domingo a gente resolveu passear no Parque do Ybirapwera... E... Você não quer ir junto?

- ...Eu... Eu não tenho folgas. - ele falou, com expressão variada entre apressado e cansado.

- O quê? Nem aos domingos? ...

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando acabar a conversa logo.

- ...Então quem sabe se pedir pro Signas... - Ela sugeriu.

- ... Sinto muito mas eu tô saindo! Depois a gente se fala! - AXL saiu correndo e deixou a navegadora nervosinha.

- Axel, Axel! Seu mal-educado! Você tem que ouvir a minha conversa até o fim!

* * *

><p>Os portões estavam quebrados e soldados se encontravam caídos, congelados.<p>

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_0.

Continuaram a andar e perceberam que boa parte do chão do local também estava congelada. Passaram por mais policiais caídos até chegarem no local próximo às celas dos presos. Pegaram o suspeito no flagra, procurando por uma chave em algumas gavetas.

- Maverick Hunters! Vocês não vão me impedir de cumprir as ordens do Mestre Sigma! - disse ele, saindo de trás de um armário. Ele parecia mais um... ... Pinguim?

- Aaaaahhhhh! - Xis se espantou quando ouviu aquela voz.

"Ah, muito obrigado!"

- Sou Chill Penguin. Vou acabar com você, em nome do meu Mestre Sigma!


	20. Capítulo 20: Chill Penguin

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 20: Chill Penguin

- Sou Chill Penguin. Vou acabar com você, em nome do meu Mestre Sigma!

- ... Não! Não pode...Ser! ! - Xis quase perdeu a fala. Era a voz do aluno que perdeu o RG!

"Ninguém é confiável... Principalmente aqui..."

"Então era por isso! ... Por isso que ele disse aquilo... Vários alunos da escola tão sendo usados como escravos do Sigma!" pensava Xis "Mas por quê? O que tem esse Sigma a ver com a escola?"

- X, cuidado! - Zero avisou-o de um ataque direto, mas sua distração era tanta que Xis nem pensou em desviar.

- Aaaahhhhhhh! - mesmo depois de levar o golpe, Xis ainda continuou parado pensando no que levaria um aluno a fazer uma coisa daquelas, deixando a luta de lado e a concentração também.

- O que foi? Ficou congelado antes de eu soltar o gelo pra te congelar? Hihihihihi. - riu Chill Penguin.

- ... Por quê?! - Xis finalmente falou - Por que você tá fazendo isso?! Por que você obedece às ordens do Sigma?!

- Hihihihi claro. Ele me fez o que ele prometeu! Ele falou que ia fazer a minha família ficar rica se eu fizesse isso! Não há nada mais justo do que retribuir um favor!

- ... C como? Só isso?! - Xis perguntou enquanto Zero ficou de boca aberta com o que ouviu.

- Como "só isso"? Você não tem noção da situação que a gente tava! Nem de quanto dinheiro deu pra ganhar!

- Não, não é isso! - gritou Xis - Por acaso faz ideia do que você fez? De quantas pessoas você já matou?! Tem que parar. Nem um milhão de vidas vale dinheiro!

Chill hesitou por um momento.

- Não! Eu não vou parar! Não sou do tipo que não cumpre promessas! E trair os outros não é bom!

- Não entendo como alguém com tanto senso de justiça como você não consiga perceber o que é certo e o que é errado! - falou Zero.

- Cala a boca! Cala a boca e me deixa em paz! - Chill atirou dois grandes cubos de gelo em direção aos dois Hunters.

Eles se esquivaram e cubos continuaram a ser atirados. Dali a algum tempo, Zero começou a quebrá-los com golpes de sabre.

- X, pare de desviar! O alvo dele não somos nós!

- O quê? - só então Xis percebeu que o chão estava totalmente congelado.

- Aahahahaheuhuiheihuihihihihiuhihiuhia. Vocês caíram direitinho! Yaaa! Hihihihihi hahahahaha... - Chill esbarrava e derrubava os dois hunters sucessivas vezes graças à sua agilidade no gelo.

- Cadê? Cadê ele? - Xis e Zero olhavam para os lados tentando localizar o adversário.

- Tada! - ele saiu de baixo de uma pequena montanha de gelo. Em seguida preparou um enorme cubo cujos alvos eram, agora sim, Xis e Zero. Eles estavam totalmente despreparados, ainda tentando focar o pinguim.

- Yaaaaaagh! - Quando ele iria atirar, apareceu um tiro de plasma de algum lugar, atingiu o cubo, causando uma certa eletricidade e jogando Chill para trás.

- Demorei?

- AXL! - gritou Zero, contente que o amigo conseguira dar conta de sua missão a tempo de se juntar a eles.

- Ah, olha quem tá aqui... - falou Chill, já recuperado - O Maverick Hunter_AXL, o traidor do Red Alert! O Mestre Sigma falou muito de você. Trair os outros não é bom! Eu vou acabar com você por isso!

- É? - perguntou o Hunter - Quem traiu foram eles, não eu. Quem obedece ao Sigma é um traidor sem tamanho. E aliás, é o que você está fazendo também! - o Hunter deu um tiro com sua pistola.

Houve uma pequena explosão e em seguida Chill sumiu de vista.

- AXL, cuidado! Ele tá enterrado no chão! - avisou Zero.

AXL começou a flutuar, já sabendo mais ou menos o que o oponente pretendia fazer. Logo que o Pinguim apareceu, AXL desceu com uma voadora em sua direção, pegando Chill totalmente desprevenido. Este desesperou-se com o ataque repentino e tudo que conseguiu foi congelar o pé do Hunter. Foi um grande erro. Congelada, a bota da armadura ficou mais dura ainda e atingiu o Pinguim em cheio, com o triplo da dor que ele tentara evitar.

- Aaaaaaafrghfrghfrghffffrrrrrhhhhh. Desgr...Aaçaaado! Eu vou te matar! Porque você desobedeceu às ordens do Red Alert...Que também eram as ordens do meu Mestre!

- Sigma está errado! Você não percebe? Tudo que ele fez foi se aproveitar dos outros! Usou o Red Alert, me usou. Agora está usando você!

- ... ... Cala a boca!

Chill começou uma espécie de queda-de-braço com AXL. O Hunter deu um impulso e conseguiu jogar o pinguim de cara no chão. Logo em seguida apontou sua pistola, com a melhor mira possível.

- Agora!

- Não! AXL! Não faça isso! - Xis interrompeu - Ele é um aluno do colégio... Do Mirae!

- ... O quê? - AXL parou por uns segundos. Não era sua intenção, mas Chill já estava bem ferido e um tiro poderia matá-lo - ... ... Mas ele não deixa de ser um Maverick!

- Mas... Mas... - Xis tentava argumentar - Por favor, não faça isso.

- Então o que você quer que eu faça, X? - perguntou AXL, ainda com a arma apontada.

Xis ficou indeciso. AXL não parecia querer agir sem que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Pensou, mas pensou tanto que quase não viu quando Chill levantou-se de repente e correu com tudo para dar um Golpe em Zero. Na hora do desespero, não teve jeito. AXL atirou.

* * *

><p>Quarenta minutos depois, tudo já estava mais ou menos sob controle. Chill estava bastante ferido, já sem a Skill, sendo levado para a ala de presos menores de idade. Chorava e esperneava como uma criança comum, nem parecia que fora capaz de matar tantas pessoas.<p>

- Dá pena dele. - falou Alia, quando todos já se encontravam na base.

- Ele tinha vários pensamentos coerentes, só que o Sigma estragou as ideias dele. - falou Zero.

- O Sigma já estragou a vida de muita gente. - completou AXL - Ele usa a ganância das pessoas a seu favor.

- Pelo jeito agora resolveu usar as cabecinhas imaturas de crianças a seu favor também. - concluiu Signas - Isso não é bom. Não podemos deixar isso continuar...

- Hm... - começou Xis - Não é estranho? Pode reparar. Até agora os principais aliados dele vieram da escola. O professor Doppler, Vile, Chill... Né? Eu tô começando a achar que ele é alguém que trabalha lá também...!

- Você quer dizer que estamos mais perto dele do que imaginamos? - Zero esperou uma confirmação.

- Hum... - AXL ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Alia.

- Ei! Faz sentido! - Ela gritou como se tivesse descoberto a América - X, Você se lembra do que falou no dia em que foi com o Zero em casa?

"Eu não esperava que ele soubesse, mas perguntei da espada. Ele disse que tava lá até um certo dia, quando eu tinha ficado dormindo e veio um professor em casa. Meu pai tinha ido pegar um refresco e Rock tava brincando na sala. Depois disso ela sumiu. Daí eu perguntei pro meu pai quem era o professor que veio enquanto eu dormia e ele falou que era... ... ..."

- O Professor S! - Alia concluiu.

Iam abrir a boca diante da resposta do quebra-cabeças, quando (pra variar) tocou o "celular", e veio uma denúncia anônima de ataques Maverick em uma região qualquer.

- Hhh... - o comandante suspirou - Quem se voluntaria a ir?

Todos já estavam cansados de tantas missões, apesar daquela em particular aparentar ser fácil. Finalmente AXL deu um passo à frente. O comandante lhe desejou boa sorte e ele ia saindo.

- Ei! Você não vai escapar da minha conversa de novo, tá? - disse a Navigator ABC123, saindo repentinamente de um quarto.

- ... 123! - disse AXL surpreso.

- ... Então? Eu já combinei com o Zero e o X. E você? Tem certeza que não vai poder ir no Ybirapwera com a gente? Eu reparei que você anda muito cansado, era melhor pegar um ar livre...

- Obrigado, mas não vai dar... Depois que acabar essa confusão toda, eu vou. Ok?

- Tá, mas você tem que prometer.

- Eu prometo... E agora eu tô de saída. A gente se vê depois. - AXL se virou e saiu correndo em direção à porta.

- ...Ele não gosta mesmo de falar comigo. - suspirou Palette - Hm... Quem sabe ele resolve ir se o X pedir?


	21. Capítulo 21: Tragédia

A/n:

Nota da Aiyumi: primeira atualização do ano e já estamos na metade da fic!

Feliz Ano Novo!

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 21: Tragédia

O dia estava nublado. Era aula de Geografia. Zero esfregou os olhos, como se as nuvens o impedissem de ver os desenhos e esquemas que o professor passava na lousa.

- No começo do século passado (não era do meu tempo ainda). - todos riram com o comentário de Signas. Todos, menos Zero, que não parecia captar uma única palavra - Havia muitas ofertas de empregos na cidade. Então várias pessoas vinham dos mais diversos países para tentar a sorte. Eram os tais de "imigrantes". - escreveu a palavra bem grande no quadro - Eles trabalhavam mais na agricultura e ajudaram muito a fazer crescer o mercado agrícola do país. Uns quarenta e bolinhas anos depois (quase do meu tempo), o país já não era mais tão agrícola assim e a industrialização já tomava conta de muitas coisas. Ainda tinham uns que diziam "Trabalhar na cidade dá dinheiro". Bem, dá mesmo, mas quando chegavam nos principais centros econômicos, descobriam que não tinham estudado o suficiente e todos empregos que tentavam arranjar, exigiam muitos conhecimentos. Daí, adivinha o que acontece! - como ninguém falou nada, ele teve de continuar - O indivíduo fica perdido, não tem onde morar, não tem dinheiro para nada (exatamente por isso resolveu trabalhar). Mas não consegue nem trabalhar, acaba indo parar numa favela ou algo assim. Isso acontece com várias pessoas e a população da cidade vai aumentando, aumentando, aumentando...

O professor não percebeu, mas o tempo foi passando, foi passando, foi passando... Ouviu-se um barulho de sinos tocando. O que era aquilo mesmo? Ah, o sinal. A aula havia acabado e Zero continuava sentado na carteira, de braços cruzados. Lá no fundo pôde ouvir o sinal tocar, mas era como se não conseguisse se mexer, como naqueles breves momentos de lucidez durante um sono profundo. Apenas "acordou" quando um aluno timidamente o chamou avisando que acabou a aula. Levantou-se, suspirou e foi para a outra sala.

Muitos colegas tinham receio de falar com Zero, por sua posição como filho de alguém que foi rico e importante, e também por sua posição como representante de sala e presidente do grêmio... Tudo isso somado à expressão séria que sempre mantinha em seu rosto e suas atitudes. Sempre. Sempre, tirando aquele dia...

* * *

><p>Acabou a aula. Xis andava em direção ao portão. No meio da barulheira dos alunos, pôde reconhecer a voz de sua amiga Palette o chamando.<p>

- Você viu o Zero? - ela perguntou.

- Hoje não.

- Não! Então quer dizer que até agora nada?

- Tudo bem, daqui a pouco ele aparece. Ele vai pra base, com certeza... - consolou Xis.

- É mesmo. Hmm... Então, mudando de assunto... Que tal se a gente fosse fazer uma visitinha ao Chill na prisão?

- Vamos! Vamos agora mesmo! Eu também quero saber como ele está. - concordou Xis.

Os dois saíram do colégio e foram diretamente para a delegacia. Xis ativou sua Skill e entrou como Maverick Hunter_X. Palette não precisava de disfarces, afinal ninguém podia vê-la nas missões.

Na ala de prisioneiros menores, estava Chill, escondido em um canto. Xis e Palette iam perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas deixaram a pergunta de lado. Ele Estava pálido, com lágrimas escorrendo.

- ...O que foi? - perguntou Palette

- ... Eu fa fa fa... Falheiii... - gaguejava Chill, chorando - Se eles s... O... Uberem disso... Vão me matar... Na...Hora! - depois, ficou mais horrorizado ainda quando percebeu que estava diante dos Maverick Hunters - Ahhh ah ah ah ah...! Ãhãhãhãhãhããã!

- Calma, não vamos deixar te fazerem mal. - disse o Hunter, com um olhar amigável - Só fizemos aquilo porque você estava agindo como um Maverick. Mas só queremos ajudar, entenda isso.

Chill não sabia o que fazer. Continuou chorando até descarregar tudo. E aí foi uma das missões mais difíceis dos Hunters: enxugar as lágrimas. (=P)

* * *

><p>Tudo normalizado, conversaram um pouco com Chill e depois foram para a base. Signas, Alia, Layer e AXL já estavam lá, mas nada do Zero.<p>

- Onde é que tá o Zero? - perguntou AXL.

- Não sei. Não encontrei o Zero hoje. - respondeu Xis.

- Eu também não! Será que ele tá doente e faltou? - perguntou Palette.

- Eu o vi, mas ele estava de costas. Chamei, mas não consegui falar com ele. - disse Layer.

- O que será que aconteceu...? - foram as palavras de Signas, antes de ouvir a porta se abrindo.

- Zero! Você demorou demais! - a Navigator ABC123 foi correndo ao seu encontro. Levou um susto ao olhar para a parte do rosto que a armadura não cobria - Ze... Zero? O que aconteceu?

O Hunter de armadura vermelha olhou para baixo sem dizer nada.

- Você não parece bem! - falou Xis - Não adianta dizer que Não aconteceu nada, porque aconteceu e você não pode nos negar!

- Zero, anime-se! - sugeriu AXL.

- Não parece o mesmo Zero de sempre... - comentou Palette.

- Por favor, conte-nos o que houve, Zero. - Signas disse com voz acolhedora.

- ... ... ... ... O que eu temia finalmente aconteceu. O pesadelo começou... - ele finalmente falou - Os capangas do Sigma obrigaram o secretário da casa a revelar todos os números de contas em banco que a família tinha. Levaram tudo... Tudo! Não sobrou nem pra pagar as contas e os custos da casa. Todos os empregados foram embora... E o pior de tudo... O secretário. Depois de tudo, eles... Ainda tiveram a coragem de matá-lo!

Todos ficaram espantados.

- E... E você, Zero? Como está fazendo agora? - perguntou Alia.

- Por enquanto eu tô morando na vizinha... A casa é bem pequena e tem várias pessoas. Todo o mundo lá me trata bem mas... Acho que é só por respeito... Porque eu sou filho do Wily... Só isso. Parece que eles não vão muito com a minha cara. Tem tanta gente lá, mas estou sozinho...

De repente Zero percebeu que tinha uma mão encostando em seu ombro.

- Sozinho? Corta essa, Zero! Você tem a gente, não tem?

- X! ...

- É, Zero. Você **nunca** vai estar sozinho. Estamos do seu lado. - outra mão pousou no ombro de Zero.

- ... AXL!

- E não é por respeito ao filho do Wily. - continuou Xis - É por respeito ao Zero. Mas não ao Maverick Hunter Zero. E sim ao Zero, o nosso **amigo**! Não importa se você tem um poço de dinheiro ou um poço vazio. Nós continuaremos sendo seus amigos.

- Zero, se quiser você pode ficar lá em casa. - convidou Layer, sabendo com toda certeza que a mãe deixaria - Você será muito bem vindo!

- ... Obrigado. Muito obrigado, gente! - Zero falou emocionado - Confesso que é a primeira vez que eu tenho amigos de verdade!

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Zero foi chamado à sala do diretor. Tentou não despertar suspeitas de que desconfiava que o Professor S se tratava de Sigma.<p>

- Zero, eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. Todos da escola sentimos muito que você tenha perdido tudo. Estamos dispostos a ajudá-lo. Vamos fazer um acordo.

- Um... Acordo? - Zero só queria saber onde o diretor queria chegar.

- Poderemos desembolsar uma quantia para pagar as despesas e conseguir um lugar para você ficar. Nós te daremos poder, muito poder! Você se tornará uma pessoa temida e respeitada por todos e terá tudo o que quiser! Tudo isso com a condição de que nos retribua, usando suas habilidades para uma simples missão... Para você, é coisa fácil. Depois de fecharmos o negócio eu direi qual é.

- Eu não quero. Não preciso dessas coisas.

- Como? - o diretor não estava muito acostumado a ouvir uma recusa de trato.

- Não preciso disso, não preciso de mais coisa alguma. Tudo o que tenho é mais que suficiente para mim. Tenho amigos que sempre me apoiam e a quem eu posso apoiar, sendo rico ou pobre. Mesmo perdendo o que eu perdi, continuo sendo a mesma pessoa, com a mesma dignidade. Se alguém tiver que me respeitar, que o faça do jeito que sou, independente da minha posição ou do meu poder. Obrigado, mas não posso fechar o trato. Com licença. - Zero levantou-se e saiu.

- ... Se essa é sua escolha, nada posso fazer. Se mudar de ideia é só falar, ajudaremos no que for necessário... - o Professor S disse, aparentemente decepcionado.


	22. Capítulo 22: Desaparecimentos II

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 22: Desaparecimentos (II)

Em uma calma ruazinha com jardins e árvores para todos os lados, havia uma pequena casa de cor amarelo-claro, aparentando ter poucos cômodos. Um homem se aproximou e bateu na porta.

- Pois não, o que deseja? - uma jovem mulher de cabelos louros surgiu de dentro da casa, alguns segundos após as batidas.

- Desejo que você venha comigo! - o homem imediatamente pegou um pano molhado em narcóticos e o lançou contra o rosto da mulher, que depois de alguns instantes, caiu desmaiada.

Ele entrou pela porta aberta e vasculhou toda a casa. Pegou alguns documentos e pastas que julgou importantes. Com tudo em mãos, colocou a mulher inconsciente no banco de trás do carro e começou a dirigir calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

><p>Tinha se passado uma semana desde a grande perda de Zero. Os três Hunters e Palette estavam de tempo livre e resolveram fazer outra visita a Chill. O jovem prisioneiro estava com aparência muito melhor, mais "vivo".<p>

- Aah... Vieram os três hoje? - Chill apontou para X, Zero e AXL.

- Sim. Tudo bem com você? - Xis perguntou.

- Tudo. Sabe? Talvez eles me soltem. Falaram que se eu disser tudo que sei e ajudar a resolver o caso eu possa ser solto!

- Que bom! - alegrou-se Palette.

- Ei X... Eu te conheço de algum lugar? ... - arriscou Chill - Tenho a impressão de que eu já te vi.

Ele olhou para Palette. Lembrou de tê-la visto na escola.

- X. Por acaso você é da escola? - Chill continuou pressionando.

- ...Eu? - Xis não sabia o que dizer. Esperou Zero falar alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas a ajuda não veio - Por que você acha isso? - conseguiu perguntar.

Palette percebeu o motivo e rapidamente se escondeu atrás de Zero, morrendo de vergonha. Tapou o rosto com as mãos.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo...", ela pensava.

- ... Pode falar. Eu não conto pra ninguém... - Chill disse, com a sensação de estar se intrometendo demais, mas continuando porque já havia começado e não tinha mais jeito.

- Hmmm... - Xis pensou um pouco. Olhou para os outros dois Hunters.

- Depois de tanta enrolação, ele ainda precisa falar? - perguntou AXL - Já tá mais do que obviamente na cara. - XD.

Eles riram. Conversaram mais um pouco, até que Chill comentou:

- Eu me arrependi amargamente de ter ido na onda do Sigma... Ele não tem coração. Você viu o que aconteceu com o presidente do grêmio? Coitado.

- Como é que você sabe se fica o tempo todo aqui? - quis saber Palette.

- Todo dia, me dão jornais pra eu ler. Já que eu preciso ajudar a resolver o caso, eu tenho que estar por dentro. - respondeu ele. Depois de uma pausa, continuou - Que pena que não posso ir pras aulas agora... Eu nunca tive coragem de falar com ele. Sempre anda muito fechado, parece tão antipático. Mas se eu pudesse eu queria dizer alguma coisa pra mostrar o que eu sinto... X, se você tiver a oportunidade, você pode falar que eu desejei que as coisas mudem pra melhor e que tudo de bom aconteça pra ele?

- Huh? Oh, sim, é claro! - era estranho dizer aquilo porque sabia que Zero estava ouvindo - Agora temos que ir. É melhor voltarmos pra base antes que apareça alguma missão importante. Boa sorte aí!

Despediram-se e foram embora.

"Então é assim que ele pensa? Provavelmente é como todos devem pensar..." Zero andava, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Zero? - estranhou Xis - O que foi?

- ... X, eu sou antipático? - falou ele do nada.

- ...? Não.

- Mas eu era, certo? - insistiu Zero.

- ... Você mudou bastante, Zero. Desde que virou um Hunter...

- Acho que esse negócio de Maverick Hunters mudou a vida de todo mundo. - complementou AXL.

- É. - Xis concordou - Eu nunca pensei em fazer tudo o que eu faço hoje...

Continuaram andando até chegarem à base. Entraram pela porta.

- Que bom que chegaram. Vejam isso. - o comandante pegou uma folha de jornal - Recentemente ficamos sabendo que uma jovem cientista está desaparecida. Talvez seja só especulação... Mas Sigma pode estar por trás disso.

- ... Acho que conheço essa pessoa de algum lugar... - disse AXL.

Zero estava tão distraído que nem parou para olhar.

* * *

><p>Em um lugar imenso e escuro, onde o menor ruido ecoava por todos os cantos, a jovem mulher de cabelos louros estáva diante de Sigma.<p>

- Sei que é capaz. Afinal, você estava auxiliando o instituto de pesquisa de DNA. Pode construir algo do tipo para mim? - ele perguntou após terminar a proposta, um sorriso maligno estampado em seu rosto - Lembre-se! Se você recusar, serei forçado a eliminar todas as pessoas da cidade! Agora responda. Fará o que lhe peço?

- ... S sim, farei o que quiser. - ela respondeu, apavorada.

- Ótimo! Então ao trabalho! Hihihihihihihuahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, após a aula, Zero avisou que teria de participar de uma reunião do grêmio. Xis foi sozinho visitar Chill.<p>

- Só veio você? - perguntou Chill.

- É... Os outros estão muito atarefados hoje.

- Ah, mas tudo bem...

- Alguém mais já veio te visitar? - Xis quis saber.

- Já. A minha família veio me ver. Eles souberam do que eu fiz, quase morri de vergonha... Fora eles, só vocês.

Os dois conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até que soou o alarme.

- O que tá acontecendo? - Chill perguntou desesperado.

- X, X! - gritou a Navigator 130 pelo comunicador - Um grande número de insetos invadiu a delegacia!

- Insetos? Como assim?

- Você deve agir, rápido! - disse a navegadora.

Abelhas, besouros, entre outros tipos de insetos estavam aterrorizando a delegacia. Xis correu em direção ao barulho e espantou vários com seu Buster. Teve um momento em que várias abelhas se aproximaram demais e, por reflexo, Xis pegou uma caixa ao lado e ia atirá-la sobre elas.

- X! Não faça isso! - gritou Alia, mas já era tarde demais.

Várias abelhas morreram com o impacto do golpe e logo em seguida, centenas de outras vieram em direção ao Maverick Hunter.

- X, as abelhas quando morrem, liberam uma substância com um "cheiro" que só os insetos podem sentir. Isso atrai suas companheiras!

- Ahhh! Por que não falou logo? - ele tentava espantar os insetos com o Buster, ao mesmo tempo tentando proteger seu rosto (que a armadura não cobria) contra os ataques dos mesmos.

- Eu tentei dizer mas você não me ouviu!

* * *

><p>Lá na escola, Zero estava no meio da reunião. Pararam para uma pausa e alguém resolveu ligar o rádio. Bem naquela hora, passava uma notícia em tempo real.<p>

"A principal delegacia da Zona Leste de repente foi invadida por insetos!" dizia a repórter do rádio. "Um Maverick Hunter está tentando resolver a situação no local, porém a confusão é tanta que os Mavericks ali presos aproveitam para dar um jeito de fugir! ..."

Zero não esperou o resto da notícia. Fez cara de quem não ouvia nada e que estava se sentindo mal.

- Você está bem? - perguntou um dos membros do grêmio.

- ... A... Acho que... Não... - Zero fingiu-se de abatido.

"O que você tem?", "Quer água?", "Precisa de alguma coisa?", diziam todos os participantes ao mesmo tempo, rodeando seu respeitado presidente.

- ... Não sei se... Vou poder continuar... Na reunião... - Zero dizia com a voz fraca, fazendo a melhor cara de doente/abatido/deprimido possível.

Pensaram. Lembraram de tudo que aconteceu de lamentável a Zero nas últimas semanas. Por fim, concluíram que foi uma péssima ideia marcar a reunião para aquela data. Resolveram adiar a "bendita" e o deixaram ir embora.

* * *

><p>Xis conseguiu espantar os insetos e estava do lado de fora da delegacia, quando apareceu um "besourão", que na verdade era alguém com uma Skill.<p>

- Ah! Então era você, Maverick Hunter? - perguntou este - Sou Gravity Beetle. Acabarei com você e soltarei todos os meus companheiros que você ajudou a prender! Com isso, o "exército" do Mestre Sigma estará completo de novo!

- Não! Eu não vou deixar! Yaaaaa! - o Maverick Hunter_X desferiu uma sequência de Busters, normais porém poderosos.

- Isso até que foi bom. Mas não o suficiente! Quero ver se terá forças para dar algum golpe poderoso agora! Yaahahahaha!

De um segundo para o outro, todo ambiente ficou com um ar estranho, tudo começou a parecer pesado. E a armadura metálica de Xis então, nem se fala. O Hunter não conseguia mais nem ficar na posição de carregamento do Buster.

- Aaahahahaha! Eu tenho poder sobre a gravidade! E sobre você também! Eu posso me mover perfeitamente e meus golpes estarão bem mais poderosos, pois a gravidade está muito maior que o normal aqui! Diga adeus a tudo, Maverick Hunter!

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Chill tinha conseguido sair da sala onde estava em observação e assistia à luta de longe. Percebeu a alteração na gravidade no campo de batalha e teve uma ideia. Ainda em sua forma humana, foi se arrastando, se agarrando, fazendo o que podia para chegar ao andar superior. Quando conseguiu, procurou (e encontrou) a janela mais próxima de onde era possível ver a luta. Então, assumiu sua forma "pinguinzística" e partiu para o plano.<p>

* * *

><p>O besourão atirava, jogava vários objetos e às vezes até se lançava sobre o corpo de Xis, imóvel, já pesado e cansado. Os golpes não eram tão poderosos, porém de pouco em pouco, as forças de resistência e concentração do Hunter se esgotavam. Xis já poderia se considerar vencido simplesmente pelo fato de não poder mover um dedo. Gravity Beetle se afastou um pouco para olhar para o rosto de sua vítima pela última vez. Foi quando caiu uma grande tempestade de gelo em sua cabeça. A gravidade estava bem maior do que o normal e por isso o gelo caía bem rápido. O Maverick não teve escapatória, seu corpo e sua missão foram totalmente congelados.<p>

Xis suspirou ao perceber que a gravidade voltara ao normal. Só teve tempo de se levantar e levou um murro de uma gigantesca mão.

- ... Hh... Não tenho forças... - Xis fazia esforço para se levantar.

- Maverick Hunter_X! - disse a pessoa que o atacou, um dos Mavericks que fugiram e que resolveu se vingar do Hunter - Você é forte. Mas agora que está cansado, posso vencer sem problemas! Humhumhumhumhum. Vou fazer com você a mesma coisa que fiz com aquele idiota secretário do Wily! Hahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahhahahaha haaaaaaa... Uhuguiaaaaaaaaargh! - uma lâmina de plasma atingiu o braço que estava preparado para dar mais um murro em Xis.

Zero tinha chegado a tempo e ajudado a recapturar os presos que tentavam fugir, depois foi ao socorro de Xis. Então, ouvindo o que foi dito, descobriu que encontrou quem não esperava, o assassino do secretário!

- Então foi você... - o Maverick Hunter de armadura vermelha olhava enfurecido - Vai se arrepender do que fez! - deu um soco na cara do Maverick, dando distância e tempo para Xis sair dali. "Ele te deu o dinheiro, fez tudo que você queria...", pensou e depois - Não tinha porquê matar! - gritou e chutou o Maverick para o outro lado do "cenário". A uma certa altura, o Maverick já estava inconsciente, mas Zero ainda o socava, chutava e jogava para todas as direções, como se fosse uma bola de algum esporte - Na verdade eu poderia te derrotar com um golpe só, mas não vou parar enquanto eu não soltar toda minha fúria! Você tem que sofrer! Uma vida não é algo que se pode ir tirando de alguém a torto e a direito!

Xis saiu de fininho e já estava junto de Chill, olhando a luta.

- ...! A luta já acabou! Por que ele não para de bater?

- Ele está soltando toda sua fúria. - Xis falou despreocupado - Não vai parar enquanto não se sentir bem. Não se preocupe, ele não vai matar.

Depois de alguns minutos, policiais chegaram e Zero finalmente parou de torturar o inconsciente Maverick.

- Por favor, leve-o para a cela mais sombria que tiver. Ele deve ficar lá até perceber que uma vida, não importa de quem seja, vale muito mais que qualquer dinheiro no mundo.

Os guardas pegaram o Maverick todo arrebentado, mais o Gravity Beetle congelado e foram embora.

- Zero! - o MH_X veio cumprimentar - E aí? Descarregou tudo que tinha que descarregar?

- É, eu tava precisando. E graças a isso, agora estou bem melhor! Foi muito bom eu ter escapado da reunião!

- Pufufufff... Hahahahahaha haaaaahhahha hahhahhaaaaa! - Xis ria descontroladamente.

- Que foi? Qual é a graça?

- Ze Zero... ... Você tentando escapar de um compromisso importante deve ser hilário! ... Nunca pensei que... Você fosse capaz de hahaha hahahahaha!

- Foi difícil, viu? Nem sei se eles acreditaram na minha cara! - (:P) - Só sei que eu tô aqui hahahahaha.

Os dois riram. Depois da crise de risos, perceberam que Chill estava lá em um canto, sozinho.

- Hm... Zero? - começou ele, sentindo-se ridículo.

- Quê?

- ... Eu sinto muito mesmo... Você pode me achar um covarde, eu queria te falar que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, você tava na minha frente e eu ainda pedi pro X dar recado, mas é que eu não sabia que era você! Desculpa!

- Ãh? Hahahahahaha que é isso. Acontece. Claro que você não sabia, as identidades de Maverick Hunters são secretas e a gente não podia falar.

- Mas agora já que você descobriu, fazer o quê? Só não vai falar pra ninguém! - advertiu Xis.

- Claro! Eu vou guardar segredo, pode deixar!

- Espero que possamos nos dar bem daqui pra frente. - Zero e Xis se despediram e foram embora.

"Aquele é o Zero? Não dá pra acreditar.", Chill pensava alegremente. "Como as aparências enganam!"

* * *

><p>No caminho de volta, Xis perguntou.<p>

- Zero, você acha que ele não vai falar mesmo?

- Ele já foi aliado do Sigma. Mas do jeito que ele tá, dá pra perceber que se arrependeu bem, então acho que não vai ter problemas.

Os dois sorriram e voltaram para a base.


	23. Capítulo 23: Confusão em Giga City!

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 23: Confusão em Giga City!

Num local escuro, uma porta se abre e Sigma entra, juntando-se à jovem mulher, de frente a uma enorme máquina.

- Hmmm... Então, finalmente você concluiu o que pedi.

- Porém há um problema. - advertiu a cientista - É necessário usar um material muito poderoso para geração de energia para o funcionamento do aparelho. Este material chama-se "Force Metal" e apenas pode ser encontrado em um lugar chamado "Giga City".

- Ótimo! Agendarei uma viagem para lá, ainda para esta semana. Você fez um ótimo trabalho! Hahahahahahahahahaaaa!

* * *

><p>No Colégio Mirae, foi anunciado que haveria uma excursão para as indústrias "Force-Metálicas" de Giga City, em que apenas os alunos da quinta série para cima poderiam participar. A viagem seria em um sábado, mas mesmo assim, vários alunos estavam bastante entusiasmados com a ideia.<p>

- Aaahhh que droga. - reclamou Palette - Eu queria tanto ir... Mas ainda sou da terceira série, droga droga droga!

- Signas, o senhor também vai? - perguntou Alia.

- Não, não posso. Além de não ter sobrado uma vaga para mim, preciso ficar na base cuidando da situação dos outros Hunters.

- Que pena. - falou Zero - Tenho certeza de que o senhor vai perder muito!

- Fica para uma outra vez. - falou o professor.

- Aaaah e vocês vê se param de me fazer vontade! Tô louquinha pra ir! - lamentou-se Palette.

Todos riram.

* * *

><p>Giga City era uma ilha artificial muito conhecida por suas indústrias, empresas, escolas e laboratórios de pesquisas científicas, localizada perto da foz de um grande rio. Por esse rio, foi construída uma ponte especial, para que até mesmo automóveis tivessem acesso à ilha.<p>

Às dez horas e doze minutos da manhã do sábado, chegaram a Giga City.

- Hhh finalmente chegamos! - disse Xis respirando fundo.

De repente uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir:

- Oiêêêêêêê!

- Pa... Palette! - exclamaram Xis, Zero e Alia juntos.

- Como você veio parar aqui? - perguntou Xis incrédulo.

- Eu dei um jeito de me expremer no ônibus, quando ninguém tava olhando. Hihihihi!

- Pessoal, sigam o grupo e evitem ficar para trás. - aconselhava a professora de Línguas (Português? ... Japonês? ...) que estava monitorando tudo, com ajuda de alguns alunos, inclusive Zero.

Os visitantes andavam na fila, Palette escondidinha atrás. Chegaram a uma fábrica de automóveis, onde todas máquinas de trabalho eram movidas a Force Metals. O portão se abriu e todos entraram, ignorando o diretor da escola que conversava, conversava, conversava com os guardas e policiais ao redor.

* * *

><p>Um Maverick(por ordens de Sigma) estava se dirigindo à saída de emergência da fábrica (por onde iria entrar) quando sentiu que o sol estava de fritar ovos e resolveu descansar. Sentou-se sob uma árvore perto do prédio e deixou sua maleta com suas armas e outras coisas ao lado. Fechou os olhos. Dali a pouco percebeu que tinha cochilado. Mas onde estava sua maleta? Procurou pelos arredores porém não foi capaz de encontrar um pedaço do cabo sequer. Passou um bom tempo procurando, até chegar um de seus companheiros, que viera para executar a segunda parte do plano (cuja primeira parte ainda nem tinha começado :P).<p>

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Perdi minha maleta! Perdi minhas armas! Perdi tudo!

- Como você foi perder assim?

- Não sei! Sumiu! - o Maverick estava cada vez mais desesperado.

O companheiro também ajudou-o a procurar por alguns minutos, sem nenhum sucesso.

- Aaah! E agora? Se não cumprirmos essa missão, o Mestre Sigma vai nos matar!

- Hhh... - suspirou o companheiro - Tudo bem, vamos mudar os planos então. Vamos entrar lá e pegar os Force Metals de uma vez!

Enquanto isso, lá dentro do prédio, uma bela moça de cabelos verdes e roupa vermelha sorria triunfante, revirando a maleta do Maverick. Pegou uma das armas.

- Que decepção, só metais de terceira...

* * *

><p>A turma do Xis estava fascinada com os poderes dos Force Metals. De repente soou o alarme.<p>

- Não! Mavericks invadiram a fábrica! - um homem veio correndo.

- Fiquem todos aqui! Vamos chamar os reforços. - disse um segurança.

Enquanto várias pessoas tentavam tranquilizar crianças desesperadas, Xis saiu correndo em direção à confusão. Quando ia se preparar para ativar a Skill, reparou que Palette estava logo atrás dele.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu sempre quis ver uma das suas lutas de perto!

- Não. É melhor você se afastar.

- Ei vocês dois! Afastem-se daqui! - apareceu a moça de cabelos verdes, ainda segurando a maleta.

Logo em seguida, veio uma tropa de Mavericks armados.

- Aah! Então foi você! Devolva a minha maleta!

- Humhm... Então você que é o dono dessas porcarias aqui? Eu não vou te devolver nada porque sei que você não fará boa coisa com elas. Devem valer mais se eu vender pro ferro-velho.

- Como é que é? Repita isso que você vai ver! - enfureceu-se o homem. Pegou uma arma emprestada de um dos companheiros e partiu para a briga.

- Eu não vou perder tempo dizendo tudo outra vez. Yaaa! - a moça deu um veloz golpe com uma faca e o Maverick voou longe.

Todos os outros pararam espantados.

- Quem será o próximo? - a moça apontava a faca ameaçadoramente.

"Guiaaaaaaaaaah!" Todos os Mavericks avançaram de uma vez. Ela rapidamente deslocou-se para o lado e derrubou um do meio da "fila", atrapalhando os outros. Enquanto ficavam indecisos, os inimigos foram derrubados um a um com facadas, socos ou chutes. Logo tudo estava sob controle.

- Vocês dois não se machucaram? - ela veio em direção a Xis e Palette.

- Não, nós estamos bem. Mas quem é você? - Xis perguntou admirado.

- Meu nome é Marino. Estou trabalhando como segurança da fábrica. - ela explicava enquanto recolhia os pertences dos Mavericks caídos - E também sou "ladra" de Mavericks. As armas dos Mavericks que derroto, eu vendo para o ferro-velho, ou até mesmo para esta fábrica. Olhem lá. Estão vendo aquela porta de aço? Foi construída usando fragmentos de canhões de Mavericks.

Ambos olhavam cada vez mais admirados. Reciclagem de armas que transformava ameaça em paz. Era difícil de se imaginar.

- Vocês vieram por excursão do colégio Mirae, não é mesmo? - continuou ela. Começou a falar de novo após Palette confirmar com a cabeça - Meu avô é o zelador de lá.

- Ah é? Que legal! Como o mundo é pequeno... - sorriu Xis.

Soou o alarme mais uma vez e apareceram mais Mavericks.

Marino partiu em direção à confusão, enquanto Xis esperou alguns segundos para que pudesse ativar a Skill sem que ninguém visse.

* * *

><p>- Fiquem calmos, por favor! Tudo vai ficar bem! - Zero tentava acalmar os alunos desesperados que tremiam de medo ou até choravam.<p>

"Droga! Mas o que será que está acontecendo? Se eu pudesse sair daqui...", ele pensava aflito. Queria muito ajudar, mas como presidente do grêmio, sua responsabilidade era grande e ele deveria auxiliar os professores que vieram à excursão.

- Por favor, abram caminho! - veio correndo o Maverick Hunter_X.

"X! Que bom!", pensou Zero.

Todos ficaram mais tranquilos ao verem que o famoso Maverick Hunter_X aparecera para salvá-los. Percebendo a distração de todos, Zero ia sair, mas um professor colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Fique aqui, é perigoso! Ninguém deve se afastar...

- Ãh? Mas cadê o Xis! - a professora de línguas finalmente notou a ausência do aluno.

- Eu vou procurar. - Zero fez que ia sair outra vez, mas o professor novamente interrompeu.

- Não faça isso! Não podemos arriscar sua vida. Fique aqui e não se preocupe, alguém irá encontrá-lo.

- (Grrrrrh) - Zero ficava cada vez mais nervoso por não poder entrar em ação.

- Com certeza algum Maverick Hunter vai "achar ele", né? - Palette apareceu do nada.

- É mesmo, tem razão. - concordou uma professora - Mas você não é aluna da terceira série? O que está fazendo aqui?

- ... ... ... ...

* * *

><p>Xis foi correndo para onde os Mavericks estavam. Mal entrou pela porta e foi surpreendido pelo corpo de Marino que veio voando para cima dele. Conseguiu segurá-la mas acabou sendo arrastado alguns metros.<p>

- Você está bem? - Xis perguntou depois de se recuperar do susto.

- ...Estou. Eu só descuidei um pouco. ... Preparem-se porque não vou ter mais piedade! - distanciou-se de Xis e se jogou com a faca apontada para os Mavericks. Acidentalmente acabou rasgando inteirinha a roupa de um deles.

- Hm? Ei eu não sabia que ele tinha estrias hahahahahahahahaha! - todos os companheiros se esqueceram de tudo e começaram a rir.

"Ah... Ah... Aaah! Droga! Ela vai me ver sem roupas!", o Maverick pensava aflito.

- Iyaaaaaaaaa! - Marino lançava máquinas quebradas contra alguns adversários, socava outros e pouco se importava com a nudez do homem, que aliás, logo voou junto com a janela quebrada para fora das dependências da fábrica.

Vários robôs de Mavericks apareceram por todos os lados e Marino não conseguia dar conta de todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo! Agora é a minha vez! X Buster!

O Buster foi em linha reta e derrubou uma fileira inteira. Logo depois, muitos outros tiros de plasma saíram do canhão de Xis e o chão ficou coberto por pedaços de metal.

- O quê? Maverick Hunter? Por que estaria um Maverick Hunter por aqui?

- Não te interessa! - Xis atirou no inimigo à sua frente e acertou não só aquele, mas muitos ao redor também.

Demorou alguns segundos carregando energia e logo voou um Buster concentrado. Mavericks humanos pularam na direção de Xis. Marino pegou uma bala de uma arma que estava no chão e jogou. O projétil atingiu um dos homens e ele caiu bem no Buster. A explosão pegou todos os inimigos ainda no ar e deixou apenas corpos de Mavericks inconscientes e destroços de armas e armaduras no chão.

Um Mav armado com um pedaço de pilar correu em direção a Marino. O golpe que ia dar foi interrompido pois ele levou uma facada e começou a cambalear. Nem teve tempo de se recuperar, já levou um chute e foi empurrado para o outro lado da sala, perdendo a arma. Resolveu tentar atacar usando seu próprio corpo e ia outra vez em direção à moça, porém o Maverick Hunter_X chutou a arma com muita violência bem na nuca do Maverick, jogando-o de cara contra uma parede e o derrubando inconsciente com o impacto.

- Ooh! Você luta bem! E parece que o meu salário do mês já está garantido! - Marino olhava para os destroços de robôs no chão.

Xis ria enquanto ainda derrubava alguns Mavericks.

- Parece que acabou... - o Hunter olhava para os lados para ver se ainda tinha inimigos.

- Ah, já acabou? Nem deu tempo de usar a minha Skill! - Marino lamentou-se.

- ...? Não estava usando Skill?

- Não. Com a Skill, eu ainda consigo ficar mais forte e mais ágil.

"Isso é mesmo incrível! Então quer dizer que ela é mais forte do que um Hunter de Classe S!", Xis pensava de boca aberta.

* * *

><p>- Como foi o passeio? - Signas perguntou, já na base.<p>

- Aaah, que coisa! - Palette reclamava - Eu levei uma bronca porque eu fui pra lá sem permissão! Dessa vez perdoaram, mas se acontecer de novo, disseram que eu vou levar advertência!

- Teve um ataque de Mavericks lá! Eram muitos e muitos. Só que como quantidade não é qualidade, então eles não conseguiram escapar do Maverick Hunter_X aqui! Hahahahahahahahhahaha!

- E eu que estava lá mas não pude nem ajudar! Como presidente de grêmio sofre!

- Ah Zero, não esquenta, nós não precisamos de você lá. Tinha uma garota chamada Marino, ela lutou muito bem! Ela é muito ninja! Derrotou um monte de Mavericks sem estar usando uma Skill!

- Como é que é? Não precisou de mim?Que negócio é esse? Já tá querendo me jogar pra fora do time ou o quê? Eu estava louco pra ajudar, só que eu tive que ficar lá tentando acalmar os professores e aqueles moleques chatos que não paravam de chorar! Agora você vem com essa história de que não precisa da minha ajuda! Da próxima vez que acontecer alguma coisa, você vai ver! Eu não vou ajudar nem que você implorar!

- Calma Zero, calma! Eu tava brincando! A sua ajuda é sempre bem vinda!

* * *

><p>- ...Mil desculpas, Mestre Sigma! - vieram alguns Mavericks que conseguiram escapar.<p>

- Seus inúteis! Sumam daqui! Vocês não prestam para nada mesmo! Eu não precisei e nem preciso de vocês! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sigma se lembrou do que aconteceu na fábrica.

X:X:X:X:X

Ele estava junto de um dos funcionários dando uma volta de reconhecimento pela indústria.

- A tecnologia e o modo como são utilizados os Force Metals são mesmo impressionantes. É interessante como algo que cabe na palma de nossas mãos seja capaz de emitir tanta energia. - elogiou Sigma.

- Óh, senhor Diretor. Estamos muito contentes de tê-lo junto de sua escola conosco. É com prazer que lhe entregamos esta pequena amostra deste maravilhoso metal.

- Muito obrigado. "Não precisa se incomodar!"

X:X:X:X:X

- Jamais me esquecerei desse simples ato. - Sigma tinha o pequeno e reluzente Force Metal preso em suas mãos - Isto abrirá a porta para uma nova era! Hiaahahahahahahahaha. Hahahahahahahahaha! Haaahaaahhaaa!


	24. Capítulo 24: Partner Hunter

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 24: Partner Hunter

- Os casos envolvendo Mavericks estão ficando cada vez mais complicados. - o comandante falava para todos os Maverick Hunters e navegadores reunidos na sala - Então, para facilitar as coisas, decidi o seguinte: já que o número de navegadores aqui presentes está quase na mesma proporção ao número de Hunters, cada navegador deve escolher seu "Partner Hunter", ou seja, tornar-se o "navegador oficial" de algum Hunter. Todos devem escolher para qual Hunter gostaria de navegar. De preferência, o que lhe tiver mais afinidade ou com quem trabalhe melhor . Assim crescerá a quantidade de pessoas trabalhando em equipe na base e será mais fácil de resolver os casos. Por favor, dêem suas opiniões.

A maioria concordou com a decisão.

- Então ficamos assim. - Signas deu mais algumas palavras e fechou a reunião. Todos se retiraram.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Alia acabara de entrar na sala de aula e a professora de línguas (Português? ... Japonês? ...) entrou e apresentou uma aluna nova.<p>

- Classe, ela se chama Sakuya Mizuyuki. Veio de escola particular. Espero que goste daqui e faça muitas amizades. - disse virando-se para a nova aluna.

O lugar destinado a Sakuya era bem ao lado de Alia.

- Então você que é a Alia Chan(*)? Minha irmã me falou muito de você! A aluna mais inteligente da escola! Que prazer em ter caído em sua classe!

- Não precisa do "Chan".

- O que que tem? É bonitinho!

Acabou aquela aula e só então Xis entrou.

- Atrasou por quê? - foi a primeira coisa que Alia lhe disse - Não vai dizer que perdeu a hora.

- Acabou a pilha do despertador! Ainda bem que passou um carro barulhento lá, se não eu não ia conseguir acordar.

- Trouxe o trabalho de Geografia?

- Ah! ...Esqueci! E agora?!

- Agora você entrega amanhã valendo menos. Mas que coisa. Quando o trabalho é individual, você não consegue fazer direito mesmo, hein? - ralhava a amiga.

A porta se abriu e entrou o professor Signas. Ele recolheu os trabalhos e deu uma vergonhosa bronca em Xis.

- Esqueceu?! Então amanhã você traz valendo metade.

- ...Metade!? Aah, ultimamente os meus dias estão muito agitados, o senhor sabe como é que é... Por favor, me dá mais uma chance! Não deu tempo nem de lembrar!

- Sinto muito. Aula é aula. E se eu fizer exceção para você, terei de fazer para todos e isso não é justo.

Xis voltou triste para sua carteira.

Aquela aula foi bem silenciosa. O professor era rígido porém amigável, todos o respeitavam. Ele dava aos alunos a liberdade de chamá-lo pelo nome, sem colocar na frente a palavra "professor", apesar de alguns ainda insistirem.

No meio da aula, Sakuya ficou com calor e tirou a blusa do uniforme (mas continuava com a calça da escola, era obrigatório ir com pelo menos uma peça do conjunto). E quando todos viram, foi o maior escândalo. Na camiseta que usava por baixo estava escrito, em letras enormes, "MAVERICK HUNTER X FOREVER!".

- Legal não? Fui eu que fiz! Comprei a camiseta branca e depois escrevi com tinta pra tecidos! Trabalho profissional, vocês não acham?

- ... Mas não acha que "forever" é exagero? - - Alia comentou.

- Não! Ele tem habilidades muito massa! Sempre dá uma lição bem dada nos Mavericks! Ele é o melhor de todos! Não concorda comigo, Alia Chan?

Alia ficou quieta.

- Cofcof! Voltemos à aula. - pigarreou o professor.

* * *

><p>Na hora do intervalo, a história da aluna nova que faz camisetas personalizadas já tinha se espalhado por toda a escola e um monte de gente veio fazer "encomendas".<p>

- Oi, me faz uma aí? Eu quero uma escrito "100% 0!". Pra mim, o Maverick Hunter_0 é o Melhor!

- Dá pra pôr uma foto? Eu queria uma com a foto dos três!

- Aaaai o Hunter_0 e o Hunter_AXL são muito fofs!

- Ah, me faz uma com as palavras "Zero é um máximo". Só que eu não tô falando do Hunter, e sim do presidente do grêmio. Não sei se você sabe, mas ele se chama Zero!

"Tanto faz, dá na mesma.", pensava Xis logo ao lado.

- E então, Sakuya? O que achou da nova classe? - era a irmã da menina dizendo.

- Adorei! E olha só! Recebi um monte de pedidos! - mostrou um papel com uma grande lista de frases para camisetas.

- Hum? - a irmã logo percebeu a camiseta com a frase "MAVERICK HUNTER X FOREVER!" - Eu avisei pra você não vir pra escola com isso. Nem sei porque eu falei, você nunca me ouve mesmo... - foi sentar-se ao lado de Alia.

- Oi, Ayako! - Alia cumprimentou a amiga - Eu não sabia que vocês eram irmãs.

- Somos, ela é um ano mais nova.

Enquanto isso, Sakuya já tinha conseguido juntar um grupo de meninas e começou uma discussão.

- Qual dos três é o melhor? É o Hunter_X, não é?

- Não! É o Hunter_0!

- Claro que é o Hunter_X! Aquele azul da armadura! Combina direitinho com o verde dos olhos! E... Ayako, o que você acha? É o X, não é? Não é?! - Sakuya pela milésima vez perguntava aquilo à irmã.

- Eu já disse, gosto dos três.

- Que tal montarmos um fan club! ? - sugeriu uma das meninas.

- Boa ideia! Eu tô dentro! - alegrou-se outra.

- Eu faço as camisetas do fan club! - ofereceu-se Sakuya - Ayako, entra no fan club, vai?

- Hhh... Até posso entrar (pra você parar de me encher), mas sem camisetas escandalosas.

- Yay! Eu sabia! Sabia que poderia contar com você! ... E você, Alia Chan? Quer entrar?

- ... Não, obrigada.

- Por quê? Você não gosta dos Hunters? - insistiu Sakuya - Você já viu, né? Eles são demais, acabam com todos os Mavericks, salvam um monte de gente, eu duvido que você não goste deles. Não tem pelo menos um assim, favorito?

- Hmm... - lembrou-se de que ainda não escolhera o seu "Partner Hunter". Deveria escolher seu favorito, e com urgência. Pensou em algum outro Hunter (fora do trio). Todos se importavam mais com as missões, raramente tinham algum laço de amizade com algum outro Hunter, operador ou navegador.

- O que foi? - Sakuya percebeu que Alia estava mergulhada nos pensamentos.

- ... Não sei. Não decidi qual é meu favorito ainda. Mas eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, não tenho tempo de entrar pro fan club.

- Ah, tá bom. Se resolver mudar de ideia é só falar.

O sinal bateu. Todos voltaram para suas salas.

* * *

><p>Na hora da saída, Layer foi à cantina e comprou um lanche caprichado para Zero.<p>

- Não posso aceitar. Por que você sempre me dá coisas? Aposto como você gasta a maior parte da sua mesada comprando coisas pra mim do que pra você. Só porque eu estou morando na sua casa, não precisa fazer tudo isso.

- Se é assim, então vamos dividir. - Layer puxou e arrancou metade do croissant. Zero teve de aceitar. Os dois foram andando e ao chegarem a um lugar vazio, ela perguntou - Você se tornaria meu Partner Hunter?

- Hm... Vou pensar...

- Por favor Zero, Diga que sim!

- Não sei, me dá um tempo.

Foram direto para a base.

Alia e Xis estavam saindo.

- Xis, é melhor você ficar na sua casa hoje.

- Por quê?

- Para você não ter desculpa para não entregar o trabalho de Geografia! Vale menos, esqueceu?

- Ah, é. Eu vou fazer isso.

* * *

><p>Alia passou a tarde toda navegando para diversos Hunters. No fim do dia, não tinha encontrado nada de especial em nenhum deles. Ela foi até onde estavam Layer e Palette.<p>

- Vocês já decidiram quem vão ser seus Partner Hunters?

- Eu tentei combinar com o Zero, mas ele disse que vai pensar.

- E você, 123?

- Ainda não. Ninguém confia em mim direito, duvido que alguém aceite ser meu Partner Hunter.

- Eu também não decidi. - Alia falou - Eu naveguei para várias pessoas hoje, mas acho que não vai dar certo com nenhum deles.

- Aaah mas eu quero o Zero! - choramingava a Navigator L1 - Eu não sei o que é pior. Não conseguir decidir, ou decidir e o outro ficar enrolando.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, na escola foi um outro drama. Xis conseguiu entregar o trabalho de Geografia, mas trocou todo o horário e trouxe o material errado!<p>

- Aaai aiaiaiaiai aiii! Trouxe tudo errado! Tô sem o livro!

- Hhh... - Alia suspirou e estendeu o livro - Eu empresto.

- E você? Vai fazer a lição como?!

- Eu arranjo um jeito.

Xis pegou o livro e começou a fazer os exercícios.

- Xis, - Alia o fez virar de novo o rosto para trás - depois eu quero falar com você.

- Tá bom.

* * *

><p>Em uma aula vaga, os dois foram a um canto vazio da escola.<p>

- Alia, o que você quer me falar? Naquela hora você fez uma cara tão séria que eu até me assustei.

- Xis... É que Esses dias, eu fiz um teste e passei. Ganhei um curso e terei de fazer. É numa outra cidade e dura um dia inteiro. Eu viajo hoje e volto depois de amanhã. E... - tirou um papel de uma pasta - Esta é minha parte do trabalho em dupla de História que deve ser entregue amanhã. Xis, você completa com a sua parte e entrega por mim?

- ... Tá bom. - Xis fechou os olhos, fazendo o máximo para não dizer que ainda nem tinha começado sua parte no trabalho.

- ... ... Xis. - Alia falou após alguns segundos de silêncio - É que... Eu estive pensando em qual poderia ser o... Dá para entender do que estou falando? - ela atrapalhou-se ao tentar evitar falar de suas identidades dentro da escola, algum Maverick poderia estar escutando.

- Ãh? Não. Não entendi nada.

- Aquilo que o professor de Geografia falou anteontem.

- Mas não tivemos aula com ele anteontem, que eu me lembre.

- Acorda, Xis. (Não foi na aula) - ela cochichou.

- Ãh? Ainda não entendi.

- Ah... Deixa pra lá... - Alia desviou o assunto ao ver que Sakuya se aproximava.

- O que vocês dois tão fazendo aí sozinhos?

- Conversando sobre o trabalho em dupla de História. Eu estou fazendo com ele.

- Ah. - Sakuya saiu pensando alguma coisa. Até que acabou a aula vaga.

Na hora da saída, Xis foi embora e Alia ficou sentada no pátio, pensativa. Sakuya apareceu.

- Alia Chan, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Alia afirmou com a cabeça.

- É que... Poxa, eu nunca pensei que a menina mais inteligente da escola fosse querer fazer trabalho com ele. Por que isso? Ele só vai ganhar nota às suas custas.

- Apesar da "aparência", ele é inteligente. Ele está tirando notas acima de sete em todas as provas. Consegue muitas coisas se tentar com afinco. Antes era um desligado, não confiava nas próprias capacidades e se achava rejeitado por todos. Tirava as piores notas da sala e não estava nem aí. Mas agora ele mudou. Como eu sei que ele tem um grande potencial, tento ajudar no que posso. E também gosto de ajudar porque nós somos amigos. Somos amigos... - lembrou-se da reunião de dois dias atrás.

"Cada navegador deve escolher seu 'Partner Hunter', ou seja, tornar-se o 'navegador oficial' de algum Hunter. Todos devem escolher para qual Hunter gostaria de navegar. De preferência, o que lhe tiver mais afinidade ou com quem trabalhe melhor."

Alia sorriu e saiu de fininho.

Quando já no ônibus, ela estava preocupada. Será que Xis daria conta de tudo sozinho? Só faltava ele arruinar sua nota de História (já que não se pode elogiar, né?).

* * *

><p>Na base, Signas atendeu o telefone.<p>

- Era o X. Disse que não virá hoje também.

- Não veio ontem, não vem hoje... O que será que aconteceu? Será que ele está doente? - preocupou-se a Operator J0010.

- Não se preocupe, disse que precisa ficar estudando, apenas isso. - Signas sorriu e retirou-se.

* * *

><p>Xis se encontrava no sofá de sua casa, com uma preguiça gigantesca. Pensava em diversas coisas, até que seu pensamento desviou-se para Alia. Onde será que ela estaria naquele momento? Pouco a pouco foi se lembrando. Quando começaram a se falar, a fazer trabalhos juntos, quando sua vida deu um passo definitivo para um rumo totalmente diferente. Ah, Alia. A pessoa que mais o ajudou, sempre o apoiou, que o fez ver as coisas de um modo diferente e acordar de um longo pesadelo de uma vida de trevas. Se os dois não tivessem chegado a se falar, Xis talvez nunca teria virado um Hunter.<p>

- Xis! Vamo jogar bola? - Rock veio sorridente.

- Desculpa Rock, agora não dá. Eu tenho que estudar. - levantou-se do sofá com uma determinação imensa e foi até onde estavam vários livros. Separou alguns deles e começou a pesquisar.

Enquanto virava as páginas, pensava: "A Alia já fez muita coisa por mim, eu não posso dar mole agora! Não vou deixar passar em branco, vou conseguir uma nota boa, por nós dois!"

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, Alia voltou de viagem. Sakuya a cumprimentou e veio dizendo:<p>

- Alia Chan, não dá pra acreditar! O Xis. Ele tirou oito em História! Oito! Sozinho!

Alia ficou muito contente ao saber que seu amigo havia conseguido. Naquele dia, ela precisou pegar algumas matérias atrasadas e a manhã foi muito corrida. Só na base é que foi capaz de ver o estado de Xis. O Hunter parecia cansado, como se ultrapassasse seus próprios limites, como se tivesse derrotado o dobro de Mavericks, parecendo que fez esforço equivalente ao de duas pessoas.

- Sei que é tarde, mas parabéns, Xis. Você conseguiu.

- ... Eu não consegui não. Desculpa, Alia. Eu não tirei a nota máxima. Se você tivesse escolhido fazer aquele trabalho sem mim, ia ser melhor. Você sempre fez muito por mim, só que eu não consigo nem retribuir, desculpa mesmo, Alia!

- Você fez muito bem, muito bem mesmo... E Xis... - ficou séria de repente - Xis... ... Você se tornaria o meu Partner Hunter?

- Eu...? Tá falando sério? Você quer que eu seja o seu Partner Hunter?

- Sim, se você quiser, é claro.

- Claro que eu quero! ... Vou fazer o melhor possível, eu prometo.

- Eu também, Xis.

- Alia, eu ainda vou retribuir em dobro tudo que você me fez. E usando essas habilidades que eu tenho, vou fazer o máximo pra cumprir a minha parte, não só para com o pessoal entre nós. Quero ajudar o mundo a conseguir pelo menos mais um pouquinho de paz. Foi pra isso que eu decidi ser um Hunter, é isso que eu vou fazer.

A/n:

Nota do Harupyuia: (*) "Chan" (Japonês) = um sufixo carinhoso para colocar depois dos nomes das pessoas. Funciona mais ou menos como os nomes no diminutivo que a gente usa aqui no BR. Ex.:

Maria = Mariazinha = Maria Chan. Hahahaha ^^.


	25. Capítulo 25: A Mensagem

A/n:

Nota da Aiyumi: Ivy Hyang, obrigada por ler, por comentar e por apontar que tinha erros de ortografia! Pelo jeito eu dei uma de Xis na hora de revisar o capítulo anterior... Agora acho que está arrumado.

Se alguém mais encontrar erros, avise por favor!

E agora, o capítulo 25!

* * *

><p>Megaman X: Real Life<p>

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 25: A Mensagem

Era um dia normal, de aula. Já era hora de irem embora, mas tinha algo que incomodava Palette.

"Um 'atrasinho' uma vez não faz mal a ninguém", pensou ela. Dirigiu-se à biblioteca. Estava vazia. Nenhuma outra pessoa estava lá além da bibliotecária. Palette entrou e começou a olhar alguns livros. Pegou o mais grosso que tinha, lembrava-se muito bem que era o mesmo livro que Hiromichi lia no dia da confusão. O tema era algo que não tinha nada a ver com o que alunos da segunda série costumavam gostar. Livro contendo a biografia de vários funcionários e educadores que já passaram pela escola até o ano anterior. Ela abriu a capa onde estava uma foto do Senhor Mirae, fundador da escola, depois começou a folhear as páginas imaginando que interesse alguém poderia ter por um tema daqueles.

- Procurando por alguma coisa? - a voz da bibliotecária a arrancou de seus pensamentos.

- ... Ãh? ... Hum... Esse livro... O Hiromichi lia muito, não lia?

- Ele lia todo tipo de livros. - falou a mulher - Ele foi a única pessoa que leu esse livro desde que o exemplar chegou nas prateleiras.

- Por que ele lia tanto isso? Quero dizer... O que tinha de tão interessante nesse livro pra ele gostar tanto de ler? - Perguntou Palette, confusa.

A bibliotecária pensou por um momento. Levantou-se e fechou a porta.

- Se eu te contar um segredo, promete que não conta a ninguém?

- ... Segredo? ... Ok, eu não conto. Da minha boca não vai sair nada.

- Certo. Então empreste o livro. - a mulher pegou o grosso exemplar e começou a virar as folhas. Parou na página com a foto do temido "Professor S" e atual diretor, o Senhor Shiguma Yabonori. Ao lado havia um pequeno rabisco, quase imperceptível. Não, não era um rabisco, e sim uma letra.

- Está vendo este símbolo aqui? - falou baixo, apontando o rabisco no livro.

- ... O... Que é isso? - Palette perguntou.

- ... - a mulher fechou os olhos e falou bem mais baixo ainda - Essa é a letra grega "**Sigma**", que também é o nome de um Maverick muito poderoso...

- ... Sig...Ma... ...! O diretor **Shiguma**... **Sigma**...!

- Pela sua reação, já deve ter ouvido falar nele. Parece que Hiromichi sabia que Sigma era o diretor. Eu percebi, por isso fui obrigada a expulsá-lo da biblioteca. Se eu não obedeço ao diretor, ele com certeza me mata.

- Hhhh... ! - Palette ficou espantada.

- Mas por favor, não conte disso para ninguém, ninguém mesmo. Você pode por a vida de várias pessoas em risco... - pediu a mulher.

- Tudo bem. Eu já prometi que não vou contar. ... Hm... - resolveu mudar de assunto - Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre o Hiromichi? Ele já te contou da vida dele alguma vez?

- Ele era pessoa de poucas palavras. Tentei conversar com ele, mas tudo se resumia em um "Sim", "Não", ou um olhar friíssimo. Ele raramente sorria. Acho que nunca o vi alegre... Apesar de tudo, era muito estudioso. Teria um futuro brilhante se não tivesse acontecido o que aconteceu...

* * *

><p>Palette andava pelos corredores quando deu de cara com Signas.<p>

- Você ainda está aqui? Por que não foi embora? O período de aulas já acabou por hoje. - falou o professor.

- Eu já tava de saída... - ela começou a seguir Signas, que não parecia ir para a base - Hmm... Signas?

- O que foi? - ele virou-se para a garota.

- O senhor já deu aulas pro Hiromichi?

- Hm? ... Acho que dei uma vez, quando a professora dele faltou, eu estava sem aulas e resolvi cobrir. Por quê?

- ... Ele conversou de alguma coisa com o senhor?

- Que tipo de coisa...? - quis saber ele.

- Qualquer coisa. - falou a navegadora.

- E por que você me pergunta isso?

- ... Hmmmm... Nada, nada. - ela balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro.

- Já está tarde. - Signas mudou de assunto - Por que não volta para casa para almoçar? Depois nos vemos.

- ... Tá bom. Até mais, Signas... - Palette se retirou, pensativa.

* * *

><p>Na base, os Hunters estavam reunidos com o comandante. Foi dado o aviso de que eles deveriam redobrar a atenção, agora que as atividades Maverick diminuíram, poderia ser sinal de planos secretos. Depois, várias pessoas se retiraram e só sobraram X, Zero, 130, L1 e ABC123. Esta última não parecia muito tranquila, aparentemente algo a incomodava.<p>

- O que aconteceu? Hoje você não parece bem. - comentou a Navigator 130.

- Bom... É que... Eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa e... Prometi não contar pra ninguém mas... ... Mas acho que pelo menos vocês meus melhores amigos Maverick Hunters têm que saber.

- Oooh, pelo jeito é coisa importante. - concluiu Zero.

- É sim. ... Hoje eu fiquei sismada com uma coisa e fui pra biblioteca da escola. Peguei um livro que o Hiromichi lia muito, sabe? Eu queria saber o que tinha tanto de interessante pra ele gostar de ler um troço daqueles ^^...

- E o que tem de segredo nisso? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_X.

- Calma! Deixa eu falar! Eu achei uma anotação bem na página que tinha... A foto do Professor S... Do Diretor Shiguma... Era uma letra...Grega. A letra **Sigma**!

- ...! Então... Então ele sabia de tudo. Era como nós pensamos. O Professor S é realmente Sigma. - concluiu Alia/130.

- Poxa vida! Uma pessoa da segunda série dominando letras gregas! Esse aí era bem capaz de tirar o posto da Alia de melhor da escola! - espantou-se Layer/L1.

- Que coisa! Não acredito que eu vou perder pra um molequinho da segunda série! - Xis disse nervoso.

- Já perdeu faz tempo. - Zero quebrou.

- Ei! - Xis já ia começar a discutir.

- Agora não é hora de falar essas coisas... - cochichou Alia.

- ... Mas voltando ao assunto... - retomou Zero - Estamos em uma enrascada. A escola é o lugar mais perigoso de se ficar.

- Então o que temos que fazer? - perguntou ABC123 - ...Faltar? Não, né?

- Se de repente todos nós juntos começarmos a faltar do nada, aí sim é que vai ser mais suspeito ainda. Alguém pode desconfiar de que nós somos Maverick Hunters. Acho que o melhor é agir normalmente, como quem não sabe de nada.

* * *

><p>Palette estava fazendo uma visita a Chill, acompanhada de Layer. Chegou a hora de irem embora e a irmã mais velha já tinha se retirado. ela se preparava para ir também quando resolveu perguntar uma coisa a Chill (adivinha o quê...):<p>

- Você chegou a conhecer o Hiromichi?

- Conheci sim... E pra falar a verdade, eu fiz uma coisa muito feia pra ele...

- Uma coisa muito feia?

- É - respondeu Chill - Outro dia, a minha classe tava de Educação Física e a dele tava de aula vaga e juntaram as duas salas na quadra. A professora resolveu fazer uma corrida entre os alunos e eu tava na frente com ele. Pra poder passar eu... Eu achei que não ia ser tão grave e usei a minha Skill rapi10 pra encher de gelo no chão. Ele escorregou e caiu. Daí eu passei e ganhei a corrida. Só que depois disso o Sigma me chamou pra me aliar a ele e... Parece que o Hiromichi ficou sabendo disso e sempre virava a cara quando me via...

- ... Eu também fiz uma coisa muito feia... Tive uma briga com ele. Gritei, gritei muito! E fiquei de mal também... Só que foi muito feio mesmo... Que droga, não posso mais nem pedir desculpas.

- ... Será que não mesmo? - Chill disse confuso.

- Claro que não! Ele morreu. Você não ficou sabendo?! - exclamou Palette.

- Fiquei, fiquei sim mas... Uma vez eu ouvi o Sigma falando algumas coisas e... Comecei a achar que ele ainda tá **vivo**!

- ...! - Palette ficou radiante - O que foi e quando foi que você ouviu isso!?

- Faz umas duas semanas. O Sigma falou um negócio do tipo

"Esse Hiromichi de novo... Ok, lhe darei uma última chance. Vou tentar puxá-lo pro meu lado, mas se continuar insistindo em me desobedecer, juro que acabo com ele!""

- ... Foi uma coisa assim...

- Então o Hiromichi ainda tá...Vivo?! ... - a menina ficava mais alegre a cada segundo.

- Palette! Vamos logo! - chamou sua irmã.

- Ah, já vou! ... Então tchau Chill, até mais! - ela saiu correndo e pulando, toda feliz.

Palette estava muito ansiosa para contar a notícia para alguém e aproveitou para tentar falar com Layer, porém esta apenas olhava para dentro das lojas e murmurava algo sobre comprar algum presente para Zero. Até que chegaram na base e Palette desistiu. Entrou e foi falar com Xis.

- X, eu quero te falar uma coisa!

- Depois, agora eu tô ocupado. Tchau! - ele saiu correndo pela porta em direção a mais uma missão.

Ela já estava ficando nervosa e começou a bater portas, jogar coisas e a fazer um terrível escândalo na base, parecia até que o local estava sendo invadido por Mavericks.

- Que foi? - perguntou AXL.

- ... Nada! - respondeu ela nervosinha.

- Tá bom, se você diz... - o Hunter virou-se e retirou-se. Era bom não tentar falar com a navegadora quando ela se encontrava naquele estado.

Logo foi possível avistar o comandante, com uma expressão aparentemente tranquila. Palette resolveu tentar. Aproximou-se.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Signas perguntou.

- Hmm... Signas, Eu... Ouvi uma coisa, você sabe se é verdade?

- O quê?

- É sobre... - ela começou, mas foi interrompida pelo toque do "celular" de Signas.

- Oh, desculpe. Preciso resolver um outro assunto agora. Nos falamos depois. - disse ele ao desligar o telefone.

- ... ... Uuuhmmmmmmm ghrrrrrrrrrr... Ahhhhh! Ninguém me ouve! Também não vou contar pra mais ninguém! - ela encostou-se na parede e ficou chorando.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, em uma casa escura localizada em um lugar desconhecido, um aparelho com vários tubos de ensaio, seringas e outros dispositivos agia sobre uma cápsula com alguém dentro. Monitores mostravam vários números de porcentagem e barras de progresso. Depois de alguns segundos, todos os números indicaram cem porcento.<p>

- Ótimo trabalho! - disse Sigma, virando-se para a jovem cientista - Finalmente a transferência de "DNA"s foi completada! Hahahahahahahaaaha!

Então, a cápsula se abre. (*Dá um close e fica tudo escuro, depois mostra-se a sombra de um garoto*...)


	26. Capítulo 26: Desaparecimentos III

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 26: Desaparecimentos (III) & o Pacote Misterioso

Na Base, chegou o "carteiro oficial dos MHs" com uma caixa empacotada em um papel estranho.

- Comandante Signas, acabamos de receber um pacote. - disse o homem apontando para a caixa.

- Quem é o remetente?

- Não há o nome do remetente. O que devemos fazer com isso?

- É melhor que este pacote seja analisado. Não sabemos quem o mandou, então devemos ter cuidado, pode ser uma bomba.

Vários Hunters e navegadores foram chamados e começaram a analisar a caixa.

* * *

><p>Em um terreno vazio, um Hunter procurava uma joia roubada após capturar e entregar o ladrão à polícia. Ele andava e olhava os lugares suspeitos, sob a orientação da Navigator ABC123.<p>

- Tem alguma coisa aí em baixo!

- Onde? - ele olhava em busca de algo suspeito.

- Bem aí, onde você tá pisando.

Ainda com suas dúvidas, resolveu não seguir as orientações e continuou procurando sem sucesso.

- Pra onde você vai? Eu avisei que está lá atrás! Ei! Tá ouvindo!

Ele a ignorou e continuou procurando por mais de duas horas. Quando encontrou, descobriu que quem a enterrou havia cavado um túnel muito longo e seu final (onde estava a joia) era exatamente a localização indicada pela navegadora.

"Impressionante. Como essa menininha consegue saber da exata localização tão fácil assim? Ela estava sem nenhum equipamento, o nosso radar especial se encontra atualmente quebrado!", ele pensava admirado. Depois, murmurou alguma coisa, mas Palette não escutava. Estava distraída, pensando em outra coisa que não tinha nada a ver.

* * *

><p>Finalmente terminaram de examinar a caixa e constataram não haver perigo. Resolveram abri-la. Dentro haviam outras três caixas menores (e pesadas) feitas de material bastante resistente, cada uma com um pequeno aparelho acoplado, onde tinha uma tela e um mini teclado. Um dos Hunters ativou o aparelho e na tela surgiram as palavras "Please type the password". Tentaram de tudo e não conseguiram. Reviraram a caixa que abriram anteriormente e encontraram uma espécie de "manual de instruções", mas apenas com letras embaralhadas sem nenhum sentido. A tarde inteira se passou com as tentativas de descobrir algo útil sobre as caixas e seus conteúdos.<p>

* * *

><p>Colégio Mirae, biblioteca, 11h35min...<p>

A bibliotecária reorganizava alguns livros quando a porta se abriu. A mulher ficou completamente apavorada quando viu quem entrou, com um olhar pra lá de furioso.

- Se Se...Senhor Diretor! O...O que deseja?

- Precisamos ter uma conversa séria! - disse ele - Não deixarei que você diga nada.

- ...Do que está falando? - ela perguntou temerosa, imaginando o pior.

- Você sabe a verdade. Sei disso, Nana. - o diretor disse suavemente, mas com um olhar muito frio - Não deixarei que conte nada para os Maverick Hunters. Venha comigo!

Nana imediatamente ficou paralisada e começou a chorar. O Professor "S" carregou-a em seus braços e levou-a até a saída da escola, onde várias pessoas estavam reunidas e inevitavelmente poderiam ver a cena.

- Chamem os socorros! Ela está passando mal! - gritou o diretor.

Vários Mavericks que aguardavam o momento apareceram para "ajudar". Pegaram a mulher e a colocaram em um carro.

* * *

><p>Base dos Maverick Hunters, 14h21min...<p>

Hunters e navegadores estavam reunidos na sala principal, discutindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Mais uma pessoa desaparecida. Foi alguém da escola. Agora foi Nana, a bibliotecária. - disse Signas.

- Por que será que essas pessoas estão sumindo assim? Será que foi obra do Sigma? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_X.

- Provavelmente sim. - afirmou Signas.

- Sendo obra do Sigma ou não, onde será que elas estão indo parar? - falou Zero.

- Boa pergunta. Precisamos descobrir. Será necessário que todos os navegadores se esforcem. Temos de encontrar o local o quanto antes, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer a essas pessoas. - concluiu o comandante.

Após mais algumas palavras, todos voltaram a seus postos. Os Hunters e Navegadores foram se retirando um a um. Até que só sobrou Palette. Ela estava com o olhar perdido, parecendo não ter acompanhado metade da discussão. Xis notou a falta da amiga e voltou para buscá-la.

- Palette?

- ...Ãh! - ela pulou de susto, como se alguém a tivesse acordado de repente de um longo sono.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu nunca te vi assim.

- ... Xis... Se eu te disser uma coisa, você... Você acredita em mim?

- Fala. - fosse o que fosse, era meio difícil de duvidar, vendo o estado em que a garota se encontrava.

- Ontem a Layer e eu fomos visitar o Chill... Eu comecei a conversar com ele e... Sabe o que ele me falou?

- O quê? - Xis perguntou como um sinal para Palette continuar.

- Sabe o Hiromichi? Então. O Chill falou que ouviu umas conversas e achou uma possibilidade do Hiromichi estar vivo!

- ...! - Xis ficou espantado - Como pode? Nós fomos até o lugar onde falaram que ocorreu e tava tudo destruído e nem sinal dele! Será que alguém o salvou!

- ... Hm, pode ser! Ah, mas se ele tá vivo mesmo, já é uma notícia muito boa, né?

- É, claro que é! Mas se a notícia é tão boa, por que você tá tão triste?

- ... Eu não tô triste... Eu tô preocupada. Será que ele tá bem? Numa hora dessas, onde ele tá e o que tá fazendo? Será que ainda vai dar pra gente "encontrar ele"? Eu Tenho tantas coisas pra falar pra ele...

- Eu também queria perguntar umas coisas... Mas mesmo que a gente o encontre, será que ele vai querer nos ouvir?

- Não sei... - pensando nisso, aí sim é que Palette ficou triste mesmo.

* * *

><p>Um Maverick se encontrava em uma sala enorme, tentando fazer um acordo com um banqueiro.<p>

- Ah é? Então o senhor se recusa mesmo a pagar cem milhões de **Zennys Reais**?

- Não importa o que vocês digam ou façam mas não entregarei o dinheiro. Sei que farão mau uso dele. - disse o banqueiro, decidido.

- Certo, então... Veremos o que fazer com o senhor... - o Maverick virou as costas e saiu pela porta.

Pouco depois, alguém estava escondido atrás de um móvel, esperando um sinal, o qual logo veio por seu comunicador. A pessoa ficou imóvel por um tempo pensando no que fazer. "Escute bem! Se não me obedecer, sabe muito bem o que farei com você!" A voz de Sigma ecoava em seus pensamentos. Finalmente levantou-se cautelosamente e pôs-se a andar pelos arredores da residência.

* * *

><p>Os três Hunters entraram na sala de Signas.<p>

- Descobriram alguma coisa sobre as tais das caixas? - quis saber o MH_0.

- Sim. Conseguimos decodificar o "manual". Tinha palavras em Inglês.

- Bah, eu odeio Inglês! - reclamou Xis.

- Havia uma explicação sobre Skills. - L1, que ajudara na decodificação, começava a explicar - Estava escrito que, toda matéria é energia e assim também são as transformações das Skills. Todo mundo possui uma grande quantidade de energia dentro do corpo e é capaz de manifestá-la produzindo matéria.

- Então quer dizer que as nossas armaduras vêm da energia do nosso corpo? - Xis ficava curioso.

- É. Mas todos usamos muito pouco da nossa capacidade de gerar essa energia, então equipamentos estão sendo fabricados para aumentar e facilitar a manifestação dessa força, ou mudar a influência que ela faz sobre a Skill. Dentro das caixas tem alguns desses equipamentos e todas estão lacradas com senhas, assim diz o manual. Já descobriram duas das senhas, mas até agora ninguém conseguiu usar nada.

- Aqui está o que conseguimos. - Signas mostrou uma placa metálica.

- Deixa eu ver. - Zero segurou o objeto e examinou-o - Como se usa isso? Como se ativa alguma coisa aqui?

- Empresta aí. - Xis pegou a placa das mãos de Zero e imediatamente uma luz saiu da placa, envolvendo suas mãos e algo começou a ocorrer em seu Buster - Hum? Que é isso? O que tá acontecendo? Meu Buster! ... - ele atirou na parede da base, que era feita de um material que não quebra facilmente. A bola de plasma saiu rápida e grande, como se Xis tivesse carregado o Buster em nível médio - Nossa! Funciona!

- Hm... - Zero tocou na outra placa metálica e logo algo começou a ocorrer - Huh? ... Hei! Hu! Hou! Que massa! O Z Saber ficou leve como uma pluma! Isso é ótimo! Nunca pensei que pudesse ficar tão leve assim! É bem mais fácil de manejar! Agora vamos detonar, né X?

- É isso aí! Pode vir o que for que a gente tá preparado! Yahaha!

Ambos pulavam alegremente, como crianças quando ganham um brinquedo.

- Hmm... Quem será que mandou isso pra nós? Com que objetivo? Será que não é perigoso usar algo que nem sabemos a origem? - AXL pensou em voz alta, cortando o barato dos dois.

- Hahaha. Você só tá falando isso porque você não ganhou nada. - Xis começou a caçoar.

- Humm... Ele tem razão, X. - Zero teve de admitir - O pacote não tinha remetente, nenhum lugar tem o nome de quem mandou, é mesmo incrível, mas pode ser perigoso. De repente, isso pode... Por exemplo, gastar demais as nossas forças e fazer a gente se cansar mais rápido.

- Ah, deixa de frescura, Zero! Não fala nada não que você também gostou, vai? Já que ganhamos, então vamos aproveitar, né?

Para interromper a conversa, apareceu um chamado urgente na base dos Hunters. Alia foi até a sala onde estava Palette.

- É uma emergência! Mavericks colocaram bombas na casa de um dos banqueiros mais importantes do Estado! Layer e eu vamos ter de cuidar de um outro caso importante, então será que você pode navegar para o X, o Zero e o AXL? ... Palette? ... Navigator ABC123?

- ... Ãh? ... Ah, posso... - ainda distraída, ela foi andando até a sala dos computadores de navegação.

* * *

><p>Apareceu a luz do teleporter e os três Hunters chegaram à casa do banqueiro. Trocaram algumas palavras com o homem e começaram seu trabalho.<p>

- Precisamos saber onde as bombas estão escondidas. - disse o Maverick Hunter_X - 123, é com você.

A navegadora nada disse. Ainda parecia estar no mundo da Lua. Todos estranharam a falta de alegria e entusiasmo de sempre, mas resolveram seguir em frente.

- Uau! - exclamou o MH_X - Como essa casa é enorme! Desse jeito vai ser difícil achar as bombas...

- Realmente, é como querer encontrar uma agulha num palheiro. - adicionou Zero.

Começaram a andar prestando atenção em absolutamente tudo. Passaram por vários quartos e nenhum sinal. Entraram no quarto de hóspedes. Olharam por todo o canto, até que viram algo estranho debaixo da cama. Era uma das bombas. Zero a desarmou e eles continuaram a procura.

Algum tempo depois, já tinham conseguido desarmar mais duas bombas. Uma estava dentro de um armário e a outra, atrás da enorme TV de quarenta e duas polegadas.

- Quantas mais a gente vai ter que desarmar? - perguntou Zero.

- Se pelo menos desse pra saber quantas tem... - falou AXL.

- Ei, 123. O que você tá vendo aí na tela? 123? - Xis esperou uma resposta.

Nada. Ela não via nada. Na verdade, nem estava olhando para a tela... E também não parecia ouvir a voz de seus companheiros.

- Tem certeza que ela tá aí? - AXL perguntou.

- Navigator ABC123! Você pode nos ouvir? - Zero gritou pelo comunicador.

- ... Ãh? ... O quê? - ela finalmente disse.

- Você pode dizer quantas bombas nós ainda temos que achar? - Zero perguntou.

- ... Bombas? Ah... Hmmm... Tem mais duas, eu acho...

- ... **Acha**... - AXL começou a ficar nervoso. E se a quantidade de bombas fosse maior do que pensavam, eles não conseguissem encontrar e explodisse tudo? - E... Onde tem essas duas?... - ele arriscou perguntar, mesmo sabendo que a resposta poderia não ajudar muito.

- ...Hum... Perto do... Tem um vaso grande aí? - ela perguntou de algo que nem aparecia na tela dos computadores de navegação.

- Tem. - confirmou Xis.

- Tá perto daí.

Eles procuraram, procuraram, procuraram e nada. Quando começaram a achar que a navegadora estava dando informações erradas, notaram algo diferente dentro do vaso. Alguém conseguiu colocar a tal bomba debaixo das plantas e estava quase invisível.

- Agora só falta uma, né? - AXL quis confirmar. Na base, Palette apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, esquecendo que não dava para ver o rosto das pessoas pelo comunicador. A falta de resposta só serviu para deixar os três com um mau pressentimento.

Continuaram procurando por mais alguns cômodos e nem sombra das bombas. O tempo foi passando. Eles estavam cada vez mais preocupados, tudo poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Procuraram pelos cantos mais absurdos e nada. A navegadora também não conseguia ajudar muito e os três já estavam igualmente desesperados.

- 123, ajuda aí! - Xis gritou nervoso - Onde tá essa outra?

- Eu... Não sei! Não tô conseguindo achar! - agora ela também estava desesperada e não conseguia se concentrar.

- Assim não vai dar! - Zero reclamou - Não temos muito tempo. Se o negócio resolve explodir, estamos perdidos!

- Então... Vamos nos separar... - AXL não esperou que os outros concordassem e seguiu sozinho.

Sem opção melhor, os outros dois também foram para direções diferentes.

Xis resolveu procurar no jardim e se dirigiu para o quintal, quando ouviu um barulho vindo de perto do portão.

- Ah! Então você veio, Maverick Hunter. Eu sou Bombman. Seu destino e o de todos dessa casa estão em minhas mãos!

- Bombman? Então é você que está controlando as bombas?

- Exato! Se eu quiser, posso fazê-las explodir agora mesmo! - vendo a expressão nervosa de Xis, ele continuou - Mas como eu ainda quero me divertir um pouco com você, vou deixar as explosões para último caso. Hahahaha!

- Grrrr... Você não vai explodir nada! Toma isso! X Buster! - foi lançada uma sequência de pelo menos dez tiros normais enquanto Xis concentrava energia no canhão do outro braço.

- Ahahahahahahahahaha isso é brincadeira de crianç... Guaaaaaaarrrrrggghhh ! - ele ria distraído e não viu quando Xis atirou o Buster concentrado e o atingiu em cheio

"Ôh! Esse Buster concentrado é demais! Não tem nem comparação com o tiro de antes. Eu nem demorei dez segundos pra poder lançar um Buster daquele...!", Xis pensava maravilhado com sua nova força.

- Desgraçado! Agora sinta o poder de minhas bombas!

Bombman logo se recuperou do ataque e atirou várias bombas na direção de Xis, que desviou todas.

- Você caiu na minha armadilha! - Bombman conseguiu fazer com que o Hunter ficasse rodeado por pequenas bombas, as quais explodiram e jogaram Xis contra um jardinzinho (coitadas das flores :P]). O Hunter se levantou e começou a concentrar o Buster outra vez.

- Não vai desistir mesmo? Então prove mais da minha munição! Hahahahahaha!

Mais bombas (um pouco maiores) vieram na direção do Hunter. Dessa vez Xis foi esperto (milagre XD) e rapidamente chutou-as, mandando-as de volta para seu dono. O atirador de bombas certamente não esperava por essa e recebeu os próprios golpes bem na cara.

Xis estava esperando a poeira baixar e seu inimigo aparecer novamente. Porém ao ouvir o som do "bip" Sua atenção voltou-se para o comunicador.

- X, pode me ouvir? - era Zero - Você não vai acreditar. A 123 errou, não faltava só mais uma bomba. Já achamos mais três! Eu encontrei o AXL de novo e estamos continuando a procurar. A L1 já desocupou e tá ajudando. Segundo ela, ainda falta mais uma!

- E não estamos conseguindo encontrar de jeito nenhum! - AXL completou - E você, X? Achou alguma coisa aí?

- Achei! É o cara que "controla elas"! Espera um pouquinho aí que eu vou acabar essa luta e já volto pra ajudar vocês!

Nessa hora, finalmente Bombman reapareceu da poeira. Xis estava se preparando para lançar a ultra quantidade de energia que concentrou em seu Buster.

- Hahahahaha sério? Você pretende lançar toda essa energia em mim? - Bombman dizia rindo - Tudo bem, faça como quiser, mas vou apenas te dizer uma coisa sobre a última bomba: ela é muito mais poderosa do que as outras que vocês já desarmaram. E sabe onde ela está? Adivinha! Está bem aqui! Sou eu! Bombman, o homem-bomba em pessoa! Se você quiser, pode me destruir. Mas essa casa inevitavelmente vai junto e você também! Hahahahahahahahaha !

- Não! E agora... O que eu faço?

- Maverick Hunter X, afaste-se daqui. - disse um dos guardas do banqueiro que vinha de dentro da casa.

- ...Mas...

- Não há tempo para discussão! Afaste-se daqui, depressa! - gritou o guarda.

- Hahahahaha. - riu Bombman - O que um mero guardinha como você acha que pode fazer? Hihihihi e vai ficar só achando porque agora lhe mostrarei o verdadeiro poder de minhas bombas! - começou a reunir várias bombas em sua mão, que se uniram e formaram uma só.

A bomba ficou tão enorme que Xis se desesperou. Não poderia abandonar o guarda sozinho. Por outro lado, a casa com certeza explodiria em mil ou mais pedaços se sofresse o impacto. O guarda não teve outra escolha. Apontou um pequeno revolver e logo em seguida, um gás sonífero dominou completamente o local. Bombman imediatamente sentiu o efeito do gás, largando seu corpo e arma no chão. Logo chegou a equipe de socorros contratada pelo banqueiro e levou Bombman para o hospital a fim de retirar a bomba de seu corpo antes de entregá-lo à polícia.

Xis também ficou sob o efeito do sonífero por um longo tempo e foi entregue a seus amigos dormindo, já em sua forma normal.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, descobriu-se que quem implantara as bombas na casa não foi Bombman. Algumas câmeras conseguiram detectar movimentos na casa e a imagem que se viu foi a do assessor do banqueiro! Este logo foi chamado para um interrogatório. Ele negou, dizendo que estava em viagem e só voltou naquela manhã correndo por ter sido chamado devido àquela denúncia. Tentou de tudo porém tudo estava contra ele e acabou sendo preso.<p>

Enquanto isso, na sala de Sigma, Mavericks chegaram com algumas notícias (ou melhor, imagens) "interessantes". Estavam espionando a luta de Xis contra Bombman e puderam arranjar uma imagem em que o Hunter caíra sonolento no chão, perdendo totalmente sua concentração e sua Skill.

- AAhaa! Então esse é o Maverick Hunter X? - dizia Sigma ao analisar a imagem - Quem diria, um aluno do Mirae... Aaah mas ele já foi longe demais com isso. Agora ele vai ver, vai ver! Ninguém se mete com o Grande Sigma! !


	27. Capítulo 27: EXpulso

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 27: E**X**pulso

Colégio Mirae, aula de Educação física...

Xis corria o mais rápido que podia para completar as dez voltas na quadra propostas. A professora observava tudo atentamente.

Na aula seguinte (que também era com a classe de Xis), a professora de Educação física recebeu a "visita" da professora de línguas (Português? Japonês? ...). Começaram a conversar sobre o progresso de seus alunos.

- Ultimamente tenho notado que o Xis melhorou muito nos esportes. ... Também no seu comportamento em geral...

- Também reparei nisso. Ele está muito diferente. Há uns três meses, ele era desinteressado, inseguro, deprimido... O que será que houve para causar tão grande mudança?

A classe de Zero estava de aula vaga e foi para a quadra. Estavam jogando handebol e Xis sem querer jogou a bola na cara de Zero. As professoras viram. Sabiam que Xis e Zero não se davam nada bem (isso era coisa de três meses atrás, mas para elas ainda não tinha mudado).

- Não se pode elogiar... Xis! - ralhou a professora de Educação Física.

- Hã? O que foi que eu fiz? - ele perguntou assustado.

- Você sabe muito bem o que fez! Não é a primeira vez que vocês brigam. E é sempre você que começa.

- Eu... Não fiz por querer! Foi um acidente! - protestava Xis, porém a tão conhecida rivalidade entre ele e Zero acabaram fazendo com que tomasse uma advertência. Nem deixaram Zero falar e incriminaram Xis já de cara.

No intervalo entre uma aula e outra, Xis foi procurar Zero.

- Zero... Desculpe. Não foi de propósito!

- Aaah! Eu sei. Pode ficar tranquilo, Xis. - Zero sorriu e dirigiu-se à sala da próxima aula.

* * *

><p>No final da última aula, a sala de Xis e alguns professores foram convocados à diretoria.<p>

- O Senhor Diretor pediu que você assinasse este documento.

Dirigindo-se a Xis, o coordenador entregou um papel. Antes de mais nada, Xis percorreu os olhos por toda a folha, a fim de saber o que deveria assinar. Ficou chocado. O "documento" o acusava de ter atirado uma enorme pedra e causado danos graves ao carro de um professor e, por isso e mais outras faltas cometidas naquele ano, seria expulso da escola.

- Como...? Eu... Eu não fiz nada disso! - ele gritou desesperado.

- Quer provas? - perguntou o coordenador.

Sem que o aluno respondesse, ele tirou da gaveta uma foto. Era a foto de Xis em frente ao carro com o vidro todo rachado.

- Você foi pego em flagrante. Esta foto foi tirada por nossa câmera de segurança hoje, às nove e quarenta e cinco. Agora diga. Diga que não fez nada.

Xis ficou sem palavras e sem ação. Lembrava-se muito bem de que naquele horário, ele estava no intervalo conversando com Alia e Layer no pátio. Não conhecia o tal professor e nunca vira o carro. Não tinha nada a ver com aquela história. Sabia que era inocente, mas tudo estava contra ele. Foi muito difícil, mas acabou sendo obrigado a se esforçar para assinar o "documento" com suas mãos trêmulas.

Depois da aula, Sakuya perguntou.

- Alia Chan... Depois de tudo isso que ele fez, você continua sendo amiga dele?

- ... Ele não pode ter feito aquilo! Ele ficou o intervalo inteiro conversando comigo, você viu.

- Então como você explica aquela foto? Era ele, ou vai dizer que não.

- ... ... - Alia ficou confusa - Ele estava mesmo naquela foto... Mesmo assim não é o suficiente para mim. Não acredito que ele fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas.

- Abre os olhos, Alia Chan... Você tá entrando no mau caminho, hein! Cuidado!

- ... ... Ele ficou o dia inteiro diante dos seus olhos e você ainda acredita num simples pedaço de papel?! Aquela foto não prova nada! - Alia ficou nervosa e saiu correndo.

* * *

><p>Base dos Maverick Hunters, 13h57min...<p>

Estavam todos preocupados pois Xis ainda não tinha chegado.

- O que será que houve com ele? - Signas estranhou.

- O senhor não sabe o que aconteceu com ele hoje? - perguntou Layer surpresa, era um milagre Signas não estar por dentro das últimas novidades da escola.

Contaram tudo ao professor, que naquele dia não tivera as últimas aulas, por isso não pôde presenciar a cena.

- O estranho é que... - Layer continuou - Eu lembro muito bem que o Xis passou o intervalo inteiro conosco. Mas pelo que todos nós pudemos ver, a foto era mesmo de Xis, não parecia ser montagem ou coisa parecida.

- Ele não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo... Fora que não vejo vantagem nenhuma em destruir o carro de alguém que ele nem conhece. - disse Alia.

- O que o senhor acha disso tudo, Signas? - Layer pediu uma opinião.

- Hmm... Eu também tenho certeza de que Xis não seria capaz de fazer aquilo. E, realmente, ele não pode estar em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo. Então... Talvez alguém...

- Olha, não me levem a mal não, todos vocês sabem que eu não quero incriminar o Xis nem nada, mas... - Zero falou confuso - Não pode existir alguém tão igual! Quem seria capaz de ter feito aquilo no lugar dele?

- ... A foto poderia ser idêntica. Mas...

- "Mas" o quê? O... O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? - Layer ficou curiosa - Não consegui entender... Aonde o senhor quer chegar?

- Parece que o que eu temia que ocorresse, finalmente começou a acontecer... Não posso concluir nada ainda... Por enquanto estou só na base das pesquisas e suposições.

* * *

><p>Xis não tinha voltado para casa ainda. O que seu pai diria se soubesse que ele fora expulso? Não queria nem pensar. O que fazer? Ir para a base? Tentava decidir, andando de uma rua para outra, ainda de mochila e tudo. De repente pôde avistar AXL. Este também o viu e foi ao seu encontro.<p>

- X, o que aconteceu? Eu acabei de te ver indo pra rua de baixo. Já voltou? O que você foi fazer lá?

- Quê? Rua de baixo? - pensou em qual rua o amigo poderia estar se referindo e concluiu - Do que você tá falando? Não passei por lá.

- E você ainda tá de "mala e cuia". Não tava um minuto atrás...

- Como assim, AXL? Pirou? Eu tô com a mochila desde a escola...

- A não ser que... A pessoa que eu vi... Não fosse você...! Putz grilz... Mas era idêntico. Nunca vi alguém tão "igual"... Você tem irmão gêmeo?

- Não. - respondeu Xis, pensativo. Talvez aquilo tudo fosse obra do tal "irmão gêmeo". E não parecia que ia parar por aí. Algo dizia que mais confusão estava por vir - ... AXL, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Podemos voltar?

- Sim. Era o que eu ia fazer...

* * *

><p>Xis ativou a Skill e os dois entraram na base. Logo que chegaram no corredor, ele disse:<p>

- Hoje eu... Fui expulso da escola.

- Como?! Por quê?! O que você fez?!

- Nada. O problema é esse. Eu não fiz nada. Mas não sei como, conseguiram arranjar uma foto minha destruindo o carro de um professor... Daí disseram que eu tinha ido longe demais com as minhas "encrencas" e me mandaram embora.

- ... Ixi...! - várias expressões ilegíveis passaram no rosto de AXL, até que ele deu um pulo de susto - ... Aaaaaa! Não! Droga. Eu tenho a impressão de ter visto uma "silhueta" de uma câmera perto de onde você tava caído dormindo, lá onde teve a luta contra o Maverick na casa do banqueiro. Então será que... Será que os desgraçados já descobriram que você é o Maverick Hunter_X?

- Iiiiih! Que droga! A coisa tá ficando feia! E eu, o que faço agora? Seja lá quem for, conseguiu sujar totalmente a minha imagem. Não posso voltar pra casa... Meu pai vai brigar comigo... E os meus colegas, quero dizer... Ex-colegas... Vão me olhar com cara feia toda vez que me verem na rua! E eu não fiz nada de errado! Por que eu tenho que levar a culpa por uma coisa que eu não fiz?

- ... - o outro Hunter apenas abriu a boca e a fechou logo em seguida, sem saber o que dizer para confortar Xis.

- Fique tranquilo, X. - apareceu o comandante Signas - Eu já fui até sua casa e conversei com o seu pai.

- E... O que o senhor falou pra ele?

- Falei que aconteceu uma confusão na escola, houve um engano e eles te expulsaram, mas logo que o problema for resolvido você poderá voltar a ter aulas normalmente. Foi isso que eu disse.

- ... Ufffa! Ainda bem que tem o Signas pra salvar a pátria né? - AXL disse aliviado, olhando para Xis.

- Aaah! Até que enfim vocês chegaram! - Palette veio descendo uma escada - Eu fiquei preocupada. X, tudo bem?

- ...Acho que sim... Cadê o Zero?

- Saiu em missão. A Layer tá navegando pra ele. - respondeu a garota, esquecendo de usar o codinome da irmã.

Pouco depois, AXL recebeu um "telefonema" ("celulema" de Zero.

- AXL, você já voltou pra base?

- Já. E o X também já. É dele que você ligou pra saber, right? - AXL já captou na hora. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, era natural todos estarem preocupados com Xis.

- Bem, é... Já acabei o meu "serviço" acho que já vou voltar também... Ãh? - Zero parou por um instante. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu. Era uma pessoa conhecida. Aquele rosto... Aquele formato de cabeça e corpo... Aquele estilo de roupa... Só podia ser Xis! Mas como, se ele estava na base, segundo AXL? - ...Olha... Tem certeza que o X tá aí?

- Tenho, quer que eu passe pra ele?

- Quero sim, por favor... - pediu o MH_0.

- Zero? - disse Xis ao "celular".

- X! Caramba! Será que eu tô vendo coisas? Eu acabei de ver um cara igualzinho a você!

- ! - Xis ficou surpreso. Pensou por alguns segundos e concluiu - Zero! Esse deve ser o responsável pela minha expulsão!

- Sério? Então sem querer, eu achei o culpado?! 'Guenta aí que eu vou tentar resolver isso aqui e já volto pra base!

Zero desligou o telefone e saiu andando em direção ao impostor de Xis. Tocou um som num dispositivo que este carregava e uma voz começou a falar. "Está me ouvindo? Já é hora de partir para o plano seguinte. Vá até a escola e aja como se desejasse vingança. Cause o máximo de confusão possível e estrague de vez com a imagem do Maverick Hunter! Estou contando com você, hahahahahahaha!". Zero conseguiu ouvir algumas coisas da transmissão, enquanto se escondia em uma cabine telefônica. Depois passou a seguir outra vez o sujeito.

Como quem não sabe de nada, Zero aproximou-se e disse:

- X, aonde você vai?

O outro pensou um pouquinho e resolveu mudar os planos.

- Para a base. - respondeu ele - Será que podemos ir juntos?

- Sim, claro. Eu também já ia pra lá mesmo...

- Pode ir na frente. - disse o outro, contente por saber que descobriria onde era a base dos Hunters.

Zero desconfiou da intenção e resolveu pregar-lhe uma peça. Foi dando voltas até chegar a uma casa que sabia estar desapropriada e totalmente abandonada.

- Chegamos. - Zero parou.

- Hmhmhmhmhm... Então essa é a base? Hahahahahaha - o outro começou a rir de leve - Você caiu direitinho. Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não sou o X. E você acabou de cair em uma armadilha do Sigma!

- Oh, é mesmo? Pra falar na verdade, eu já sabia. Foi você quem caiu direitinho. Essa não é a base. Só escolhi esse lugar porque achei que seria um ótimo lugar pra acertarmos as contas!

- Ahahahaha tome isso! Sinta a força do X Buster! - o impostor rapidamente assumiu a forma de Xis com a Skill e disparou seu Buster. Zero recebeu o golpe de frente. - Hahahahaha e aí? Ainda vai continuar depois do meu golpe direto?

- ... Isso foi um X Buster? - Zero sorriu sarcasticamente - Muito fraco!

- O... Quê? Aaarrrggghhhhh... - levou um tremendo golpe, mistura de soco com golpe do cabo do Z Saber - Aaaaarrggh...Isso não vai ficar assim...! - ele preparava um novo ataque, quando ouviu um barulho no dispositivo. Era um chamado de Sigma - Vou ter que me retirar por agora... Quando nos encontrarmos de novo, vamos terminar com isso!

Zero resolveu perguntar:

- Agora me diga. Quem é você?

Antes de qualquer outra palavra, apareceu um teleporter, no qual o sujeito entrou e desapareceu, deixando Zero com uma enorme interrogação na cabeça.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, já que Xis não podia mais ir para a escola, resolveu ir para base de manhã bem cedo. Estava distraído na hora que a porta se abriu e AXL entrou.<p>

- Ué X, já por aqui? Ah é mesmo! Você não pode ir pras aulas. Por que não aproveitou pra dormir mais?

- Eu ia dormir mais! Só que não consigo. E como não tenho nada interessante pra fazer em casa, eu vim pra cá, porque eu sei que aqui eu sou útil.

- Tudo bem então. Agora é só esperar o comandante voltar de sua "profissão secundária" e nos enviar pra alguma missão decente. - (XD) - O pessoal que fica comandando quando ele sai não bate muito bem da bola não.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Pensaram em apenas esperar, sem fazer nada. Se começassem alguma coisa, certamente viriam missões para interromper.

- Ahhh... Como é chato ficar sem ter o que fazer! - Xis lamentou-se - Pensando bem eu preferia estar na aula agora. É meio chato também, mas é melhor do que não fazer nada.

- Eu não sei se posso concordar com você. É muito raro eu não ter o que fazer! Quando vocês não estão, vão pra aula, ou qualquer outro lugar e aparecem missões que vários Hunters começam a falhar, adivinha quem tem que ir! Assim como aos Domingos, vocês têm folga, mas os Mavericks não ficam esperando vocês voltarem pra começarem a atacar! Aparece um monte de missões e sabe quem vai? Eu! Se eu fico um... Dois minutos sem ter o que fazer já é um milagre!

- Poxa vida! Eu não sabia que era tão duro assim... - lamentou Xis.

* * *

><p>Naquela manhã, vários professores foram convocados à presença do diretor. Ele começou a dar as novas regras. Disse que a partir de agora os professores deveriam pregar o abuso de poder como forma de obter respeito, que dinheiro e poder eram tudo. Ninguém estava gostando daquela história mas não ousavam falar. Até que a professora de Educação Física não aguentou.<p>

- Mas isso é um absurdo! O dever da escola é ensinar aos alunos como eles devem fazer para obter sucesso no futuro! Devemos pregar a honestidade, a sinceridade, a liberdade! Os valores para que eles tenham sucesso na vida! Sinto muito, mas não posso cumprir essa regra.

- Terá de obedecer sim! - berrou o diretor - Eu tenho dinheiro. Eu tenho poder. Se quiser, até posso derrubar o Ministério da Educação. Sou a autoridade suprema desta escola e todos vocês me devem respeito! Os que não cumprirem com as minhas regras, terão uma surpresa muito desagradável!

Signas estava encolhido na cadeira, só esperando para ver como aquilo iria acabar. Encerrado o expediente, voltou correndo para casa, almoçou e "voou" para a base. Quando chegou, seus Hunters favoritos já o esperavam. Mas como era de se esperar, o "milagre" não durou por muito tempo e AXL não estava. Mesmo assim, o comandante contou tudo, resolveu que falaria com ele mais tarde.

- Aaaaah que coisa horrível! - Palette dizia cobrindo o rosto - Tô com medo... Não quero mais entrar naquela escola! Bem que eu podia ser expulsa que nem o X, daí nunca mais voltava lá!

- Não, daí é pior. - falou Xis - Você só vai ser expulsa provavelmente se eles descobrirem que você é dos Maverick Hunters... Se for assim e acabarem descobrindo os Hunters um por um, não vai ser nada bom.

- O X tem razão - Zero concordou - Aqui eu sempre serei o Maverick Hunter Zero. Na escola eu serei apenas o aluno Zero. - (XD).

Os Hunters ainda discutiam as questões do dia quando AXL chegou (até que enfim...).

- Ah! AXL! Espere na minha sala pois quero falar com você. - disse o comandante.

- Ok. - o Hunter lançou um olhar para os amigos enquanto se dirigia para a sala de Signas.

Alguns minutos depois, o comandante entrou na sala. Contou todo o ocorrido para o Hunter, que apenas ouvia pacientemente.

- Isso não é tudo, é? - AXL perguntou, percebendo a cara anormal de preocupação do comandante.

- Bem... Realmente. O que eu queria falar com você em particular era outra coisa. Algo esteve me incomodando de uns dias para cá...

- O quê? - ele perguntou, adivinhando que era o que o comandante esperava.

- Comecei a achar que há muitas histórias mal contadas à nossa volta. Por exemplo: o assessor daquele banqueiro que foi ameaçado por Sigma. Procurei, telefonei, verifiquei datas, horários e outros dados e comprovei que ele não tinha nada com a história e, portanto, foi preso injustamente. O outro caso que você deve saber muito bem é o do X. Foi punido injustamente também, porque deram um jeito de criar uma foto de alguém idêntico a ele. Idêntico, porém não era ele, assim como tinha alguém idêntico ao assessor do banqueiro na hora do crime. Andei pesquisando e... - Signas levantou-se e foi até um computador, fazendo sinal para que AXL o seguisse - Olhe só... Axel. - propositalmente usou o nome verdadeiro do Hunter para enfatizar o que dizia - Como já sabe, você é o primeiro de uma nova possível geração de humanos com capacidade de cópia de DNA. Recentemente, várias pessoas começaram a desaparecer misteriosamente. Uma delas foi uma das cientistas que fazia parte do "projeto" do Instituto de Pesquisas do país, muito provavelmente por culpa de Sigma também... Pelo que consegui descobrir, você foi gerado a partir da junção de fragmentos de "DNA"s de várias células diferentes. Depois de analisar alguns fatos... Por que Sigma iria querer roubar uma fábrica de tubos de ensaio? Por que ele precisou raptar a cientista? E depois, o que ele queria fazer invadindo a indústria Force-Metálica de Giga City? E de repente aparece alguém do nada com os mesmos poderes de manipulação de DNA que só você deveria ter. Alguma coisa estava errada. Certamente Sigma esteve tramando alguma esse tempo todo. Uns dias atrás, ouvi alguns boatos. No começo achava isso impossível mas... De algum jeito ele deve ter conseguido fazer a transferência de vários genes diferentes para um ser humano, proporcionando que todo código genético deste fosse alterado completamente, de modo que também conseguisse tais habilidades...

- ... ... ... Óh não. então... - lembrou-se do que ouvira em seu último encontro com o líder do Red Alert.

"Nós arranjaremos outro jeito de conseguir os 'DNA's sem você!"

- Quando fomos até a base do Red Alert, o Red disse que já que eu não ia cooperar, iam dar um jeito de conseguir os "DNA"s sem mim... E parece que foi isso mesmo que eles fizeram...

- E o pior de tudo é: onde e o que esse sujeito estaria fazendo? Ele pode tomar a forma de qualquer pessoa da face da Terra e fazer como bem entender. Será muito difícil localizá-lo. Para isso, precisamos de mais informações e... Axel, você é a pessoa que conhecemos que mais entende do assunto, então precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Entendi. Farei o que for preciso.

Signas foi chamado por outros Hunters e se retirou. AXL continuou lá, pensativo.

"Será que essa pessoa está fazendo tudo isso por livre e espontânea vontade, ou está sendo usada também? Sinceramente, eu não queria que ninguém mais passasse pelo que eu passei por causa desses 'DNA's..."

E lá o Hunter ficou, até o comandante voltar e enviá-lo a uma missão qualquer.


	28. Capítulo 28: Perseguição

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 28: Perseguição

A aula tinha acabado. Xis foi até a escola para encontrar Palette e os dois iriam juntos à base. Alguns minutos depois do horário de saída, ela caminhava pela rua, ao lado do Maverick Hunter_X, que já ativara sua Skill. A garota estava olhando para uma decoração em uma parede quando passou alguém. Por um momento ela pensou estar vendo coisas. Fixou o olhar até ter certeza do que via. Era um garoto que aparentava ter lá seus oito anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos bem escuros (quase negros) e usava óculos. Só podia ser Hiromichi! Palette saiu correndo, sem falar para Xis esperar ou ir junto. Aproximou-se radiante e começou a dizer:

- Olá! Há quanto tempo!

Ele nem olhou, como se fingisse que ela não existia. Palette continuou seguindo e tentando conversar:

- ... Eu estive muito preocupada com você. O que aconteceu? - quanto mais Palette falava, ele apertava o passo e ela tinha de se esforçar mais para seguí-lo. - ... Hm? Espera! Espera aí! Tá me ouvindo? Ei!

Ele finalmente virou-se para ela, com um olhar mais frio do que o gelo do Pólo Norte.

- Para de me seguir! Eu não tenho que te dar nenhuma satisfação! Vai cuidar da sua vida!

Ela ficou paralisada. De repente lembrou que saiu sem avisar Xis.

- Ah! Esqueci de avisar o Xis! - ela pensou alto.

- X? Aquele Hunter idiota?

- O... Quê? O que você disse? - explodiu Palette - Como você tem coragem de falar assim do meu amigo? Logo ele que já fez de tudo pra te salvar!

- Como você é bobinha. Amizade **não existe**! Tudo que existe é interesse. Se um dia ele quis me salvar, foi por interesse, porque queria alguma coisa de mim. Essa é a verdade. Esse é o jeito de ser do mundo inteiro. Então... - ele levantou o braço, revelando um símbolo na manga de sua roupa.

- Haaaaaah! - ela olhou o símbolo e reconheceu na hora. Era o desenho de um caderno com a letra grega Sigma - Sigma!

- Então eu decidi trabalhar pro Sigma e ele me deu muito poder! Graças a isso, eu estou muito bem! Finalmente vou poder me vingar de todos que me desprezaram esse tempo todo... Finalmente...

- Por quê? Por quê? Por que você decidiu trabalhar para o Sigma? Não vê que ele só tá te usando! Ele quer te matar!

- Cala a boca! E sai da minha frente.

- Nããão! Por favor, por favor diga que é mentira! - Palette estava chocada. Não conseguia acreditar.

- Eu falei pra sair da frente! - Vendo que a menina não se movia, ele a empurrou e a derrubou sentada em um degrau. Depois, retomou seu percurso original e saiu andando, de cara fechada.

- Nãããããooo! Nãão poode ser! Não pode ser verdade! - Palette gritava e chorava no momento em que Xis finalmente veio a seu encontro.

- O que foi, o que aconteceu! Por que você saiu correndo de repente?

Ela se jogou nos braços de Xis e chorou ainda mais. Contou tudo.

- Além de tudo... E...Ele... Ele te chamou de idiota! Você fez tanto sacrifício...Pra salvar a vida dele, lembra? O idiota é ele! ... Aquele ingrato...

- Hmm... Ele deve ter seus motivos. Deve estar sendo ameaçado por Sigma e obrigado a fazer tudo isso...

- Xis! Como que você ainda tem coragem de "defender ele"? Também não quero mais saber! - distanciou-se de Xis e saiu correndo para uma direção qualquer!

- Palette! Espera aí! - ele ia seguí-la mas o farol ficou vermelho, obrigando-o a parar. Quando conseguiu atravessar, a garota não estava mais em seu campo visual.

* * *

><p>Base dos Maverick Hunters, 14h44min...<p>

Zero, AXL e Signas esperavam impacientemente.

- Carambolas! O que houve com aqueles dois? - Zero não aguentava mais.

- E eu é que sei? - AXL andava sem parar de um lado a outro - Eles falaram que viriam juntos, não foi, Zero? Já são quase três horas! Não acha que já tá "um pouquinho tarde demais"!

- Olhem lá. Vai chover. - Layer apontou para um monitor com notícias meteorológicas.

- Vou ligar pro Xis! - Zero pegou o "celular" e discou o número do amigo - O quê? Ela sumiu? Como?

- É! Nós... Tipo "brigamos" e ela fugiu! - respondeu Xis do outro lado.

Naquele momento, Xis estava passando em frente a um shopping. Ouviu um grito feminino e alguém ordenando que a mulher ficasse quieta. Logo passou um carro a mil por hora, com um homem dirigindo e uma mulher amarrada no banco da frente. Xis logo a reconheceu. Era sua professora de Educação Física! (... ou melhor, sua ex-professora, já que ele não podia mais ir para as aulas...) Certamente ela seria castigada por desobedecer às regras de Sigma!

- Zero! Tá me ouvindo? É uma emergência! - Xis gritou no "celular".

- Oh não! - Zero exclamou ao "celular" após o relato de Xis.

- Eu tô seguindo o carro do Maverick! Não sei se vou conseguir, eu tô a pé!

- Aguenta as pontas aí Xis, o AXL e eu já vamos pra aí!

Xis informou sua localização e a referência ao shopping. AXL e Zero partiram para a missão.

* * *

><p>Palette chorava e andava sem rumo em uma rua qualquer.<p>

- Eu me perdi! Aaaaahhhh! Não devia ter saído de perto do Xis! agora como é que eu vou voltar?

Nisso, começou a chover e a cair raios. Palette passou a chorar mais ainda (como se a água não bastasse pra inundar o chão :P).

- Droga! Tá chovendo! Aaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ela saiu correndo e se escondeu dentro de uma garagem.

* * *

><p>- Hahahahaha! - ria o Maverick no volante do carro.<p>

- ...Para onde está me levando? - disse a professora ainda assustada.

- Vamos para um lugar bem longe daqui. Para onde você terá o que merece!

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz! ?

- Ainda pergunta? Você levantou a voz para o Mestre Sigma! Além disso desrespeitou suas ordens!

Ela ficou ainda mais apavorada. Só então percebeu que ele se referia ao Diretor Shiguma. Esta era a verdadeira identidade de Sigma e ela acabou se metendo em uma encrenca das grandes! Então ouviu-se no rádio-comunicador, a voz de um Maverick em outro veículo:

"Atenção! Maverick Hunter! Um Maverick Hunter está nos seguindo!"

- Droga ! - o motorista acelerou ainda mais, aumentando a desvantagem do Hunter.

Mesmo que tivesse melhorado em ginástica e Educação Física, Xis ainda não era veloz o suficiente para alcançar o carro. Não podia atirar, pois poderia ferir a pessoa que estava tentando salvar.

- Huh? - a professora olhou para o retrovisor e viu o Hunter de armadura azul correndo. Com a escuridão e a neblina, era impossível ver os detalhes físicos, mas imediatamente teve a impressão de que já o conhecia de algum lugar.

- Droga. O que eu faço? Assim eu não vou conseguir! ... Ah, já sei!

Xis pulou bem alto e deu um tiro à distância, abrindo um enorme buraco no chão. O carro do Maverick enroscou por alguns segundos lá dentro e Xis conseguiu se aproximar um pouco mais.

- Isso! Eu ainda tenho chance! - Xis continuou correndo. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas sua única meta era alcançar o carro do Maverick.

* * *

><p>Zero e AXL dirigiram-se até o local. Estava chovendo e vários carros ficavam parados, causando um trânsito horrível. Corriam para o caminho mais próximo que dava acesso ao shopping. Começaram a ouvir uns choramingos e logo avistaram uma figura conhecida saindo de uma garagem.<p>

- 123!

- ... Z Ze... Zero! - ela se jogou nos braços do Hunter - Ainda bem...Ainda bem que vocês me acharam!

Zero olhou para o lado e viu várias Ride Chasers pilotadas por Mavericks "uniformizados" (com o símbolo do Sigma). Provavelmente estavam indo auxiliar o sujeito que X seguia.

- AXL, eu vou lá ajudar o X! Você leva a 123 de volta pra base!

- Ok! Boa sorte, Zero! Vamos então? - disse dirigindo-se à navegadora.

Palette desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça. Definitivamente se sentiria mais à vontade se estivesse voltando com Zero. Suas conversas com AXL nunca davam certo. Ambos eram opostos. Ela era alegre demais e ele, sério demais, principalmente quando não estava com os outros dois Hunters ou o comandante.

- ... O que foi?

- Não é nada não... Eu só... Só acho que ainda tá chovendo muito, é melhor esperar.

Estava na cara que o problema não era aquele, mas ele resolveu não comentar. Os dois ficaram lá escondidos esperando a chuva passar.

* * *

><p>Zero foi correndo e atirou uma pedra em um muro. Um dos Mavericks parou a moto e olhou para o lado.<p>

- Só vou pegar isso emprestado! - Zero golpeou a cabeça do Mav com o cabo do Z Saber, derrubando-o da moto. O Hunter tomou controle da Chaser e passou a seguir os outros Mavericks.

* * *

><p>- Droga. Como esse Hunter é persistente! - reclamava o Maverick no volante.<p>

A professora torcia para que o MH_X conseguisse alcançar o carro. O motorista tomou uma decisão drástica. O carro foi em disparada e pulou de um enorme barranco.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! - a professora gritou assustada.

- Hm? ... Aaaaaaahhhhhh! - Xis não conseguiu ver direito e não pulou. Caiu direto no barranco. Quando chegou ao "chão", percebeu que caíra sobre algo em movimento. Só depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que estava na garupa de uma Ride Chaser.

- E aí? Demorei muito, X?

- Demorou! Mas antes tarde do que nunca, certo? - Xis sorriu para Zero, que pilotava a moto.

- Agora vamos pegar aquele Maverick! Segura aí X! - Zero pisou fundo no acelerador e a Chaser partiu a todo vapor em direção ao carro.

O carro do Maverick ziguezagueava pelas ruas entupidas e já estava longe. Por causa da chuva, o trânsito era horrível, dificultando ainda mais a passagem dos Hunters.

- Não temos outra escolha! - Zero fez a Chaser saltar e ir pulando de teto em teto dos carros até chegar ao que parecia ser o fim da linha.

O Maverick parou o carro em uma rua deserta, muito comentada nos noticiários pelos altos índices de violência. Obrigou que a professora descesse.

- Você não tem saída! - gritou o líder - Matem-na!

Logo em seguida, vários outros Mavericks estavam lá para cercar a mulher. Pensaram em pegar a arma, porém sentiram vários tiros de plasma penetrando em seus corpos e caíram inconscientes.

- Agora só falta...Você! - Xis disse ofegante.

- O quê? Não acredito!

- Por favor, afaste-se daqui. - Zero orientava a professora, que tinha o coração quase saindo pela boca.

- Rrrgggh não vai fugir! - gritou o Maverick. Ele começou a grunir, apareceu uma luz ao seu redor e ele virou um monstro javali maníaco por rodas - Sou Ride Boarski e não deixarei vocês simples carroças escaparem! Não têm chance contra um automóvel de última geração! Yaaa! - lançou uma enorme roda que foi bem em direção à professora.

Xis entrou na frente para salvar, conseguiu parar a roda mas foi empurrado vários metros para trás.

- Hahahahaha se você não aguenta a força de uma roda, então certamente não sobreviverá a isto! Yaaaaahahahahahahaha!

Dezenas de rodas vieram a toda velocidade em direção aos Hunters. Zero conseguiu partir algumas ao meio com golpes certeiros de sabre, porém muitas outras não paravam de se aproximar.

- Yaaa!

- Urrrgggh...!

Xis chutou uma das rodas e atingiu o inimigo, o que fez com que o ataque parasse por alguns instantes.

- Assim não vamos conseguir. - admitiu o Maverick Hunter_0 - X, precisamos agir juntos.

- Entendi.

Ambos ficaram parados concentrando-se no próximo movimento do adversário.

- Não fiquem tão confiantes só porque tiveram a sorte de me atingir! Hahahahahahaha! - riu Ride Boarski.

- Tome isso!

voou um X Buster de potência média que o inimigo conseguiu desviar, mas...

- Guuaaaaarh... - enquanto se distraía com o Buster, Boarski foi atingido por um golpe de sabre de Zero e caiu no meio de uma pilha de rodas despedaçadas - Droga... Preciso sair daqui! - o Maverick debatia-se entre suas próprias rodas.

- X, agora! - Zero deu o sinal.

"... ... ... ... ... Double Attack!" Ambos usaram todas as forças para combinarem seus ataques de plasma, formando uma enorme bola de energia que foi capaz de levantar mais de vinte metros de poeira e desintegrar tudo próximo às rodas. O Maverick se encontrava em estado gravíssimo no buraco aberto no chão. Os Hunters chamaram a a ambulância e a polícia. Tudo acabou bem como sempre.

A professora de Educação Física estava de boca aberta. Nunca vira tão bom trabalho em equipe.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou o Maverick Hunter_0.

- Sim, graças a vocês. Muito obrigada!

* * *

><p>AXL e Palette ainda estavam esperando. O Hunter olhava para os carros parados e tentava se distrair, mas estava difícil. Aquele silêncio da navegadora o incomodava, era certeza de que havia algo errado.<p>

- É alguma coisa que não pode me contar? - perguntou do nada.

- ... Ãh? - ela se assustou.

- Se não for da minha conta, tudo bem. Mas... - ele não conseguiu continuar e ela não sabia o que dizer. O Hunter resolveu mudar de assunto - Sabe... Lembra quando a gente precisava achar a base secreta do Red Alert? Daí você deu a localização exata sem nem usar os equipamentos?

- Ah, lembro...

- Como você faz isso?

- Hm... Não sei explicar... Eu vejo a imagem do lugar como se estivesse na minha frente, depois vêm as informações na minha cabeça.

- É tipo de uma intuição?

- É. Só que eu tenho que estar concentrada, senão não consigo.

- Ah. Então é por isso que não dá muito certo quando você não tá legal... - era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta, mas Palette respondeu que sim com a cabeça. AXL continuou - Se desse... Se você quisesse... Bem que eu gostaria que você navegasse mais pra mim. Eu queria ver aquela sua habilidade mais vezes.

- ... Você o quê? - a menina não acreditou. AXL era um dos Hunters mais empenhados nas missões e não poderia querer que alguém tão estabanada navegasse para ele. Se ela se metesse no meio, provavelmente estragaria tudo. Já aconteceu algumas vezes e ia acontecer de novo - ... É brincadeira, não é?

- É sério. Claro, só se você quiser.

Ela não conseguiu falar nada. AXL resolveu deixá-la pensar, e assim continuaram os dois por mais algum tempo.

* * *

><p>A chuva tinha acabado de parar. Zero usou a mesma Chaser para levar a professora até um lugar seguro. Como só cabiam dois na moto, Xis, apesar do cansaço, resolveu ir andando para a base. Era perigoso usar o teleporter em tempos chuvosos.<p>

- Pode me deixar aqui. - falou ela.

- Tem certeza? Zero quis uma confirmação.

- Sim. - ela desceu da moto. Agradeceu mais uma vez pela ajuda e ia se despedindo. Até que ouviram uma voz familiar.

- Zero! - Palette saiu correndo de perto de AXL para ir até o MH_0.

- Vocês ainda estão aqui? - perguntou ele surpreso.

- A chuva demorou muito pra parar. - AXL explicou.

A professora imediatamente reconheceu Palette e, mais do que nunca, desconfiou de já ter conhecido aqueles Hunters há muito tempo.

- Hmmm... - ela virou-se para Zero - Nós já nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

- Acho que não, deve ser só impressão. - Zero insistiu em manter a identidade de Maverick Hunter.

- É, talvez... - a professora deu outro olhar em direção à "turma" antes de ir. "...Mas será que...? Não é possível." pensava ela enquanto caminhava em direção à sua casa.

- Parece que ela desconfiou. - Zero falou baixo.

- Que droga! Sempre por minha causa! - Palette choramingou.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem à base.


	29. Capítulo 29: Cinnamon

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 29: Cinnamon

Era um dia daqueles (véspera de feriado, todo mundo emendando para viajar). Havia poucos alunos (e professores) na escola! A maioria dos presentes se encontrava de aula vaga, inclusive Zero e Palette. Ambos conversavam em um banco. A navegadora contou do comentário de Chill sobre a possibilidade de Hiromichi estar vivo e do "inesperado encontro" de alguns dias antes.

- Eu fiquei pensando... E talvez o Xis tenha razão. Talvez o Hiromichi não esteja fazendo por mal. Ele pode estar sendo ameaçado ou coisa assim...

- É, pode ser... - Zero disse balançando a cabeça.

De repente Palette olhou para o lado e viu alguns alunos de aula vaga.

- Ei! Olha lá! Eu lembro! Aqueles alunos são da classe que ele estudava! Será que não tem ninguém por aqui que seja amigo dele!? Eu vou lá perguntar!

Ela foi lá correndo toda alegre. Foi falando algumas coisas nada com nada e quando a conversa começou a engrenar, ela perguntou.

- Por um acaso o Hiromichi estudava na sua sala?

- Estudava. Por quê? - disse uma menina, fazendo careta.

- Como é que ele era? Ele tinha algum amigo?

- Amigo? Ele? Ha! Você só pode tá ficando doida. - falou um garoto - Ninguém consegue ser amigo de alguém tão metido a besta que nem ele. Não falava nada com ninguém. Só falava quando um professor perguntava alguma coisa da matéria. Ele sempre acertava e depois ficava se achando.

- Eu já tentei falar com ele, perguntei onde ele morava, se ele tinha irmãos, essas coisas, mas ele não quis falar. - outra menina adicionou.

- Ficava sempre de cara fechada. E olhava como se a gente fosse inferior a ele. Ele se achava o maioral só porque era o melhor aluno da classe! Cara mais besta! Ainda bem que ele saiu!

Palette saiu dali, ainda de boca aberta. Perguntou para outras pessoas (alguns funcionários) e voltou totalmente desapontada para onde Zero a olhava.

- Ninguém gostava dele! - falou tudo que ouviu - Será que ele era tão ruim assim?!

- ... Hm... Agora me lembrei de uma coisa. Eu cheguei a falar com ele uma vez.

X:X:X:X:X

Naquele dia tinha dado tudo errado pra mim. Acordei com dor-de-cabeça, tive dobradinha de Matemática (mesmo pra quem gosta da matéria, com dor-de-cabeça não dá certo), eu tinha que planejar o discurso da reunião do grêmio pro dia seguinte, entre outras coisas. Acabou o horário de aulas e eu ia embora. Pra completar, chovia muito. Eu ia andando pra saída e de repente ele passou correndo e trombou comigo. O bloco de papel que eu usava pra escrever o rascunho do discurso caiu no chão molhado. Eu me descontrolei e comecei a berrar:

- Cuidado por onde anda! E olha só o que você fez com o meu bloco de rascunhos! Vai ter que pagar outro, tá me ouvindo?!

Ele abaixou a cabeça e tentou pedir desculpas timidamente, só que eu nem liguei. No dia seguinte, eu fiquei na escola até mais tarde por causa da reunião. Quando saí da sala do grêmio, lá estava ele me esperando com... Um bloco de papel na mão.

- ... ... Sinto muito por ontem... ... Não tinha um igualzinho mas... - ele falou estendendo o bloco. Logo em seguida saiu correndo.

- ... Espera... - eu ainda estava assustado e não consegui falar alto ou ir atrás.

Ele não precisava ter levado a sério e comprado outro bloco. Eu não tava bem, não consegui me controlar e gritei. Tá certo que se uma pessoa da segunda série leva uma "bronca" dessas, ainda mais de alguém que todos temem, claro que vai ficar com medo mesmo. Mas não precisava fazer tudo aquilo. Isso mostrou que ele era uma boa pessoa. Mas infelizmente deve ter me "odiado" depois daquele dia.

X:X:X:X:X

- Fui eu que agi errado, não deveria ter estourado por causa de um simples bloco de papel... E o pior de tudo é que... Não consegui me desculpar...

* * *

><p>Bateu o sinal e a aula acabou. Foram para o portão.<p>

- Ãh? - Palette reparou em algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Era uma casa bem simples, "escondida" entre os muros da escola. Ia se aproximar mas não olhou direito e acabou tropeçando em um galho - Aaaaahhhhh!

Zero ouviu o grito e foi ver o que aconteceu. Palette estava se levantando, com ajuda de uma garotinha de pele clara, olhos azuis e roupa no estilo de enfermeira.

- Tudo bem com você? - perguntou a jovem.

- Ah hahaha tá tudo bem! - Palette tentava esconder a vergonha de ter caído em frente à casa dos outros - Você mora aqui? - perguntou depois de se recuperar.

- Uhum. Eu moro aqui com o meu avô Gaudil. Eu morava com os meus pais, só que a casa foi destruída pelos Mavericks e agora eu vivo aqui. A minha irmã foi tentar ganhar algum dinheiro lá em Giga City. Você foi na excursão que teve pra lá? Talvez tenha encontrado a minha irmã. É a Marino.

- Marino!? Eu encontrei! Encontrei sim! Ela é bem legal! - Palette olhou para trás e percebeu que Zero estava esperando - Ah! Zero! Vem pra cá!

Ele foi, timidamente.

- Oooh! Você é amiga do Zero!? Incrível! - foi correndo em direção a ele - Eu sempre quis conhecer o presidente do grêmio dessa escola, de quem todo mundo fala tão bem. Prazer, eu me chamo Cinnamon!

- Prazer, Cinnamon. - Zero respondeu, ainda meio assustado com a apresentação repentina.

- E o meu nome é Palette!

- Palette? Eu já ouvi esse nome... Ah, vocês não querem entrar e tomar um chazinho? Fui eu que fiz! Foi escondido, porque o meu avô não me deixa mexer no fogão, mas é só não contar pra ele!

Palette olhou para Zero, esperando "autorização". Se demorassem para voltar para a base, todos ficariam preocupados. Seria uma grande desfeita, mas Zero balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Desculpa mas não vai dar. Fica pra outro dia. - falou Palette, depois do gesto negativo do amigo.

Os dois estavam saindo quando ouviram um barulhão e um grito da navegadora.

- Palette! O que foi que acont... - Zero levou um susto ao ver. Uma árvore havia tombado sobre a garota, que caída chorava e gemia no chão.

- Palette, Palette! - Cinnamon logo foi socorrê-la.

- Eu vou chamar uma ambulância! - Zero ia pegar o "celular".

- Espera! - gritou a mais jovem - Não precisa!

- Como assim...?!

Cinnamon colocou as mãos sobre o enorme machucado. Delas surgiu uma luz e logo Palette estava curada!

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Cinnamon.

- Ãh? Ãh? Hum? ... Nossa! Eu sinto como se não tivesse acontecido nada! Como você fez isso?! - Palette perguntou enquanto Zero ainda estava de boca aberta.

- ... Essa... É a minha Special Skill. - Cinnamon falou baixinho - Fora a minha família, até agora só uma pessoa sabia disso.

- Quem? - poderia não ser da sua conta, mas Palette resolveu perguntar.

- Era um amigo meu. Não sei se vocês conhecem. Ele se chamava **Hiromichi**.


	30. Capítulo 30: Um Passado Escuro

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 30: Um Passado Escuro

- Disse Hiromichi?! - Palette falou de olhos arregalados.

- Aham... - Cinnamon afirmou com a cabeça. Ela mesma estava assustada com o que disse. Sempre recebia tremenda reprovação quando falava dele para alguém. A única pessoa que aceitava esse fato tranquilamente era seu avô.

- Sério? Sério sério sério? - Palette ficava cada vez mais alegre - Sério que vocês eram amigos?

- ... É... - Cinnamon ainda estava meio confusa.

- Por favor, me conta! Como que ele era? Falava muito com você?

- Sempre vinha falar comigo.

- Ele era alegre?

- De vez em quando... - concluiu Cinnamon - Ele tinha muitos problemas.

- Problemas? - dessa vez foi Zero.

- No começo ele era mais solto. Os problemas vieram quando aconteceu o assassinato do Professor Wily. Quando souberam que ele viu o assassino, começaram a "perseguir ele". Daí ele não queria falar mais com ninguém. Dali a pouco disse que vieram os problemas em casa também. Em casa, na escola, em todo lugar. Ninguém gostava mais dele, só se aproximava por interesse. Ou era pra perguntar quem tinha matado, ou era pra ameaçar fazer coisas se ele contasse pra alguém.

- Onde ele morava, você sabe? - quis saber Palette.

- Não. Não me falou. Mas morava perto, eu acho... Deve ser, porque ele ia e voltava sozinho. Alguém da idade dele não pode andar sozinho assim!

- Qual é a idade dele?

- Se não tiver feito aniversário ainda, ele tem sete, que nem eu!

- Aaahhh! Que bonitinho! Um a menos que eu! - maravilhou-se Palette.

- E você ligava muito pra ele? - perguntou Zero.

- Eu pedia o número de telefone sempre. Só que não consegui. Disse que não queriam ninguém ligando pra casa dele. Iam brigar.

- Conta mais sobre ele. Por favor, conta! - Palette pediu - eu sempre quis ter falado com ele, só que ele nunca me deu bola! Nem olhava pra mim! Então eu queria conhecer alguém que tivesse afinidade com ele!

- O que você quer saber?

- Tudo. Conta tudo!

* * *

><p>Estavam os três dentro da casa, tomando um chá enquanto Cinnamon falava.<p>

X:X:X:X:X

Outro dia ele veio aqui e ficou sentado sem falar nada. Já era tarde...Umas quatro horas.

- Hiromichi Kun(*)... - eu resolvi perguntar - Não é melhor você voltar pra sua casa? Vão brigar com você.

- Dá na mesma. Vai sobrar pra mim de qualquer jeito...

- ... Vai chover... - eu falei olhando pro céu.

Ele não falou nada. Passou mais meia hora. Eu fiquei curiosa e perguntei:

- Por que você se comporta assim na escola? Já ouvi muita gente falando mal de você. Todo mundo te acha egoísta. Por que você não fala com ninguém? Por que não tenta arranjar algum amigo?

- Com quem eu vou falar? Na escola tá cheio de Mavericks!

- Mavericks...? Tem certeza do que você tá falando? Não, isso não pode ser verdade.

Naquela hora ele parece que falou sem pensar:

- É sim! Até o diretor da escola é Maverick!

- Num fala besteira! Da onde que você tirou que o diretor é Maverick?!

Ele ficou de boca aberta, assustado, como se tivesse percebido que falou coisa que não devia.

- ... Foi... Ele que mandou matar o Professor Wily... Ele que... Ele que... Mandou me perseguirem... Que mandou me matarem... - falou confuso atropelando as palavras.

- Como assim...? Pera aí... Você falou que era o Sigma que tava te perseguindo...", Então... - aí eu reparei que o nome do Maverick que falam nas notícias ("Sigma") é muito parecido com o nome do diretor ("Shiguma") - Então você tá querendo dizer que o diretor é...?

Ele respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

- ... ... Mas... Mas isso é segredo... Não conta pra ninguém, pra ninguém mesmo! Nem pro seu avô! Se alguém ficar sabendo, vai ser mais perigoso ainda! É melhor você ficar fora disso.

Eu jurei que não ia contar (*não se toca que já tá contando pra alguém*). Daí foi mais um silêncio e depois eu não lembro mais do que aconteceu naquele dia. Outro dia ele apareceu aqui assustado. Era uma tarde, beeem depois de acabar a aula.

- Hiromichi Kun! O que foi, o que foi?

- ...! ?! $#$#$... - ele não conseguia falar - O S... Sigma! ... Os...Mavericks!

- O que que foi que eles fizeram?

- ... Ele perguntou se eu não queria entrar pros Mavericks. Eu falei que nunca ia "obedecer ele"... Daí... Daí um dos caras atirou e matou alguém na rua... Depois um deles perguntou se eu ainda ia recusar. Eu não consegui falar nada. Só foi o tempo de eu tentar abrir a boca e saiu outro tiro da arma dele... E mais outro e mais duas pessoas caíram na hora na minha frente... Daí o Sigma virou pra mim e falou que se eu não fosse pro lado dele, a mesma coisa ia acontecer comigo...!

Só aí que eu descobri. Eu não tinha conhecido um garoto revoltado qualquer... Eu achava que esse tipo de coisa só acontecia nos filmes, só que eu tava errada. Nunca tinha pensado que alguém com a mesma idade que eu pudesse sofrer tanto e já ter visto a morte várias vezes. Depois do que ele falou, eu tava quase desmaiando. Só que sabia que ele precisava de ajuda. Eu era a única que podia ajudar naquela hora. Tentei parecer que tava normal apesar de muito assustada, talvez até mais que ele. A gente entrou em casa e caiu no sofá. Nenhum dos dois tinha forças pra aguentar em pé. Passou um tempão.

- Por quê? - ele quebrou o silêncio - Por que que tem que ser assim? Por que eu tenho que sofrer desse jeito? E os outros? Por que mataram aquelas pessoas que eu nem conhecia? Por que tiveram que sofrer junto se elas não têm nada a ver comigo? Eu não quero que ninguém sofra... Muito menos por minha culpa... - parou por uns segundos - E eu não devia ter vindo aqui... Não devia falar isso... Agora você tá sofrendo também... Por minha causa...

- Não, eu... Eu não tô sofrendo p-por sua causa... Você n-não tem culpa de nada!

Ele percebeu a minha "atrapalhança" com as palavras e achou que eu tinha mentido.

- Tá sim! Eu sei que tá! Mas os meus problemas não te interessam... Você não tem nada a ver com isso, então não precisa sofrer! ... Se eu tiver que sofrer, então eu sofro... Mas não têm que meterem quem não tem nada a ver... E o pior é que...Não consegui fazer nada... Eu tava lá na frente deles e não consegui fazer nada! Eu fui fraco... Eu **sou** fraco!

Não conseguiu fazer nada... Eu fiquei pensando: como ele ia fazer alguma coisa? E o que ele ia poder fazer? Como que ele queria salvar a vida de alguém se era a dele que corria mais perigo?

- ... Se eu tivesse poder... Se eu tivesse força... Eu juro que ia acabar com esses Mavericks! ... Se eu pudesse... ... - dizendo isso ele saiu correndo pela porta e fechou na minha cara.

- Hiromichi Kun...

X:X:X:X:X

Palette estava assustada. O desejo de ter força e o ato de aceitar a proposta de Sigma... Agora Hiromichi tinha poder. E queria derrubar todo mundo. Todo mundo que o fez sofrer... Mas vendo que Cinnamon falava dele com tanto entusiasmo, ela resolveu não contar sobre isso.

- Aaah agora eu lembro. Ele me falou de você.

- ... De mim!? - espantou-se Palette - O que ele falou de mim! ? !

X:X:X:X:X

Tinha acabado a aula. Ele apareceu aqui em casa. No meio da conversa, ele falou:

- Hoje eu conheci uma pessoa. É uma menina. O nome dela é Palette.

- Hoje?

- É, no intervalo.

- Você conversou com ela?

- Não consegui. Acho que ela também veio falar comigo por algum interesse. Hm... Eu sinto que posso confiar nela mas... Mas eu não sei... Não consegui falar, não sabia o que fazer...

- Tenta conversar com ela! Quem sabe ela pode te ajudar!

- Não sei se vou ter coragem... Parece que ela não foi muito com a minha cara... Eu "achei ela" simpática... Só que sei lá... Mas mesmo que eu conseguir, duvido... Ninguém pode me ajudar!

- ...

Naquele mesmo dia aconteceu um negócio lá e ele foi pro hospital. Mais ou menos uma semana depois eu fui lá ver como que ele tava. Usei a minha Skill pra curar as feridas dele. Daí ficou tudo bem... Só que ele tava meio "diferente". Distraído, sei lá. Parecia que tava pensando em alguma coisa e não quis me contar. Umas três semanas depois...

- Droga! - ele veio aflito - Aconteceram umas coisas lá e... Eu acabei brigando com a Palette!

- Como assim 'brigou'?

- Eu tava lá concentrado na biblioteca, queria resolver uma coisa importante. De repente ela entrou lá gritando! É... Eu sei, é o jeito dela mas... Eu tava nervoso e o susto foi tão grande que não sabia o que fazer! Eu "mandei ela" "calar a boca" sem querer! E por causa disso ela disse que nunca mais vai falar comigo!

- Vai falar sim, eu tenho certeza! - eu sorri pra tentar "animar ele".

Ele ficou quieto por um tempinho. Daí eu reparei que ele tava meio triste.

- Que foi? - eu perguntei.

- ... Cinnamon... ... Eu não sei se a gente vai poder se ver de novo... Ah!

Ele saiu correndo sem mais nem menos. Eu ia gritar pra ele esperar, só que bem na hora passou alguém mal-encarado e foi direto na direção dele... E... Depois disso, nunca mais... Nunca mais apareceu por aqui... Dizem que ele morreu... Mas eu acredito que não. Ainda penso que qualquer dia desses ele vai aparecer de novo por aquela porta e vir falar comigo...

X:X:X:X:X

Cinnamon parecia triste ao relatar o ocorrido, então Palette resolveu não contar sobre a "mudança de lado" de Hiromichi. Apenas agradeceu pelas informações e pelo chá, depois se despediu.

- Que tarde que acabou ficando! Zero, empresta o seu celular? É melhor ligar pra base.

- Aqui está.

Palette pegou o telefone e começou a ligar.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, na base...<p>

- Oh loco! Nunca vi a 123 demorar tanto pra chegar! - comentou Xis.

- Ah, não tem problemas! - acalmou AXL - Ela tá com o Zero! ... Eu acho... Da outra vez nós pensamos que você tava junto e ela tinha sumido, mas é melhor não pensar que pode acontecer de novo...

- Ah, não me conformo! Vou ligar pra ela agora mesmo! - Xis pegou o celular e discou o número - ... ... ... ... ... Droga! Ninguém atende! Hã? Mas que barulho é esse? Que telefone é esse que tá tocand... ... ...?

- ... Hh... Hhh... Aaahahahaha hahaha huahuahua hahahua huahahaha hahaha hahuahahahaha! Hahahahaha hahaha... Hahahaha hahaha!

- Qual é a graça, AXL?

- ... X... Olha lá... Ela deixou o celular aqui!

- Ah... Haha... Hahaha... Então esse barulho era... Aaaaahahahahahahaha! Ops... Ah é, é que na escola é proibido levar essas coisas.

- Ah, e ela segue as regras tão na risca assim? - AXL perguntou ainda meio rindo.

- Claro! O diretor é o Sigma!

- Ah... - ele parou de rir na hora.

Daí o telefone tocou. Xis nem se moveu. Continuou tocando.

- X! Atende aí!

- Pra que que eu vou atender o celular da 123, se fui eu que liguei! ?

- Não. O da 123 não, é o seu mesmo!

Só aí que Xis descobriu que agora era o dele que tocava (XDDD).

- Ops... Falha técnica de novo. - atendeu - Palette quero dizer...123! O que foi que aconteceu aí?!

- Calma, X, não aconteceu nada de ruim. A gente já tá voltando.

- Ufa! Que bom... - suspirou Xis.

- Já já a gente se vê! - Palette disse e desligou.

* * *

><p>No esconderijo de Sigma... (já ia escrevendo "Sigma" com letra minúscula... Ah, tudo bem, ele até merece!Hahahahahahahuahuahuahahua!)<p>

Nana, a bibliotecária, juntamente com o professor Doppler estavam prisioneiros. Ouviram alguém conversando com mais outro alguém do lado externo à porta. Logo abriu-se e entrou Sigma acompanhado por uma pessoa. O local era escuro mas a bibliotecária logo o reconheceu.

- ... Hi... Hiromichi? Hiromichi! Você... Você está vivo!

Ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso friíssimo. Agora sua frieza era diferente da habitual. Sempre fora uma expressão decidida, porém meio tímida, como se ele sorrisse por trás de uma mágoa que queria esconder, mas agora era como se o mal tivesse realmente dominado seu coração.

- Isso mesmo! Ele está vivo. - respondeu Sigma - Porém agora está sob meu controle! Fará tudo que eu, apenas eu, mandar!

- Não, não pode...Ser... - falou a bibliotecária - Ele jamais faria isso... Jamais se deixaria dominar por alguém como vocês Mavericks! Ele era muito inteligente, tenho certeza que saberia escolher entre o certo e o errado, não cairia na conversa de vocês!

- Ele fez a escolha certa! Huhuhuhum... - riu Sigma - Se continuasse recusando, iria morrer!

- Não! Não acredito! ... - Nana começou a derrubar várias lágrimas, enquanto as duas presenças saíam e fechavam a porta com um estrondo que doía tanto nos ouvidos, quanto no fundo da alma.

A/n:

Nota do Harupyuia: (*) O "Kun" é um sufixo carinhoso japonês igual ao "Chan", só que é mais usado pra homens.

Cinnamon. oh menina esperta! Até descobriu que o diretor era o Sigma! E foi por causa da Skill dela que o Hiromichi teve uma recuperação tão rápida depois do que aconteceu no capítulo nove.

Estamos quase chegando no final, só faltam mais dez capítulos! E se não me engano, a partir do próximo, são capítulos "inéditos" (nunca postados em fóruns ou lugar nenhum), Então aguardem!


	31. Capítulo 31: Confusão na Fábrica

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 31: Confusão na Fábrica

O Maverick Hunter_0 foi chamado pela professora de Educação Física.

- É sobre alunos do Mirae. São cerca de oito e estão desaparecidos há algum tempo. - ela mostrou algumas fotos para o Hunter.

- Espero que todos estejam bem. Faremos o possível para trazer todos de volta sãos e salvos. - após ver as fotos de várias pessoas desconhecidas e outras talvez conhecidas, Zero falou mais algumas coisas, agradeceu pela informação e se despediu.

* * *

><p>Na volta da base, Palette ia para casa com Zero. Ela andava segurando a mão do Hunter sem olhar para o chão por onde passavam.<p>

- Zero! - começou de repente - ... O Hiromichi também tá na lista dos desaparecidos?

- Não sei, não vi a foto dele lá... Mas me diz uma coisa. Por que você se preocupa tanto com ele?

- ... Não, você vai rir de mim, Zero.

- Pode falar, eu não vou rir... Ah, deixa pra lá. Se não quiser falar, então não fala. - desistiu ao perceber que ela não diria nada.

* * *

><p>No esconderijo de Sigma, os prisioneiros sofriam trancafiados em um quarto escuro. Suas refeições eram um pacote de biscoito integral (para os três) que deveria durar a semana inteira, e cada um recebia um copo de plástico com água por dia.<p>

- Se é para sofrermos tanto, por que ele não nos mata logo de uma vez? - o professor Doppler não aguentava mais - Que droga. Estamos há dias nesse quarto escuro, com mínimo de comida, sofrendo desnutrição, desidratação, um copo de água por dia, o banheiro é minúsculo, o banho é gelado e de bacia, não temos onde dormir, não temos trabalho, um bom livro para ler, não temos a mínima chance de sair daqui, se for para morrer então eu prefiro morrer logo.

- Não diga isso, professor! Ainda vamos sair daqui, voltar para nossas casas e trabalhar normalmente. - Nana tentou consolar o professor de Ciências, sendo que ela própria estava desconsolada.

* * *

><p>- Conseguimos notícias dos jovens desaparecidos. - o comandante tomou a palavra - Pelo que parece, Sigma se apossou de uma fábrica e está os obrigando a trabalhar lá. É preciso resgatá-los o mais rápido possível.<p>

Vários Hunters foram enviados ao local. Era uma fábrica de botas para armaduras.

* * *

><p>Uma jovem navegadora de vinte e dois anos, cujo nome era Yuriko e o codenome Y3, estava desesperada em busca de um Partner Hunter. Aproveitando a oportunidade, resolveu navegar para os Hunters de classe S.<p>

- Posso navegar para você? - dirigiu-se ao Maverick Hunter_0.

Ele ia dizer que sim, mas bem na hora Layer apareceu de repente dizendo "Não, eu vou navegar para ele!".

- Então eu navego para o Hunter_AXL, se me permitir.

- Claro. - AXL respondeu e acompanhou os outros até o local da missão.

Aproximaram-se da fábrica. Não havia nada de anormal até mostrarem os cartões de ID de Hunters e entrarem. Quando se viram dentro do edifício, subitamente apareceram Mavericks humanos de trás de todos os armários, balcões e móveis que se podia ver. Xis não percebeu a tempo de escapar e foi agarrado pelo pescoço. Zero, pelo contrário, percebeu os movimentos e deu um dash para o lado direito com o sabre apontado na direção, escapando de um Mav e atingindo outro, depois pulou por cima do que caiu e desceu com uma voadora no da frente e, ao mesmo tempo, um golpe giratório de sabre que derrubou três de uma vez.

- Zerô! Zerô! - a Navigator L1 torcia lá da base, pelo auto falante

- Fica quieta! Assim você me atrapalha! - Zero tentava se concentrar e desviar de inimigos que vinham de todos os lados.

Xis deu uma joelhada na barriga daquele que o segurava, derrubou-o de nariz no chão e finalmente ficou livre, podendo correr contra os inimigos restantes, em sincronia com Zero ao seu lado. Estavam acabando com todos, porém, um que foi atingido por um chute de Xis caiu bem em cima de um dispositivo e ativou um alarme, fazendo aparecerem mais dúzias de Mavericks. Estes eram robôs e tinham armas laser.

AXL corria, às vezes saltando, às vezes abaixando a cabeça para desviar dos raios. Um dos robôs veio pulando e ia cair sobre ele, porém o MH abaixou-se num movimento como se estivesse brincando de "passar por baixo da corda" e no caminho deu um tiro para cima, fazendo o robô Mav voar faiscando em direção a uma parede. O Hunter mal levantou e teve de se abaixar novamente, depois rolar para a esquerda a fim de evitar dois raios que vinham de direções opostas. Chegando perto de uma parede, parou e virou para trás, deu vários tiros rápidos e certeiros, explodindo os motores de todos os robôs que ameaçassem se aproximar. Com a barra mais limpa, foi para o outro lado ajudar Xis e Zero. Pulou atirando rapidamente várias vezes para baixo e acertou uns dez, até que ele chegasse perto do chão e parasse.

Os inimigos ainda eram muitos, atirando, pulando, levantando poeira e causando uma enorme confusão, até que não era mais possível ver Zero. Xis lançava tiros normais enquanto concentrava seu Buster com o canhão do outro braço e derrubava os inimigos com a ajuda de AXL. Ao concentrar energia que julgou suficiente no Buster, soltou a bola de plasma e espatifou dezenas de robôs de uma só vez.

- Hhh... Parece que acabou. - ele suspirava, sem perceber que sobrou um inimigo e que este vinha dar-lhe um golpe pelas costas.

- Hiiya! - o reluzente sabre plasmático de Zero surgiu voando do meio de um monte de pedaços de metal no chão e estourou o Mav que ia atacar Xis. Logo em seguida, o dono do sabre também apareceu dos escombros e foi buscar sua arma que teve de jogar para alcançar o Maverick.

- Ufff... Valeu Zero! Que susto eu levei, achava que já tinha acabado.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, não podemos perder tanto tempo. Qual é o caminho mais rápido agora, L1? L1!?

- Ai Zero, você está bem! Que bom, eu não saberia o que fazer se acontecesse algo com você! Tome mais cuidado, tá bom? Eu não vou aguentar te ver sofrendo por tanto tempo!

- Grrr! - Zero se irritou e desligou o comunicador. A navegadora ficou lá na base falando sozinha.

- E agora? Pra onde é o caminho mais fácil? - quis saber Xis.

- Há dois corredores grandes à frente e depois, virando uma vez a esquerda e uma a direita, há uma escada de emergências. Por lá parece não haver problemas. - respondeu a Navigator 130.

- Então vamos. - Xis correu na frente, guiado por Alia.

* * *

><p>Palette navegava para um Hunter de classe C. Este estava nervoso. Parecia que a missão ia falhar, Signas lhe indicara uma navegadora que era uma criança, os equipamentos de rastreamento estavam quebrados.<p>

- Tem alguma coisa suspeita na porta a uns doze metros à direita. - informou a navegadora.

- Naquela porta? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ele foi temeroso até o lugar indicado. Encostou a orelha para tentar ouvir algum barulho. Sons que pareciam choros vinham de dentro. Ele empurrou a maçaneta e inesperadamente a porta se abriu. Ao entrar, ouviu-se o choro de uma criança vindo de baixo de peças de metal. O Hunter levantou as peças e resgatou a criança. Em pouco tempo, o jovem já estava em segurança e o Hunter retornou à base.

- Como você sabia que tinha alguém atrás daquela porta? - ele dirigiu-se à Navigator ABC123, já na base.

- ...Eu não sei direito. Era como se eu visse a foto do lugar na minha frente, um monte de coisas de metal e, no meio, alguém que não dava pra saber quem era. Eu não sei explicar.

- Muito interessante! - o Hunter de classe C ainda não conseguia acreditar direito no que aconteceu - ... Eu até gostaria de ser seu Partner Hunter, mas infelizmente já combinei com outra pessoa. Ela está viajando mas eu já combinei por telefone. Desculpe.

Palette nem teve tempo de ficar triste, pois logo apareceu outra pessoa para quem deveria navegar. Ela suspirou e se preparou para outra.

* * *

><p>Os três Hunters corriam e atravessavam os corredores, empurravam portas, às vezes destruíam algum robô de Maverick que aparecia e depois continuavam seu caminho com determinação, agilidade em seus movimentos, bravura e confiança em seus olhares. Mas a Navigator Y3 só tinha olhos para AXL.<p>

"Ele é educado, corajoso, inteligente, cumpridor de seus deveres, confiante, confiável, e... ...!", ficou distraída e não percebeu que ele pedia-lhe instruções.

- ...Poderia repetir a pergunta?...! - ela disse com emoção na voz, como se a tivessem acordado subitamente de um profundo sono.

Ele repetiu exatamente como falara antes e a navegadora respondeu com precisão. Apesar de suas distrações, ela era uma profissional. Era preciso dar seu melhor, principalmente para um Hunter de classe S como ele. Logo depois, perdeu-se nos pensamentos de novo, mas ninguém ia saber...

Os três subiram a escada indicada e continuavam a andar juntos. Quando aparecia algum robô de Maverick, eles paravam para lutar e depois continuavam juntos a adentrar mais o edifício. Chegaram a um local onde haviam duas portas e um Hunter ferido.

- São vocês... Tomem muito cuidado, tem um Maverick... Bem forte lá... Dentro... Cof... Cof. Ele está agredindo... Uma criança...!

- X e AXL cuidarão disso, fique tranquilo. Eu te levo de volta para a base. - Zero desejou boa sorte para os dois e levou o colega ao lugar mais próximo para onde era possível enviar um teleporter.

Os dois Hunters restantes se separaram, indo cada um para uma porta.

Xis abriu e entrou. Imediatamente viu o corpo de um garoto sendo jogado longe e um Maverick gordão rindo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?!

- Este garoto se recusou a fazer o serviço direito, então eu fui obrigado a castigá-lo. Aaahahahaha. - o Maverick continuou a rir.

- Grrr! - Xis ficou furioso e foi com um soco no peito do Maverick. O atingido cambaleou e quase caiu. Já recuperado, fingiu que ainda cambaleava e se jogou com tudo propositalmente em cima de Xis. O Hunter foi agarrado de surpresa e imobilizado.

- Hmph! Pelo que tanto disseram, pensei que um Hunter de classe S fosse mais poderoso. Estou decepcionado.

Xis tentava se soltar desesperadamente.

- Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim. Eu tenho o peso de um elefante.

- ... É? - Xis fitava o adversário com olhar ameaçador. Acabara de ter uma ideia. O que pensou em fazer era perigoso, mas deveria arriscar.

Começou a carregar o Buster em sua mão esquerda.

- O que está faz...?! Aaaaaaaahhhh!

- Waaaaaaaaaah! - a bola de energia foi lançada. Com o impulso gerado pelo disparo, Xis levou parte do seu próprio golpe (lembrando que ele ainda estava grudado ao adversário) e foram Maverick e Hunter voando, cada um para um lado da sala. O gordão caiu desacordado e Xis conseguiu levar a criança sã e salva.

* * *

><p>AXL entrou pela porta e deparou com um Maverick baixinho<p>

- Bom, se você veio para cá, deve ser porque já desconfiou que estou aqui guardando a fábrica por ordens do Mestre Sigma, certo? Eu já sabia que vocês viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde. - o baixinho ativou sua Skill e ficou com a aparência de um "cogumelo"- Sou Split Mushroom e como guarda dessa fábrica, eu não vou deixar que vocês estraguem mais uma vez o plano do meu Mestre!

AXL acertou-lhe um tiro mas parece que não fez efeito.

- Para onde você está mirando? - várias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ãh? - ele olhou para o lado e não viu um Maverick, mas vários - ... Mas afinal... Qual deles é o real?! - atirou mais uma vez em vários, mas os tiros os atravessaram como se os inimigos fossem hologramas - ...!? Aaaaaahh! - três cogumelões o atingiram simultaneamente e o ataque não pareceu nada holográfico.

- Os ataques de todos são tão reais quanto o do verdadeiro. Mas só há um verdadeiro! Até você descobrir qual é, a sua vida já era! Hahahahaha! - riam os cogumelos todos juntos.

AXL continuou tentando sem sucesso e foi derrubado umas cinco vezes.

- ... Humhumhumhumhumhum... Hahahahahaha! - levantou e de repente começou a rir.

- O que é? Já apanhou tanto que ficou biruta? - falaram todos de uma vez.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver...

O Hunter usou seu poder de cópia de DNA e assumiu a forma do(s) adversário(s).

- Aha ha ha! E daí? - falaram todos em coro.

E daí que AXL criou um monte de "hologramas" e todos (inclusive ele) se misturaram ao aglomerado de cogumelos e foi uma confusão danada. Começaram a atacar para todos os lados e acabaram por acertar muitas vezes o Mushroom original e lhe causar muitos danos.

- Droga. Cadê...Ele? ...Aaaaaahhh! - o original foi atingido por um ataque em massa, tanto dos cogumelos de AXL, quanto dos próprios. Acabou perdendo sua Skill e ficou completamente impossibilitado de lutar.

AXL voltou à sua forma normal, já cansado pois também sofrera danos. Ficou por um tempo encostado em uma parede para se recuperar, depois pegou o "celular" para ligar para a polícia. Logo vieram para levar os Mavericks e a fábrica foi devolvida a seus donos.

* * *

><p>AXL entrou na base de olhos arregalados. Estava assustado, chocado. Só depois de tudo resolvido, foi se tocar que usara cópia de DNA na luta. Aquelas habilidades eram segredo que poucos sabiam. Esqueceu-se completamente da nova navegadora e ela provavelmente viu o que não deveria.<p>

- Você não viu a minha luta... Viu?

- ... ... ... ... Ah! AXL! Já voltou! - a navegadora estava tão distraída a ponto de não perceber sua chegada, que o Hunter concluiu que felizmente ela não viu.

- Sua navegação foi ótima. - ele desviou o assunto.

- É mesmo?! Que bom! Fico contente em saber que posso agradar a um Hunter de classe S tão eficiente como você. - ela dizia com os olhos brilhando.

Ele ficou sem saber o que dizer diante da expressão emocionada de sua interlocutora, tudo que conseguiu foi sorrir como agradecimento ao elogio.

Ela o olhava fixamente e penetrante, como se quisesse enxergar o fundo de sua alma. Ele quase não conseguia sustentar o olhar, como se o brilho dos olhos da navegadora ofuscassem sua visão.

- Você se tornaria o meu Partner Hunter? - ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Hum... Preciso pensar.

- Pode pensar mas, por favor não esqueça de dar uma resposta, por favor, por favor.

- Eu vou lembrar sim, não se preocupe. Agora preciso ir, com licença.

Yuriko cruzou os dedos torcendo para que ele dissesse "sim" e ficou olhando o Hunter se distanciando, até desaparecer na curva do corredor.


	32. Capítulo 32: Os XHunters

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 32: Os X-Hunters

Xis entrou na base e já ficou sabendo que tinha uma missão para ele. Passou por um monte de gente desconhecida até chegar ao teleporter. Ele foi enviado a um parque ecológico do qual Mavericks estavam arrancando árvores raras para vender. Naquele mesmo momento, uma escolinha realizava uma excursão no local e quando perceberam a presença dos Mavericks, providenciaram para que todos os alunos se escondessem. Ficaram imóveis ouvindo árvores sendo arrancadas por violentos golpes de machados. Até que um dos garotos não resistiu e correu gritando:

- Para com isso! Não faz isso com a árvore!

- Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em nós, moleque? - um dos Mavericks apontou-lhe o machado - Sai daqui ou vai acontecer com você o mesmo que aconteceu com a árvore!

Ele ficou paralisado, sem saber o que o levara a correr do esconderijo e ficar cara a cara com um bandido. De repente veio um tiro de plasma e o machado voou longe.

- Seus dias de crime estão contados, Maverick! - veio correndo o Maverick Hunter_X.

- Óh não! Maverick Hunter! Vamos pegar tudo que conseguimos e dar no pé! - um dos homens disse virando-se para o outro.

- Não vão fugir coisa nenhuma! - Xis deu um chute no calcanhar de um dos Mavs que começou a correr. Este caiu, o pedaço de árvore que carregava caiu junto, o outro Mav parou para ajudar e foi aquela confusão, até que chegou a polícia para pôr um fim na história.

- Muito obrigado! - o garotinho, que deveria ter uns cinco ou seis anos, agradeceu com polidas reverências - Você é o Maverick Hunter_X, né? Quando crescer, eu quero ser um Hunter como você!

- Eu estarei esperando! - o Hunter sorriu. Alguém que, mesmo sabendo do perigo, teve a coragem de enfrentá-lo para proteger a natureza, certamente seria um bom colega.

Chegando na base, Xis encontrou Signas conversando com outro Hunter.

- O que acontece é que eu consegui um emprego e amanhã já começo a trabalhar. Meu horário será das oito às seis. Não poderei mais continuar com meus serviços como Hunter. Peço que cancele o meu cadastro. - mostrou os documentos e acertou as papeladas com o comandante.

Xis aproximou-se depois que o outro saiu.

- Já é o quarto Hunter que vai embora só nesta semana... - o comandante suspirou - Um foi morar no exterior, o outro desistiu, o outro está estressado e esse aí arranjou emprego. Semana passada saíram dois e na anterior saiu um. Estamos cada vez mais ficando sem Hunters.

- Ôh loco! Tudo isso? Eu não sabia. Ainda bem que eu resolvi sair mas voltei, quase que eu fui mais um.

* * *

><p>"Warning! Warning! Warning!"<p>

- Atenção todos os Hunters! A base está sendo atacada! Repito, a base está sendo atacada! - Alia avisava a todos.

- O quê? Não pode ser... Então descobriram a nossa base! - o comandante não podia acreditar.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso, Zero! - Xis correu com o companheiro atrás.

- Robôs de Mavericks? - Zero empunhou seu sabre de plasma e partiu para os cortes.

- Esses robôs estão muito estranhos! Caem com poucos golpes, parecem até que já foram enfraquecidos. - Xis atirava em todos inimigos pela frente.

- Eu também reparei nisso. Mas não podemos subestimar. Pode ser de propósito.

Passou um tempo e os dois quase não saíram do lugar.

- São fracos mas são muito numerosos! - Zero derrubava infinidades de robôs, mesmo assim não parecia ter fim.

- Ah, quer saber? Xiiis... ... ... Buuusteeer! - foi um tiro carregado quase do tamanho da sala e não restaram mais Mavericks para contar história.

- X, pode me ouvir? - falava-lhe sua "navegadora oficial" - Eu não queria te apressar, mas vários Hunters não estão dando conta e já sofreram danos graves. Você pode ir para a sala de operação dois?

- Tô indo! - Xis pulou os destroços de robôs e foi para lá.

Salvaram alguns Hunters e operadores que sofriam com tiros vindos de todos os lados.

- X, parece que a coisa tá feia. Eu vou tentar ajudar em outro lugar, boa sorte aí. - Zero deu um dash para fora da sala e foi para o lugar mais próximo de onde vinha barulho de confusão.

Após meia hora de tensão, os robôs foram todos destruídos e a base ficou no maior silêncio.

- Estão todos bem? - Xis se reuniu com alguns Hunters e navegadores no corredor principal.

- Algumas pessoas ficaram feridas, mas felizmente, nada que o Doutor Lifesaver não resolva. - informou 130 - Afinal... Quem será que está por trás disso?

- ... Não faço a mínima. - Xis balançou a cabeça.

- Hmm... 123, você não falou pra ninguém onde ficava a base né?! - Zero chacoalhou a amiga pelos ombros nervosamente.

- ...Eu!? Claro que não! Não falei pra ninguém, ninguém ninguém ninguém! Por que você desconfia de mim?!

- Porque você fala demais e pode acabar soltando segredos.

* * *

><p>Em uma lotada estação de metrô perto de um banco, pessoas apareciam de várias direções. Uma delas era o Maverick Hunter<em>PQR. Lembram dele? (Capítulo 13) Ele mesmo. Logo veio ao seu encontro o Maverick Hunter<em>AXL. Caminharam até um lugar movimentado o suficiente para que ninguém ouvisse o que os dois iriam dizer.

- E aí?

- A mesma coisa. - respondeu PQR - Exatamente como suspeitamos. Aquele Hunter não trabalha lá, os papéis eram todos falsos.

- Hmm... - AXL repassava os fatos. Naquela manhã, Signas pediu-lhe que fosse a um banco, onde um dos ex-Hunters, chamado João Yanagi, dizia trabalhar atualmente e pedir um documento importante que devia. Ao chegar lá, constatou que **eles não tinham nenhum funcionário chamado João Yanagi**! Encontrando PQR no caminho de volta, contou tudo e os dois suspeitaram que o mesmo acontecia com os outros ex-Hunters. A troco de que os Hunters largariam seus serviços na base e para isso precisassem apresentar documentos falsos? - Precisamos avisar o comandante.

- Então vamos voltar agora. - só para não chegar e sair como quem não quer nada, PQR comprou um bilhete de metrô e saiu, com AXL alguns metros atrás.

* * *

><p>Estava tudo mais calmo na base. Apesar da preocupação, todos tentavam voltar às suas atividades normais.<p>

a turma do Xis (e mais o Signas) tinha acabado de ouvir uma notícia pelo rádio. Era sobre um grupo de Mavericks que colocaram fogo em um carro, mas felizmente foram detidos pelos Hunters noturnos e pelos bombeiros.

- Tentaram causar um incêndio perto de casa?! Que coisa horrível! - Palette tapou o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, mas tava tão cansado com as missões de ontem que eu não consegui levantar! - Zero justificou-se - Ainda bem que existem os Hunters noturnos!

- Zero, seu inútil! - Xis começou - Você é o Hunter da casa! E se acontecesse alguma coisa com elas!? ... Seu preguiçoso! - (XD).

- Comandante, temos novas informações. - o MH_PQR entrou e contou tudo.

- Qual seria o motivo de tudo isso? - Layer não conseguia entender.

- Fizeram isso **por causa do Maverick Hunter****_X_**_. - o Hunter_OS7 apareceu de repente.

- Do X?! Por quê?! - Zero ficou de boca aberta.

- Porque ele é criança. - continuou OS7 - Eu tive a oportunidade de confrontar um desses Hunters pela manhã. Ele até me perguntou se eu não tinha raiva do Maverick Hunter_X, "porque segundo ele, "além de ser só uma criança e nem ter noção do que é lutar, ainda consegue estar em um ranking mais alto do que nós". Caso a minha resposta fosse afirmativa, eu seria incluído no "grupo". Recusei, desde aquele primeiro dia em que vi X em ação, sempre pensei nele como esperança do futuro.

- "Esperança do futuro"? Eu? Aaahahahahaha! Hahahahaha... - Xis corou.

- Hmmm... ... ! - o comandante teve uma "luz" - Agora me lembro. Um desses Hunters que se foram viu quando apresente Navigator 130 pela primeira vez. X ainda não sabia usar sua Skill, portanto estava em sua forma normal e qualquer um que o visse saberia que é uma criança. O mesmo para 130, L1 e ABC123.

- ! Então quer dizer que também estamos na mira deles!? ! - Alia exclamou horrorizada.

- Algo que esqueci de avisar. - Signas se lembrava de mais alguma coisa útil - Enquanto a base estava sob ataque, recebi uma ligação de um dos Hunters noturnos que impediu o incêndio. Revelou que o líder da bagunça era um desses ex-Hunters.

- !Quer dizer que o incêndio era pra tentar nos matar! - Palette se encolhia de medo atrás de Alia, que não se encontrava em um estado muito melhor.

- Ah! Então será que todos esses Hunters que saíram estão todos atrás do X?

- Provavelmente... Ainda bem que ninguém te viu sem Skill aqui na base, Zero. - Signas falou aliviado.

* * *

><p>Acabou a conversa e saíram todos da sala.<p>

- Xis... - Alia falou quando se viram a sós - Eu estou com medo... Eles devem ter feito isso depois de descobrirem os meus dados cadastrais, o meu endereço... Podem ir me matar na minha própria casa! O que eu posso fazer!?

- Calma, Alia. - Xis olhava para os lados para que não os ouvissem usando os nomes reais. - Não vai acontecer nada de mal. O Zero tá com vocês, lembra?

- Hum... Sim. - ela continuou por mais um minuto ao lado do amigo e depois voltou para a sala de navegação.

* * *

><p>- Zero, se tentarem alguma coisa perto da nossa casa de novo, você vai nos proteger, não vai? Por favor, diz que sim! - Layer enchia as paciências do Hunter de armadura vermelha.<p>

- Hhh... - ele suspirou. Não gostava daquelas manias da navegadora - Eu protejo. Vocês estão me acolhendo com todo carinho, é o mínimo que posso fazer pra agradecer...

- Muito obrigada! Zerooo! - ela pulou em cima do Hunter e abraçou-o, fazendo-o ficar mais irritado.

- Espera! - AXL chegou correndo atrás de alguém - Óh não! Ele escapou.

- Hm? - Zero se soltou de Layer e foi ver.

"Warning! Warning! Warning!"

- De novo?! - Xis foi correndo para a ação.

Xis passou por vários cômodos, derrotando mais daqueles robôs numerosos e fracos. No meio do caminho, encontrou AXL. Os dois encheram mais o chão de sucata.

- Que coisa, não acaba nunca! - Xis reclamou.

- Parece que só querem que a gente perca tempo. Vamos acabar com isso logo de uma vez.

"Double Attack!" gritaram os dois, e logo depois o chão estava forrado de metal.

- Nossa! Quanto ferro velho! Seria bom se a Marino estivesse aqui...

- Marino?

- É. - Xis respondeu - É uma pessoa que nós conhecemos lá em Giga City. Ela trabalha reciclando armas e coisas de Mavericks derrotados.

- X! AXL! - 130 chamava pelo comunicador - Ainda tem inimigos lá, naquela porta!

- 'Tamo indo! - Xis disparou em direção à porta, seguido por AXL.

* * *

><p>Depois de uma chuva de robôs, Zero chegou a aquela porta.<p>

- Zero! Zero! Tá me ouvindo!? - Layer já tinha chegado à sala de navegação.

- Claro que sim! Você tá berrando!

- Atrás dessa porta tem um inimigo!

Zero entrou. Chegou a um estreito corredor, com outra porta mais a diante. No centro do local, encontrou um ex-colega.

- ...?! Agile! Você!

Na mesma hora, Xis chegou.

- Então você é um dos que tão atrás de mim? Eu tô aqui, vem me pegar então! - Xis olhava desafiadoramente.

- Sim, sim, como deseja. Guaahahahaha... - riu como quem tem um plano em mente.

Xis esperou por algum movimento, mas como nada aconteceu, resolveu atacar. O ex-colega rapidamente puxou para frente de si alguém que tinha a cabeça envolta por um pano e estava encolhido atrás de uma parede, perto da entrada da sala à frente. Parou no espaço minúsculo da porta aberta. Apontou uma arma para a pessoa.

- Xuszvzvzv! Zuro! - a voz saía por trás do pano que lhe tapava a boca.

- Ah! Desgraçado! - Xis gritou - O que você vai fazer com o Signas?!

- Ahahahahahahaha. Agora atire, se puder!

Signas estava na frente do ex-Hunter e se tentasse algum movimento, levaria um tiro. Ambos cercados entre os batentes de uma porta, o que significava que só era possível atingir o inimigo pela frente. E se atirassem pela frente, inevitavelmente atingiriam Signas também.

- Se quiserem me matar, podem atirar. Isso se não se importarem em ser chamados de traidores por terem matado também seu comandante. Aaaahahahahaha!

Zero pensou em tentar tirar Signas rapidamente dali, mas o ex-Hunter era de classe A e perceberia o movimento a tempo de dar um tiro antes. Precisavam descobrir um jeito de distrair o adversário. Mas como?

- E aí? Ninguém decidiu o que fazer ainda? Bom, mudei de ideia. Vou matar o comandante, assim vejo vocês sofrendo! Ver os rivais sofrendo me dá uma sensação de superioridade... O que me diz, meu caro X? Hahahahaha.

- Droga. - Xis olhava para os dois companheiros em busca de uma esperança em seus olhares, mas tudo que achou foi incerteza e escuridão.

- O tempo está passando, meus caros. Última chance. Dou-lhes uma... ... ... Dou-lhes uma e meia... ...

Zero pensou se tentava ou não dar um dash rápido e tirar o comandante da frente. Era arriscado demais. Se deixassem o comandante morrer... Se eles, os melhores Hunters, os famosos Hunters de classe S deixassem o comandante morrer...! Não ia ser nada bom! E a partir daí, já perdeu mais alguns segundos porque o pensamento foi parar onde não tinha nada a ver.

A inteligência de Xis não estava funcionando para ter uma ideia boa. Já não funcionava direito normalmente, ainda menos numa hora como aquela. Nervoso, pior que em dia de prova em que ele não tinha estudado nada. Claro, a vida do Signas era muito mais importante do que uma nota de prova. A nota dá para recuperar depois, mas a vida do comandante não.

"O tiro de plasma sempre vai em linha reta. E se atirarmos daqui, com certeza atingiremos o Signas." AXL também tinha o pensamento confuso. Até ali era tudo que todos já sabiam. Mas e depois? Como agir? "Se tivesse algo que não fosse em linha reta e que não atingisse os dois..." pensou em algo que pudesse usar. "Isso. Não vai ter outro jeito, tudo que eu posso fazer é arriscar."

- ... Dou-lhes duas e meia... ... Dou-lhes duas e três quartos... ...

- Yaaaaaa!

- E dou-lhes tr... ...! - Agile estava tão distraído com as contagens que não percebeu que veio um objeto voador não-identificado. Quando conseguiu identificar o objeto como sendo o pequeno "celular" do Maverick Hunter_AXL, já era tarde demais. A peça passou por cima do comandante e atingiu o ex-Hunter no pescoço, fazendo-o cair para trás com a força do impacto.

- Zeroo! Rápido! - AXL deu sinal.

- Certo! - Zero correu e em menos de dois segundos conseguiu tirar o comandante da zona de perigo.

- Cof...Cof... - Agile levantou-se tossindo e com o pescoço doendo - Isso não vai ficar as... Cof im!

- Agile! Que barulho foi esse? - chegaram os outros X-Hunters, cerca de uns vinte.

- Chegaram em... Cof boa hora! Acabem com eles!

AXL levou Signas para longe enquanto Xis e Zero davam um jeito nos inimigos. No meio da confusão, um dos X-H tentava fugir com Agile ferido, mas Zero percebeu a intenção e pulou alto, dando seguidos cortes giratórios no ar, derrubou três pela frente, até que chegou próximo dos que fugiam, desceu com o sabre apontado para baixo e acertou bem no ombro do homem, que acabou soltando Agile, este foi golpeado por um tiro errado de Xis (era pra acertar um dos outros lá atrás XD) e assim foi indo até todos estarem feridos e cansados.

Os X-Hunters se renderam e eram vigiados pelos Hunters de classe S enquanto esperavam a polícia.

Pediram explicações. As suspeitas e os relatos de PQR e OS7 foram confirmados. Tudo exatamente como se imaginou. Aquilo tudo era resultado da inveja que tinham por Xis e pelo fato deste ser uma criança. Contaram também que aqueles robôs que atacaram a base eram fracos porque já foram derrotados por eles na época que eram Hunters e foram apenas remontados, só com o fim de deixar a base cansada para a luta final. Mesmo assim não adiantou, perderam. A polícia chegou e levou-os embora.

* * *

><p>Já estava tudo bem no final do dia.<p>

- Hhh... - Xis deu um longo suspiro enquanto tomava um copo de suco de laranja - Ainda bem que o Signas falou que aqueles lá eram os mais fortes. Mesmo que tenha algum ainda, vai ser mais fácil que isso.

- Em primeiro lugar, ainda bem que o Signas tá bem. - corrigiu Zero - E em segundo lugar, isso que você citou.

- Ahhh... Mesmo os restantes sendo fracos, se acontecer alguma coisa, você vai nos proteger, não vai, Zero? Vai, né? Diz que vai, por favor! - Layer amassava o Hunter contra seu peito.

- Ah, tá bom...Tá bom...

- E você vira meu Partner Hunter? Diz que sim, por favor! Vai!

- ...Hum... Eu...Vou...Pensar. - Zero tentava falar ainda sendo esmagado.

- Não não não! Pensar nada, você sempre fala isso e nunca dá uma resposta, já enrolou demais, Zerooo! Fala que sim aí, vai!

- Rrggrrr...

- X, o que você acha desses dois aí? Vão virar Partners ou não? - AXL olhava o que acontecia, ao lado de Xis.

- Não sei. - a resposta veio seca de dentro do copo.

- Ah é, esse é o novo número do meu "celular", troquei porque o aparelho antigo espatifou-se. - entregou um papelzinho para Xis e saiu. Aquele assunto de Partner Hunters fez AXL se lembrar de algo.

Saiu andando pelos corredores e pensando no que fazer. Deveria ou não aceitar ser o Partner Hunter de Yuriko?

"Aquilo tudo foi muito anormal. O jeito como ela me olhava e como falava comigo... Eu desejo do fundo do coração que ela não esteja pensando o mesmo que eu acho que ela está. Parece que apenas ser um Partner Hunter não vai ser suficiente. Espero estar errado. Em todo caso, é melhor estudar um pouco mais a situação."

Aproximou-se dela e já percebeu seu olhar perdido.

- No mundo da Lua?

- Ah! - ela "acordou" assustada - Ah... É você! Eu fiquei sabendo, foi maravilhoso! Se não fosse você, teriam levado a vida do Signas. Você é demais!

"Pfff... Todo mundo tá cansado de saber que se o Zero não tivesse tirado o Signas de lá, rápido como ele foi, e se el não tivessem derrotado os outros X-Hunters, nada teria adiantado." pensou ele.

- Sabe? Desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu quis que você fosse o meu Partner Hunter... - chegou num ponto que ela perdeu a noção do que dizia - Se eu estivesse em perigo e você estivesse por perto, o que você faria?

- Bom... Provavelmente eu te salvaria... - ele respondeu com cautela.

- E depois?

- ...Depois? Não sei, depende da situação.

- Se não tivesse mais ninguém por perto... - ela ainda não percebia que estava prestes a falar mais besteiras do que já falava.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Onde eu quero chegar? Você me levaria?

"Ai! Ela tá louca! Pior do que eu suspeitava!" ele pensou desesperado. Aquilo não era mais admiração, nem fanatismo. Era paixão devastadora.

- Eu quis dizer sobre essa conversa. Ah, aliás, acho que já tenho a resposta para aquela sua pergunta do outro dia.

- Então?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que ele o quebrasse.

- Eu... Sinto muito. Não posso aceitar.

- ...Não?! Como não?! - ela arregalou os olhos e seu rosto se encheu de desespero - Eu naveguei tão bem! Se quiser eu posso te mostrar de novo...

- O problema não é a navegação, o que acontece é que nossas ideias são totalmente diferentes, nós não temos nada em comum um com o outro. - ele media as palavras para não piorar mais a reação.

- Não! Não me deixe! Eu sou tão sozinha! Vim de outro Estado para poder fazer a faculdade, a minha família não liga para mim, tenho que fazer tudo sozinha, morar sozinha, vivo tão só! Quer dizer que até na base eu vou ter que ficar sozinha!?

- Eu sinto muito. Mas não sou capaz de atender aos seus pedidos. ...Desculpe. Você é uma boa navegadora, com certeza vai encontrar um bom Partner Hunter. - virou-se e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás.

- Que história é essa de "não sou capaz"?! Você é forte, corajoso, sabe fazer de tudo, do que você não é capaz, AXL?! - a navegadora ficou gritando sozinha e chorando rios de lágrimas.

AXL ficou com um pouco de pena. Aquilo pelo jeito era uma mistura de admiração, com fanatismo, com paixão, com carência, tudo junto, mas ele não poderia fazer nada. Levantou a cabeça e continuou em frente.

A/n:

Nota do Harupyuia: huahuahuahaha eu escrevi sem perceber, eu quis dizer "ex-Hunters" porque "ex" = algo que já não é mais o que era antes, mas se for ler em Inglês, "Ex-Hunters" é a mesma coisa que "X-Hunters" ("X" em Inglês = "Ex"), o_O! Só no meio do capítulo que eu fui perceber, escrever assim não era a minha intenção, mas valeu XD!


	33. Capítulo 33: Battle & Chase

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 33: Battle & Chase

Os três receberam um chamado urgente. Quem pedia ajuda era um homem chamado Midi.

- Aconteceu o seguinte. Meu pai morreu na semana passada. A herança foi deixada para ser dividida entre meu irmão Techno e eu. Ele quer ficar com o dinheiro todo para ele enquanto eu quero dividir. Techno propôs uma corrida na competição anual, o famoso "Battle & Chase" e se algum de nós ganhar, o vencedor ficará com o dinheiro. Ele já se inscreveu e eu também já. Quanto a herança para mim tudo bem se eu ganhar ou perder, mas o problema é que o meu irmão é fugitivo da polícia. Por favor, eu queria que vocês entrassem para a competição e ajudassem a recapturar Techno.

- Só um minuto... - Zero entrou em contato com a base e relatou tudo ao comandante. Este pesquisou dados sobre o cidadão chamado Techno e constatou que era mesmo fugitivo da polícia.

- Nós vamos participar! Com todo o prazer! - Xis tomou a iniciativa.

- Vão mesmo? Muito obrigado! - Midi agradeceu curvando-se diante deles.

* * *

><p>De volta à base, Xis perguntou:<p>

- Gente, como que funciona o Battle & Chase?

- ...! Como é que é? - Zero perguntou incrédulo - Foi você que começou falando que vai participar! Como você já sai falando e prometendo coisas por aí sem nem saber do que se trata?

- Eu só queria ajudar, mas agora já foi, me fala como que é o troço aí!

- É uma corrida de carros feita dentro de uma pista especial, onde vale tudo pra vencer, a única coisa que não vale é matar o adversário.

- Ãh... Só que Zero, como a gente vai conseguir um carro?

- Na hora da inscrição, todos os competidores passam por um teste e escolhem um carro que faça o seu estilo. Todos os veículos têm algum tipo de "arma", tiros de plasma, gelo e outras coisas pra atrapalhar os adversários. Daí, o que vai acontecer na corrida vai da habilidade dos pilotos. Que coisa X, só você mesmo pra não conhecer uma competição tão famosa como o Battle & Chase! Fala ae, AXL.

- Hum... Hm... Na verdade, eu também não sabia direito.

- Quê! Rgh... Vocês dois também, viu! Passa sempre na televisão!

- Eu nunca vi.

- Eu já ouvi falar, sei mais ou menos como funciona, mas eu também nunca vi como é. - juntou AXL.

- Como não? Seus desinformados!

Xis tentava encontrar algo que servisse de justificativa.

- Claro, Zero. Isso só passa em canal fechado. E vê lá se a gente tem cara de quem tem TV-a-cabo!

- É, Zero. Só pode assistir a isso alguém que é metido a riquinho igual você era. - Xis completou.

- Ah, tá bom. Chega, tenho mais o que fazer. - Zero virou a cara e foi embora.

- X, ainda bem que o negócio que eu falei da TV-a-cabo não era mentira. Se não você ia se dar mal, - XD - vai acreditando em tudo que eu falo assim...

* * *

><p>No dia da inscrição, felizmente correu tudo bem, Xis gostou porque conseguiu escolher um carro que atirava plasma (AXL também) e Zero pegou um que soltava raios elétricos de curto alcance.<p>

- Esse Techno é muito bom. - comentava Alia, que veio acompanhar os amigos para as inscrições - Ele deu uma volta em dois minutos e setenta e nove segundos.

- É. Mas o Midi também não é ruim não! - Zero falou - O tempo dele foi de dois e oitenta e um.

- O Techno é bom, mas eu quero ver ele dar uma volta melhor na hora que a gente tiver "atrapalhando ele".

- Olha X, não começa. Você nem sabe de nada.

- Eu já aprendi bastante, fui bem no teste, na primeira volta eu me enrolei um pouco mas nas últimas eu peguei o jeito. Fica frio Zero, fica frio.

* * *

><p>Na volta da escola, Palette passou com Zero na casa de Cinnamon. Depois de conversarem um pouco, resolveu ir embora.<p>

- Vamos logo. - Zero a aguardava fora do portão.

- Ah, é mesmo! Zero, espera um pouco. - virou-se para trás e correu de novo para dentro - Eu ia esquecendo. Nesse sábado vai ter o Battle & Chase, eu vou lá ver. Você vem comigo, Cinnamon?

- O Battle & Chase? Aquela corrida que todo mundo fala tanto? - os olhos de Cinnamon brilhavam mais a cada segundo - Aquela que tão dizendo que nesse ano vão participar os Hunters? Aqueles três fofos Hunters pra quem eu rezo todo dia, agradecendo por eles sempre protegerem o mundo e pedindo que nada de mal aconteça com eles! Vão estar lá mesmo?

- Sim sim sim! Você vai né?

- Espera aí um pouquinho! - Cinnamon foi correndo pedir autorização ao avô e logo voltou - Ele deixou! Eu posso ir!

As duas pularam de alegria.

Palette foi embora com Zero. Ele puxou um outro assunto e ela acabou esquecendo de contar que Cinnamon também ia ver a corrida.

* * *

><p>Sábado, no horário marcado, Palette passou com a família para buscar Cinnamon, depois foram ao local da competição.<p>

Os três Hunters já tinham chegado e andavam olhando a multidão.

- Nossa, a torcida está extremamente lotada este ano. - reparou o Hunter de armadura vermelha - Nunca vi isso tão cheio assim.

- Isso tudo é graças a nossa presença? Caçamba! - AXL olhava espantado.

- Ai! Óh não, era só o que me faltava! - Xis conseguiu avistar sua ex-colega de classe Sakuya Mizuyuki sonhando com um autógrafo seu. Ele logo desviou o assunto - Mas esse lugar tá lotado mesmo...

- Deve ser a popularidade do Zero que cresceu, gente, votem no Zero pra prefeito hahahahuahuahua. - AXL brincou.

- Prefeito? Tô fora. Já não basta o gr... Ãh? Olha a Palette lá.

Xis ia fazer sinal para que ela os visse, mas foi segurado por Zero.

- Seu tonto! Ninguém pode saber que a gente se conhece! Quer que todo mundo descubra as nossas identidades!

- Ah é, esqueci... Mas quem será aquela menina do lado dela?

- Quê? Quem? - só então Zero viu a garota que conhecera a poucos dias - A Cinnamon! O que ela faz aqui?

- Você conhece?

- Sim X, ela mora perto da escola. Outra hora eu entro em detalhes. Mas por que a Palette a trouxe aqui! Espero que ela não tenha contado nenhum segredo.

A família de Palette e mais a Cinnamon sentaram-se em uma das fileiras do meio.

- Palette, o Zero vem também?

- Hm... Ele falou que sim, mas... Não sei... - ela se atrapalhou porque não podia contar a verdade - Ah, espera um pouco aí que eu já volto. - saiu de fininho e sumiu na multidão até avistar os três Hunters - Oiê.

- Palette, o que aquela garota veio fazer aqui? - Zero perguntou nervoso.

- O que mais ela poderia ter vindo fazer? Veio torcer pra certos três Hunters que vão participar! E "aquela garota" tem nome, tá?

- Você não falou coisa que não deveria, falou? - Zero continuou, não ligando para a resposta.

- Eu não! Não falei nadinha. Eu já tô indo, boa sorte aí.

Em uma fileira mais para a frente, Alia já estava sentada quando Sakuya veio até ela.

- Alia Chan! Eu sabia! Você também veio ver os Hunters, não é? Você fica disfarçando mas gosta deles que eu sei! Ai, só quero ver as manobras brilhantes que o lindão do X vai fazer!

"Espero que não faça nenhuma burrada, X, pelo amor de Deus." Alia pensava.

- Que foi?

- Ãh? Nada. - Alia voltou à realidade.

- Com licença. - o professor de Geografia veio sentar-se junto às duas.

- Boa tarde, professor! - cumprimentou Sakuya - Eu não sabia que o senhor também tinha interesse pelos Hunters!

- Sim, eles são magníficos. - (e quem será o comandante deles?) - Não é sempre que se pode assistir a um espetáculo como esse.

- Eu só espero que eles façam algo bom, assim como todos queremos ver... - Alia tinha suas dúvidas, principalmente quanto a Xis.

"Bem-vindos todos os participantes e expectadores!" começou a voz do narrador. "Estamos iniciando mais uma competição anual do Battle & Chase, a corrida onde tudo vale! Todos os pilotos em seus lugares, será dada a largada dentro de dez minutos."

- Ha ha ha! Que é isso, Midi? - Techno falava de dentro do carro, ao lado do veículo do irmão - Ficou com tanto medo de perder que até chamou os Maverick Hunters?

- Claro que não. Se fosse medo, eu nem ia me inscrever.

Passaram-se os dez minutos. Apareceu a pista em um telão para os prazeres da torcida "E é dada a largada!" (que caras pontuais :P) "O campeão da corrida anterior, o veloz Turboman, arranca na frente! Cada vez mais ele se distancia dos demais com sua velocidade de um meteoro de fogo! Seu rival Quickman, que chegou em segundo lugar no ano passado, sai na frente do competidor Midi. Oops! O Maverick Hunter_X ultrapassa Midi e acerta um tiro no carro de Quickman, faz com que ele se distancie e fique para trás!"

- Vai nessa X! - Alia não conseguiu segurar.

- Uhuhum... Alia Chan! Eu sabia! Você é das minhas! Você também gosta do X, ele é o melhor!

Deram cerca de vinte voltas sem problemas (o total para vencer era cinquenta), Zero estava em sexto lugar, uma posição antes de Techno.

- Báh! Pior que esses Hunters são bons mesmo! - disse Techno tentando acelerar mais - Aaah! - levou um raio elétrico de Zero que vinha por trás, seu carro girou e sem perceber...

"Oops! Techno está indo na direção contrária! ... Não, ele já retomou o curso original e está perseguindo o Maverick Hunter_0! Ah! Ele atirou uma rajada laser e atrasou o carro do Hunter!"

- Não Zero, não pode perder, não pode! - Layer berrava na frente de todo mundo.

- Calma, calma! - Signas tentava segurá-la.

Um competidor tentava acertar cubos de gelo no carro de AXL. Ele desviou e virou em uma curva. O carro que o perseguia escorregou no próprio gelo e foi rodando até trombar com mais outros dois e parar na cerca. AXL estava em sétimo, preocupado com Xis, que estava em décimo.

"O Maverick Hunter_X está em décimo lugar! Não! Está em nono! ! Décimo outra vez! Acertaram um raio de fogo no carro do Hunter_X! Ele vai para a direção contrária sem saber? Não foi! Atingiu o competidor de trás e abriu o caminho para Midi, que vem logo atrás! Agora ambos estão em oitavo e nono lugar respectivamente!"

- É isso aí, X! - torcia Palette.

- Eles são muito bons mesmo! É a primeira vez que eu "vejo eles" ao vivo, eu tô emocionada... - Cinnamon parava de olhar para enxugar algumas lágrimas.

Já Palette não podia dizer o mesmo, pois sempre os via ao vivo.

Um carro atirou um bloco de ferro para tentar acertar o competidor da frente. Veio o veículo de Zero correndo e usou o bloco de ferro para dar um pulo alto e ultrapassar a cerca, economizando uma curva. Todos aplaudiram a manobra mas o Hunter nem ligou para os aplausos, só se importava em não desperdiçar o louvado terceiro lugar.

- Eu nunca vi uma corrida assim! É muito emocionante! - Cinnamon comentava - Hein Palette? Bem que o Hiromichi Kun podia estar em algum lugar vendo essa corrida, ele ia gostar também! Você não acha?

- É!

"Todos estão em torno das vinte e cinco voltas, só mais metade da corrida pela frente! Os competidores irmãos, Midi e Techno, estão atirando um no outro, disputando o sexto lugar! Quem será que vai sair na frente? Os três Hunters estão todos juntos, um ao lado do outro!"

De repente, caiu algo do céu e causou uma imensa explosão bem no meio da pista e atingiu uns dez carros. Mesmo olhando para cima, a fumaça não deixava verem a fonte da explosão. Todos ficaram apavorados mas a única saída era continuar correndo. Duas bombas menores caíram, uma de cada lado e quase atingiram Midi e Techno.

- É algum de seus amigos, é?

- Claro que não, algum amigo meu iria tentar me acertar? - Techno respondeu duramente.

- Não sei, do jeito que você é trapaceiro, pode ter chamado alguém pra enganar a gente.

Dali a pouco, já não eram mais bombas que caíam, eram mísseis. A pista já estava toda destruída e de muitos dos carros já estavam faltando pedaços. Ninguém conseguia ver direito por causa das explosões.

- Aaai! O que será que tá acontecendo? - Cinnamon se agarrava a Palette, tremendo de medo.

Uns dois minutos depois, as explosões e a fumaça diminuíram, possibilitando uma melhor visualização. Vários veículos estavam sem condições de competir e começavam a desistir e a sair da pista.

- Não não nãoo! Não acredito que eu, o grande Quickman, vou ter que bater em retirada! Aaaah! - ele abusava do motor do carro todo deformado e descontrolado, batia em tudo pela frente e piorava ainda mais a situação do automóvel.

- Pare, Quickman! Desista! - aconselhava seu rival Turboman, em condições um pouco melhores.

- Não! Não perderei para você de novo! Guuuaaaaaaaaaah! - o motor chegou a seus limites, o carro explodiu e o piloto foi parar inconsciente em um canto da pista.

Turboman parou seu carro, saiu declarando-se "desistente" e foi ajudar Quickman.

"Que ato de solidariedade! Turboman deixou a chance de ser campeão por dois anos consecutivos e abandonou a corrida para ajudar seu rival! Mais de metade dos competidores desistiram, o que será que vai acontecer com a corrida agora?"

- Ouaargh! - o carro de Xis foi atingido por um míssil e perdeu duas rodas traseiras - Óh não... Não vai dar mais... - Xis perdia as esperanças ao ver todos os outros ultrapassarem e sumirem lá na frente.

- Não X, não, você não pode desistir agora! Não! - Sakuya quase teve um treco.

- Mas ele não tem mais condições de continuar! - Alia também perdia as esperanças.

"O que está acontecendo? O Maverick Hunter_0 e o Maverick Hunter_AXL viraram e estão indo em direção contrária!"

Xis se preparava para jogar a toalha. Parou ao ver dois veículos vindo em sua direção.

- X! - Zero chamou.

- Vocês...! Por quê?

- Viemos te ajudar. - AXL respondeu.

- Por que vocês não aproveitaram que tavam na frente pra ganhar? E alguém tem que ficar de olho no Techno!

- O AXL e eu pensamos muito antes de tomar uma decisão. X, não estamos encarando essa corrida como uma competição. Pra nós isso é uma missão, como todas as outras que conseguimos superar até agora. O objetivo não é ganhar.

- O Techno fica pra depois. Primeiro nós vamos te tirar dessa. - falou AXL - Viemos aqui, não como competidores individuais que fazem de tudo pra vencer e até se aproveitam do sofrimento dos outros. Estamos aqui como a equipe dos Hunters que foi enviada em missão e essa equipe tem que ficar completa até o final.

- Zero... AXL...

- Agora chega de lenga-lenga, se não não vai dar tempo e o Techno pode escapar. Força no volante aí X! - Zero posicionou seu carro atrás do de Xis e começou a empurrá-lo para frente, enquanto AXL ziguezagueava pela pista, empurrando Xis para os lados na hora das curvas.

Um dos competidores ria solitário comemorando o terceiro lugar. Foi surpreendido por algo que passou rápido por ele, nem viu a cor e ficou sem saber o que era. Na verdade, era o carro de Xis, andando sobre apenas duas rodas, com o piloto girando o volante para virar e sendo empurrado por mais outros dois carros. Bombas e mísseis continuavam a cair e uma delas atingiu o carro de Zero.

- Zero! - Xis gritou ao ouvir o barulho e perceber o solavanco do carro.

- Argh... Tudo bem. Não vão ser essas bombas que vão nos impedir.

A sincronia dos movimentos dos Hunters fazia os três veículos parecerem como se fossem um só. Logo chegaram na última volta sem perceber.

- Que coisa hein Midi? - Techno ainda disputava o primeiro lugar com o irmão - Seus amigos Hunters são tão covardes que fugiram! Ahahaha!

- Urg! - uma bomba veio e atingiu o carro de Midi, empurrando-o para trás. Logo outras caíram e o atingiram mais algumas vezes - Eu sabia que você tinha cúmplices!

- E se eu tiver também, que diferença faz? O que importa é que eu vou ganhar!

Enquanto isso, lá na torcida...

- Aaaiii o que aconteceu com os três? - Alia ficava cada vez mais preocupada.

- Aaah! Aquele cameraman idiota só mostra o tal do Techno e o Midi! Eu quero saber como é que tá o X! - reclamou Sakuya.

- Zero! Zero! Cadê você! Zerooo! - Layer gritava, como se Zero ouvisse e fosse responder.

- O que será que aconteceu? - era a primeira frase de Cinnamon em dez minutos - A última coisa diferente que eu consegui ver foi quando os Hunters viraram pra trás... Agora eu só tô vendo aqueles dois e umas coisas caindo...

- Olha! - Palette apontou alegre - Olha os três lá!

- Ah! - Alia sorriu vendo que os três estavam bem.

- Nossa, como é que eles tão fazendo aquilo? - Sakuya não conseguia tirar os olhos das manobras rápidas dos três.

- Eu sou o campeão! Eu já venci! - Techno começou a falar a alguns metros da chegada, bem à frente de seu irmão.

- Ainda não! - veio a voz de Xis lá de trás.

- Quê? Pensei que vocês tivessem desistido! - o susto foi tão grande que Techno parou o carro por alguns segundos e olhou para trás.

- Agora é com você, Zero! - AXL posicionou o carro de Xis e depois foi atrás de Techno.

- Segurem firme aí, X! Midi!

- O quê? Eu? - Midi assustou-se. O que o Hunter vermelho pretendia fazer?

- É um!... É dois!... E é três! Haaaaaaaaa! - Zero empurrou com tudo o carro de Xis, que foi em linha reta em alta velocidade e levou o veículo de Midi junto.

- Não! Eles me passaram! Grrr! Mas eu ainda não perdi! - Techno ia tentar acelerar, apenas olhando para Xis e Midi avançando, mas não percebeu que AXL estava bem ao seu lado. Quando percebeu, foi porque levou um tiro, o carro foi arrastado para uma direção completamente nada a ver - Não! Bem na última curva! Não! Aaaaaaaah! Vocês me pagam!

- Chegamos! Chegamos aaaahhhh! - Xis, Zero e Midi perderam o controle dos carros e passaram tanto da linha de chegada que até bateram na cerca mais próxima, como se ainda quisessem correr e dar a quinquagésima primeira volta - Conseguimos... ... - Xis saiu do veículo que estava todo amassado de tantas pancadas.

- ...! Eles conseguiram! - Alia custava a acreditar.

"Esses são os meus Hunters." pensava Signas, com as mãos fechadas em sinal de "yes".

- Ué! Cadê eles agora? - Sakuya estranhou - Como são os ganhadores, eles têm que ser entrevistados, não é?

Enquanto entrevistavam Midi, o campeão ganhador do primeiro lugar, Xis, Zero e AXL, os ganhadores de segundo, terceiro e quarto (porque cruzaram a chegada atrás de Midi) haviam sumido!

Techno, que completara em quinto lugar, tentava sair de fininho, quando uma mão de alguém com uma armadura vermelha segurou em seu ombro.

- Aonde vai? Tem umas pessoas que querem vê-lo. - puxou-o à força

.

"Óh não! A polícia não! Esses Hunters desgraçados..." pensou enquanto tentava fugir dos policiais e tirava um rádio comunicador do bolso.

- Eu preciso de ajuda! A polícia está atrás de mim! - começou a falar com alguém que parecia ser um de seus cúmplices.

- Te ajudar? Pra quê? - veio a voz do outro lado - Seus planos não interessam mais. Eu só concordei em te dar uma força porque eu queria ver como iam se sair os três Hunters no meio das bombas. Não quero mais nada com você, boa sorte com os policiais! - desligou.

- Não... Não... Não! - Techno suava frio. Estava tão distraído com a desilusão que acabou batendo na parede e sendo pego por dois policiais.

* * *

><p>Após a entrega dos prêmios (um troféu para o vencedor do primeiro lugar e medalhas para os vencedores dos três lugares seguintes) e as entrevistas (sofridas, coitado do Xis, nem quis arriscar a falar), todos voltaram para suas casas.<p> 


	34. Capítulo 34: Magoya

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 34: Magoya

Eram quase oito da noite. As ruas estavam vazias. Cinnamon voltava de um passeio com seu avô. De repente ela o fez parar de andar. Mesmo na escuridão, ela conseguiu reconhecer seu amigo Hiromichi desmaiado no meio da calçada. Eles o levaram para casa.

Quarenta minutos depois, ele abriu os olhos.

- Hiromichi Kun! Que bom, você não sabe como eu tô contente em te ver! - Cinnamon gritava de alegria ao lado da cama.

- ...! - ele demorou um pouco para perceber onde estava. Só então se tocou que tinha caído e apagado no meio do caminho.

- O que que aconteceu? Você tava desmaiado no meio da calçada. Foi um Maverick?

Ele até tentou falar alguma coisa. Só que seu corpo parecia paralisado em cima da cama. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mover um dedo, a boca não abria para falar e ele acabou apagando de novo. Acordou um pouco melhor não sabe quanto tempo depois. Aproveitou que não tinha ninguém no quarto e resolveu sair. Foi sorrateiramente pela casa e chegou na porta de saída. Bem na hora, Cinnamon o pegou em flagrante.

- Não, não pode se esforçar assim! Você ainda não tá bem! Tem que descansar! - ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele - Por favor... Eu queria poder conversar, igual a gente fazia antes.

- Não me lembre disso... Da cara de sofrimento que você fazia toda vez que a gente conversava! Eu só te faço sofrer. Você não merece isso. Esquece que eu existo... Esquece tudo! - ele virou bruscamente e saiu pela porta, deixando a garota chocada.

"Me perdoe, Cinnamon." pensava enquanto corria sem olhar para trás.

* * *

><p>Amanhecia um novo dia. Xis estava em sua casa. Tomou café, depois se arrumou e ia abrir a porta para ir para a base.<p>

- Xis, eu posso ir com você?

- Não, Rock. Não pode.

- Só uma vez!

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque é coisa séria, eu não fico indo lá pra brincar. - saiu e fechou a porta.

* * *

><p>- Palette, acorda! - Zero chamava da porta do quarto.<p>

- Ai Zero! Quem mandou você me acordar assim? - já começou gritando sem pensar, ainda não estava recuperada da festa de um primo que teve que ir na noite anterior.

- Foi a sua mãe e anda logo, ou vai se atrasar!

A menina levantou sonolenta (e nervosa). Já teve confusão com Zero na hora do café da manhã, depois os dois foram juntos para a escola sem se falar.

Depois do fim da aula, ela virou para Zero com uma expressão suspeita.

- Que é? - ele ainda conservava o mau-humor de logo cedo.

- ... A gente pode dar uma passada na casa da Cinnamon?

- Grrr... Pode, vai... - concordou logo para não ficar enchendo o saco.

Lá, Palette soube do que aconteceu.

- Ele falou pra eu esquecer que ele existe. - Cinnamon falou - Nem que eu quiser, não consigo. Os dias que ele vinha falar comigo e eu tava regando as plantas, daí ele comentava que gostava de plantas, ou os dias que a gente tomava chazinho junto... Mesmo quando ele vinha contar que tava sendo perseguido por Mavericks, eu gostava que ele confiava em mim. Eu ainda quero que dê pra gente fazer várias coisas alegres, nós três. Você, ele e eu... Ah, quero dizer... Quatro. O Zero também.

- Ih, o Zero... Nem adianta falar com ele hoje que ele tá de mau-humor...

* * *

><p>A conversa foi longa, então Palette e Zero acabaram se atrasando, para variar. Palette foi para a sala de navegação e Zero foi andando, pisando firme e chutando o ar, até que encontrou a Operator J0010.<p>

- Por que demoraram tanto?

- Fomos visitar a Cinnamon.

- Ah. - ela sabia quem era, pois passara com as filhas na casa da menina para levá-la ao Battle & Chase.

- E ela fica o tempo todo falando "nele". Eu nunca vi a Palette se interessar tanto por alguém.

Ela sabia quem era "ele", pois como Zero havia dito, Palette tocava muito no assunto.

- ... Zero. O que vou te contar agora é uma coisa que só a Palette e eu sabemos. Começou faz quatro anos. Ela veio chorando para mim, dizendo que não aguentava mais as duas irmãs mais velhas mandando nela. Disse que queria mostrar que também era responsável. De todo o coração ela me pediu um irmãozinho. Se tivesse um irmão mais novo, disse que cuidaria dele com muito carinho e mostraria que é responsável e que já sabe se virar. Infelizmente ainda não consegui realizar seu desejo. A coitada da Palette está triste até hoje.

- ! Eu não sabia. Então eu exagerei. Mas também, ela não precisa ficar atrasando a gente toda a vez ^^.

- Com licença. O comandante convocou a todos para uma reunião. - veio uma navegadora desconhecida avisar.

- Sim, já vamos. - a operadora respondeu com um sorriso.

* * *

><p>- Recebemos um telefonema de uma senhora aos prantos, pedindo ajuda para encontrar seu filho que desapareceu. - falava o comandante - Conversei com ela. Estava desesperada, quase não conseguia falar coerentemente e não deu muitos detalhes. O que foi possível entender foi que seu sobrenome é "Magoya" e que aparentemente o jovem desapareceu há pouco tempo, mais ou menos na época em que começaram a desaparecer alunos do Mirae. Ela também usou muito a expressão "aquele Maverick"...<p>

- O senhor acha que tem alguma relação com Sigma? - perguntou um dos vários Hunters.

- Pela aproximação da data, é suspeito, mas não podemos comprovar nada. Faltam muitos detalhes para tirarmos alguma conclusão, mas decidi que era melhor deixá-los avisados. Pedi para que ela nos contatasse outra vez, quando estivesse mais calma.

* * *

><p>No esconderijo, Sigma já comprara mais alguns equipamentos para agilizar a transferência de DNA para corpos humanos.<p>

- Já pensaram em ter um mundo só de vocês? Um mundo onde acontece tudo do jeito que vocês querem? - dizia para três alunos que fizera desaparecer do Mirae - Se me ajudarem, eu posso construir esse paraíso para vocês! Hahahahaha! - deu risada enquanto saía.

- Uma vez eu já pensei em querer um mundo do meu jeito. - falou uma garota - Só que eu fico com medo de como ele fala...

- A gente é tratado bem a qui dentro, mas não sei por que, eu não gosto nada desse lugar. Eu quero sair! - choramingou um menino.

- Ah... - suspirou outra garota - Eu não quero saber de um mundo só pra mim. A única coisa que eu queria que acontecesse do meu jeito agora era que aquele lindo Maverick Hunter vermelho viesse nos tirar daqui.

- O Maverick Hunter_0?

- Ele mesmo!

- ... Da última vez que a gente "viu ele" foi no jornal, antes do diretor prender a gente aqui, será que ele tá vivo? Será que os Mavericks não "mataram ele"? - falou o menino pessimista que choramingou a pouco.

- Ai não! Não fala uma coisa dessas! Mas já pensou, o Maverick Hunter_0 vindo salvar a gente?

* * *

><p>Zero se encontrava plantado no meio de um dos cômodos da base, sério, de braços cruzados. Ser ou não ser o Partner Hunter de Layer? Precisava ir em missões com outros navegadores para ver se encontrava alguém melhor, mas L1 não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse dele, tirando qualquer chance de arrumar um(a) outro(a) navegador(a).<p>

- Como vão você e a 130, X? - perguntou ao ver o amigo passando.

- Como assim?

- Eu quis dizer vocês como Partner Hunters.

- Ãh, vamos bem, sim. Por quê?

- Porque eu tô em dúvida. Não sei se eu aceito ou não o pedido da L1. Eu sei, ela navega bem. Mas tem horas em que enche o saco. É muito insistente, quando me acha não larga mais, nem me dá chances pra aceitar navegação de outra pessoa. E o principal problema é que eu tô morando na casa da família dela. Elas me acolhem com tanto carinho... Se eu não aceitar, podem interpretar como um ato de ingratidão. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Vixi, tá complicado. Eu também não sei não... Zero, a 130 me chamou pelo comunicador agora pouco, depois a gente se fala.

Zero suspirou e foi andando pelos corredores da base. Chegou em uma sala onde Layer mexia em um computador. Entrou de mansinho e ocupou o outro PC ao lado. Resolveu jogar algum joguinho para ver se conseguia se distrair. Não fez muitos progressos. Desistiu e, sem o que fazer, ficou parado com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Layer estava tão distraída com o que fazia que milagrosamente não começou a encher as paciências de Zero. Tinha entrado na internet e lido algumas notícias. Quando já ia sair, deu na telha de ir a um buscador e digitar "Magoya". Na terceira página, encontrou um resultado com uma lista de aprovados para um concurso público para professores. Clicou no resultado e começou a ler a lista e levou um susto quando se deparou com o nome **Shiguma Magoya**. Podia ser só uma coincidência, mas aquilo a preocupou. Podia não ter nada a ver, mas e se tivesse? Estava com um mau pressentimento. continuou examinando os resultados, porém não encontrou nada. Quando Zero chegou, ela tentava descobrir mais coisas e nem parou para olhar para ele. Mesmo depois de deixar o computador, foi embora sem falar com Zero, continuando o milagre.

E continuou ainda à noite, depois de voltarem para casa. Layer pegou tudo que encontrou de jornais na casa e foi lendo folha por folha. Na hora do jantar, ela estava séria, de uma forma que Zero nunca tinha visto. Naquela noite, ninguém soube a hora em que ela dormiu. No dia seguinte, só puderam saber que acordou antes do despertador tocar e deixou os lanches do Zero e das irmãs preparados para o intervalo na escola.

* * *

><p>À tarde, na base, Layer quis falar em particular com os três amigos e as duas irmãs sobre suas suspeitas, não quis contar para Signas ainda porque poderia ser um alarme falso.<p>

- Desde ontem estou pesquisando e consegui alguma coisa sobre o Magoya. Encontrei uma lista com o nome "Shiguma Magoya", então eu cheguei a suspeitar que tenha alguma relação com Sigma.

- Não pode ser, o nome dele é "Shiguma Yabonori". E não existe só um Shiguma no mundo. - Zero não quis levar a suspeita a diante.

- É por isso mesmo que eu só estou contando pra vocês, não é certo fazer a base inteira ir atrás desse Shiguma e de repente não ter nada a ver. Mas e se for mesmo o Sigma? Ele pode ter falsificado a identidade ou coisa assim. Não é nada comprovado, mas não deixa de ser possível.

- Certo. Vamos considerar então.

- A gente te fala se descobrir alguma coisa. - Xis falou antes de encerrar a "reunião".

Naquele dia, L1 navegou para Zero como de costume, mas suas ações eram tão diferentes, ela agia séria, não tinha aqueles ataques de loucura pelo MH. Navegava com precisão, como se quanto melhor cumprisse o seu trabalho ajudando os Hunters a cumprirem o deles, fosse descobrir a verdade sobre aquela confusão.

- Já fizeram o suficiente por hoje, podem ir. - Signas entrou na sala de navegação às sete horas da noite.

- Pode ir na frente.

- Ãh? Sim. - Zero estranhou a atitude da navegadora, que nunca pedira que ele fosse na frente, sempre fazia de tudo para que fossem juntos. Agora pensava seriamente em ser seu Partner Hunter, apesar de tudo, Layer se mostrava ser muito dedicada e eficiente.

- Comandante, poderia me dar o telefone da Senhora Magoya, por favor? Eu gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas. - a navegadora começou depois que Zero saiu.

- Aqui está. - Signas foi até sua sala e logo voltou com uma folha de papel.

- Obrigada. - ela pegou-a e dirigiu-se a um dos telefones fixos da base.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Palette ficou na escola depois do horário para terminar um trabalho. Quando se preparava para ir embora, ouviu barulho de vidro quebrando e se aproximou para ver o que acontecia. Ficou paralisada de susto. Um aluno andava armado quebrando várias janelas, perfurando paredes, chutando e derrubando bancos. Palette correu e se escondeu, fingindo que não tinha visto.<p>

Zero também ficou até mais tarde, ajudando um professor a pendurar cartazes. Ele soube da notícia do aluno armado e resolveu acalmar a confusão.

- Layer, me faz um favor? Você leva minha mochila pra casa enquanto eu resolvo isso?

- Está certo Zero, boa sorte! - Layer pegou a mochila do amigo e saiu.

O aluno reuniu vários colegas em uma sala vazia.

- O que era a coisa legal que você queria mostrar? - perguntou uma garota.

- Isso. - ele levantou a arma.

- Que dahora! É que nem dos filmes!

- É! E eu posso fazer o que eu quiser aqui dentro que ninguém tem coragem de me encarar! Se vocês querem uma dessas, então me sigam!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Óh! - exclamaram diante do que viram, que era bem mais legal do que a arma. Quem acabara de chegar era o Maverick Hunter_0!

- Oh! Mas é o Maverick Hunter_0! Quero ver se ele pode com isso. - o aluno disparou o gatilho.

Zero não esperava o tiro, mesmo assim teve tempo de pegar seu sabre de plasma e acabar com a bala.

- Aaahhh... - vários alunos ficaram apavorados - É...É uma arma de verdade! Eu pensei que era brinquedo!

- Aaah! Ele acabou com o meu tiro! Não posso acreditar! É o Hunter_0 mesmo! ... Não, mas "ele" falou que se alguém atrapalhasse era pra eu dar um jeito... Haaa! - começou a atirar descontroladamente até acabarem as balas. Todos ficaram mais impressionados ainda ao ver que Zero anulou todos os tiros sem receber nenhum - Aaah! Acabaram as balas, acabaram!

- Entregue isso. - Zero tirou a arma das mãos do garoto e a fez em faíscas com seu sabre.

- Não, minha arma não! - o menino começou a chorar.

- Preciso te fazer algumas perguntas. Venha, por favor. - o MH puxou o culpado até um lugar vazio - Como você conseguiu aquela arma? E quem é "ele"?

- E...E ele é o...O diretor! Ele queria que eu mostrasse pra todo mundo e reunisse o máximo de gente. E se alguém me atrapalhasse disse que era pra eu atirar.

- Por quê? Para que ele quis que você reunisse pessoas?

- Ele disse que ia fazer uns testes pra deixar a gente poderoso, daí a gente ia poder lutar contra os Mavericks e... E eu ia poder salvar o meu irmão!

- ... Seu irmão?

- É! Os Mavericks "levaram ele"!

Zero olhou sério para o menino.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- O...O meu nome é Mazaro. Mazaro Filho.

- Ouça bem o que eu vou dizer, Mazaro. Entendo que você queira salvar seu irmão. Mas tem ideia do que você fez? Usou uma arma. Destruiu parte do patrimônio da escola. E se tivesse atingido alguém? E pior, se tivesse matado alguém? Você colocou a vida de várias pessoas em risco e quase se tornou um Maverick. Seu irmão certamente não iria gostar disso.

O garoto se arrependeu do que fez, prometeu que não ia acontecer de novo e ficou lá chorando. Zero pensava no caminho de volta:

"Sigma queria reunir alunos para fazer testes? Ó não, isso significa que... Ele está usando todas essas crianças como cobaias! Cobaias para testar o poder da cópia de DNA! Só pode ser! Desgraçado!"

* * *

><p>Chegando na base, contou tudo para o comandante, para as navegadoras e para os outros dois.<p>

- Esse cara só pode estar maluco! - Xis não aguentou.

- O Sigma provavelmente concluiu que crianças são fáceis de serem enganadas, é só prometer um mundo de doces que elas vão cair, já os adultos seria muito mais difícil. - Alia teorizou.

- Coitadas das crianças, nem devem saber porque estão ali. - Palette fechou os olhos com pena.

- E por falar nas crianças desaparecidas, tenho uma notícia sobre o Magoya. - informou Layer.

- Por favor, diga. - pediu o comandante.

- Ontem telefonei para a Senhora Magoya. Ela ainda estava bastante desesperada, mas conseguimos conversar razoavelmente. Contei que eu sou dos Maverick Hunters e perguntei se ela tinha suspeitas do que pode ter acontecido com seu filho. A resposta foi que sim. Suspeita do marido. Aliás, "suspeita" não, tinha certeza. Disse que quando casaram, parecia tudo bem, mas depois descobriu que ele só estava atrás de sua fortuna. Ele levou uma parte da herança, mas disse que só uma parte não era suficiente e, como não conseguiu ficar com todo dinheiro que queria, ele levou o filho embora, dizendo que ia matá-lo se a mulher não desse tudo o que tem. Só para saber, eu perguntei quem é o marido. Respondeu que é um homem temido e respeitado e que é o atual diretor do Colégio Mirae. Resumindo, o respeitado diretor e ao mesmo tempo, o Maverick mais temido de todos...

Xis, sem palavras e de olhos arregalados, olhou para cada um dos amigos para ver qual foram suas reações. Todos custavam a dizer uma palavra.

- Então... Esse Magoya é... - Alia não conseguiu terminar.

- Isso mesmo... - concluiu L1 - Magoya é o nome de casado, que ele quase nunca usa. E esse jovem desaparecido é... O filho do Sigma!


	35. Capítulo 35: Despedida

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 35: Despedida

As crianças presas não tinham mais conversa para jogar fora e ouviam sem querer o que Sigma dizia por fora da porta.

- Já consegui o necessário para uma máquina mais potente. Só falta construí-la. Será que poderia fazer mais esse favor, Senhora Watanabe? - o tom parecia amigável, mas era claro que ele não aceitaria um "não" como resposta.

- ... Por falar nisso, tinha um Watanabe na escola. - falou um dos meninos.

- É mesmo, tinha.

- Eu nunca cheguei a falar com ele, mas parecia ser muito chato. - outra menina continuou a esticar o assunto.

- Watanabe? Sei, o meu irmão é da sala dele. Diz que é muito CDF.

Enquanto isso, Sigma terminou o acordo com a mulher e cada um foi para um cômodo do aposento.

A cientista começou a trabalhar no novo aparelho, pensativa, quase sem olhar para o que estava fazendo.

- Por que será que escolhi esse caminho? - falava para si mesma - Eu não deveria ter entrado nessa história de cópia de DNA. Por causa disso, estão em risco a vida de várias pessoas. Se eu soubesse que seria assim, era melhor ter arranjado qualquer outro emprego, seguido outra carreira e vivido como uma pessoa qualquer. Viver como um qualquer sem contribuir para a sociedade é muito melhor do que querer se sobressair e comprometê-la... ... Será que esse pesadelo não vai acabar nunca?

* * *

><p>- Espera aí! - Xis perseguia um Maverick que roubou um carro importado.<p>

A rua estava cheia e era difícil localizar o veículo no ziguezague. O Hunter azul escalou uma parede e foi pulando de telhado em telhado para ter uma visão mais ampla da rua toda. após vários minutos de perseguição, o Maverick chegou onde parecia ser sua casa e, não avistando Xis, achou que o Hunter o tinha perdido de vista e deixou o carro tranquilamente na garagem. Abriu a porta e saiu normalmente, como faria qualquer cidadão saindo de um carro. Quando pôs os pés no chão do quintal e olhou em direção ao portão, viu que o Maverick Hunter_X estava bem à sua frente! Apavorou-se. Pegou uma arma e atirou sem pensar. Para se defender, Xis lançou um Buster normal que cancelou o tiro, mas não parou por aí, foi direto e criou um amassado no carro. Xis ficou sem saber o que fazer porque estragara o carro que pretendia recuperar, mas felizmente o Maverick estava assustado demais para poder se mexer e foi facilmente levado para a prisão.

- Hm... Desculpe, estraguei o seu carro. - Xis não sabia o que dizer diante do dono do automóvel.

- Então foi você!

- Hum... Sim... Eu...Sinto muito, muito mesmo! O que eu posso fazer?

- Sem problemas!

- Hã!

- Eu não me importo! Pelo contrário! Eu sou um grande fã seu! Vou considerar isso como um autógrafo.

- Bom... Se é assim... Menos mau. - ficou sem jeito.

* * *

><p>Xis chegou na base por volta das onze e meia da manhã. Depois de saber que não tinha mais nenhuma missão esperando, voltou para casa e almoçou. Na metade da refeição, foi interrompido por um telefonema ("celulema") de Alia. Ao ouvir o "bip", levantou correndo, fingindo que ia ao banheiro.<p>

- Hmm... O que acuonteceu? - perguntou ainda de boca cheia.

- É uma missão. O Signas pediu que você fosse. - Alia deu as instruções - Tente ir o mais depressa possível.

- Tá bom, eu já tô indo.

Voltou rápido para a cozinha, engoliu o que pode da comida e saiu correndo, dizendo que se lembrou de um compromisso.

* * *

><p>A missão era urgente mas não foi grande coisa. Não para um Hunter de classe S. No caminho de volta, Xis passava por perto da prisão onde estava Chill Penguim. Resolveu fazer uma visitinha.<p>

- Oi, veio sozinho? - Chill perguntou ao avistar Xis.

- Vim.

- Os outros vêm também?

- Não sei, não combinamos nada. Eu vim porque tava de passagem e resolvi te ver. Mas e aí, como vai?

- Bem mal. - respondeu Chill desanimado - Não aguento mais esse lugar. E eu só posso sair depois que acabar essa confusão. Só depois que derem um jeito no Sigma.

- Se a gente soubesse onde fica o esconderijo do Sigma, bem que a gente ia lá dar um jeito nele... Só falta isso, daí a gente vai lá, dá uma surra nele e te solta.

- ... Só isso? Não acredito. Se for a localização do esconderijo, eu sei!

- Quê! Fala sério? - Xis arregalou os olhos.

- Sério sim. Sério mesmo! Eu sei porque, lembra quando sumiu o professor Doppler? Então. Quem "levou ele" pro esconderijo fui eu!

- Então onde é?

- Sabe uma construção abandonada que tem na rua de trás da escola? Dando a volta pela rua, tem uma descida e um monte de paralelepípedos amarelos, que se "tirar eles" do lugar, aparece uma entrada com uma escadinha pra baixo. É lá.

- Opa! Valeu! Agora o Sigma vai ver! Aguenta só mais um pouco aí, já já você vai estar livre!

- Legal! Eu tô contando com vocês, hein! - Chill se animou diante da esperança - Hm... E fica mais um pouquinho aqui, por favor. É muito ruim passar o dia inteiro sozinho. - acrescentou antes que Xis ameaçasse ir embora.

* * *

><p>Xis chegou na base e espalhou a notícia para seus amigos e para o comandante.<p>

- Lá? Lá onde teve o ataque do Vile! - espantou-se Zero.

- Disse que é.

- Aahhhh então tá explicado.

- O que é que tá explicado, AXL? - Xis não entendeu.

- O barulho que eu ouvi lá. - relembrou a cena (capítulo 14).

X:X:X:X:X

Procurando por Xis e Zero, fora avisado que eles pegaram um teleporter para perto do colégio Mirae. Chegando lá, encontrou os dois prestes a irem embora. Quando ia seguí-los, ouviu um barulho.

""Caaabbbbloft!"

- ... O que foi... Isso...! - falou assustado.

- AXL! Vem logo ou vamos te deixar aí! - Xis gritou.

- ... Esperem! - AXL esqueceu tudo e pôs-se a seguir os companheiros.

X:X:X:X:X

- Então o esconderijo secreto do Sigma era a fonte do barulho.

- Entendi. - Zero concluiu - Quer dizer que, pelo chão estar destruído, passou a haver menos espaço e menos diferença entre o chão da rua e o teto do Sigma, então foi possível ouvir barulhos de lá. Conclusão, o Vile foi um idiota porque destruiu tudo sem pensar e entregou os próprios companheiros. - (=P)

- Vamos analisar o local para conseguirmos mais informações, depois planejaremos como enviar Hunters até lá. - falou o comandante.

Finalizaram a "reunião improvisada" e Signas deu ordens aos navegadores. Em uma sala, vários deles se reuniram para cumpri-las. Todos ocuparam-se com os computadores, radares e queima de neurônios. Todos, menos a Navigator Y3.

- Y3, o que foi? Por que você não está trabalhando? - quis saber o navegador da mesa ao lado.

- Eu não quero.

- Não é questão de querer, é uma ordem do comandante.

- Não! Eu não quero! Não quero! - levantou e foi embora correndo, chorando.

- Espere! Hhh... Se o comandante te der uma bronca, não venha dizer que eu não avisei!

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse pesquisando. - a Operator J0010 aproximou-se.

- Não, não podemos descobrir mais nada sobre o local. Se descobrirmos, o AXL vai para la. E se for, ele vai morrer. Eu não quero que ele morra, não quero!

"Coitada..." J0010 ficava com pena de Yuriko enquanto tentava fazer algo para consolá-la.

* * *

><p>E por falar no AXL... Ele estava em uma sala, examinando a placa de aperfeiçoamento de Skills cuja senha acabaram de descobrir.<p>

- Experimente usar. Se as outras duas foram feitas para X e Zero, esta só pode ser sua. - o comandante aconselhou.

O Hunter olhava o objeto metálico de um canto a outro, pensativo.

- Não se preocupe, os dois garantiram que não sofreram "efeitos colaterais".

- ... ... Tem certeza que não tinha remetente mesmo?

Signas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Nenhuma pista de quem pode ter enviado isso?

- Isso não importa mais. O que importa é que logo logo teremos mais informações sobre o esconderijo do Sigma e vocês devem estar preparados. Quanto mais força tiverem, maior será a chance de vencerem... ... Na verdade, eu não queria que fossem a essa batalha. Mas acontece que vocês três são os Hunters mais fortes dessa base e os únicos que têm chances contra Sigma e... - o comandante se atrapalhou com as palavras. Ele próprio se recusava a acreditar que não havia outra solução melhor - Eu não quero perder vocês. Para mim, vocês são como se fossem meus filhos... Quero vê-los de volta, sãos e salvos. Cada oportunidade que aproveitarem, garantirá uma chance maior de voltarem. E se a caso não voltarem, eu me sentirei culpado. Então use isto. Não é uma ordem, é um pedido, não do comandante Signas, mas do ser humano Signas, do Signas cidadão, como você, como qualquer outro que quer o bem de todos e que tem um sentimento especial por vocês.

AXL ficou sem palavras, levantou e saiu pensando, sem olhar e sem ver nada, apenas concentrado na decisão.

* * *

><p>Acabaram as pesquisas e fizeram planos de como entrarem no esconderijo. Combinaram que iriam no dia seguinte. Até lá iriam descansar e se preparar.<p>

- Xis... - Alia veio sentar-se ao lado do amigo - Você vai mesmo, não é?

- Aham.

- Eu estou com muito medo, mas sei que não posso fazer você mudar de ideia... Então eu desejo boa sorte, de todo coração, Xis. Por favor... Prometa que vai voltar, mesmo que não consiga vencer Sigma, por favor...

- Eu volto, Alia, não se preocupe. Eu volto.

- Xis! - ela passou o braço por trás do ombro do amigo, como se aquele gesto fosse protegê-lo na batalha do dia seguinte.

Em outra sala, Layer aproximou-se de Zero a passos lentos.

- Foi um bom trabalho. Você se esforçou muito, parabéns. - Zero elogiou ao vê-la chegar. Signas dissera que L1 foi uma das que mais conseguiu progresso nas pesquisas.

Ela sorriu pois era muito raro receber um elogio de Zero, depois ficou séria.

- Zero, eu posso te pedir um favor?

- Depende de qual.

- Zero, não vá.

- Não ir? Eu sinto muito, eu preciso.

- Por quê? Por que quer tanto ir? - ela quis saber se ele arranjaria uma resposta convincente.

- Preciso contribuir para prender o Sigma. Até agora não fiz nada de útil nessa vida, sempre fui um menino mimado que ganhou a vida sem fazer nada, a única coisa que eu consegui, e ainda por obrigação e nem por mérito ou por minha vontade, foi ser presidente do grêmio (e que também não está valendo muita coisa, por sinal). Não deve ser à toa que eu me tornei um Maverick Hunter, então eu quero fazer alguma coisa útil ajudando a livrar a todos da ameaça do Sigma.

- Como pode dizer que não fez nada de útil? Você se tornou um Maverick Hunter, e um dos melhores... Já ajudou tanta gente... Você não precisa ir.

- Pode falar qualquer coisa, eu já me decidi.

- ... Certo, eu entendi. Talvez você nem volte mais, então eu quero pelo menos que você diga que vai ser o meu Partner Hunter, Zero. Mesmo que não dê certo depois, eu quero ouvir isso de você. Pelo menos atenda a esse pedido...

- Que "não voltar mais" que nada! Mas tudo bem, eu aceito o seu pedido. Eu me tornarei o seu Partner Hunter, quando eu voltar! **Quando eu voltar**, ouviu? Eu volto, é uma promessa. - ele se levantou e foi embora, como quem quer ficar sozinho.

- Eu tenho um mal pressentimento... Mesmo assim, estarei te esperando, Zero. - Layer pensou em voz alta, depois que ele saiu.

* * *

><p>AXL continuava a vagar sem rumo e se surpreendeu quando viu a Operator J0010 ainda por lá, já era além do horário do "expediente".<p>

- O comandante me contou tudo. Tem certeza de que não vai usar? Sigma deve ser muito difícil de vencer.

O Hunter continuou olhando surpreso, a operadora nunca foi de falar muito com ele.

- Todos estão muito preocupados... A Y3 estava chorando muito. - começou de repente - Você deu uma dura nela, não foi? Não, não precisa dizer nada. - fez gestos para ele não falar - Se não vai ser o Partner dela, pelo menos volte a salvo, isso vai deixá-la feliz. Por favor, é por todo mundo. Todo o pessoal da base quer revê-los... Ah, eu já estou indo! - a operadora gritou e saiu ao ouvir a voz de Layer dizendo "Mãe, já está tarde, vamos embora."

AXL ficou mais surpreso ainda ao descobrir que aquela operadora era a mãe das três. Suspirou e logo retomou seus pensamentos. Para ele foi muito gratificante saber que todos o estimavam tanto e que queriam de todo o jeito o trio parada dura de volta. Estava disposto a acompanhar os outros dois até o fim do mundo se precisasse. Foi correndo até a sala onde conversara com Signas e apanhou a placa metálica. Suas mãos ficaram pousadas no centro do metal por alguns segundos e ele logo sentiu uma energia fluindo pelo seu corpo. Ergueu a pistola e deu um tiro na parede quase inquebrável da base. A bola de plasma saiu duas vezes maior do que o esperado e causou uma rachadura incomum. O Hunter não conseguiu deixar de ficar espantado. Agora a identidade do remetente desconhecido o intrigava ainda mais. Rapidamente escreveu alguma coisa, deixou na sala de Signas e foi embora correndo.

* * *

><p>- Hoje... Hoje é o dia... - Xis levantou bem cedo pela manhã e tentou sair sem acordar ninguém. O problema é que Rock já estava acordado.<p>

- ... Xis! - o irmãozinho se pendurou nele e começou a chorar.

- Rock, o que foi, não consegue dormir? Teve um sonho ruim? - Xis pegou-o no colo.

Rock não falou nada e continuou a chorar. Talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse porque chorava, mas não queria sair dos braços de Xis, como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo de novo. A única solução que Xis encontrou foi continuar com o irmão no colo até que se acalmasse e dormisse, então deixou-o na cama e dirigiu-se para a base.

* * *

><p>- Estamos indo, gente. - Zero iniciou as despedidas, já ao lado dos outros Hunters.<p>

- Contamos com vocês. - Signas disse com um olhar triste e esperançoso ao mesmo tempo.

Xis ia dar um passo a frente e entrar no teleporter, seguido pelos outros dois, mas...

- Nããão! - Palette veio correndo e fechou a passagem.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Signas assustou-se com a atitude repentina.

- Eles não podem ir! - ela falava desesperada, quase chorando - O Sigma é muito forte! Nem os Hunters de classe S não vão poder vencer! Não, não podem ir, não!

- 123, não seja teimosa. - Alia puxou a irmã e abriu a passagem para os Hunters.

- Eu tenho um troço só de pensar que eles não vão voltar!

- Claro que nós vamos voltar! - Zero disse confiante antes de entrar correndo no teleporter.

- Não pense que vai se ver livre da gente tão fácil. - Xis falou e também entrou no teleporter.

- Nós vamos voltar e vamos todos juntos no Ybirapwera, você vai ver... - o terceiro Hunter virou-se e seguiu os outros dois - E eu ainda queria que você navegasse pra mim... Se você quisesse...

Palette ficou tão surpresa ao saber que AXL ainda se lembrava da promessa de ir com eles ao Parque do Ybirapwera, e mais chocante ainda, era o fato dele lembrar que disse querer que ela navegasse para ele (capítulo 28). Apesar de sua expressão naquele dia, achava que ele estivesse brincando. O choque foi tão grande que até se esqueceu de continuar a tentar impedi-los de ir.

- Tomem muito cuidado. - a Operator J0010 aconselhou antes de pressionar o botão que acionaria o teleporter.

- Nós tomaremos. Obrigado por me acolher em sua casa por tanto tempo. Bom, eu sei que ainda vamos nos ver, mas não custa nada eu agradecer.

"Agora vamos nessa!", gritaram todos juntos na hora em que o teleporter foi acionado, desapareceu da base e foi parar no ponto de teleporters perto da escola.


	36. Capítulo 36: O Plano Inesperado

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 36: O Plano Inesperado

- X, temos uma notícia que você vai gostar. - AXL falava enquanto caminhavam do teleporter até o ponto onde se localizava o esconderijo de Sigma - O Zero Descobriu quem é o remetente dos pacotes misteriosos. Noventa e nove porcento de certeza.

- É? Quem?

Zero olhava de um lado para o outro para ver se não havia ninguém, apesar da rua estar tão vazia e silenciosa.

- Qual é o seu nome inteiro, X?

- Ué Zero, você não vai dizer a notícia?

- Claro que vou. Mas responda primeiro, X.

- Hum... O meu nome é "Xis Xavier Light". E daí?

- Pois é. Era um detalhe importante que eu tinha esquecido. Você é filho do Senhor Thomas Xavier Light, grande rival do meu pai Alberto W Wily. Vários anos atrás, os dois trabalharam juntos como pesquisadores de Special Skills e receberam importantes prêmios nesse ramo. Para conseguir criar aquelas placas que nós usamos, provavelmente só alguém do nível deles. Então...

- Quê, Zero? Você quer dizer que o meu pai é que tá nos mandando essas coisas todas?... Mas pera aí... Como que ele pode ter ficado sabendo?

- Você deve ter falado pra alguém, não falou?

- Eu? ... ...! O Rock! Eu contei pra ele! Mas ele prometeu que não ia dizer pra ninguém!

- Pelo jeito disse e foi melhor assim. Não acha? - AXL falou sorrindo.

- Só a informação que faltava. Então é cem porcento de certeza. - Zero concluiu.

"Pai..." Xis ficou distraído e não percebeu que já chegaram ao seu destino.

- Pessoal, atenção. - 130 entrou em contato - O esconderijo está muito próximo.

Xis voltou à realidade e reparou nos paralelepípedos no chão.

- Devem ser os paralelelepípedos que o Chill falou.

- Os... O quê? - AXL parecia não entender.

- Os paralelepípedos que o Chill falou.

- Ah, que susto.

- Susto com o quê? - Xis ainda não percebeu que tinha falado errado da primeira vez.

- Nada, esquece.

Moveram os objetos de lugar e realmente apareceu uma entrada e uma escada.

- Agora estaremos encerrando contatos porque pode ser que o Sigma tenha mecanismos para rastrear nosso sinal. Se descobrirem a localização da base e resolverem nos atacar sem vocês por aqui, não sei o que pode acontecer.

- Certo, 130. - Xis concordou pelos três.

- Tomem muito cuidado. E lembrem-se, estamos esperando vocês voltarem. - Alia encerrou a conexão e os três Hunters entraram no local.

Estava tudo meio escuro e parecia vazio. Só "parecia" porque Xis pisou em um negócio no chão sem querer e começaram a chover Mavericks, tanto humanos quanto robóticos e os Hunters não tiveram outra saída.

Xis corria para esquivar dos múltiplos tiros enquanto carregava seu Buster, atirou quando achou que era suficiente, mas veio um mav por trás e o derrubou no chão bem na hora, fazendo com que atirasse no chão e caísse sobre o próprio golpe. Apesar disso, a explosão causada atingiu tanto Hunter quanto Mavericks e mesmo com essa meia-vitória a situação continuava complicada. Zero despedaçava robôs simultaneamente com o sabre e tentava não exagerar com os humanos. Vários homens vieram de uma vez e empurraram o Hunter vermelho, derrubando-o sobre outros na multidão e finalmente caindo em cima de Xis, atrapalhando-o na luta com outras dúzias de Mavericks. Os dois estavam perdidos no meio da confusão, Xis deu um tiro no escuro e sem querer acertou Zero.

- Zero, desculpllllllllérgh... - vários outros Mavericks desabaram em cima de Xis, o impedindo de lutar e de pedir desculpas.

- X! Zeroo! - AXL esqueceu seus adversários e tentou ir ajudar os companheiros.

- AXL! Não se preocupe com a gente! Você já... Tem muitos problemas para... Cuidar! - Zero derrubava um Maverick a cada palavra que gritava.

O outro fez que não ouviu, continuou correndo em direção aos dois, derrubando todos os inimigos que apareciam pela frente. Não reparou nos que vinham por trás e acabou levando um soco pelas costas, caiu com a pistola bem na cabeça de outro Maverick, desacordando-o. O Hunter levantou-se e deu vários tiros e tirou de combate mais dezenas de Mavericks que se dirigiam a Xis e Zero.

Zero acertou vários golpes de karatê e conseguiu ficar de pé sem inimigos grudados. Colocou o sabre à frente, depois deu um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus, derrubando Mavs de todas as direções. Fez isso várias vezes até que a situação estivesse mais sob controle, depois foi correndo ajudar Xis, que ainda não conseguia se levantar, cercado por Mavericks de todos os lados. Zero correu em volta da multidão, derrubou todos que atrapalhavam a liberdade do companheiro e, sem inimigos por perto, puxou o amigo pela mão e o fez levantar. Ambos correram juntos, chutando inimigos que estivessem pela frente e evitando os ataques dos outros que continuavam de pé. Xis começou a carregar o Buster novamente, correndo em conjunto com Zero, atirando com o outro braço nos Mavs que chegavam perto. Com o Buster concentrado, esperou que todos os inimigos restantes estivessem à sua frente e mais ou menos em fila. Atirou o Buster com tudo, deixou o chão coberto pelos Mavericks caídos e finalmente os três Hunters conseguiram se ver juntos de novo.

* * *

><p>- Humhumhumhum... - Sigma olhava tudo por um monitor - Eles conseguiram entrar aqui... Tister, venha cá!<p>

Um Maverick magro, alto, de armadura preta e cabelos vermelhos espetados para fora do capacete vinha com as pernas trêmulas. Já falhara em várias missões e sabia que seria sua hora. Adentrou a sala nervoso.

- O que deseja, Mestre?

- Está na hora do grande plano. Finalmente chegou o fim daqueles Maverick Hunters. - entregou uma bomba para o Maverick e mandou-o para fora - Este plano **não pode** e **não irá** falhar! Hha! Hha! Hhaaa! Haaa hhaaa haahha ha haaa!

* * *

><p>Signas andava de um lado para outro nervosamente pela base. Só parou ao encontrar as três navegadoras e a operator J0010.<p>

- Alguma novidade?

- Até que entrassem no esconderijo foi tudo bem, depois encerramos contato, exatamente como o senhor indicou. - informou a Navigator 130.

- Ótimo. Enviei um grupo de Hunters da classe A para ajudar no resgate aos desaparecidos, devem chegar em breve. Espero que eles consigam dar conta.

- Nós também. - a operadora falou preocupada.

Signas suspirou e voltou a andar para lá e para cá. Deu duas voltas e parou em sua sala, a sala de comandos, "CMD". Sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a revirar uns papéis na mesa. Encontrou uma folha que não tinha nada a ver com documentos, dobrada às pressas. Abriu e logo reconheceu a letra de AXL. No começo havia escrito "Maverick Hunters Base," e a data do dia anterior à partida dos três, sete horas e doze minutos. Abaixo havia o conteúdo principal que era:

"Signas,

Eu só quero agradecer por tudo que o senhor vem fazendo por nós. Escrevi "nós" porque tenho certeza de que eles também perceberam que o senhor tem esse carinho especial pelos três, então eu agradeço, em nome dos três Maverick Hunters X, Zero e AXL e em nome dos cidadãos Xis, Zero e Axel. Temos muito o que retribuir ao senhor, pois sempre nos ensinou muitas coisas, nos apoiou e nos desejou o melhor, independente de estarmos na condição de Maverick Hunters ou de cidadãos. Antes de partirmos, ninguém vai dizer nada, porque reproduziremos estas e outras palavras quando estivermos de volta!

Abraços,

Xis, Zero e Axel"

Signas ficou tão emocionado ao ler aquilo que se esqueceu da missão, do Sigma, de tudo. Colocou os cotovelos na mesa, a cabeça entre as mãos e ficou pensando em sua vida antes de ser comandante dos Hunters, quando ele ainda nem podia imaginar que tudo aquilo iria acontecer.

* * *

><p>Os três andavam pelos corredores, ziguezagueando para não pisarem nos terríveis alarmes que faziam chover Mavericks em seus caminhos. Entraram por uma porta e chegaram a um corredor comprido e, outra vez, aparentemente vazio, com outra porta a diante. Andavam sempre juntos, com cautela, prestando atenção em cada milímetro do chão e das paredes para evitarem o acionamento de outro alarme, até que chegaram à porta que estava a metros de distância alguns segundos atrás. Entraram e agora estavam em um corredor amplo e... vazio.<p>

- Precisamos saber onde estão as pessoas desaparecidas. - Zero observava tudo em busca de portas ou possíveis passagens secretas.

- Vocês não vão saber de nada pois suas vidas acabam aqui! - apareceu o Maverick de armadura preta e cabelos vermelhos.

- Óh não! Mais um! - Xis imediatamente lançou um tiro normal e jogou o Maverick longe - Desista logo que nós não tamos de brincadeira.

- Ahahahahaha... - o Maverick levantou rindo e suando frio ao mesmo tempo - Eu posso morrer mas vocês não vão passar daqui. Quem vai derrotar vocês **não sou eu**!

- Ãh? Então... Quem? ... - Xis olhava freneticamente de um lado a outro, à procura de Mavericks escondidos em alguma parte do corredor.

- Tomem isso! - Tister jogou a bomba que recebera das mãos de Sigma e depois sumiu no meio da explosão.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê ele? - AXL abriu os olhos depois que a poeira baixou.

- Deve ter fugido. Vamos atrás. - Xis começou a correr na frente, seguido por AXL, e só ao chegar na porta deu pela falta de Zero - Zero? Zero? Zero! O que você tá fazendo aí? Nós tamos indo! ... Zero!?

O Hunter de armadura vermelha estava deitado no chão com as mãos na cabeça e agonizava, parecendo sofrer muito.

- Zero? O que foi? - Xis voltou preocupado.

- ... Não estou bem. Minha cabeça... Tudo gira sem parar... Não posso nem... Levantar! Vão na frente sem mim...

- Não podemos te deixar aqui! - AXL veio correndo logo atrás.

- Não! O Sigma... Já sabe que estamos aqui...! E enquanto o tempo vai sendo... Perdido... Alguém pode morrer!

- Mas e você?! - Xis não queria engolir a ideia de deixar o amigo para trás.

- Não sei! Eu vou quando puder! Vão... Logo! Vão e, se eu não chegar a tempo, vençam o Sigma! É tudo...Que eu... Peço... Agora...!

- Parece que não vai ter outro jeito. Vamos, X. - AXL puxou Xis até a porta e os dois saíram.

Zero não conseguia mais nem pensar em se levantar, parecia que ia desconcentrar e perder a Skill a qualquer momento. O estômago começou a embrulhar, tudo passou a girar mais e mais rápido. Sua visão escureceu. Vozes começaram a falar em sua mente. Era a voz de alguém conhecido. Quem era? O que dizia? Vinha lá de longe. Não era possível entender direito as palavras... Parecia uma ordem. Uma ordem escondida por muito tempo dentro de sua memória.

" , ? ? ? ? ? p ? ? q ? ? d a q ? ? ? ? ? a l g ? ? ? ? v o c ? V a ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ..."

Até que não deu mais, a mente de Zero foi dominada por sombras e ele deu um grito aterrorizante.

Enquanto isso, os dois Hunters corriam o mais depressa possível em busca dos desaparecidos.

- Como é que vamos encontrar rápido se nem fazemos ideia de onde eles estão? - Xis quis alguma sugestão.

- Hmm... Na verdade isso não faz muito o meu estilo, mas pelo jeito vamos ter que fazer alguém falar à força.

- "Alguém" quem? Ei! Olha ele ali! - Xis viu Tister correndo apavorado por uma porta. Deu um tiro normal que passou raspando e o Maverick já quase borrou de medo - Pode ir falando onde estão os reféns se não você vai ver!

- Aaahahahah... - o homem não sabia se ria pela vitória de Sigma, ou se chorava pois sabia que já estava com os dias contados - Nem que eu disser, vocês vão morrer!

- Que história é ess... - o grito em tom autoritário de Xis foi abafado pelo som que se ouviu quando a porta atrás deles estourou.

- Hahahahahh... Chegou, chegou! O fim! - o Mav se ajoelhou no chão e apenas esperou sua hora resignadamente.

Xis e AXL nem tiveram tempo de olhar, houve uma explosão bem no meio da sala e jogou os dois para longe e mandou o Maverick "dessa pra melhor".

- X! Você tá bem? - AXL se levantou e ajudou Xis a ficar de pé também.

- ... Ah! O Maverick! - Xis reconheceu destroços da armadura preta do Maverick ao chão - Afinal. O que tá acontecendo aq...!

Olharam para trás para verem a fonte da explosão. Foi um grande susto. Lá estava alguém que eles conheciam muito bem. Usava uma armadura vermelha com vários detalhes azuis e pretos, tinha cabelos dourados e longos, um sabre reluzente de plasma na mão e uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

Xis estava tão assustado que não conseguia nem falar direito.

- ... Ze... Zer... Ze...Ro?


	37. Capítulo 37: A Terrível Batalha

Megaman X: Real Life

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 37: A Terrível Batalha

- Zero. É... Você?

- X, cuidado! - AXL puxou o amigo bem na hora em que uma bola de plasma saiu do sabre e veio em sua direção.

- Zero, fala comigo! O que foi que aconteceu?

Zero não respondeu nada. Deslizou pelo chão com o sabre apontado para frente, atingiu Xis em cheio, fazendo-o voar e quase varar uma parede.

- X! Aaaah! - AXL foi tentar ajudar e deu um tiro em Zero para que saísse da frente, mas seu plasma foi devolvido por um golpe certeiro de sabre e AXL foi parar no canto oposto a Xis.

- Zero! O que você tá fazendo? Somos nós! - Xis se levantou e chegou um pouco mais perto.

- Zero! Por favor, abra os olhos!

- Uaaaaaarghhh! - Zero deu um grito animalesco e um corte horizontal com o sabre, da esquerda para direita, derrubando Xis e AXL de uma vez.

AXL se levantou e apontou sua pistola.

- Não! - Xis o segurou - Não podemos atacar! Se sofrer danos, ele não vai conseguir lutar contra o Sigma!

- Mas se não fizermos nada, quem vai ficar no pau da goiaba somos nós! E além disso, não sabemos como fazer pra ele voltar ao normal! Então a única escolha é fazer com que ele fique inconsciente!

- ... Entendi. - Xis fez cara de contrariado.

Os dois correram para se afastarem do adversário pois sabiam que ele era melhor no corpo a corpo e eles, à distância. Xis, tranquilo por estar a uma distância considerável , começou a preparar um tiro carregado. Aconteceu uma coisa inesperada: Zero deu um soco no chão e tudo tremeu, do solo abaixo de Xis brotou uma imensa rajada de energia e o Hunter foi atirado longe.

- Ahhhrgh... O que é isso? O Zero...Não tinha esses poderes! Mas eu sei que é ele, essa energia é do Zero, não tem igual!

Zero olhava para tudo e para todos com tanta fúria que parecia que iam sair raios de seus olhos. Levantou o sabre e violentamente estourou outra porta. Passou pelo local agora aberto e entrou no outro cômodo, depois virou-se para trás e correu com toda velocidade girando o sabre, atingindo em cheio os dois Hunters.

- ...Que coisa. - Xis estranhava enquanto tentava se levantar - Tem horas que parece que ele tá descontrolado e tem horas que parece tão lúcido... Temos que tomar...Mais cuidado...

* * *

><p>Chegou a equipe de Hunters enviada para resgatar os capturados. Graças ao duro trabalho dos três Hunters de classe S, não apareciam mais tantos Mavs para atrapalhar. Vasculharam uma boa parte do local e encontraram uma porta fechada. Um dos Hunters abaixou-se e enfiou uma lanterna a laser pela fresta de baixo da porta. Não conseguiu ver nada. Continuaram fazendo isso em todas portas fechadas por onde passaram e, depois de uma hora, encontraram Nana e o professor Doppler. Arrombaram a porta.<p>

- Hhn! Quem são vocês? - Nana levou um susto com a chegada repentina.

- Somos Maverick Hunters. Viemos para salvá-los. - disse um deles mostrando o ID.

- Onde estão as crianças? - perguntou outro.

- Na porta ao lado. - Nana respondeu mais tranquila.

- Daqui nós sempre as ouvimos berrar e chorar. - completou Doppler.

- Afastem-se! Vamos arrombar! - outro já avisava antes de derrubar a porta ao lado.

Abriram e libertaram as crianças, que não sabiam se ficavam contentes por finalmente poderem sair, ou decepcionadas ao verem que nenhum dos três famosos Hunters de classe S vieram para resgatá-las.

Logo descobriram a cientista mexendo em algumas máquinas em outro quarto e a libertaram também. Todos voltavam em direção à saída e à liberdade, quando Doppler sem querer pisou num daqueles alarmes e a confusão começou.

- Escondam-se todos! - um dos Hunters avisava pegando a arma, outro ajudava o pessoal a se esconder e mais outro já despedaçava robôs de Mavericks.

O Hunter mais alto e musculoso da equipe pegou seu martelo e quebrou de uma vez por todas todos os robôs que ali estavam. O outro usou sua arma laser, atravessou a cabeça de vários robôs de uma vez (imagine um espeto de carne, faça de conta que cada pedaço de carne é um robô e que o palito é o laser... :P) Mais dois MHs desacordaram humanos a socos e chutes. Momentos depois, tudo foi normalizado e os Hunters conseguiram levar os prisioneiros sãos e salvos. O problema foi que não perceberam que faltava uma pessoa.

* * *

><p>Na base, muitos(as) navegadores(as) estavam sem serviço, inclusive a ABC123. Esta tirava um cochilo para tentar passar o tempo mais rápido. Acordou chorando.<p>

- O que foi, o que foi? - Alia veio correndo socorrer.

- Eu... Tive um pesadelo... Sonhei que já tinha passado um mês e... Os três não voltaram... Daí entrou um homem na base e... De repente ele se transformou no Sigma e ia matar todo mundo!

- Calma, foi só um sonho. Isso não vai acontecer. Eles não vão deixar, eu sei disso. Eu confio neles. Se não confiasse, não aceitaria o X como meu Partner Hunter.

Aí sim que Palette chorou mais ainda.

- O que foi agora? - Alia abraçou a irmã com cara de preocupação.

- Eu... Eu não tenho Partner Hunter! ... Eu me esforço tanto... Faço o melhor que eu posso, só que ninguém quer ser o meu Partner... Só porque eu sou criança!

- Você se esforça bastante mesmo. Alguém ainda vai reconhecer o seu trabalho. - Alia falava o mais amigavelmente possível para ver se consolava.

- Eu duvido! Só se entrar algum Hunter novo. Porque com esses que tão aqui, eu já não tenho chance nenhuma! - Palette descarregou as nuvens no peito de Alia, que só ficou parada ali, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

><p>A Senhora Watanabe tinha se perdido no meio do ataque dos Mavericks (na hora em que acionaram o alarme) e por sorte conseguiu se esconder atrás de uma parede de concreto e escapar. Continuava dentro do esconderijo, mesmo porque, não sabia o caminho da saída. Estava andando, procurando uma luz no fim do túnel e viu Sigma em uma sala aberta, diante de um telão, onde eram mostrados Xis e AXL sendo torturados por Zero. Depois de alguns segundos de choque, a mulher saiu de fininho antes que Sigma a visse.<p>

* * *

><p>- Z Ze Z Z... Zero...! - Xis já estava ferido, cansado de lutar, de cair e se levantar, de argumentar e não ser ouvido. Não importava o que dissessem, Zero não ouvia.<p>

- Ze... Ro... Por que você ficou... Assim? ... Hh... Hhh...! - AXL acompanhava Xis na mesma situação.

Xis se levantou e ficou bem na frente do enlouquecido Zero.

- Zero! Por acaso você se esqueceu do que veio fazer aq...? - "tableft!" tomou um soco na cara e quase caiu sentado - ...Nós viemos aqui juntos... Pra vencer o Sigma... Lem-bra? - "plooowww" um chute - Ze... Zero... Uaaaaaaaagh! - recebeu um chute na cintura e caiu de cara no chão.

- Haa! Haa! Haa! Ha! Pelo jeito eu nem precisarei lutar! Guaahahahaaahaa. - um telão foi ativado na parede e apareceu o rosto de Sigma.

- ... Sigma? - apesar das dores, Xis se levantou na hora ao ouvir a temida voz.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Quem diria? Vocês sendo derrotados pelo seu próprio companheiro! Aaahahahaha hahahahahaaa!

AXL ia protestar, mas Zero o golpeou com o sabre e o mandou rolando vários metros, em seguida bateu várias vezes no chão, gerando rajadas de energia que atingiram os dois consecutivas vezes, depois deu um dash e violentos socos e destruiu a parede do telão, que por coincidência, era a que separava a sala de Sigma e o local onde ocorria a luta. Agora os dois cômodos eram um só, Sigma estava bem diante dos Hunters e o MH enfurecido tinha mais espaço para liberar sua fúria.

- Agradeçam pela honra de poderem ver o rosto do Grande Sigma antes de morrerem! Hahahahahaha ha urgh! - o Maverick ficou cantando vitória e não conseguiu desviar de uma voadora de Zero a toda velocidade.

Xis e AXL já estavam de pé quando veio uma bola de plasma do Z Saber, Xis conseguiu concentrar o Buster por uns três segundos e fazer os tiros se chocarem. Zero rebateu o plasma de volta, Xis e AXL começaram a soltar vários tiros rápidos, aumentando a bola de energia e mudando seu curso para a direção de Sigma, este jogou o enorme tiro na parede como se jogasse uma bola de vôlei.

- Que piadinha é essa? Por acaso achavam que poderiam me vencer com isso?

O Maverick lançou um raio que parecia elétrico e Zero veio girando o sabre, fazendo um tipo de energia misturada com vento e jogou o raio para tudo quanto é lado, fez passar raspando pelo próprio Sigma, atingir uma vez nele mesmo e por último fez se chocar com a parede e a explosão atingiu AXL e Xis. Continuou dando dash, girando o sabre sem sequências definidas e atingindo qualquer um que estivesse pela frente. Após algum tempo, mudou os movimentos. Começou a correr como um raio por todo o local, com o sabre apontado para a frente. Por sorte, o quase não deixou que acertasse Xis.

- Iuhuaaargggrghhh! - Sigma foi atingido, parte de sua armadura foi perfurada, o sabre chegou a penetrar em seu corpo e a fazer escorrer um pouco de sangue - Isso não pode continuar! - armou-se com seu próprio sabre de plasma e entrou de cabeça na luta, pois não queria arriscar ser derrotado por alguém que não estava sequer em seu juízo perfeito - Yaaaaaarh!

O Maverick desferiu um golpe de sabre e o adversário defendeu-se com seu próprio e deu um chute na canela de Sigma. Logo em seguida, o enfurecido Hunter virou-se para uma parede, deu um golpe com o Z Saber e quase a fez cair, pulou para trás com uma voadora e, ao chegar ao chão sem atingir ninguém, deu uma rasteira segurando o sabre com a ponta para cima, derrubou AXL no meio do caminho, acertou o sabre em Xis e sua rasteira só chegou ao fim quando já estava do outro lado e esmagou Sigma contra a parede. Este logo livrou-se dando um soco e jogando o Hunter violentamente com a cara no chão. Zero levantou e ia dar um murro na cara de Sigma, que usou seu sabre como escudo e causou-lhe danos, mas o MH nem demonstrou sentir dor. Xis aproveitou e já estava pronto para lançar um Buster concentrado em Sigma, porém Zero de repente virou para trás e repeliu o tiro gigante com o sabre, estragando todos os planos e um pedaço da armadura de Xis, que não teve nem tempo de desviar do próprio golpe.

- Z... Zero! O que você pensa... Que...Está... Fazendo? - Xis gritava com dificuldades - O inimigo é ele! ... Não nós!

Zero saiu correndo e outra vez ia começar seus ataques descontrolados sem sequências e alvos definidos. Sigma lançou um raio e o derrubou, impedindo-o de continuar. Foi até o Hunter e ia desferir um golpe de sabre nele. Zero foi rápido e usou sua arma para se proteger. Os dois sabres de plasma se chocaram. Hunter e Maverick ficaram na "queda-de-sabres" por cerca de um minuto, Sigma suava frio, prestes a perder na "brincadeira". Isso ele não queria, de jeito nenhum! Zero se mostrava ser uma ameaça muito pior do que era esperado. Era preciso encontrar uma maneira de pará-lo! Sigma pensou, pensou... Quando faltavam poucos centímetros para o sabre encostar em seu rosto, o Mav usou a mão desocupada para dar um violento soco na testa de Zero. Naquele momento, no local atingido pelo Maverick apareceu um cristal com um "W" e Zero saltou para trás, como se tivesse levado um choque e com uma expressão não muito legível. Sigma aproveitou o breve momento e fincou o sabre no cristal do "W".

- Aarh arh arrrrrrrh aaaaaaaarrrrrhhhhrrrhhhhrrrh! - Zero deu um grito doloridíssimo e caiu no chão. Logo sua expressão ficou vazia, ele perdeu a Skill e desmaiou.

- Que coisa... - Sigma balançava a cabeça em um tom de zombaria - Eu deixei que ele ficasse no grêmio até agora porque pensei que me faria algo útil, mas vi que só me deu dor-de-cabeça.

- ...! - Xis se espantou - Então você sabia da identidade do Zero o tempo todo!

- Sabia. A sua identidade foi uma surpresa mas a dele eu sempre soube. O professor Wily e eu conversamos muito no passado e ele me mostrou muitas fotos da Skill desse moleque!

- Vocês eram amigos? Então por que mandou matar? - Xis ficava mais e mais nervoso.

- Hmph. Amigos? Neste mundo não existem amigos. Apenas existem os que têm o poder e os que não têm. Sobrevivem os espertos e poderosos. Os demais são lixo.

- Não! Não é nada disso! - Xis protestava.

- Você é jovem demais para entender. Mas a vida vai te mostrar como o mundo não é brincadeira. Verá que todos só querem te passar para trás ou só estão com você para tirarem o que é seu. Eu já me cansei disso! Está vendo isto aqui? - de algum lugar, tirou um livro com a letra grega "Sigma", (o emblema que seus capangas usavam no uniforme) - Isto é um caderno em branco. Um escritor pode preencher estas páginas como quiser, criar uma situação, uma história... Um mundo, do jeito como desejar. É isso o que quero fazer. Criar meu próprio mundo. Um mundo onde eu sou a autoridade suprema e posso fazer ajoelharem-se diante de mim, todos os que já me fizeram sofrer! E vou começar eliminando você, seu aluno encrenqueiro idiota que nem faz ideia do que é viver, foi expulso porque quebrou o carro de um professor, ainda acha que está com a razão e quer comprar briga comigo, o diretor! - Sigma partiu com tudo para cima de Xis.

- Eu não quebrei carro nenhum! - Xis tentou correr contra o inimigo, mas as feridas o impediam de usar sua velocidade máxima e ele quem acabou levando o golpe. Mal se levantou e Sigma já veio dar-lhe um chute.

Enquanto os dois "dialogavam", AXL aproveitou a falta de atenção do inimigo e levou o inconsciente Zero para longe do local de batalha. Voltou correndo para onde estava Xis e o viu apanhando. Deu um tiro e acertou bem na perna que mantinha Sigma no chão enquanto desferia um chute. O Mav caiu de costas e logo se recuperou. Só quando se levantou, percebeu que Zero não estava mais lá.

- Desgraçado! ... Mas tudo bem. Não importa onde quer que ele esteja, já está bastante ferido e não resistirá por muito tempo. Eu vou mandá-los para esperar por seu amigo na porta do céu. E o primeiro será você, Xavier! - deu um murro no rosto de Xis, derrubou-o de costas e começou a dar vários pisões em sua barriga.

- X! - AXL tentou se aproximar desesperado.

- Calma! Você vai logo em seguida! - Sigma soltou uma bola verde de energia e mandou AXL rolando pelo chão.

Enquanto o Mav se distraía, Xis, ainda deitado, ergueu o braço para possivelmente concentrar o Buster e atacar. Sigma voltou sua atenção bem na hora e segurou com força o braço. Começou a apertá-lo e Xis sentiu que sua armadura iria rachar. Com muito sacrifício, usou a outra mão para lançar minúsculos Busters que nem fizeram cócegas.

- É inútil! - o Mav segurou Xis pela mão e o fez bater no próprio rosto. Repetiu o movimento diversas vezes - O que foi? Essa é toda a força de um Hunter de classe S?

AXL levantou-se com dificuldades, ainda sob os efeitos da luta contra Zero e deu vários tiros em Sigma. Suas forças estavam muito longe dos cem porcento e as bolinhas de plasma foram como bolhinhas de sabão para o Maverick.

- Fique quieto! Logo chegará sua hora! Por que não aproveita seus últimos minutos de vida para dar adeus ao seu amiguinho aqui? - deu um murro forte no rosto de Xis e o fez soltar um grito de dor.

- Solte o X! Solte agora!

- Só para você aprender a ficar quieto! - Sigma segurou Xis pelo braço e o jogou com toda violência no chão. Pegou um bloco de concreto (caído de alguma parede que estourou) e jogou com todas as forças em AXL. O concreto despedaçou-se com o impacto da armadura e um dos pedaços atingiu o rosto do Hunter. No mesmo instante, o Maverick veio como um raio e deu-lhe um chute, jogando-o para o outro lado da sala.

Quando Sigma virou-se para trás, viu que Xis estava de pé, concentrando o Buster com todas as forças.

- Eu cheguei até aqui... Não posso perder justo agora! - uma grande quantidade energética se concentrava em uma velocidade surpreendente.

- De onde ele tirou tanta força? - o Maverick olhava espantado.

- ... ... ... ... ... Toma isso Sigma! Xiiiiis Busteeeeer! - foi lançada a bola de plasma com todas as esperanças de Xis. A cada milésimo de segundo, a bola se aproximava mais de Sigma - Isso foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer... Se não funcionar, aí... ... ...

- Não sei de onde você arranjou toda essa força no estado em que está... Mas não vai adiantar! - Sigma usou as duas mãos para rebater a imensa bola. Recebeu pequenos danos, mas nada que o deixasse em estado comparável ao dos dois Hunters.

- ... Waaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! - Xis recebeu o próprio golpe de volta e, com o impacto, voou para longe, abrindo um buraco na parede e sumindo por ele.

- Hmm... - Sigma cruzou os braços pensativo - Eu não entendo porque resolvi mandar tantos exércitos inúteis atrás de vocês, quando na verdade, seria muito mais rápido se eu fosse me livrar de vocês pessoalmente. Eu teria muito menos dor-de-cabeça...

- X, X! X! X!

- Bem, já podemos considerar dois Hunters derrotados. Agora é a sua vez! Vou te mandar para junto de seus amigos! Haaaah haaahhaaa hhaaahhaaa!


	38. Capítulo 38: O Segredo da Caixa

A/n:

Nota da Aiyumi: ixi! Já faz... O quê? Dois anos desde a última atualização :D ! Desculpem! Acontece que apareceram várias distrações, mais especificamente, trabalho, Final Fantasy VII, trabalho, trabalho, trabalho, Pokemon BW, trabalho, outras fics, trabalho, Pokemon XY, trabalho, trabalho, VOCALOID, trabalho... Mas enfim... :P

Outro problema é que tinha um capítulo importante pronto mas que acho que não ficou bom, só que não tinha inspiração pra refazer, e já fazia tempo que ninguém comentava nada dizendo se estavam gostando da história ou não, daí a motivação sumiu!

Hikaro, valeu pelo comentário! (até que enfim alguém se manifestou :D !) Que pena que você não estava cadastrado/logado, senão eu poderia ter respondido alguma coisa via mensagem pelo site também... Mas só de receber essa review já é um incentivo para continuar! Já demorou demais para o Sigma ter o que merece :P. Então, ao capítulo 38!

* * *

><p>Megaman X: Real Life<p>

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 38: O Segredo da Caixa

- X...! - AXL olhava paralisado para o local onde houve a explosão. Não queria acreditar que seu amigo tinha morrido.

- É isso que acontece. Quem brinca com fogo, se queima. Bem, já podemos considerar dois Hunters derrotados. Agora é a sua vez! Vou te mandar para junto de seus amigos! Haaaahhaaahhaaahhaaahhaaa! Haaa haaa haaa! Haaa haaa haaahaaahaaahaaa!

- ... ... Sigmaaaaaaaa! - AXL pôs-se em posição de luta e deu um tiro com toda sua raiva. Sigma foi atingido mas foi o mesmo que nada.

- O que você quis fazer com isso? Seu tiro foi como um assopro para mim! - o líder dos Mavericks deu um murro no rosto do Hunter, fazendo com que sangue saísse dos seus olhos. - Até agora não vi a verdadeira força dos Maverick Hunters. A força que foi capaz de derrubar todos os meus homens! Os dois já se foram, só resta você. Quem diria? Logo você, o traidor, agora é o único que pode me mostrar! Mostre o que eu quero ver, Vamos! Mostre! Ou será que essa é toda a força dos famosos Maverick Hunters? Hahahahahaaahahaaha!

AXL, vendo tudo vermelho por causa do sangue escorrendo pelos olhos, levantou-se de novo e tentou atirar mais uma vez. Percebeu que seus tiros eram muito pequenos e fracos para causar algum dano. Resolveu mudar de tática.

- Âaaaaaaaaah! - AXL usou a cópia de DNA para se transformar em Xis e lançar um Buster concentrado, logo em seguida voltou ao normal, tudo isso em menos de cinco segundos. Sigma não esperava por aquilo e foi atingido, tendo sua capa totalmente destruída.

- Vai se arrepender disso! Sem a capa fico muito mais ágil! Aaaaah!

Sigma correu e passou uma rasteira em AXL. Esperou o Hunter se levantar e soltou um raio por um dispositivo na armadura. O golpe empurrou o MH vários metros para longe e causou um grande dano. Soltou outro raio igual, mas dessa vez, AXL usou a cópia de DNA para se transformar em Chill Penguin e criou um bloco de gelo que serviu de espelho e devolveu o golpe para Sigma.

- Usou o gelo como espelho... Bem pensado. Mas não adianta! Não irá me vencer!

Sigma deu um chute e derrubou o Hunter de novo. Agarrou-o e começou a jogá-lo para todos os cantos, o fez bater nas paredes e socou-o para todos os lados como se fosse uma peteca.

* * *

><p>A Senhora Watanabe ainda estava perdida dentro do esconderijo. Entrou por uma porta e se deparou com alguém desmaiado no chão. Era um garoto. Usava uma camisa preta que estava toda rasgada, os cabelos eram castanhos bem claros e estavam completamente desarrumados como se ele tivesse usado um capacete por um longo período do dia. Parecia muito cansado, como se acabasse de enfrentar um dia cheio e seu corpo estava repleto de feridas. A mulher examinou-o e constatou que felizmente ainda estava vivo. Com um pouco de dificuldades, tomou-o nos braços e carregou-o cautelosamente até onde era o quarto que Sigma destinara a ela. Pegou o copo de água com o qual ela deveria matar a sede do dia todo, molhou a manga da blusa e começou a limpar as feridas do garoto. Enquanto fazia isso, examinava cada detalhe do jovem, cada vez mais tendo a certeza absoluta de que ele era a pessoa que descontroladamente torturava os Hunters alguns minutos atrás. Apesar disso, tranquilizou-se um pouco pois sabia que ele era forte e iria se recuperar, afinal, era o famoso Maverick Hunter_0, quem já salvara a vida de muitas pessoas. Mas além de ser um Hunter, ele era Zero, o jovem que apareceu no jornal, em uma notícia sobre a tragédia dizendo que ele, o filho do falecido professor Wily, fora roubado, Sigma lhe tomara tudo o que tinha e a partir de então, ficou sem casa, sem dinheiro, sem família. A mulher começou a se perder em suas lembranças, notícias, vitórias dos Maverick Hunters, estudos, medo, vida solitária e sem família... Começou a se sentir mal. Só não desmaiou porque sabia que ela era a única pessoa que podia ajudar Zero naquele momento.<p>

* * *

><p>Xis abriu os olhos. Estava deitado no chão gelado. Seu corpo inteiro doía sem parar. Por uns segundos chegou a duvidar que estava vivo. Tentou vencer as dores e sentar-se. Sentiu que alguma coisa escapou de seu bolso e ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão. Tateou o solo lentamente até descobrir que um objeto estava abaixo de um degrau. Segurou-o nas mãos e logo o reconheceu.<p>

- A caixa! A caixa que ganhei do meu pai!

Lembrou-se das palavras do Senhor Light no momento em que recebeu a caixa.

"Xis, vai sair? Então leve isto. Carregue-a sempre com você. Se estiver em alguma situação de extremo perigo, não hesite em abri-la."

- Na hora eu não dei muita importância... Mas o que será que tem aqui? - falava para si mesmo.

Abriu. Dentro havia um aparelho sobre um pedaço de madeira. Xis pegou o aparelho e apertou o único botão que ali havia. Logo pôde ouvir a voz de seu pai.

"Primeiro de tudo, isto é uma gravação! Xis, se você abriu a caixa é porque provavelmente algo muito grave está acontecendo. Então já é hora de você saber a verdade. Rock me contou que você é um Maverick Hunter. Após alguns estudos, descobri que a Skill de Rock é muito semelhante à sua. Isso possibilitou a fabricação de vários acessórios para aumentar a eficiência das Skills. Abaixo do pedaço de madeira encontrado nesta caixa, há o melhor modificador de Skills que consegui criar até agora. Ao usá-lo, sua armadura se transformará no que eu chamo de Ultimate Armor. Apesar de ter poderes incríveis, por ser um projeto em estágio inicial, pode oferecer riscos muito grandes e é por isso que você só deve usar em casos de extrema necessidade. Boa sorte, Xis."

Ainda surpreso, Xis levantou cuidadosamente o pedaço de madeira. Lá estava uma placa metálica igual às outras anteriores, a não ser pelo tamanho. Era relativamente pequena e não parecia novidade. Xis concentrou-se para ativar sua Skill como fazia todos os dias, depois segurou a placa de metal entre as mãos e sentiu que uma grande quantidade de energia percorria todo seu corpo.

- Posso vencer! Assim eu tenho certeza que eu posso! - dizia entusiasmado a cada segundo em que a energia fluía e causava mudanças em sua força e sua armadura.

* * *

><p>AXL estava gravemente ferido, tonto, com o corpo dolorido e com a cabeça girando. Nem podia mais gritar de dor ao receber as pancadas. A única coisa em que concentrava esforços era para manter sua Skill, pois se a perdesse, morreria no primeiro golpe e a cada segundo que continuava vivo, aumentavam suas gotas de esperança.<p>

- Você já teve muitas chances. - Sigma dirigia-lhe um olhar maligno. - Poderia ter sido diferente se você não tivesse resolvido trair o Red Alert e atrapalhar meus planos... Se tivesse cooperado desde o começo... Mas é como eu já disse. Todos só querem te passar para trás ou só estão com você para tirarem o que é seu. Eu tinha muito interesse em tirar proveito de suas habilidades, mas agora já estou próximo de conseguir aperfeiçoar a tecnologia da cópia de DNA. Em outras palavras, não preciso mais de você e não tenho porque dar outra chance. No final, você não passa de um traidor... E de um mero experimento a ser descartado!

Como AXL queria mandar aquele desgraçado calar a boca... Não conseguiu, qualquer tentativa de movimento, incluindo falar, custava-lhe muito esforço.

Sigma continuou:

- E a incrível força dos Maverick Hunters não passou de um boato. Irei desfazer esse boato agora mesmo! Guaaaaaaaaaaaah! - a mão de Sigma se transformou em um canhão e começou a concentrar energia - Você resistiu bastante até aqui. Mas chegou a sua hora! Adeus, Axel H... Uoooooooooowh! - o Maverick foi interrompido e atirado a vários metros por uma imensa bola de plasma que saiu da parede.

Um buraco estava aberto na parede por onde veio o plasma. De lá saiu um ser em uma armadura negra metálica com detalhes brancos e um "raio" no capacete, detalhes verdes nas pernas e um ultra canhão de plasma.

- Quem... Quem é você...? - Sigma assustou-se com a violenta chegada.

- Quem você acha?

- Não. Não pode ser... X! Eu achei que tivesse te matado!

- Achou errado!

- Gggr... Então agora mesmo é que vou te matar! - Sigma soltou a bola de energia que concentrava há alguns segundos em direção a Xis - Agora sim, hehehehe! - Sigma estava confiante demais para perceber que só tinha aumentado o buraco na parede.

- Iiiyaaaa! - Xis veio por cima com uma voadora. Enquanto o inimigo caía e se levantava, o MH foi correndo levar seu amigo AXL para longe - Aguenta aí que agora eu vou arrebentar esse cara! - levou AXL pelo buraco da parede até uma outra sala e voltou.

- Não pense que pode me vencer só porque mudou de aparência! Você só me atingiu porque me pegou de surpresa, mas de agora em diante lutarei a sério!

Sigma soltou um raio de fogo em Xis, que recebeu o ataque de frente e ficou maravilhado porque o dano foi praticamente mínimo.

- Acabarei com esse seu sorrisinho logo logo! - o Maverick soltou uma bola de plasma de seu canhão e o Hunter fazia questão de cancelar cada tiro com seus próprios - Morra!

De repente, em vez de um tiro de plasma, saiu do canhão de Sigma um enorme raio laser e atingiu Xis em cheio, fazendo-o voar e abrir um buraco em outra parede e, dessa vez, o Hunter precisou considerar que o dano foi grande e ele deveria se cuidar.

- Ooh! ... - Sigma deu um sorriso maligno ao ver Xis novamente de pé à sua frente - Você é o primeiro que recebe esse ataque e continua vivo. E vai ser o último!

- Vou mesmo! Por que você nunca mais vai soltar esse ataque!

os dois partiram para o corpo a corpo. Ora Xis, ora Sigma adotavam posições de defesa para bloquear o ataque adversário e alternavam entre socos e chutes, até que um acabou chutando o pé do outro e os dois foram jogados para trás. Aproveitando a distância, Xis soltou um tiro normal (agora muito maior e mais poderoso) de seu renovado Buster. Sigma usou seu sabre de plasma para bloquear o ataque. O MH_X atirou mais diversas vezes rapidamente com a esperança de que algum dos tiros atingisse o adversário, o que não aconteceu.

- Ele se defendeu? Então que tal isso?! Haaa! - em poucos segundos, Xis concentrou uma quantidade de energia que só conseguiria após vários minutos se estivesse em sua armadura normal e lançou contra o inimigo, que se protegeu outra vez.

- Idiota! Esse sabre absorve plasma! Então quanto mais você atirar, mais força estará dando para mim! Ahahahahahahaha haaaaaaa! - Sigma se jogou com o sabre apontado para o Hunter.

As lâminas estavam cerca de cinco vezes maiores graças ao plasma absorvido, mesmo assim, Xis era capaz de segurá-las e empurrá-las de volta para Sigma. Toda vez que se aproximava, Sigma dava um impulso e jogava-a quase no rosto de Xis e ele empurrava até que o sabre se aproximasse do Mav novamente. Foi dado o impulso e, quando a arma estava outra vez próxima de Xis, o Hunter usou a outra mão para golpeá-la com todas as forças e jogá-la de uma vez por todas contra Sigma.

"Sclact!"

- Ooooooaoooarrrrrghhh! - o sabre se partiu no meio e a ponta quebrada atravessou a armadura e foi se enfiar no pescoço de Sigma.

- Hhh... ...Rachou...!? - nem mesmo Xis conseguia acreditar na própria força.

- Desgra...Cof cofçado cof...Cof... - finalmente o Mav começou a aceitar que havia uma possibilidade de derrota - Já cheeegaaaaaa! Já me cansei! Seu Hunter desgraçado! - começou a concentrar energia no canhão outra vez. Mas agora era uma quantidade muito maior, quem visse poderia ter certeza de que Sigma estava usando todas as suas forças - Vou acabar com você! Não vai sobrar nenhum pó para contar história e ninguém poderá provar a existência do idiota do Maverick Hunter_X! Aaahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaaa!

Agora Xis estava sério. A quantidade de energia no canhão de Sigma era mesmo muito grande e continuava a aumentar. Ficou pensando se desviaria ou se receberia o golpe...

- Morraa Maverick Hunter! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - a bola que poderia acabar com a sala inteira de uma vez foi lançada contra o Maverick Hunter_X.

- ... ... Toma isso! Nova Strike! - inventando um nome de última hora para o ataque, o Hunter foi envolvido por uma luz dourada e foi lançado como um foguete na direção de Sigma, atravessou o enorme tiro de plasma e atingiu o Maverick em cheio.

- ... ... ... Nãããããããooooooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! - o inimigo saiu voando, também como um foguete, até que colidiu com a parede mais próxima e causou uma enorme e ofuscante explosão, que se somou à causada pelo tiro de plasma e envolveu toda a sala. Graças às terríveis batalhas e à destruição desordenada de várias partes do esconderijo, tudo começou a explodir e a desmoronar.

Sigma ficou com a armadura toda estourada. Várias partes do corpo já estavam desprotegidas e tudo continuava explodindo e desabando sobre ele. O Mav deu um grito, abafado pela continuação da explosão e desde então não era mais possível saber o que aconteceu depois naquela sala, ou mesmo se sobrou sala.

A aquelas alturas, Xis já tinha ido pegar AXL e os dois iam longe.

- Foi ali que eu deixei o Zero... - sendo carregado por Xis, AXL apontou com os braços e as mãos doendo.

Xis correu o mais que pôde para chegar à sala e descobrir que estava vazia.

- Cadê ele?

- Óh... Não...! - AXL se esforçava para falar - Eu... Tenho certeza que foi...Aqui!

- Droga! Quer dizer que a gente vai ter que procurar em todas as salas daqui?! Tá estourando tudo, não dá mais tempo! - Xis segurava AXL e corria desesperado.

- Entrem, depressa! - a senhora Watanabe veio em uma espécie de carro.

- Mas...Mas... O Zero... - Xis olhava para todos os lados desesperadamente.

- Ele já está aqui. Vocês entrem depressa!

Eles foram, contentes sabendo que Zero estava a salvo. Eles se ajeitaram nos bancos e o "carro" partiu a toda velocidade, deixando as explosões e o local para trás.

- X, que armadura é essa? - AXL falou baixinho por não conseguir falar mais alto graças às dores.

- Ah, é a "Ultimate Armor". Veio de uma daquelas placas de aperfeiçoar Skills. É essa daqui. - segurou a placa para mostrar e "Clec!" o objeto se rachou em vários pedaços, liberando uma imensa quantidade de energia que envolveu o interior do carro - Opa... O que eu fiz?

- Han...? - AXL percebeu algo estranho e se moveu - ...X! Os ferimentos... Sumiram!

- Hm? É mesmo! Eu continuo cansado por causa das lutas mas não tenho mais ferimentos, ôh plaquinha poderosa essa XD! Mas que susto. Eu exagero um pouco na força quando uso a Ultimate Armor, é melhor eu voltar a usar a armadura normal que eu sei controlar melhor, antes que eu faça mais besteira. - desconcentrou e rapidamente se concentrou novamente e retomou a aparência normal do Maverick Hunter_X - Hum... - olhou para a mulher que dirigia o carro - E a senhora é...?

- Pode me tratar por "você". Eu sou Ciel, a responsável pelos projetos sobre DNA do Instituto de Pesquisas. O Axel e eu já nos encontramos muitas vezes antes.

- ... Hm... Não lembro direito...

- Ainda bem. - a mulher suspirou aliviada.

- Quê? - AXL não entendeu.

- Não, nada...

- Que carro é esse? - Xis perguntou.

- Eu o construí sem o Sigma saber, achei que poderia ser útil.

- ... E as outras pessoas que o Sigma prendeu?

- Vieram outros Maverick Hunters e as levaram. Era para eu ter ido junto, mas aconteceram algumas coisas e acabei ficando para trás.

- O que ele queria fazer com as crianças? - Xis continuou perguntando.

- Ele me obrigou a construir aparelhos para a transferência de DNA e queria usar os jovens como cobaias. Ainda bem que já está tudo bem, graças a vocês.

Xis corou.

- Chegamos, esta é minha casa. - ela parou o carro - Podem descansar um pouco se quiserem. O Zero já deve estar melhor depois do "acidente" com a placa do X, deve acordar logo.

- Então vamos esperar o Zero acordar e depois vamos pra base. - Xis decidiu.

* * *

><p>Eram por volta de cinco da tarde quando Zero acordou. Abriu os olhos em uma cama desconhecida. Sua roupa tinha rasgos e seu corpo doía como se ele tivesse acordado no dia seguinte após fazer exercícios exagerados.<p>

- Será que aquilo tudo foi um sonho? Mas... Que lugar é esse? ... - levantou-se da cama e passou pela porta do quarto. Foi caminhando pela pequena casa e, Ao aproximar-se da cozinha, sentiu o aroma do café da tarde. Aproximou-se mais... Aproximou-se mais... Entrou.

- Zero! Que bom que acordou! - a mulher largou o que fazia no fogão para ir de encontro ao Hunter.

Ele não acreditou no que viu. Mais do que nunca, achou que estava tendo um sonho. Ele se beliscou. Não era sonho. Sua reação foi ficar alegre, cada vez mais alegre, como se algo que ele esperava há tantos anos estivesse acontecendo naquele exato momento, mesmo assim continuou imóvel.

- Zero, o nome dela é Ciel, ela é a responsável pelas pesquisas de DNA. - Xis apresentou, já que ninguém o fazia.

- Isso eu sei! - Zero respondeu tentando disfarçar umas gotas incômodas que invadiram seus olhos - Como é que eu poderia esquecer o nome da minha mãe! ?

- Ãhh? ! - Xis se surpreendeu.

- Por que não falou isso antes? - aquilo era novidade também para AXL.

- Agora eu lembro. - Xis pensava alto - Uma vez ele me falou que a mãe tinha saído de casa para ir estudar e nunca mais voltou, então era isso!

- Zero! - finalmente os dois se envolveram em um abraço - Desculpe, Zero! Não sei o que você está pensando de mim, mas acredite, eu sofri muito quando tomei a decisão de te deixar! Quando soube que você tinha perdido tudo, eu quis muito ajudar mas não tive coragem, temia que você estivesse com raiva de mim e não me considerasse mais como mãe porque eu fiquei longe por tanto tempo sem dar notícias, eu sinto muito! Por favor, me perdoe!

- Perdoar? Eu não tenho nada que perdoar, você foi embora a negócios e serviço é serviço, não foi culpa sua. E você não imagina o quanto eu esperei a sua volta...

- ...! Obrigada... Zero! - ela apertou o Hunter ainda mais.

Pouco depois, estavam na sala tomando café.

- Nós conseguimos, Zero. Ouviu isso? Vencemos o Sigma! - Xis falava contente.

- Que droga. Não consegui fazer nada pra ajudar a derrotar o Sigma. Eu desmaiei e não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois, mas eu tive a impressão de que eu bati em vocês...

Xis e AXL se entreolharam.

- Eu não entendi porquê, mas... Bateu. - Xis confirmou - Não se preocupa não, você deu muitas pancadas no Sigma também!

Acabaram o café.

- Eu vou ligar pra base e dizer que já vamos. - AXL saiu da sala com o "celular" na mão.

Ficaram todos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Sabe, Zero... Sobre o motivo que te levou a bater em seus amigos... Essa foi outra das razões que me fez deixar aquela casa.

- Como assim?

- ... É muito difícil dizer, mas o seu pai... Alberto Watanabe Wily... Nunca gostou de você, nem de mim. Ele só me usou para fazer você nascer e depois tentou usar sua Skill em experiências para destruir a vida de seu eterno rival, Thomas Xavier Light.

- O quê? - Zero exclamou enquanto Xis arregalava os olhos.

- Hmm... O Zero só voltou ao normal quando... Quando o Sigma destruiu um cristal com um "W" que apareceu na testa dele. Então era o "W" do Wily? - Xis falava na tentativa de disfarçar um pouco seu espanto.

- O Wily colocou nesse cristal algo capaz de gerar ordens na mente, como se fosse uma hipnose indireta e o implantou em forma de energia na Skill de Zero. Essa energia faz as ordens serem geradas toda vez que é ativada a Skill mas os efeitos reais só se manifestam quando em contato com uma certa substância que ele levou três anos para criar. A nossa casa era o único lugar onde essa substância podia ser encontrada, e só havia um único frasco. Eu sempre fui contra esses planos e briguei com Wily. Depois, decidi estudar longe e aproveitei para levar o frasco embora para que não acontecesse nada irreversível. Mas vi que não adiantou muito, Wily era "amigo" de Shiguma, que também nunca foi boa pessoa. Os dois conversavam muito quando se encontravam, então deve ser por isso que Shiguma ficou sabendo dos planos e do frasco. Com certeza conseguiu que encontrassem e levassem o frasco daqui de casa quando mandou me raptarem.

- Eu comecei a passar mal depois que um Maverick jogou uma bomba... Então significa que a tal da substância provavelmente estava dentro da bomba... Caí no chão e logo depois ouvi a voz do meu pai, mandando destruir não sei quem... Dizia "ele não perde por esperar... Daqui a alguns anos você vai destruí-lo", alguma coisa assim... Depois eu apaguei.

- Ainda bem que o cristal foi destruído e isso jamais voltará a acontecer! - Ciel sorriu tranquila. Depois de uma pausa disse - Wily e Light sempre foram rivais, desde a infância. Zero, algum tempo atrás, eu soube que o Light teve um filho. Deve ter mais ou menos sua idade. Eu sempre desejei de todo o coração que a briga não passasse de geração em geração. Então, por favor. Se tiver a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, gostaria que se tornassem bons amigos.

Xis ficou emocionado. Ciel parecia não saber que ele era o filho do Light. A emoção foi quebrada com AXL chegando e avisando que agora poderiam ir. Eles se despediram.

- Zero, eu queria te perguntar... - a mãe acompanhou-o até o portão - Você gostaria de morar aqui comigo?

- ...! Claro que sim. Eu só preciso buscar minhas coisas.

- Ótimo! Eu estava torcendo para que dissesse isso.

- Zero! O que você tá enrolando aí? Vem logo! - Xis chamava lá do outro lado da rua.

- Certo então, Zero. Nos falamos depois. - Ciel concluiu a despedida e só fechou o portão quando os três sumiram na rua.

* * *

><p>Signas recebeu o telefonema de AXL mas não contou a ninguém que eles já voltavam. Quando os três entraram, ele pediu que esperassem na sala de comandos. Em seguida, chamou as três navegadoras dizendo haver um comunicado urgente. Elas foram sem desconfiar de nada e...<p>

- Oi! - veio a saudação animada do Maverick Hunter_X.

- Óhhh! Vocês voltaram! Que bom! - Alia veio abraçar cada um deles.

O primeiro que Layer foi abraçar foi Zero (lógico!) e ele até que sentiu saudades dos amassos rotineiros, aquele dia demorou uma eternidade para todos eles. Palette quase caiu tentando abraçar os três de uma vez e suas irmãs começaram a chamá-la de gulosa e egoísta porque quer todo mundo só pra ela. Depois, os três Hunters foram cumprimentar o comandante. Signas também os recebeu de braços abertos, como um pai faria com seus filhos. Cada um que o cumprimentava proferia palavras do tipo "Signas, obrigado. Obrigado por sempre estar com a gente!", "Graças ao senhor, aprendemos muitas coisas e começamos uma vida nova", "Obrigado por nos ter feito Maverick Hunters!".


	39. Capítulo 39: A Prova Final

A/n:

Nota da Aiyumi: anonimo J, muito obrigada pela review! Fez eu ganhar o meu dia! Se eu quero que você comente mais? Por favor! :D

Hikaro, que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada mais uma vez! :)

Li a fic pela enésima vez, corrigindo falhas de consistência e de formatação, e finalmente acabei o capítulo 39... Desculpem a demora de novo. Para compensar, é tão longo que vale por três! Acho que é o mais longo que já escrevi até agora, considerando todas as minhas fics! Então vamos ao capítulo, e algumas respostas!

* * *

><p>Megaman X: Real Life<p>

Por Harupyuia & Aiyumi

Disclaimer: tanto Rockman/Mega Man, quanto qualquer outra marca registrada que possa vir a ser referenciada nesta fan fiction, são propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Este trabalho não tem relação alguma com tais proprietários/empresas.

Capítulo 39: A Prova Final

Xis acabou o jantar e se levantou da cadeira.

- Pai, obrigado por sempre ajudar a gente com aquelas placas de Skills, 'brigadão mesmo hein! Eu não ia conseguir ganhar do Sigma se não fosse a Ultimate Armor! Que pena que aconteceu um acidente com a placa e não dá mais pra usar...

- Não dá mais pra usar! ? - Rock largou os talheres e abaixou a cabeça - Aah! Eu queria ver!

- Não fique triste, Rock. - o Senhor Light olhava amigavelmente para os filhos - Eu estudarei mais para reconstruir a Ultimate Armor e ela será ainda muito melhor. Quando eu terminar, você poderá ver. "Poderá" não, **deverá** ver. Afinal, eu não conseguiria construí-la sem você.

- Xis, eu aprendi a usar a minha Skill e fiquei ajudando o Papai a fazer a armadura pra você! Quer ver?

- Claro que sim.

Rock se concentrou e em poucos segundos, surgiu uma luz à sua volta e ele foi revestido por uma armadura azul, que escurecia próximo dos braços e das pernas e não tinha detalhes em cores mais claras como a armadura de Xis, mesmo assim, era evidente a semelhança entre os dois.

- É o que todos dizem e mais uma vez irei repetir, ele se parece muito com você, Xis.

Xis sorriu diante da Skill do irmão.

- Obrigado. Valeu mesmo hein, Rock!

- ... Xis! - Rock se atirou nos braços de Xis e o fez cair de volta na cadeira com o peso de sua armadura.

* * *

><p>"Toc toc toc" na porta do Zero.<p>

- Pode entrar. - ele pôs-se de pé para receber a mãe que logo estaria dentro do quarto.

- Zero, precisamos conversar.

- Sobre?

- Sobre você. Não pode mais continuar como Maverick Hunter.

- Ãh? Por que não?

- O Sigma já foi derrotado, a morte do seu pai foi vingada, está tudo em paz agora, você sabe muito bem...

- Em paz aqui pra nós, nessa rua, nessa casa. Não é questão do Sigma estar vivo ou não, nem de vingar a morte de ninguém. Ainda tem muitos Mavericks por aí e a nossa missão é ajudar a evitar que ocorram mais crimes, assassinatos e outras dessas coisas que tiram a tranquilidade das pessoas.

- E por que acha que é **você** que deve fazer isso? Deixe esse trabalho para os outros. Você deve é continuar sua vida normal, de cidadão, de estudante! Chega de ficar se sacrificando e sofrendo, esqueça dessa história de Maverick Hunters. Eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça e atrapalhe a nossa vida familiar. Toda essa confusão com o seu pai e o Sigma já nos fez sofrer demais e eu não quero que aconteça de novo. Agora que te encontrei, não quero mais te perder! ...

- Eu sei, eu esperei muito pra te encontrar de novo. Mas eu tenho meus motivos e não vou deixar os meus deveres como Maverick Hunter. Outro dia conversamos sobre isso que já se faz tarde.

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, tudo continuou tranquilo, quase não havia ataques de Mavericks e Xis estava descansando em casa enquanto não apareciam missões para seu nível. Ele ficava largado no sofá recebendo o vento que entrava pela janela o dia inteiro. Pelas quatro horas, Alia telefonou.<p>

- Xis, como é que você está?

- Bem.

- Alguma novidade?

- Nenhuma. E você tem alguma, Alia?

- Sim! O assessor daquele banqueiro que foi preso injustamente ganhou liberdade, o Signas mostrou muitos documentos e provas de que ele era inocente e aquilo tudo foi obra dos Mavericks. A polícia descobriu as contas bancárias do Sigma e já conseguiu devolver o dinheiro para todo o mundo que foi roubado, inclusive para o Zero.

- Ôh, que bom!

- Ah Xis, outra coisa. Já conseguiram arranjar uma diretora para o Mirae. É a nossa ex-professora de Educação Física!

- Ah, ela parece que vai ser a primeira diretora decente. Até que em fim...

- E quem ficou fora da escola por causa dessa confusão toda já poderá voltar. Xis, Você pode voltar a estudar!

- Então esse não foi um ano perdido? Eu ainda tenho salvação?

- Tem. Será realizada a prova final. Quem conseguir uma nota acima da média, passa. Mas tenho uma notícia que acho que você não vai gostar muito. É que... A prova vai ser... Amanhã!

- Quê!? Ai! Então eu vou ter que me matar de estudar tudo hoje, se não eu não passo de ano! Ai que droga! Então eu já vou começar, tchau Alia!

- Tchau, boa sorte.

Xis estudou a tarde toda, a noite toda, foi até as duas da madrugada e quando ia dormir, percebeu que tinha esquecido o nome de um cara importante lá, teve que pegar o livro de novo e revirar, para depois descobrir que esqueceu mais um monte de coisa, e assim lá se foi mais uma hora de sono.

* * *

><p>Ciel entrou sorrateiramente no quarto onde seu filho dormia. Procurou e encontrou o cabide onde estava o uniforme escolar que Zero já preparara direitinho para ir à escola no dia seguinte. Pôs a mão no bolso da calça azul pendurada e encontrou um pequeno aparelho. "Deve ser uma espécie de "celular" dos Hunters," pensou enquanto saía do quarto e ia examinar o objeto em outro lugar. Acabou descobrindo vários números de telefones fixos e móveis. Após cerca de vinte minutos, conseguiu rastrear a localização da base dos MHs através de uns telefones e outras informações. Voltou igualmente sorrateira e colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso da calça do uniforme do filho.<p>

Zero nem se mexeu. Não ouviu nada e continuou a dormir tranquilamente. Mal sabia ele que o dia seguinte lhe reservava uma prova difícil, não só como aluno mas também como Maverick Hunter.

* * *

><p>Xis acordou quase atrasado porque dormiu muito pouco e como queria dormir mais, ficou brigando com o botão do despertador para ganhar mais alguns minutos de sono. Chegando na escola, encontrou Alia e ambos foram para a classe. Todos começaram a olhar feio porque jamais esperavam que o "encrenqueiro" do Xis fosse voltar. Às sete em ponto começou a prova e eles finalmente pararam de olhar para xis para se concentrarem em seu dever. A prova englobava assuntos de todas as matérias e tinha cinquenta questões, trinta e cinco testes e quinze dissertativas.<p>

Xis estava nervoso. Algumas coisas ele esqueceu, outras ele não sabia. As partes escritas deu para fazer mais ou menos, mas muitos dos testes ele chutou. Passaram-se duas horas. Xis suava frio. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada útil para preencher as respostas. Acabou desistindo e entregou as folhas com as mãos trêmulas, quatro questões em branco e várias que provavelmente estavam erradas.

As questões teste seriam corrigidas rapidamente a computador, enquanto as escritas iam parar nas mãos de vários professores sérios e determinados a promover os que mereciam e reprovar os que não. À medida que os resultados saíam, os alunos eram organizados em classes por meio de computador, de acordo com suas notas. Depois os professores e a direção decidiam se no ano seguinte eles iriam para a sala indicada pelo computador ou se era necessário mudar algo.

* * *

><p>- Aiii... Não acredito que fiquei até umas quatro da manhã estudando e na hora não sabia quase nada! E se eu não passar?!<p>

- Calma Xis, calma. - Alia tentava consolar - Quer que eu compre um lanche para você enquanto espera o resultado?

- Não! Eu não quero nada! - levantou do banco onde estava com Alia e foi correndo para uma direção qualquer. Sem querer trombou com alguém - Olha direito por onde anda!

- Eu não tenho culpa, foi você que veio correndo!

Só aí Xis percebeu que tinha trombado com Zero.

- Grrr... Tinha que ser você mesmo pra se meter bem onde eu tô passando!

- Ah Xis! Vai catar coquinhos na ladeira! Eu nem fiz nada pra você, ôw!

- Xiiis! Zerooo! - alguém veio correndo alegre cumprimentá-los. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Chill Penguin.

- Opa, conseguiu sair aêêê! - Zero retribuiu os cumprimentos.

- Graças a uns certos Maverick Hunters.

- ... Ah...

- "Uns certos Maverick Hunters" nada! Quem derrotou o Sigma fuii...

- Cala a boca, alguém pode ouvir isso. - Zero tapou a boca de Xis antes que ele acabasse de dizer a besteira - Não liga não, hoje ele tá estressado!

- Eu não tô estressado! Agora eu só quero passar de ano!

- Dizem que esses dois sempre brigaram assim. - Sakuya comentava com Alia - Só não entendo como "aceitaram ele" de volta. E não acredito que ele tem coragem de voltar só pra fazer a prova final e tentar passar de ano, depois de tudo o que fez.

Logo veio o resultado da prova de Xis. Ele tirou um sete e meio bem sofrido, mas o que importa é que passou.

- Pronto! Passou. Tá satisfeito?! - Zero olhava a nota da própria prova que veio junto. Nove ponto trinta e sete.

Xis também viu a nota de rabeira e não gostou de saber que Zero tirou nota bem mais alta que ele.

- Não! Eu queria ter tirado um dez!

- Ah vai, ôh!

Apareceu uma funcionária avisando Xis que a diretora o chamava. Ele foi, já esperando ouvir broncas, pois nunca ouvira coisas boas quando chamado à diretoria.

- Olá, Xis. - a atual diretora, ex-professora de Educação Física, fechou a porta e puxou uma cadeira para Xis - Parabéns, você passou!

- Ãh? - Xis estranhou. Não era possível que ela só o tinha chamado para dizer isso - Obrigado. Eu é que desejo os parabéns, pelo novo cargo.

A diretora também agradeceu e continuou.

- Eu só queria que soubesse porque te aceitamos de volta. Eu realmente nunca pensei que você fosse quebrar o carro de alguém...

- ... Mas... Eu não quebrei! - Xis ficava mais nervoso ainda, suava gelado, tremia. Claro, por trás daquele chamado deveria ter alguma coisa e agora ele sabia o que era.

- Calma, Xis. Eu não estou te repreendendo. Ouça tudo primeiro. Eu duvidava mesmo que você tivesse feito uma coisa daquelas. Bem no dia que eu fui promovida a diretora, recebi um telefonema. Era o comandante dos Maverick Hunters.

- ... Quem?!

- O comandante dos Maverick Hunters. - repetiu ela - Ele me pediu que te aceitasse de volta porque você é inocente, aquilo tudo foi uma montagem bem bolada de Sigma, disse que você estava sendo ameaçado porque sabia de alguma coisa dos planos dos Mavericks. Fico contente em poder ter você aqui de novo. Sempre gostei de acompanhar o seu progresso.

Xis não pôde deixar de sorrir. Eles ficaram falando mais um pouco e se despediram.

- Oi Xis! - Palette o encontrou quando ele chegou ao pátio. - E aí? Passou?

- É... Passar, eu passei...

- que bom! Eu também! - ela estava vendo a nota da prova. Oito ponto sete.

Ele viu a nota mais alta do que a dele e amarrou a cara de novo. Sem falar nada, foi caminhando ao lado de Palette. Passaram por um grupo de alunos e sem querer ouviram umas fofocas.

- Você sabia disso? Diz que eles erraram na hora de distribuir as provas e mandaram umas da terceira série pra algumas salas da segunda. Parece que tinham umas três misturadas lá no meio das provas da segunda. Só que não dava pra saber que era errada porque em nenhuma tinha escrito pra que série que era, só tinham separado por "pacotes" ou alguma coisa assim.

- Ixi! E aí?

- Quem pegou prova errada vai ter que fazer de novo. Só que aconteceu uma coisa bem "assustadora". Tem um aluno da segunda série, um tal de Hiromichi. Diz que ele teve a sorte de pegar uma daquelas provas erradas e ainda por cima conseguiu acertar quase tudo, tirou nove ponto seis! Ele acertou até coisa da parte escrita! Não é sempre que acontece uma coisa dessas, então Parece que "passaram ele" da segunda pra quarta direto!

- O Hiromichi! - Palette arregalou os olhos - Então quer dizer que ele conseguiu voltar também! Que legal!

Mas Xis estava muito estourado e não deu a importância que a notícia merecia.

- Aahhhhh eu não acredito! - Xis rangia os dentes - Até ele é melhor do que eu! Não acredito que eu vou perder pra um moleque da segunda série!

- Agora ele é da quarta. - corrigiu Palette - Mas não é hora de falar essas coisas! Ele foi expulso que nem você... Não, com ele foi pior, até apagaram o cadastro dele da escola! Agora ele conseguiu voltar e passar de ano. Você deveria ficar contente por ele!

- Eu vou atrás dele! - Xis ignorou o comentário de Palette e saiu correndo pela escola a procurar.

- Xis!

* * *

><p>O procurado estava andando pelos corredores da escola, quando ouviu uma voz o chamando.<p>

- Hiromichi! - era Nana, a bibliotecária, com uma expressão de espanto como se estivesse presenciando um milagre - É... É você mesmo! ?

- Hm? Sim, sou eu. - ele pareceu estranhar.

- Ah, que bom, que bom... Como você está?

- Bem, obrigado...

- Fico muito contente por você ter conseguido voltar.

- Eu digo o mesmo. - ele deu um leve sorriso, algo que a bibliotecária não estava acostumada a ver vindo dele.

Aquela ação deu a ela um certo alívio, pois o friíssimo garoto que ela vira com Sigma provavelmente não daria um sorriso daqueles.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu de volta. - Foi um susto e tanto. Achamos que você tinha morrido, e o Sigma apagou seus dados do cadastro da escola.

- Depois daquilo aconteceu muita coisa. Eu achei que nunca mais ia poder estudar...

- Você gosta muito de estudar, não é mesmo? Vejo que já voltou com tudo. Fiquei sabendo da sua façanha na prova final.

Ele não disse nada. Já estava ficando cansado, porque agora todo o mundo que vinha conversar com ele só falava nisso.

- Parabéns por ter passado de ano! Ou será que eu deveria dizer "pulado"?

- Hahaha! Obrigado. - ele riu, deixando Nana espantada mais uma vez.

- Você mudou bastante. - ela sorriu - Agora parece mais alegre, mais solto.

- É porque agora é mais seguro.

- É mesmo, tem razão. Tudo graças aos Maverick Hunters. Se não fossem eles, provavelmente não estaríamos aqui agora. Por falar nisso... - ela hesitou um pouco - Você não chegou a ser pego pelo Sigma, chegou?

- Não.

- Ah, que bom. - ela suspirou aliviada - É que lá eu vi um garoto muito parecido com você. Eu soube pelos Hunters que o Sigma queria usar as crianças do colégio para testar uma tecnologia muito perigosa, e dentre os Mavericks tinha alguém que podia assumir a aparência dos outros.

Ele ficou sério.

Nana continuou:

- Fiquei com muito medo... Que bom que não era você! Ainda bem que os Hunters colocaram um fim nisso! Uma Skill que dá o poder de assumir a aparência de qualquer um... É bem assustador...

Ele concordou com a cabeça, ainda sério.

- Ah, desculpe, estraguei seu bom-humor, não foi? - ela tentou forçar uma risadinha - Melhor eu parar de te perturbar. Vou indo. - ela virou as costas e foi embora. - Nos vemos por aí!

Ele continuou a andar, perdido em suas lembranças. Só haviam se passado alguns meses, mas parecia que já fazia tanto tempo...

X:X:X:X:X

Quando soube que o diretor se tratava de Sigma, ele resolveu deixar uma mensagem em um dos livros, com a esperança de que fosse encontrada por alguém que pudesse fazer algo a respeito. Assim o fez, colocando a letra grega "Sigma" na página da foto do Professor S. Porém, descobrindo que não só o diretor, mas também muitos alunos eram Mavericks, percebeu que foi um erro. A escola era o lugar onde menos iria conseguir ajuda. Muitos lá dentro estavam do lado inimigo, e quem não estava, só entraria em uma enrascada se soubesse do segredo. A conclusão era que aquela mensagem traria mais problemas do que soluções.

Quando achava que estava tudo perdido, ele foi salvo pelo Maverick Hunter_X, e então teve a certeza de que finalmente havia encontrado pessoas capazes de resolver aquele problema. Decidiu que iria contar tudo o que sabia para os Maverick Hunters, e que a mensagem do livro era perigosa e desnecessária.

Ele pretendia ir embora de vez. Não era sua intenção entrar naquela escola de novo, mas precisava ir lá para corrigir o erro. Por sorte a letra grega estava a lápis e poderia ser apagada. Mas quando ele ia executar seu plano, Palette chegou gritando, ele se desesperou, os dois brigaram e foram colocados para fora.

- ... Você que deveria ter um pouco mais de consideração comigo. Eu vim aqui te visitar com a maior boa vontade do mundo e você ainda me manda calar a boca! Olha aqui! Eu sou da terceira série, você é da segunda então tem que me respeitar, ouviu? Também nunca mais quero falar com você! - ela virou as costas e saiu correndo.

"Óh não..." Ele pensava. "O... O que foi que eu fiz! ? Ah!" E aí ele se tocou de que acabou não apagando a mensagem. Não deu tempo de pensar no que fazer a seguir, porque bem naquela hora apareceu um aluno querendo falar com ele.

- Hmm... Eu sinto muito por chegar assim de repente mas... Preciso confirmar uma coisa com você. O assassino é o professor Doppler?

Ele se lembrava de ter visto aquele rapaz antes, no meio de um monte de gente que veio vê-lo no hospital. Então estava lá por interesse também... Só podia ser...

- Por favor, responda! ... Por que você não responde?!

Ele finalmente virou-se para o rapaz.

- Se eu falo eles me matam. - a questão não era tão simples assim, mas aquela era a explicação mais curta e mais eficaz para dar a um desconhecido.

No mesmo dia, Mavericks atacaram a escola, e mais uma vez ele foi salvo pelo Maverick Hunter_X. Seus olhares se encontraram, e sem querer ele associou o MH ao aluno de logo cedo. Se fossem a mesma pessoa, então...

- Você tem amigos? - o Maverick Hunter perguntou.

- ... ... ... Não sei.

- Como assim? - o outro ficou confuso com a resposta.

- Ninguém é confiável... Principalmente aqui...

- E eu? Você confia em mim?

Será que eram a mesma pessoa? Será? ... Se pudesse ao menos confirmar isso...

- ... Acho... Acho que sim. - respondeu, com um leve sorriso.

Andaram mais um pouco e o MH_X perguntou, em um tom baixo:

- O culpado é o professor Doppler?

A mesma pergunta de antes, o mesmo tipo de postura, o mesmo olhar... Agora era certeza. Ele não estava apenas diante do MH, mas também do aluno de logo cedo. Aquela era a verdadeira identidade do Maverick Hunter_X! Ou seja, não era um desconhecido, e sim uma das poucas pessoas em que podia confiar. Para responder à pergunta, ele levemente negou com a cabeça.

- Por favor, diga a verdade. - X segurou-o de frente e forçou-o a olhar nos seus olhos.

- É verdade. - falou ele com toda certeza do mundo.

- Se não é ele, então quem é?! - deu para notar que o MH_X já estava ficando impaciente.

Ele queria entregar o culpado, e também falar várias outras coisas... Mas não podia. Tinha a sensação de que estavam sendo observados, então não poderia falar, não ali. Conseguiu se soltar dos braços do Maverick Hunter_X e sair correndo.

X:X:X:X:X

Foi obrigado a voltar para o presente quando ouviu a voz de Xis chamando:

- Vem pra cá! Eu preciso falar com você!

Ele ainda estava meio perdido nas lembranças e foi sem pensar, só quando chegou perto percebeu que havia algo errado. Poderia-se afirmar que a pessoa à sua frente era Xis, mas algo estranho dizia que não era. As palavras de Nana apareceram em sua mente.

"Ainda bem que os Hunters colocaram um fim nisso!" De repente veio um mau pressentimento. Não, ainda não tinha acabado. Faltava mais algo. "É que lá eu vi um garoto **muito parecido com você**..." "Uma Skill que dá o poder de assumir a aparência de qualquer um... É bem assustador..."

Ele falou cedo quando disse que a escola estava mais segura, e se tocou um pouco tarde de que estava diante do Maverick que podia usar a... Não deu tempo de mais nada porque o falso Xis deu-lhe um soco na cabeça e o fez cair desmaiado.

* * *

><p>Chegou um monte de gente para saber o que tinha acontecido.<p>

- Eu vi, foi ele! - um colega apontou na direção do Xis verdadeiro que acabava de chegar.

- ...!? - Xis parou de repente e ficou lá assustado sem entender nada, enquanto várias pessoas gritavam ao mesmo tempo "Olha só o que você fez!", "Você é um monstro!" "Como você tem coragem de bater numa criança assim!?"

- É, os seus pais nunca te disseram que não se deve bater em crianças indefesas? - até Sakuya entrou no meio da conversa.

- ...Não fui eu...Eu não fiz nada! - Xis argumentava sem sucesso.

- Só porque ele foi a primeira pessoa que se aproximou quando vocês viram o garoto no chão, isso não significa que ele é o culpado. - o presidente do grêmio apareceu e fez todo o mundo calar a boca.

- Ma...Mas estão dizendo que viram! - uma menina arriscou a falar.

- Pode muito bem ser um engano, existe muita gente com essa estatura, cor de cabelo (e uniforme) nessa escola. Ninguém tem provas para afirmar nada. - ele continuou depois de um pouco de silêncio - Então vamos fazer assim. Depois que ele acordar, é ele quem vai decidir quem é o culpado.

Todo o mundo ficou meio contrariado mas se satisfez assim mesmo e foi se retirando.

- O hospital LWE fica perto daqui, eu levo. - um aluno voltou da multidão e levou Hiromichi embora.

- Muito obrigado. - Zero agradeceu.

- Grrr, Zero! Como assim "ele decide se vai me culpar ou não"? É claro que ele vai me culpar!

- Xis, seria melhor se você agradecesse, o Zero só quis te ajudar. - Alia saiu de um dos cantos de onde observava o tumulto.

Antes de qualquer outra palavra de alguém, tocou o "celular" de Xis. Era Signas.

- É uma emergência. Robôs Mavericks estão por toda a cidade!

- Eu já vou! - desligou e saiu correndo, escapando da conversa.

- Xis! O que aconteceu? - Alia quis uma explicação.

- Voltem pra base você e as outras duas. - Xis falou meio baixo só para a amiga ouvir e depois retomou a corrida.

* * *

><p>As navegadoras foram para a base e Xis foi derrotar os Mavericks da cidade. Concentrou toda sua raiva em seu Buster e descontou tudo nos Mavericks que atrapalhavam a paz da rua. Foi para outra rua e atirou rapidamente nos robôs, usando todas as forças, desnecessariamente. Logo começou a se arrepender do desperdício pois percebeu que aquilo não tinha fim. Uma hora depois, quando finalmente acabou com todos os robôs Mavericks da rua, recebeu um comunicado de Palette.<p>

- O que é que foi!?

- O Hiromichi! A minha mãe telefonou pra saber da situação lá no hospital e disseram que ele não tá lá!

- Ai... Mais essa agora... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hmm... - o aluno que ofereceu ajuda apareceu logo atrás de Xis - Por um acaso está à procura de um certo garotinho? Ah haha haha. Você caiu direitinho. Eu não sou o aluno que você pensa. - apareceu uma luz dourada à sua volta, que revelou ser a cópia de DNA. Ele se transformou em um garoto de cabelo azul e rosto comprido - Eu sou Lumine Magoya. O filho do Sigma.

- Você é o filho do... Sigma! ? - Xis ficou surpreso.

- E sobre o seu amiguinho. Eu o deixei em algum lugar qualquer da cidade.

- O que você fez! ?A cidade tá toda rodeada por Mavericks!

- Sim, os **meus** robôs. Só quero ver se vai conseguir salvá-lo. Aaahahahahahahaha! - deixou o MH de boca aberta e foi embora.

- ... Espera! - não deu tempo de seguir, apareceram mais robôs Mavericks por todos os cantos e Xis teve de entrar em ação.

Na base, Palette ouviu tudo pelo comunicador e ficou horrorizada. Começou a pensar:

"Então aquele que é o Magoya... Ele sabe usar a cópia de DNA! Então quer dizer que não foi o Hiromichi que eu encontrei naquele dia, foi ele! Ele tava usando cópia de DNA e o Hiromichi mesmo não tinha nada a ver com isso. Se ninguém fizer nada o Hiromichi vai morrer no meio dos Mavericks! E agora? E agora! ?"

Palette saiu correndo e entrou numa sala vazia. Com o silêncio, ela tentou se concentrar. Usaria sua habilidade para localizar Hiromichi.

Enquanto isso... Alguém entrou na base desejando falar com o comandante. Era Ciel. Conseguiu começar a conversar com Signas.

- Não gosto nada do que o senhor está fazendo. Como permitiu que eles fossem aceitos como Maverick Hunters? Veja isso, até as navegadoras! São crianças de tudo... - ela colocava a cabeça para "espiar" a sala de navegações - Eles ainda não têm idade para isso. O senhor está os explorando, fazendo igualzinho ao Sigma!

- Para fazer algo pelo mundo não tem idade. E eles estão aqui porque querem. Eu só disse a eles que tinham talentos úteis para os Hunters, nunca obriguei ninguém a se tornar um.

A mulher ficou quieta, pensando em não deixar aquilo continuar. Entrou correndo na sala de navegação e pediu um lugar emprestado às navegadoras para contatar Zero.

- Eu sabia! - exclamou depois de agradecer Alia por emprestar os equipamentos e localizar Zero lutando - Achei mesmo que ele estava demorando muito para voltar para casa e realmente se encontra a lutar contra esses Mavericks!

* * *

><p>Zero já estava cansado de partir robôs Mavericks no meio, em quatro, em seis, em oito... Parou para descansar, pensando que já tinha acabado com todos da rua. Ouviu um barulho a vários metros de distância e viu que um robô preparava um grande raio e ia detonar uma casa. Zero correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas o tiro já estava para sair da arma do robô e ele continuava longe. Mais três passos à frente e ele viu o robô todo despedaçado no chão. Levantou os olhos e olhou para os lados, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Do outro lado da rua, em frente a uma loja fechada (todo o mundo fechou e fugiu por causa dos Mavericks) estava o Maverick Hunter_AXL.<p>

Zero atravessou.

- AXL!

- Zero! Está sozinho?

- Sozinho nada. Rodeado por Mavericks, isso sim.

Era para ser engraçado, mas o outro Hunter não riu.

Eles andaram um pouco e derrubaram mais vários robôs pelo caminho. Parecia que aquela área estava limpa, mas não havia tempo para descanso e os dois continuaram a andar.

- Isso não tem fim! - AXL disse ofegante - De onde será que estão saindo tantos Mavericks?

- É mesmo, tem razão. - Zero concordou - É um ataque de escala muito grande. Só Mavericks com muitos recursos poderiam arranjar tantos robôs. Como o Sigma foi derrotado, pensava que a parte mais perigosa tivesse acabado. Mas no fundo, tinha aquele pressentimento de que estávamos esquecendo alguma coisa... E realmente estávamos. A pessoa que pode usar a cópia de DNA. Aquele que fez o X ser expulso. E por falar nisso, aparentemente ele apareceu e andou aprontando na escola hoje.

- ...! - AXL arregalou os olhos - Você topou com ele! ?

- Eu... Não. Na verdade eu não vi nada, mas aconteceram umas coisas e tudo indica que foi ele. Continua querendo estragar a imagem do X.

- ... Mas a troco de quê ele faria isso? Não tem mais o Sigma pra mandar nele.

- Sei lá... - Zero chacoalhou os ombros - Ou (A) tem mais alguém mandando, ou (B) ele é o responsável. Não sei qual das duas opções é a certa, mas que ele está envolvido, isso é certeza.

- Hmm. - AXL ficou pensativo por um momento - Zero, será que ele é da escola também? Porque a maioria das pessoas que o Sigma pegou era de lá. Você sabe se ele era um dos desaparecidos? Tinha mais alguém faltando?

- Todos que estavam na lista de desaparecidos foram resgatados. Se ele era da escola, eu também não sei. E se ficou faltando mais alguém...

Zero tentava raciocinar e foi interrompido por um contato de sua "navegadora oficial".

- Zero! Você está bem! ?

- Ah! - ele levou um susto - Lay Quero dizer, L1! Sim, eu estou bem. Pronto para outra.

- Ótimo! Então vamos lá! É a sua primeira missão como meu Partner Hunter!

- Por falar em Partner Hunter... - Yuriko contatou-se com AXL - Por favor, torne-se o meu.

- Eu já rejeitei o seu pedido. - ele disse firmemente.

- AXL... Eu sempre, sempre torço por você. Fico preocupada quando vai em missões muito arriscadas. No dia da luta contra o Sigma, não imagina o quanto pensei em você... Quantas lágrimas eu derramei por você... Só eu posso ser sua parceira, ninguém mais da base inteira te quer tão bem. Por favor, pense e me diga depois. - desligou.

Encerrados os contatos, tudo ficou silencioso. De repente, outro contato se iniciou e Zero ouviu sua mãe o chamando pelo comunicador.

- Zero! Volte imediatamente!

- Mãe! ? Como foi que encontrou a base?

- Isso não importa! Só importa que você esteja seguro. Vá para casa já!

- Não! Não vou ficar tranquilo enquanto souber que esses Mavericks estão destruindo a cidade!

- Zero, escute o que estou dizendo. Você não precisa lutar, quase não tem ninguém na base, todos foram combater os Mavericks! Vá para casa, lá é mais seguro.

- Eu também vim aqui lutar. Não quero ver as pessoas à minha volta sendo massacradas por Mavericks como se fossem insetos! Eu vou lutar e pronto!

Como não adiantava com Zero, Ciel tentou com AXL.

- Axel, pode me ouvir? Sou eu, Ciel, a cientista do Instituto de Pesquisas.

- Sim, e não precisa se apresentar, eu sei quem está falando.

- Que bom. Então, como eu disse para o Zero, vocês devem sair daí. Não é seguro ficar no meio da cidade, pois está rodeada de Mavericks.

- E por que acha que estamos aqui? Não temos motivos para sair.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, como ficam os estudos de DNA? - Ciel falou bem baixinho para que ninguém da sala ouvisse. Ninguém podia saber que AXL tinha relações com as pesquisas de DNA. Era segredo.

- Falando assim, até parece que eu não passo de um objeto de estudo, de um experimento...

- Não é isso, você não está entendendo.

- Ah, é. - AXL assumiu uma expressão sombria - Tem mais uma pessoa que pode usar a cópia de DNA, não tem? Um dos garotos que estavam com o Sigma... - falou num tom seco que até deixou Zero assustado.

Aquilo deu uma pontada no coração de Ciel. Ela não gostou do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Tinha se arrependido amargamente de iniciar as pesquisas de DNA, e o pior, de tê-las usado a favor de Sigma. Mesmo assim, continuaria pressionando até convencer AXL a voltar, fazendo-o se sentir útil, dizendo que outras pessoas precisavam dele e não necessariamente no campo de batalha. Afinal, não era para ele saber da verdade.

- Com ele foi diferente. Você já nasceu com esses poderes, que são muito interessantes e precisam ser estudados a fundo.

Apesar de Ciel falar mais baixo, Zero conseguia ouvir mais ou menos pelo comunicador de AXL e também não estava gostando nada.

- Ah. - AXL continuou - Então quer dizer que os meus poderes são "melhores" do que os dele porque eu já nasci com eles e ele não? É por isso que precisam de mim?

- ...

E a coisa só piorou.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, é só reunirem fragmentos de DNA de novo e criarem outra pessoa, igual fizeram comigo.

- AXL! - Zero não esperava ouvir aquilo.

- ...! - Ciel quase teve um troço - Não! Não foi assim! Quem foi que te disse uma coisa dessas?!

AXL ignorou a pergunta.

- Experiências... Cobaias... É só com isso que vocês se importam? E a vida dessas pessoas que vocês chamaram de "experimentos", como é que fica? Hein? Como é que fica! ? - ele levantou a voz.

- AXL, chega. Vamos embora. - Zero não aguentou e puxou-o, depois reiniciou o contato com Layer - L1, por favor nos indique a área de concentração de Mavericks mais próxima.

Na base, o contato de Ciel foi encerrado.

- Droga, ele já sabe de tudo. Quem foi que contou? Quem?! - Ciel quase chorava, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

Seguindo as orientações de Layer, os dois encontraram mais uma enorme leva de robôs. Dessa vez, era AXL quem gastava toda sua força desnecessariamente extravasando sua irritação em cima dos Mavericks. De sua posição, Zero observava enquanto desviava dos tiros inimigos. Ele pensava. Como ninguém tinha tocado mais no assunto, e como AXL parecia estar bem, Zero achava que o amigo tivesse superado o choque da verdade sobre suas origens, ou que pelo menos não desse mais tanta importância, mas pelo visto não era bem assim. Todo aquele ânimo e disposição para sair em missões provavelmente eram apenas desculpas, pretextos, uma máscara, uma parede para ele se refugiar.

Enquanto Zero formulava suas teorias, os robôs foram todos despedaçados e acumulados em uma pilha de sucata no chão.

- AXL... - Zero chamou quando já estava tudo calmo.

AXL estava ofegante e segurava suas pistolas com as mãos trêmulas. Ele andava lentamente enquanto respirava fundo para tentar se acalmar.

- AXL. - Zero chamou de novo. Por um momento, pensou que AXL não iria falar nada, como se tivesse resolvido ficar bravo com ele também.

- Zero... - mas foi só isso que ele disse. A pausa foi tão longa que, mais uma vez, parecia que ele não ia falar mais. De repente, ele começou - Sabe... Eu fiquei a vida toda tentando descobrir alguma coisa sobre as minhas origens. Tudo começou lá no Red Alert. Sempre me senti incomodado porque parecia que tinha algo de errado comigo.

X:X:X:X:X

Pra começar, eu não vivi em uma casa normal com uma família, assim como a maioria das pessoas. Eu fui criado ouvindo planos e relatórios de missões, em meio a um monte de soldados. Eu me dava bem com eles, mas e o desespero quando ficava sabendo que algum deles tinha morrido em missão e eu não veria nunca mais... E claro, tinha minhas habilidades com DNA. Com três anos eu já conseguia usar a Skill, porque o Red insistiu em me ensinar desde cedo. Treinar pra controlar melhor a Skill e copiar DNA pra ele. Essa era a minha vida. No começo eu não dava muita importância. Simplesmente ia levando, sem questionar nada. Achava que era assim porque era e pronto. Até que eu fui percebendo que tinha algumas coisas estranhas e comecei a questionar.

Um certo dia... Hmm, acho que eu tinha uns quatro anos... eu estava com o Red na sala de treinamentos, onde ficavam os equipamentos que ele usava pra monitorar o meu progresso. De repente um homem entrou na sala correndo querendo dar uma notícia urgente. Ele falou baixo pra eu não ouvir, mas pela cara que o Red fez depois, eu já sabia o que era. Alguma coisa sobre alguma missão, e com certeza tínhamos perdido mais alguém. O homem foi embora e o Red fechou a porta. Olhei pra ele esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos continuar. - ele tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu não falei nada e continuei treinando, com um aperto no coração e determinação nos olhos.

- Muito bem, Axel. Está de parabéns. - ele elogiou minha performance nos testes de agilidade e de pontaria.

- Verdade? - eu me animei.

- Sim.

- Então eu posso ir em missões?

O Red parece que congelou de susto com a pergunta.

- Não! Não pode. - falou de repente, num tom mais alto que o normal.

- Por quê?

- Porque não. - ele se recusou a dar detalhes.

- Red! - claro que eu não me satisfiz - Eu quero ajudar os outros! Pra não deixar mais ninguém morrer...

Isso deixou o Red sem reação. Ou ele não esperava que eu acertasse o problema, ou achou que eu falei aquilo por acaso.

- Se você for... Pode acabar como eles. - ele finalmente disse, confirmando as minhas suspeitas.

- Perdemos mais gente. Foi disso que vieram avisar, não foi? - mais uma vez, deixei-o sem palavras - Por favor, deixa eu ir. Eu quero te ajudar!

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, depois suspirou.

- Você já está me ajudando muito. Seus poderes são únicos, e graças a eles, meus estudos estão progredindo bastante. Você ainda é muito novo para enfrentar perigos. Mas precisa treinar bastante para ficar bem forte. Quando você crescer mais, prometo que vou te deixar ir a uma missão. Enquanto esse momento não chega, **preciso de você aqui**.

Dessa vez ele conseguiu me convencer, mas logo vieram perguntas sobre outros assuntos.

Algumas semanas depois, o Red milagrosamente teve um tempo de folga e nós assistimos a um filme. Não lembro direito da história, só lembro que no final teve a reunião de uma família que tinha se separado há muito tempo. No dia seguinte, estávamos de novo na sala de treinamentos. Ele estranhou que eu tava muito quieto naquele dia.

- O que foi? - ele se aproximou, parecendo meio preocupado.

- Eu... Tava lembrando do filme de ontem. Eles pareciam tão felizes... - uma pausa - Red, e os meus pais? O que aconteceu com eles?

- Ãh! ? Quê? - ele perguntou rispidamente e arregalou os olhos como se tivesse levado (mais) um susto. E sabendo o que eu sei agora, deve ter levado mesmo...

- Os meus pais. Cadê eles?

Red respirou fundo. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem falar nada. Até que finalmente ele disse:

- Eles... Morreram.

- Ah... - eu fiquei triste. Era como os meus amigos que tinham morrido. Lá se foram minhas esperanças de poder encontrá-los - Eles também eram soldados? - consegui perguntar.

- Não. Foi... Foi um acidente. - Red hesitava, como se fosse um assunto difícil pra ele. Eu achei estranho, porque tinha certeza de que pra ele não existia assunto difícil.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa dos meus pais? "Conheceu eles"?

- Não. Não sei de nada.

- Ué, então como é que você me achou? - eu insisti.

- Hhh... - Red suspirou - ... Foi um soldado voltando de uma missão. Quando ele chegou, o acidente já tinha acontecido e seus pais já estavam sem vida.

Apareceu uma pontinha de esperança. Queria encontrar o soldado. Talvez ele pudesse me dizer alguma coisa. Aparência, sei lá. Qualquer coisa...

- Quem era esse soldado?

- Também já não está mais aqui. - Red falou, já começando a se irritar.

Eu não iria desistir.

- E...

- Axel, pare de fazer perguntas! - ele levantou a voz.

- Mas... Eu queria saber alguma coisa da minha família. - eu dei um passo pra trás, mas tentei argumentar assim mesmo.

- Não adianta. Ninguém viu nada, ninguém sabe de nada! Não encontramos nenhum parente seu. Foi por isso que te trouxemos aqui! Agora sua família somos nós. Nós do Red Alert.

- M-mas... - eu já sabia que não era bom tentar argumentar quando o Red ficava nervoso, mesmo assim continuei insistindo. Não foi uma boa ideia - Aaaaah! - eu fui pego de surpresa pelo Red vindo de repente e me dando um murro que me jogou longe.

- Eu já disse! Não adianta. Ninguém sabe, então também não tem como você saber. Esqueça essa história. Nunca mais toque nesse assunto. Entendeu?

Eu me levantei e fiquei de olhos fechados, temendo outra reação violenta.

- Entendeu! ? - ele repetiu mais alto, vendo que eu não respondia.

Só fiz que sim com a cabeça e não falei nada. Silêncio. Criei coragem e abri os olhos. Ficamos lá parados, um olhando pra cara do outro, até que o Red deu um suspiro, parecendo mais calmo.

- Ah, quem diria que você já está na idade para fazer essas perguntas... - ele falou no tom normal, e eu senti que já era seguro.

- ... Ãh? Tem idade certa pra isso?

- Hum? - ele estranhou a pergunta - Mais ou menos.

- Ah. E eu tô na idade certa?

- Ha ha ha! - ele riu, o que era um bom sinal - Acho que sim. Eu que demorei para perceber que já tinha se passado tanto tempo.

- Ah, que bom. - fiquei contente - Mas por que que tem idade certa?

- Não é bem isso. Em geral, à medida que o tempo passa e a mentalidade das pessoas se desenvolve, elas começam a exibir determinados comportamentos. - ele explicou, num linguajar que (agora eu sei que) não era pra qualquer um.

- Nossa... Como você sabe de tanta coisa? - eu fiquei espantado com a explicação.

- É porque eu estudei muito.

E foi aí que eu pensei que tivesse achado a "chave". Não ia tocar mais no assunto com o Red, já que ele não queria, e pra não deixá-lo irritado. Mas eu decidi que ia estudar muito pra tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre as minhas origens.

- Acho que é o suficiente. Chega de treinamento por hoje. - Red abriu a porta e saiu, resmungando algo do tipo "não deveria ter visto aquele filme..."

X:X:X:X:X

- Ah, droga! - AXL teve de interromper a narrativa porque encontraram mais robôs Mavericks.

Enquanto lutava, Zero continuou observando. Reparou que felizmente o amigo já parecia um pouco mais calmo. O desabafo provavelmente estava lhe fazendo bem.

Depois de limparem a área, AXL retomou a história:

- Então, voltando. Onde é que eu estava mesmo? ...

X:X:X:X:X

Ah, Ok. Ainda no mesmo ano, o Red me colocou numa pré-escola, pra eu ter contato com outras crianças. Era tudo diferente, um mundo novo pra mim. E só então eu fiquei sabendo que eu tinha um sobrenome! (:D) Até aí tudo bem... Só que a alegria não durou por muito tempo.

Um dia, numa das sessões de treinamento, eu não tava bem. Tinha que atirar em uns alvos e eu errei quase tudo.

- Axel, o que foi?

- Hm? Não... Não é nada. - respondi de cabeça baixa.

Não adiantou. Red preocupou-se.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola! ? Alguém te maltratou! ?

- Não! - eu respondi "correndo" - Não é isso. Não aconteceu nada de mais, só eu que não tô muito bem hoje...

- Hmmm... - ele fez que se convenceu e não insistiu mais - Certo então. Pode descansar por hoje. E se acontecer alguma coisa na escola, pode me contar.

Mas eu não podia. Por quê? Porque era o "assunto proibido". Uma menina da minha sala veio toda contente, contando pra todo o mundo que ia ser o aniversário de casamento dos pais, aí ela e o irmão tinham preparado uma surpresa pra eles. Então eu me toquei que nunca ia entender direito o motivo daquela felicidade, porque nunca ia poder fazer surpresa para meus pais, nem ia ter a alegria de estar com um irmão. Pra piorar a minha situação, todo o mundo começou a falar da família, e eles pareciam tão contentes... E aí me perguntaram da minha família. Eu só falei que fui adotado. Vendo a alegria nos rostos deles, eu não podia dizer que meus pais tinham morrido, muito menos que eu vivia com um monte de soldados que saíam em missões perigosas, e que já sabia de muitos que foram e nunca mais iriam voltar.

O tempo passou. Logo depois que eu comecei a estudar "de verdade", já fui tentar encontrar alguma coisa sobre a minha família. Resolvi buscar pela Skill. Comecei lendo matérias sobre Skills, pra ver se achava alguém com habilidades parecidas com as minhas, vai que podia ser algum parente... Mas não achei nada. Depois, ouvi no rádio que um professor de uma universidade do exterior tinha feito uma tese com avanços importantes sobre Skills. Achando que pudesse ter alguma informação útil pra mim lá, eu queria porque queria entender a tal da tese... Mas tava em Inglês! Até tentei me aventurar com um livro de Inglês e um dicionário... Mas... Bem, é claro que não deu certo... Hahahaha. Depois achei um resumo com os pontos mais importantes da tese, que também não tinham nada que me interessasse. Já tava quase desistindo, quando eu me lembrei de outra coisa que eu podia ir atrás: o meu sobrenome! Claro. Que burrice... O sobrenome é algo que vem da família, passado de geração em geração, então deveria significar alguma coisa, certo? Errado, no meu caso. Deve ser por isso que não achei nada também...

Depois, já nesse ano, descobri da aliança do Red Alert com o Sigma. Aí sim que a coisa desandou de vez. Antes, o Red era a única pessoa pra quem eu podia falar tudo (salvo o "assunto proibido"), e depois daquilo eu não podia nem contar com ele mais. Ele passou a dar importância só pros seus "estudos" e seja lá o que o Sigma prometia. E às custas do quê? Dos meus poderes. A Skill que até então ele não tinha me deixado usar pra nada além dos treinamentos, ou seja, que eu só podia usar pras pesquisas dele, que ele tava fornecendo os resultados pro Sigma. Eu tinha um troço só de pensar que os meus poderes estavam sendo usados em favor dos Mavericks. Aquelas habilidades vergonhosas que só tinham me trazido problemas. Se as pesquisas do Red eram o único motivo pra eu usar a Skill, então era melhor nem usar mais. Comecei a ficar enrolando fora de "casa" até tarde e a me recusar a fazer os treinamentos, até que chegou uma hora que não teve jeito. Nós discutimos e o Red ficou sabendo que eu descobri o que não deveria. Depois as coisas com o Sigma pioraram e teve mais confusão. Aí eu encontrei vocês, e acabei usando a Skill e entrando pros Maverick Hunters. Na primeira oportunidade que apareceu, eu fugi de vez do Red Alert, e o resto você já sabe.

X:X:X:X:X

- E no fim, eu sou só um experimento de laboratório. Até o meu sobrenome, a única coisa que eu achava que tinha da minha família... Agora eu sei que não significa nada. Todos os meus esforços foram em vão. Tudo o que eu fiz até hoje... Não significa nada, não serviu pra nada!

- AXL... - Zero não sabia o que dizer para tentar consolar.

- Tudo o que eu consegui foi beneficiar Mavericks com os meus poderes, e alimentar esperanças falsas pra mim mesmo sobre as minhas origens. Então eu tentei fazer o máximo possível como Maverick Hunter. Nos domingos, mesmo com o comandante falando que eu podia descansar, eu ia pra base e me oferecia pra ir em algumas missões. E tinha várias outras que não eram da minha conta mas que os Hunters designados não estavam indo muito bem, aí eu não aguentava ficar lá sem fazer nada, não pedia permissão e ia escondido mesmo... Numa dessas, meu corpo não aguentou e eu desmaiei na volta da missão (oops)... Depois disso eu vi que exagerei e passei a tomar mais cuidado. Acho que tá tudo bem agora... Mas é isso. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido... A minha vida mudou radicalmente em tão poucos meses... Num momento, eu achava que tava tudo "normal", de repente vêm todas aquelas encrencas com o Red Alert, o Sigma, a revelação sobre as minhas origens, tudo de uma vez... A verdade é que eu tô meio perdido ainda... Já não sei mais o que fazer...

- ... AXL, depois da luta contra o Sigma, você tinha ido telefonar pra base, então acho que você não ouviu isso. A minha mãe disse que meu pai também estava me usando para experiências. Naquela bomba que os Mavericks usaram, tinha uma substância fabricada por ele, que reagia com a minha Skill e fazia algo parecido com uma hipnose. Ele queria me usar para destruir a vida do Senhor Light, que era o eterno rival dele.

- Ele queria matar o pai do Xis! ? - AXL arregalou os olhos.

- Isso mesmo. E foi por causa daquela substância que eu causei tantos problemas naquele dia. Eu me sinto horrível até agora... Como pude perder o controle de mim mesmo tão facilmente...! - Zero estava distraído e quase foi atropelado por um Maverick em uma Ride Chaser - Aaaaah!

Alguém pulou de trás de uma casa e deu uma voadora no Maverick, derrubando-o da Chaser.

- Subam e vão depressa!

- A cidade ainda está cheia de inimigos, não há tempo a perder! - outro alguém surgiu de trás da casa.

- PQR! OS7! Obrigados! - Zero subiu na Chaser com AXL atrás e os dois foram atropelando todos Mavericks que vinham pela frente.

* * *

><p>Xis atirava, corria, pulava para todos os lados sobre o chão coberto de sucata.<p>

- Hhh... Que saco ter que ficar fazendo isso... Nem sei quanto tempo já passou desde que eu comecei... A única pessoa que ia sair ganhando com isso era a Marino. - ele suspirava enquanto olhava para o chão forrado de restos de robôs. De repente ouviu um barulho e ao olhar, viu os três últimos Mavericks restantes estilhaçados e a sucata no chão aumentando.

- Que surpresa, não sabia que você ainda se lembrava de mim. - disse uma voz familiar.

- ...Marino?! O que faz aqui?!

- Eu vim buscar minha irmã. Pensei em levá-la para passar as férias comigo em Giga City, mas parece que vou ter que fazer hora-extra. Eu vou ajudar a controlar a situação pelas redondezas. Boa sorte na continuação da caçada, Maverick Hunter.

Xis agradeceu e continuou andando. Quando menos esperava, apareceu um gancho do céu e o agarrou pela armadura.

- Aaaaahhhhh! O que é isso?! - o gancho continuou a suspendê-lo e entrou em uma "porta" que se fechou rapidamente. quando Xis percebeu, estava dentro de um helicóptero e Lumine o esperava, de armadura e tudo, pronto para lutar.

- Olá, Maverick Hunter_X. Bem-vindo ao Jakob, meu helicóptero particular.

- Você! Seu... Seu... seu! - Xis ia dar-lhe um soco, mas o adversário desapareceu e apareceu por trás e deu um chute em Xis, derrubando-o.

- Humhumhumhum... Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para lutar com você. - pulou por cima do Hunter e deu outro chute.

Xis, deitado no chão, tentava acertar o Maverick com seu Buster, mas o inimigo sempre desviava bem na hora e desferia um outro golpe. O Hunter tentou se levantar mas levou um chute no rosto e caiu de novo. Depois de mais muitas tentativas, ele conseguiu atingir o adversário e ganhar tempo para se levantar. Mesmo de pé, o nervosismo acumulado do dia inteiro não o deixava mirar corretamente.

- Tem certeza de que foi você mesmo que derrotou meu pai? Para mim você não passa de um fracote ranzinza.

- Quem derrotou o Sigma... Fui eu! - concentrou energia durante a pausa das reticências e disparou um tiro quase certeiro. O plasma foi desviado e o inimigo derrubou o Hunter novamente com uma joelhada.

- Vai continuar me decepcionando? Desse jeito eu vou me arrepender de ter esperado tanto para lutar contra você. Mostre toda a sua força antes que eu me arrependa e acabe com você de vez! - mais socos e chutes durante as frases.

O Hunter conseguiu desviar de alguns golpes enquanto concentrava o Buster na sua potência máxima. Só ao atirar, atingir o inimigo (milagre :P) e quase não causar danos, percebeu que ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente da luta contra Sigma e suas forças não chegavam nem à metade.

- Isso foi tudo? - Lumine pegou uma caixa pesada de ferro que tinha no chão e jogou em Xis, que foi arrastado vários metros para trás e caiu de novo.

"Ele é bem mais fraco que o Sigma... Mas eu tô bem mais fraco que ele! Droga! Bem que a Ultimate Armor podia estar aqui comigo agora..." Pensava enquanto se levantava ofegante.

* * *

><p>Os cabelos de Zero brilhavam à luz do sol e ao sabor do vento enquanto a Chaser corria em busca de mais Mavericks.<p>

- Atenção! - Alia gritou pelo comunicador dos dois - Tenho duas notícias para vocês! Uma boa e uma ruim!

- Diz a boa. - pediu Zero.

- Descobri a origem dos Mavericks! Eles estão sendo lançados em mísseis por uma portinhola de um helicóptero.

- ... E a ruim? - perguntou AXL.

- A ruim é que esse mesmo helicóptero levou o X!

Zero ficou boquiaberto.

- Sabe onde ele está agora? - o Hunter vermelho perguntou.

- O helicóptero está rumando para a cidade ao noroeste daí. Se tiverem sorte poderão chegar lá antes dele.

- Ótimo. Segura firme, AXL. - Zero acelerou. Fizeram o caminho em silêncio, quebrado por AXL.

- Se o portador da cópia de DNA for o mandante desse ataque, será que ele tá fazendo isso forçado ou de livre e espontânea vontade? Por mais que ele seja um Maverick, também deve ter sofrido muito como cobaia do Sigma. Esse negócio de DNA só trás problemas... Sinceramente, eu não quero que ninguém mais precise passar pelo que eu passei...

- Não sei, mas vamos descobrir. Estamos quase lá... - Chegaram à cidade. O helicóptero estava vindo, preparando mais uma chuva de Mavericks para lançar - Lá está... Vamos entrar lá.

- ... Entrar? Como?

- AXL, segura aí que eu vou manobrar!

- ... Ok!

Zero, o expert em manobras do trio de Hunters, fez o veículo pular sobre tetos de carros e caminhões até chegar no teto de uma casa, em seguida pulou com tudo de casa em casa até ganhar velocidade suficiente para pular sobre um prédio de porte médio. Continuou rodando sobre a superfície do prédio para ganhar mais velocidade e, quando o helicóptero se aproximou, a Ride Chaser veio com tudo e pulou do prédio, em direção à portinhola que lançaria os Mavericks. Foi direto, passou pela portinhola aberta e quebrou o dispositivo que lançaria e ativaria os robôs. Manobraram de algum jeito que nem eles sabem direito como aconteceu e de repente estavam dentro do helicóptero, com a Chaser toda despedaçada ao redor.

- Vocês dois estão bem? - Alia continuou o contato enquanto Ciel ainda chorava por causa de AXL e quase teve um ataque cardíaco por causa da manobra de Zero.

- Que barulho foi esse? - Lumine se distraiu da luta contra X. Andou um pouco e encontrou os dois Hunters - ...! Por onde vocês entraram!?

- Por onde os seus Mavericks saíam. - Zero apontou para a entrada destruída - Agora você não pode mais mandar aqueles ferros-velhos atacarem a cidade.

- Zero, AXL, escutem! Esse que é o filho do Sigma! Ele que se fez passar por mim e me expulsou da escola e muitas coisas mais!

- Ah! - só então Zero se lembrou de que o filho do Sigma estava desaparecido ainda - Então... Então era...

- ... O... O filho do... Sigma... - AXL completou.

- Para que você luta! ? - Zero se recuperou primeiro e decidiu perguntar - É para vingar a morte do seu pai?!

- Meu pai? A troco de que eu vingaria a morte dele? Ele só me fez sofrer a vida inteira. Mas o verdadeiro motivo que me faz lutar não interessa. E vocês me atrapalharam bem na hora que eu ia dar o golpe final. - apontou para o Hunter azul à sua frente.

- X! - Zero gritou.

- Vocês deveriam agradecer por eu acabar com ele. Essa amizade que vocês pensam não existe. Ele só se aproximou de vocês para conseguir derrotar o meu pai. Mais nada!

- É mentira! Eu nunca me aproveitaria de vocês!

- Então porque ficou dando uma de bonzinho até que derrotasse, e agora que já conseguiu fica brigando, tudo não passou de uma farsa! Não concorda, Zero?

- Não é nada disso! - X protestava - Eu tava nervoso, com a cabeça quente, discuti sem querer!

- Claro que é. Nesse mundo não existem amigos. Só há aqueles que têm o poder e aqueles que não têm. Só sobrevivem os mais espertos e os mais poderosos.

- Pare de falar igual ao Sigma! Quantas vezes vamos ter que provar que esse pensamento é errado?! - X apontou o Buster com toda a determinação.

- O X não é como você pensa! - Zero faiscou a lâmina do sabre - Eu já sabia disso bem antes do meu pai morrer!

- Então prove

- Não precisa dizer porque nós vamos fazer! - X atirou o Buster e Lumine desviou como de costume, mas Zero estava bem na direção e rebateu o tiro com seu sabre, alterando seu curso e acertando o inimigo em cheio.

- Agora! Atira, AXL! - comandou Zero.

- ...? ... - ele olhava de um lado para o outro da fumaça da explosão.

- AXL! - Zero gritou aflito - O que foi?!

- Eu... Não consigo ver direito onde ele está... Não consigo mirar... Aaaahhhh! - foi agarrado por trás.

- Eu pensei em acabar com o X primeiro mas acho que mudei de ideia. Infelizmente um dos portadores da cópia de DNA tem que desaparecer. - começou a rir e a enforcar AXL - Vocês vão só ficar olhando sem fazer nada? É mesmo, esqueci. Ele é seu amigo então vocês não têm coragem de atacar. Hahahahahaha.

- Covarde...! - X olhava sem reação.

AXL via estrelas.

- O que foi? Não tem forças? Ainda não se recuperou da luta contra o meu pai, ou o quê? Aahahahahahahahahaha! Eu esperava mais de você, já que conseguiu chegar até aqui.

- "Deixa ele" em paz! Zero pulou por trás, girou o sabre e atingiu Lumine, que acabou soltando AXL - É a nossa chance X, vamos lá. - Zero foi para perto de X para performar um Double Attack. - Double... !

- ... Attack!

Os tiros saíram totalmente fora de sincronia e não fizeram quase nada ao adversário, mas pelo menos, AXL estava livre.

- Zero, a culpa foi sua! Você que foi no tempo errado!

- Claro que não X, você que tá estourado e não consegue se concentrar! - Zero gritava já alguns metros distante de X, enquanto ia ver como estava AXL.

- O que foi isso? Nem me fez cócegas. E agora vocês verão que meu pensamento é correto! Dark Soul! - Lumine soltou um raio negro das mãos e atingiu os três.

- Aaaaaaah! - AXL ainda não tinha se recuperado do último ataque e foi o primeiro a cair.

- Aaah... Aaargh! O... Que é isso! ? - X tentava resistir.

- Isso... É a prova final... - Lumine falou em um tom sombrio - Quero só ver se sairão dessa. Humhumhumhumhum.

- Aaaaah! - Zero se contorceu, deu um grito e caiu no chão.

- Z... Zero... Droga! Waaaaaaah! - X não conseguiu fazer nada e também foi dominado por aquele poder.

Os três estavam caídos no chão inconscientes, porém com a Skill ativada.

* * *

><p>- Ele disse Dark Soul... - Alia falava assustada - Já li em um livro sobre essa técnica. Ela faz com que a pessoa que levar esse golpe fique inconsciente, lutando contra o lado maligno de sua própria mente! Ou seja, eles estarão lutando contra si mesmos. Vai ser muito difícil!<p>

- O senhor acha que eles conseguem! ? - Ciel chacoalhava Signas desesperadamente.

- ... - ele não se arriscou a falar nada, também tinha medo do que podia acontecer.

- ...E... Se não conseguirem? - L1 perguntou pausadamente.

- Eles... Terão os corpos dominados pela parte maligna da mente e... E suas almas ficarão malignas também...! - a própria 130 ficava horrorizada ao fornecer as informações.

- Ah... Não! AXL! - Yuriko teve um troço e desmaiou.

- Zerooo! Não! - Layer também se desesperava.

- Calma, eles vão conseguir. - Signas disse com um tom de incerteza na voz, mais para convencer a si mesmo.

- Se não conseguirem eu processo o senhor por exploração de menores! Estou falando sério! - Ciel continuava a chacoalhar o comandante.

* * *

><p>X se encontrava deitado no chão. Tentou se levantar mas logo caiu de novo, sem forças.<p>

- Droga! Eu mal consigo me mexer... Por que tinha que acontecer tudo isso logo hoje? Não dormi direito, nada deu certo até agora, eu tô cansado, sem força... O que eu faço agora! ?

- Simples. - disse uma voz - Ouça o que eu digo e terá uma solução rápida e eficaz. - o tom parecia amigável, mas por algum motivo causou um calafrio em X.

- Quem... Quem é você? - X olhou na direção da voz. Lá estava alguém bem parecido com ele próprio, porém com uma armadura em tons de preto e cinza em vez de azul.

- Sou seu lado oculto. Em outras palavras, eu sou você, Xis. Sei que já está cansado de ficar sempre para trás, graças a aqueles que são melhores que você.

Isso fez X se recordar de como se sentia humilhado quando era zoado na escola. Seu lado maligno continuou:

- Sempre foi assim, e vai continuar sendo. Mas agora tem uma diferença. Naquela época você não tinha despertado a Skill, não sabia controlar seus poderes. Agora você sabe. Então a saída é simples. Use o seu poder e acabe com tudo e com todos à sua volta. Eliminando aqueles que te superam, você terá controle de tudo.

- ... Que... Que besteira é essa! ? Isso é um pensamento de Maverick! Eu nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas!

- Faria sim, eu sei que faria.

Mais lembranças apareceram, dessa vez do dia em que ele brigou com Zero (capítulo 3). A raiva que sentiu ao ouvir o tom zombeteiro do presidente do grêmio, a vontade de fazê-lo calar a boca...

- Não! - X retrucou - Naquela hora era diferente! Agora as coisas mudaram...

- Ah é? - o X maligno falou com maldade nos olhos - Então vai dizer que aquele "acidente" de hoje também foi sem querer?

- ...! - X sentiu uma agulhada com a menção ao fato - Não...Fui...Eu!

- Não foi, mas bem que você queria que fosse. Você faria igual, ou mesmo até pior. Usaria toda sua raiva para bater, e mesmo que matasse, não estaria nem aí. Aquele garotinho foi um dos que tirou nota mais alta. Até um molequinho da segunda série é melhor que você. Não é humilhante?

Por alguns segundos, o Hunter não disse nada.

- Eu... Já falei! Eu nunca iria fazer isso! Eu **não vou** fazer isso!

X usou todas as forças para se levantar e tentou partir para cima de sua forma maligna, mas o adversário carregou o Buster em uma fração de segundos e o atingiu em cheio, fazendo-o voar longe.

- Você não tinha acabado de dizer que estava sem forças? Fique quieto aí e deixe tudo comigo. Em breve vou acabar com esse seu sofrimento.

- N-não... - X falou quase num sussurro, sem conseguir se mexer para levantar de novo.

* * *

><p>Zero se viu em um campo aparentemente sem fim, coberto por um céu quase negro. Antes de poder pensar em descobrir que lugar era aquele, veio em sua memória a cena de quando estava a caminho da luta contra Sigma junto de seus amigos e caiu no chão com a cabeça zunindo, depois veio a voz de seu pai, depois veio a escuridão.<p>

- Como eu fui tão fraco! Queria tanto acertar as contas com o Sigma, aquele assassino! Não acredito que fui tão fraco a ponto de deixar que me "possuíssem"! - disse uma voz à sua frente. Impressionante, falou exatamente o que Zero pensava naquela hora.

- Ãh?... - finalmente o Hunter caiu na real. Percebeu que estava em um lugar totalmente estranho e havia alguém à sua frente. Alguém que se parecia muito consigo mesmo, porém em vez de vermelha, a armadura que usava era negra-metálica com detalhes brancos. - Que lugar é esse? Quem é você?

- Aqui é a parte mais escura da sua mente e eu sou você, Zero. Por isso eu sei tudo sobre você. Sei que você se sentiu um inútil por não poder fazer nada na luta contra Sigma, que este Sigma foi derrotado por Xis. E hoje que tudo está acabado, aquele mesmo Xis que parecia ser tão seu amigo, foi grosso logo na hora em que te encontrou, invejou a nota da sua prova, discutiu, mostrou que não é seu amigo coisa nenhuma, nunca foi. No meio desse ano, ele comprou briga com você, quase te derrubou em cima de pessoas que não tinham nada com isso, lembra? E além de tudo é um intrometido. Assassinaram seu pai e você se tornou um Hunter por causa disso, ele não tinha nada que se intrometer no caso, ele não tem nada a ver com isso, não tem nada a ver com a sua vida...

- ... Não... Não é assim.

- Custa a acreditar no que eu digo, não é? Mas é verdade! E enquanto não aceitar a verdade, ela o perturbará.

Zero se lembrou do dia em que brigou com Xis na escola (capítulo 3). Depois lembrou quando Xis acertou-lhe um Buster no meio de uma luta contra Mavericks no esconderijo de Sigma (capítulo 36).

- Aquilo ele fez de propósito. - falou o Zero negro.

- Claro que não! Naquela hora ele nem teria tempo pra pensar em fazer isso!

- Não quer dar o braço a torcer, hein? Está bem. Ha! - o Zero negro voou como um raio de luz e deu um murro no rosto do Zero vermelho, fazendo-o cair. - Se não vai usar seu corpo para atacá-lo, eu te vencerei e tomarei o seu lugar. Seu corpo estará sob meu controle! Farei o que quiser com ele. Hahahaha.

- Uuungrrrrr... - Zero tentou fincar seu sabre na barriga de sua imagem maligna. Não conseguiu porque o adversário segurou sua arma com força e, ainda por cima, puxou-a e arrancou-a de sua mão, como o Rei Artur arrancou a espada da pedra.

"Sem o meu sabre, o que eu vou fazer?!" Zero pensou desesperado.

- Simplesmente fique quieto e deixe o seu corpo sob meu controle. É a melhor solução.

- Não! Outra vez não! - Zero se lembrou de novo de quando ficou possuído pela substância fabricada por seu pai e jogou-se com a mão para socar seu oponente. Na verdade, o que acabou socando foi seu próprio sabre e gerando um feio corte na mão.

- Que beleza... Foi ferido por sua própria arma, sua mais fiel companheira.

Zero foi tentar de novo, correu e ia saltar e chutar o inimigo por trás, mas no meio do salto, levou um golpe de sabre que atravessou a armadura e cortou profundamente sua perna, o que o fez cair de mau-jeito.

* * *

><p>- Vamos, abra os olhos. Você não pode morrer ainda! Você ainda nem começou sua vingança.<p>

- ...! O quê? - AXL abriu os olhos de repente, assustado. À sua frente estava alguém muito semelhante a ele próprio, mas com uma armadura com variações de branco e cinza - Quem é você?

- Aqui é dentro da sua mente. E eu sou você, Axel. Por isso sei de tudo que você faz, tudo que você pensa. Sei também que tanto o X, como o Zero, como todos à sua volta, te odeiam.

Involuntariamente, vieram as lembranças do dia em que X quase o matou quando tinha resolvido deixar os Hunters (capítulo 17). Depois veio Zero o atacando no dia da luta contra o Sigma.

- Disseram que ele estava possuído, mas na verdade aquilo era tudo combinado, só para te matar.

- Isso é mentira!

- Você acha? Então que tal isso?

AXL se lembrou das vezes em que apanhou do Red.

- Ele só estava te usando, você sabe disso. E ela também.

As palavras ditas a pouco por Ciel vieram em sua mente.

"Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, como ficam os estudos de DNA?"

- Ao que você respondeu "Falando assim, até parece que eu não passo de um objeto de estudo, de um experimento..." não foi? Exatamente, você ainda faz de tudo para não acreditar, para esquecer, mas você não passa de um experimento. Todos só querem te usar porque você tem habilidades e informações importantes envolvendo DNA. Assim como o Red te usou, assim como essa cientista também continua querendo te usar. Você é um experimento, um ser gerado em laboratório, não vale nada. Só serve para fazer coisas para os outros. Fornece informações de DNA para os outros, luta sacrificando sua vida pelos outros! Tanto não vale nada que nem para si mesmo você dá valor! De que adianta viver assim? Liberte-se dessa vida. Vingue-se de todos que te odeiam, arrase com eles e depois, quando não restar mais nada e mais ninguém, só lhe restará morrer em paz.

- Cala a boca!

- Por que está me respondendo assim? Você sempre me ouviu, eu sou aquele que sempre te alerta. Quando está tudo em paz, eu digo que essa paz não durará muito, você me ouve e se prepara para agir quando algum problema aparecer. Quando você quer dormir, eu te alerto que não tem tempo de ficar despreocupado com seus problemas e você me ouve. Sou seu melhor conselheiro e agora você me responde assim? Por que não aceita minhas dicas passivamente como sempre fez?

- Chega, chega! - AXL se desesperou, voou para cima de sua forma maligna. Acabou levando um tiro de plasma no rosto e caiu para trás.

- Fique quieto olhando que é bem mais fácil, controlarei o seu corpo e pouparei o seu esforço de se vingar.

- Não! Não faça isso! - AXL levantou, foi segurar o maligno e foi derrubado de novo.

* * *

><p>Dentro do Jakob, os três Hunters permaneciam caídos, virando e se contorcendo enquanto lutavam pelo controle de seus próprios corpos.<p>

Na base, todos estavam desesperados.

- Será que... Não... Não há nada que podemos fazer? - Ciel falava aos prantos.

- Acordem! Abram os olhos, por favor! X! Zero! AXL! Abram os olhos! - Alia implorava, gritando para os comunicadores deles.

- Chamar por eles. Isso é o máximo que podemos fazer. - falou a Operator J0010. Ela pegou o comunicador e ligou para PQR e OS7 que ainda não estavam de volta - PQR, OS7, precisamos da ajuda de vocês! X, Zero e AXL estão sob o efeito de um ataque mental e estamos tentando chamá-los de volta! Por favor, contatem os comunicadores deles e ajudem a chamá-los!

- Certo! - disse a voz de PQR do outro lado da linha.

Em outro lugar da base, Palette estava desconsolada. Fez o máximo que pode, mas estava nervosa e não conseguiu localizar Hiromichi. Não podia se conformar. Sua habilidade não funcionou no momento em que mais precisava. Ela ainda estava na sala vazia em que tinha entrado, chorando.

- Palette! Finalmente eu te encontrei. - Jaune entrou correndo na sala.

- ... M-mãe?

Jaune abraçou-a e enxugou suas lágrimas.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui? Precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Minha... Ajuda?

- Sim. Vamos.

Ela explicou a situação enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de operações.

- Zero! X! AXL...! - Signas falava com a voz trêmula.

- Xis! Xiiis! - Alia gritava desesperadamente por Xis, não se importando de chamá-lo pelo nome em vez da identificação de Maverick Hunter (:P).

- Zero! Zerooo! - Layer fazia o mesmo, chamando por seu Partner Hunter.

- 123. - a Operator J0010 fez a filha se sentar diante de um dos computadores - Por favor, chame pelo AXL.

- ... O... O quê? E-eu! ? - ela perguntou surpresa, ainda meio chorando - Mas p-por que eu?

- E por que não? - a mãe disse sorrindo.

- T-tem gente melhor pra fazer isso... A-a Y3...

- Ela não está em condições. - a mãe respondeu - E na verdade, acho que ele não se dá muito bem com ela.

- Nem comigo! - ela retrucou.

- Você quer tanto se aproximar mas quase não fala com ele. Como acha que vai conseguir melhorar essa relação assim? Agora é a sua chance. Então. Faria este favor?

A menina afirmou lentamente com a cabeça, já com a certeza de que não iria dar certo, de que ele não a ouviria...

* * *

><p>- Vamos. - disse o X negro, observando a figura caída a vários metros de distância - Só mais um pouco. Quando você perder a consciência, o seu corpo estará sob meu controle!<p>

"X! AXL! Zero!" X ouviu a voz de PQR.

"Não podem desistir agora! Sei que duvidamos de vocês no começo, mas agora sabemos. Vocês são fortes. Aprendemos muito de lá para cá, e vocês são a nossa inspiração! Não chegaríamos onde estamos hoje se não fossem vocês!"

- PQR... OS7... - X ainda tentava se levantar.

"Xis! Xiiis!"

- ... Alia...

X se lembrou do dia em que eles começaram a se falar. As palavras de Alia vieram-lhe à mente. "Xis, o que você acha de fazer o trabalho em dupla de Ciências comigo?"

- Ah! - ele tentou se levantar de novo, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. - Alia... Desculpa, mas não dá. Eu não consigo...

Mais lembranças. "Xis! Pare com esse negócio! Não quero mais ouvir você se fazendo de incapaz! Você vai decidir e vai fazer sim! ... Ninguém é melhor do que ninguém, Xis. Só que alguns aproveitam melhor as oportunidades que aparecem. Se quiser mudar, comece a aproveitá-las melhor. Comece com essa que eu estou te dando."

"É mesmo." X pensava. "A Alia me ajudou tanto... Foi ela que me mostrou que eu não sou nenhum fracassado... Se não fosse isso, eu não ia ter entrado para os Hunters, nem feito amizade com o Zero... Nem com o AXL... A Layer, a Palette, o PQR, o OS7... O Signas, e todo o pessoal..." Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. "Eles estão esperando. Eu... Não posso desistir aqui!" X finalmente conseguiu se levantar, com determinação nos olhos.

- Ãh? O quê? - o X negro ficou surpreso ao ver o Hunter caminhando firmemente em sua direção, e como se isso não bastasse, estava carregando o Buster em uma velocidade surpreendente - Mas como...?

- Eu não sou nenhum fracassado, tá entendendo! ? Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você dizendo besteiras! Tenho mais o que fazer. Eu preciso voltar, então sai da frente!

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

O imenso Buster foi lançado, atingindo o alvo em cheio e iluminando todo o cenário.

* * *

><p>"Zero! Zerooo! Acorda! Zero!"<p>

- ... L-Layer... - Zero falou de sua posição no chão.

- Não dê ouvidos a essa menina chata. - sua imagem maligna falou - Ela que te enche tanto as paciências... Você deveria era acabar com ela também!

- Não!

"Acordem logo vocês três!" ouviu-se a voz da Operator J0010. "Lembrem-se! Vocês estão dentro de suas mentes! Os únicos que podem controlá-las são vocês mesmos!"

Zero imediatamente reconheceu a voz daquela pessoa que o acolheu em sua casa com tanto carinho.

"Zeeero! ... Zeeeeerooooo!" logo em seguida, veio a voz desesperada de Ciel.

- Ela também é outra. Você deveria fazê-la sofrer por ter te abandonado e te deixado na mão do carrasco do seu pai por tantos anos...

Mas Zero ignorou completamente as palavras de seu lado maligno. Começou a pensar na mãe. Vagas lembranças de quando era pequeno... A emoção de tê-la reencontrado depois de tantos anos... As palavras dela na noite anterior. "Toda essa confusão com o seu pai e o Sigma já nos fez sofrer demais e eu não quero que aconteça de novo. Agora que te encontrei, não quero mais te perder!"

- Mãe... Eu também... Demorei tanto tempo para te reencontrar... Não quero te perder de novo. E é por isso que preciso voltar! - Zero Levantou de repente e voou com tudo na direção do Zero negro e deu-lhe um soco no peito.

- Aaaaah! - seu adversário foi pego totalmente de surpresa e arrastado vários metros longe - Por...Quê? - ele cambaleava, tentando não cair - Até alguns segundos atrás, você não podia nem se mexer!

- Porque aqui é a minha mente. E a minha mente é o meu mundo, então eu posso fazer o que quiser! Isto por exemplo! - simplesmente imaginou o sabre saindo da mão de sua forma maligna. Imediatamente a arma veio voando como uma pluma para ele, parecendo um fiel cãozinho que vem correndo até seu dono.

- Não...Não pode ser!

- Não tenho mais tempo pra perder com você. Tenho que ir. Haaaaa! - Zero deu um soco no chão, de onde saiu uma imensa bola de energia e tudo à sua frente foi envolto por uma grande explosão de luz.

* * *

><p>"Vocês conseguem... Eu... Não, <strong>nós<strong> confiamos em vocês!" Era a voz do comandante.

- Signas, outro que te odeia e adora te usar. - o AXL maligno falou.

- Não... Não é nada disso... - AXL se levantava pela enésima vez para tentar deter seu adversário.

- Por que insiste tanto? Não adianta. Nesse mundo, não há lugar para você, Axel. Você não é uma pessoa normal. Nunca foi e nunca será. Até mesmo o seu sobrenome, que deveria significar algo, no seu caso não vale nada. Colocaram apenas para você não ficar sem. Não serve para nada, a não ser para alimentar a ilusão de que você tem alguma coisa. Não é mesmo... Hi-ro-mi-chi?

Foi a gota d'água. AXL caiu de joelhos e ficou lá imóvel, de olhos arregalados.

- Isso. Desista. Entregue-se e eu me encarregarei de por um fim no seu sofrimento.

Ele estava quase para perder a consciência...

"A-A... Axel!"

AXL voltou a si. Aquela voz... Era a Navigator ABC123! ... Ou melhor...

- Palette...

"A-Axel!" E ela estava chorando...

X:X:X:X:X

- Oi, meu nome é Palette, eu quero ser sua amiga... ... - havia sido a primeira coisa que ele a ouviu dizer.

- Vai continua assim que você consegue, você vai ficar bem e poder fazer tudo que fazia antes, correr, brincar, fazer tudo tudo tudo tudo, mas depois eu espero que você fale mais com a gente!

E veio aquele fatídico dia, quando ele sumiu de vez da escola. Da forma como as coisas aconteceram, até o Red deve ter ficado por um tempo pensando que ele tinha morrido. Foi a oportunidade perfeita para ele sumir de vez também do Red Alert. Porém...

- Eu vim aqui te visitar com a maior boa vontade do mundo e você ainda me manda calar a boca! Olha aqui! Eu sou da terceira série, você é da segunda então tem que me respeitar, ouviu? Também nunca mais quero falar com você!

Se ele não estivesse tão nervoso, concentrado em apagar a mensagem, driblar os Mavericks e fugir... Se ele não tivesse perdido a cabeça naquela hora, não teria arranjado mais aquele problema para se preocupar. E é claro que o incidente teve repercussões depois.

- Ei! Vocês pegaram a direção errada! Vocês foram pra esquerda, era pra direita.

- Mas foi você que falou "esquerda". Não foi, AXL? - X pediu confirmação.

AXL sabia que o comportamento da navegadora tinha a ver com o ocorrido pela manhã. Não queria ir contra ela para não dificultar ainda mais as coisas.

- Hm? ... Ah... Foi...

- AXL! Ela falou ou não falou?! - X insistiu e ele ainda não teve coragem de ir contra ela.

Felizmente ela falou com ele depois. Veio puxando conversa. Ele respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Hm... Não precisa falar comigo com tanta polidez. - ela disse.

- Alright.

- Ãh o quê? Olha, não fala em Inglês comigo porque eu não sei Inglês!

- Ok... Ops...! - "OK" é Inglês! *disfarça* - Ah... Desculpa... Hahahahaha...

Aquela lembrança o fez rir de leve.

- Então quer dizer que o seu nome é 'Axel'? ... Gostei! Gostei gostei gosteiiiii! Muito bonitinho! ... Posso te chamar assim? Posso posso posso?

Na hora ele tinha ficado sem saber o que pensar diante da alegria da menina, mas no fundo estava contente. Talvez fosse uma indicação de que as coisas iriam melhorar entre eles.

- ... Então? Eu já combinei com o Zero e o X. E você? Tem certeza que não vai poder ir no Ybirapwera com a gente? Eu reparei que você anda muito cansado, era melhor pegar um ar livre...

Ou talvez não...

- ... O que foi? - ele perguntou, percebendo que havia algo de errado.

- Não é nada não... Eu só... Só acho que ainda tá chovendo muito, é melhor esperar.

Estava na cara que o problema não era aquele.

- É alguma coisa que não pode me contar?

E ela não contou. Pelo jeito ainda não confiava nele.

X:X:X:X:X

Ele suspirou, pensando. "Bom, não é pra menos... Já se passou tanto tempo e eu ainda nem pedi desculpas... Eu sou um idiota... Preciso voltar e corrigir isso."

- Ha ha ha! - sua forma maligna riu - Não adianta. Não importa em que resolva acreditar. É tudo uma ilusão, Axel Hiromichi. Pode se esforçar o quanto for. No fim, apenas verá que neste mundo não há lugar para você.

AXL lembrou-se das últimas palavras de Red. "Aquele dia em que os cientistas... Te trouxeram do Instituto de Pesquisas... E te entregaram nos meus braços... Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida! ... Você é muito importante para todos, por favor... Não morra, Axel..."

- Red... - a imagem de seus amigos vieram em sua cabeça. Red, os soldados que nunca mais voltariam, Signas, X, Zero, as navegadoras... Lembrou-se das próprias palavras de quando estavam partindo para o esconderijo do Sigma. "Nós vamos voltar e vamos todos juntos no Ybirapwera, você vai ver... E eu ainda queria que você navegasse pra mim... Se você quisesse..."

AXL se levantou lentamente.

- Eu não quero nem saber! E daí que sou diferente? Tenho lugar neste mundo sim, e é pra lá que vou voltar! Tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda e meus amigos estão me esperando. - apareceu uma luz dourada em volta de AXL, parecida com o poder da cópia de DNA. Ela expandiu e explodiu, tomando o local inteiro.

* * *

><p>Dentro do Jakob, os Hunters pararam de se debater. AXL foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos.<p>

- Axel... Axel... - a Navigator ABC123 continuava a chamá-lo, ainda aos prantos.

- Pa... Pa-Palette... - ele falou com a voz meio fraca.

Isso a fez chorar mais ainda. Na base, a menina estava chocada. Ele respondeu. Mas não foi por sua identificação de navegadora. Ele a chamou pelo nome!

- Axel... É a primeira vez que... Você... Me chama pelo nome...

- Ah é? Não lembro... - ele ainda falava baixo - Sabe? Quando você falou que ia me chamar pelo nome, eu fiquei muito contente.

- ... É mesmo? - a voz dela estava ficando mais alegre.

- Aham. E... Obrigado. Foi por pouco... Palette, você me salvou.

- Eu? - ela não entendeu como podia ser.

- É.

- Mas eu não fiz nada.

- Você me chamou. Você me fez lembrar de várias coisas importantes que eu fiz e deixei de fazer, incluindo... Coisas que eu queria te falar...

- Coisas pra me... Me falar? - ela estava ficando cada vez mais surpresa.

- É. Mas vai ter que ficar pra depois que eu voltar. Ainda temos problemas pra resolver. - ele se levantou.

- Xis! Xis! Xiis! - Alia gritava no comunicador de X.

- ... Alia, eu tô aqui...

- Xis! Que bom... - ela suspirou aliviada.

- Zero! Zero! Zero! - Layer gritava insistentemente no ouvido de Zero.

- ... Tá bom, para de gritar. Eu tô ouvindo! - o comunicador era apenas por som e a navegadora não podia ver, mas o Hunter tinha um leve sorriso.

Em pouco tempo, os três Hunters estavam de pé.

- Aaahhhh! ... Não acredito... Vocês ainda... - Lumine estava espantado - Mas não acabou. Não pensem que só por isso irão me vencer! Quero ver se vocês resistem a isso! - lançou um raio de fogo por uma mão e um elétrico pela outra. Os golpes fizeram explodir e desabar várias coisas em cima dos três Hunters. as explosões foram tão grandes que os três sumiram no meio da poeira.

* * *

><p>Ouviu-se um barulho perto da casa de Xis.<p>

- O que foi isso? Parece que vem lá de fora. - o Senhor Light foi à janela para olhar e viu vários Mavericks destruindo o que chegasse a seu alcance.

- Eu vou lá!

- Rock!

- Eu sei! Com certeza o Xis também tá lutando contra esses Mavericks em algum lugar dessa cidade. Eu também vou ajudar! - correu para fora de casa e ativou a sua Skill. Deu um tiro concentrado e acabou com três Mavs de uma vez - Aaah! Eu tô conseguindo! Eu posso ajudar o Xis! Yaaah!

* * *

><p>No helicóptero, os Hunters saíram dos escombros de várias peças e caixas metálicas destruídas. Estavam esgotados, quase desmontando no chão. Os três olharam para baixo pela janela do helicóptero. Feixes de luz se cruzavam dos tiros das batalhas entre civis, policiais, Hunters e Mavericks.<p>

- Muita gente continua lutando... Cada um contribuindo um pouco...Pra sair dessa... Nós não podemos perder aqui!... - Zero puxou os outros dois. Foram andando até Lumine, apoiando-se um no outro feridos mas com confiança no olhar.

- Vocês... Ainda estão vivos!...?! ... Não queria ter que usar este golpe...Mas não tenho outra alternativa... - escureceu tudo. Não era mais possível ver nada pela janela com a escuridão na visão dos Hunters. Barulhos vieram como se trovejasse dentro do helicóptero - Conheçam a força do meu mais poderoso ataque! Paradise Lost!

- Só temos uma escolha. Vamos usar todas as nossas forças. - X pôs-se ao lado dos dois e eles uniram seus canhões/sabre/pistolas. Surgiu uma energia plasmática de cada uma das armas e, por estarem umas próximas das outras, elas se uniram, formando uma bola imensa.

"Finaaal Striiike!", gritaram os três em uníssono. Lumine não conseguia acreditar no que via, nem pôde se mexer para desviar e acabou sendo atingido pelo "Final Strike" mais o seu próprio "Paradise Lost" que veio de volta. Após o clareamento da visão e de alguns barulhos aterrorizantes, ele estava deitado no chão, ferido e de Skill desativada. Nunca esperou receber um golpe daquele. Sentou-se com dificuldades.

- Por quê?... Por que vocês estão sempre juntos? De onde vem essa força? Qual é o segredo de vocês?

- Não tem segredo nenhum. - por ser o que menos sofreu, Zero sustentava o peso dos dois que se apoiavam sem forças nele - Só não desistimos porque ainda temos motivação para continuar. Coisas que planejamos fazer no futuro, Coisas que prometemos e ainda não cumprimos, coisas que adiamos, pessoas que esperam pela nossa volta. Lutamos para que o perigo não chegue perto de quem queremos proteger, lutamos hoje porque sabemos que somos capazes de garantir a segurança das pessoas com quem queremos viver felizes amanhã.

- Muita gente agora tá lutando contra os seus Mavericks...E contando com a gente pra resolver essa bagunça, nós não podemos decepcionar... - X se apoiava em Zero como podia, estava muito fraco e ferido para se aguentar em pé.

- ... ... É... Só isso? ! - Lumine espantou-se - Está certo, então vou falar o meu motivo... No começo, quando o meu pai me levou para o esconderijo, eu agia mesmo forçado. Depois que eu ganhei o poder de copiar DNA e espionei algumas de suas lutas, conversei com meu pai e concluímos que se não estivessem os três juntos, os famosos Maverick Hunters iriam cair. Tentei separar vocês, usei o Jakob para sobrevoar a região e jogar bombas para destruir o Battle & Chase, fiz de tudo mas vocês ainda continuaram juntos. Minha vida sempre foi uma droga... Desde pequeno apanhei do meu pai, era obrigado a cumprir ordens e não tinha liberdade para nada. Sempre quis ter uma vida melhor e como não conseguia, comecei a desistir, mas depois que vocês apareceram, eu quis descobrir qual é o segredo que incentiva vocês a continuarem vivendo, mas vejo que mesmo assim não vai mudar nada. Eu não tenho nada planejado para o futuro. Não fiz nenhuma promessa para cumprir. Nunca adiei nada para fazer porque tudo que eu fiz eram ordens e tinham prazo. E não tenho ninguém à minha espera...

- Claro que tem. - vieram as palavras do Maverick Hunter_X - A sua mãe.

- Ela mandou uma carta com frases desesperadas pedindo para te procurarmos. - Zero adicionou.

- ... Minha...Mãe? ... ! - Lumine se lembrou de momentos que passou em casa, quando ficou doente e a mãe ficava o dia todo ao seu lado. Os passeios que faziam na ausência do pai, o café da manhã, as músicas que ouviam juntos. Mesmo depois de Sigma ter levado o dinheiro da herança da família e desaparecido, mesmo Lumine sendo filho do Maverick, sua mãe não diminuiu seu carinho por ele. Só agora começou a perceber que sua vida não era tão ruim assim. Estava arrependido. Causara tanto mal como Maverick, não só aos Hunters mas também a muita gente inocente.

"Vwu! Vwu! Vwu!" "Warning! Warning! Warning!..." o helicóptero começou a faiscar e a cair.

- Temos que sair logo daqui! - Zero segurou os dois e X segurou Lumine. O Jakob caiu dentro de um rio.

- Aaah socorro! Eu não sei nadar! - X se debatia na água, tentava alguma coisa e só conseguia fazer doerem mais suas feridas. Felizmente foi ajudado por Zero.

- O que você está fazendo? Idiota! - Lumine ficou para trás e tentava evitar que AXL viesse buscá-lo mas não adiantou.

Saíram do rio esgotados, fazendo caretas com a água penetrando nas feridas.

- Por que vocês me salvaram? Eu sou um Maverick.

- Não queremos matar pessoas, mesmo que sejam Mavericks. - foram as palavras de AXL.

Zero continuou:

- O nosso dever é impedir que os Mavericks causem danos ao ambiente e aos que vivem nele. E procuramos dar uma chance para eles refletirem sobre o que fizeram de errado... Agora chega de enrolação. - falou pelo comunicador - L1, está me ouvindo?

- Sim! Zero! Que bom que você está bem! ...

- Ligue para a Senhora Magoya e diga que achamos o filho dela. - ele cortou antes que a navegadora começasse a enrolar.

- Ah... Certo.

* * *

><p>- Sei que é pedir demais. Mas eu peço perdão pelo que fiz.<p>

- Se você entendeu e não vai fazer a mesma coisa de novo, o que aconteceu não importa mais. Quem foi preso injustamente foi solto e eu já consegui voltar pra escola mesmo...

- Quem te viu quem te vê! nem parece o Xis de hoje de manhã! - Zero recuperou seu humor habitual.

- É, mas se resolver fazer maldades de novo... - X apontou o Buster ameaçadoramente.

Lumine se entregou à polícia e foi levado para a área de prisioneiros menores. Ele ficaria preso e seria monitorado por causa de suas perigosas habilidades com DNA.

Meia hora depois, a Senhora Magoya chegou à prisão para visitar seu filho, não se cabendo de alegria.

- Lumine! Não sabe como fico contente em te ver! - virou-se para os Maverick Hunters - Muito obrigada por encontrá-lo, vocês são os meus heróis!

Na base, quando souberam da vitória dos Hunters, todos praticamente pularam de alegria, inclusive Ciel, que finalmente reconheceu a seriedade do trabalho deles e fez as pazes com Signas.

Os Hunters não tiveram tempo de conversar. Estavam muito feridos e tiveram de ir para o hospital, onde se recuperariam do longo dia.

* * *

><p>An: yes! Oh capítulo longo XD.

E o Hiromichi passou rasteira em todo mundo. O pessoal preocupado e ele lá o tempo todo... :P

Só falta mais um capítulo para tapar os últimos buracos, e aí encerra!


End file.
